Condenados
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: En esta ciudad había cuatro reglas primordiales.Necesarias para nuestro subsistir en una hipócrita sociedad.El vivir con vampiros, no ayudaba mucho,de hecho en nada. La más importante "no relacionarse de manera amorosa con vampiros. Si se rompe se condena con la muerte".Si lo veía de esa forma...yo ya estaba condenada ¿no, Soul?
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¡**H**ola~!

¡Sip! Yo aquí, subiendo esta nueva historia que tengo para ustedes. Ojala les guste, (me he concentrado lo mas que pude en esta historia. Quiero que salga bien). Aunque, todavía tengo las otras historias pero, esas no quedaran inconclusas, solo un tiempo paradas.

Bueno, leed cuanto queráis.

* * *

**Prologo**.

"**C**ondenados"

**F**eed my eyes, ¿**C**an you sew them shut?

**A**lice In **C**hains.

* * *

**E**n ese momento daban en la televisión pero, para ese momento, yo ya era un manojo de nervios apunto de explotar y, ciertamente, lo que decía me dejaba muy sorprendida.

Kami carraspeó a un lado mió y farfulló algo que no alcance a oír del todo bien, había podido captar las palabras "indignante" y "vampiro." Un sudor frio me recorrió el cuello y, una corriente fría me azotó de una manera despiadada.

Me abracé a mi misma, intentando darme algo de calor ya que no llevaba mucho para mantenerme abrigada.

Marie, se levantó del asiento forrado en terciopelo color melocotón y cerró la ventana, -que se había abierto por el fuerte viento- lo agradecí mentalmente y, sin darse vuelta, me dijo:

—No queremos que alguien se enfermé—comentó, una sonrisa acompañaba su rostro mientras cerraba la ventana y los cristales de esta resonaron ante el fuerte impulso.

"_Por fin cierran la ventana." _Pensé, más tranquila de no tener que pensar que tendría que soportar aquel frio que me molestaba.

—Hoy ha habido mucho viento…—opinó, Kami. Ligeramente dio un leve sorbo a su té.

—Es posible que nieve—los ojos de Marie se iluminaron, -como el de una niña-, al decir eso.

Una agitación de excitación incoherente me llegó; de un momento a otro me sentía feliz de imaginar aquella capa blanca decorando las calles.

Mi felicidad no duró mucho. Volví mi vista a la pantalla,-todavía encendida y con la misma noticia-. Una mujer lloraba, desconsolada, desesperada y entre jadeos incontrolables intentaba dar alguna declaración al reportero:

—N-no…comprendo… c-como ocurrió esto…—balbuceó entré lágrimas, que caían como cascadas por sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. Con las manos, intentaba,-inútilmente-, despejarse la vista, que debía de estar completamente nublada por las lágrimas—.Con todo esto del tratado… ¿Cómo e-estas cosas siguen sucediendo?

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y me acerqué un poco más a Kami.

Buscaba algo de consuelo.

Kami me pasó un brazo por mis pequeños y delicados hombros. Me acercó a ella de manera cuidadosa; me sentía segura tanto con ella como con Marie.

—Maka.—me llamó, Kami.—no tengas miedo de _ellos_.—susurro.

Levanté mi rostro y vi como me observaba; mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, tan iguales y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo. Me miraba de una manera compasiva; mi temor a de darle lástima en aquel momento.

—Y… ¿Si me atacan o…me muerden?—pregunté, completamente aterrada ante esa idea.—¿Si me convirtiera en uno de…_ellos?_

Kami, me sonrió de manera maternal.

—Jamás dejaré que te pase algo—concluyó, demasiada confiada en si misma. De alguna manera quería aferrarme por completo a su promesa; sentirme segura cuando saliera a las calles, sola.

Más calmada volví mi vista a la televisión.

—…No nos han informado si atraparon al culpable. Se sabe con precisión que fue un _vampiro_ y con el asesinato de Jim Wolfe, se da el tercer asesinato en este mes…—informó, el reportero.—Ahora mismo vamos con el ministerio de protección público para…

Marie apagó la televisión y la pantalla queda en negro. Ese era el aviso "ya no había nada más que ver."

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida y un tanto molesta pero, en una parte le agradecí porque ya estaba muy aterrada.

—Maka, es mejor que vayas a dormir—dijo, casi ordeno sin darme oportunidad alguna de negarme.

Asentí y, di un salto del sillón al suelo para poder irme a mí habitación. Ya debía de ser la hora en que _ellos _deben de estar buscando a una pobre persona de quien alimentarse.

Death City, como siempre esta noche no dormirá tranquila.

Con ocho años ya entendía perfectamente la situación de la ciudad. Aquí, existen cuatro reglas fundamentales para nuestra sociedad, que se crearon luego del "Tratado de paz entre vampiros y humanos." De todos modos, muchos han de estar aburridos de darse caza entre ellos.

Me dirigí a la última habitación; al final del pasillo donde se encontraba mi cuarto. Curiosamente, era el más alejado de todos pero, eso no me asustaba como a otras chicas de mi edad, no, yo le temía a otras cosas.

Abrí la puerta con un chillido agudo y, vi la habitación en penumbra donde solo podía ver las siluetas de los objetos entre la oscuridad. Entré, intentando no pisar alguna de mis cosas tiradas.

La primera regla, decía:

"_Vampiros_ y _humanos_ no pueden darse caza; vampiros no pueden alimentarse de humanos y, humanos no pueden cazar vampiros."

Tiré las sábanas de mi cama y, me subí en ella para luego acomodarme y taparme para poder quedarme dormida. Mi osito de peluche reposaba a mi lado, observándome con sus ojitos de botón y su sonrisa cocida.

La segunda regla, decía:

"Los _vampiros_ no registrados son considerados ilegales y por ende, van contra la ley."

Marie tenía razón: esta noche había mucho viento y se escuchaba de una manera un tanto tenebrosa para mi gusto. Abracé a mi osito mientras observaba por la ventana el cielo nublado y, algunas hojas, chocaban contra esta (seguramente se habían caído de algún árbol debido al viento).

La tercera regla, decía:

"_Vampiros_ y _humanos_, no deben pelear entre sí. Si un enfrentamiento se lleva a cabo se condenara (luego de un juicio público) a muerte."

Cerré los ojos, intentando despejar mi mente de vampiros y asesinatos; no era muy reconfortante para irse a dormir. Quería preocuparme por cuentos con finales felices, en que el príncipe rescataba a la princesa y vivían juntos por siempre.

Quería poder pensar en otra cosa.

La cuarta regla, la más importante de todas, decía:

"_Vampiros_ y _humanos_ no pueden relacionarse entre sí de manera amorosa, si se llega a saber de eso a ambos se les condena a muerte."

Aquella, era la regla más importante; mi padre me había dicho una vez que era "La regla de oro", decían que era muy peligroso que debido a una relación como esa, naciera un hibrido entre vampiro y humano, eso podría crear una sobre población de vampiros.

No podían arriesgarse a algo como eso. Aunque, yo no entendía mucho de eso porque todavía no me era necesario pero, algún día lo sería.

Miré por última vez la ventana y, me apretujé más junto a mi osito. Cerré los ojos, esperando que el sueño irrumpiera, esperando no tener una pesadilla como últimamente había tenido.

Este no era un mundo muy seguro pero…había que acostumbrarse a el.

* * *

¡**T**adaaa~!

¿Qué les ha parecido?, ojala haya gustado. Bien, quería agradecerle a Miyoko Nott por soportarme y ayudarme a corregir la historia -abacho-. Gracias también a ustedes queridos lectores por entrar a leer ;D.

¿Review? Para saber la opinión. Se agradecen.

**Nitta** se despide.


	2. Expediente

_**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¡**R**awr~!

¿Qué tal? He vuelto subiendo el primer capitulo de esta historia. Agradecimientos, personas que entraron y dejaron comentario/alerta/favorito, ¡Gracias! ¡Chocolates para ustedes! y gracias a Miyoko por hacer de beta de la historia.

Para los que se preguntaban, cuándo aparecerá Soul, en este capitulo sale.

¡Leed, cuanto queráis ~!

* * *

**Capitulo uno.**

"**E**xpediente"

"**C**ondenados"

**¿W**hat's the worst that I could say?**  
T**hings are better if I stay

**M**y **C**hemical **R**omance.

* * *

Cerré la puerta, y eché a andar. A esas horas (las siete de la mañana) todavía estaba un poco oscuro, y las farolas de luz iluminaban la calle de alguna manera.

Los autos pasaban uno tras otro como si estuvieran apresurados por llegar a un lugar desconocido para mí. Había varias personas a esas horas, -muchos estudiantes de diferentes escuelas-, tapados hasta las orejas con sus gorros de lana y bufanda de diversos colores, dando un divertido toque de color al lugar. Justo lo que le faltaba.

Yo, simplemente llevaba unos guantes negros en las manos y una bufanda azul con rojo en el cuello, aun dándole varías vueltas me quedaba bastante larga. El frío a esa hora sería insoportable de no llevar conmigo esas cosas.

Suspiré, y el vaho escapo de mis labios.

Crucé la calle, segura de que el semáforo señalaba el rojo para los automóviles y me era seguro el cruzar.

—Tom Gray, quedas arrestado por asesinato hacia un humano—giré el rostro y observé como esposaban a un hombre, de apariencia joven; un rostro atractivo y el cabello negro con mechones tapándole el rostro.—Serás juzgado…

En ese momento, levantó la mirada y se fijo en mi (me encontraba a unos metros de distancia). Esbozo una sonrisa atrayente y en ese momento, me di cuenta de los colmillos que tenía.

Un escalofrió bajo por mi columna, y retrocedí unos pasos. Me maldije por no haberme llevado la navaja conmigo_.__—Serás, Maka…podría convertirte en su alimento._

—¿Qué tal...Maka?—formó, con los labios y me dio nuevamente aquella sonrisa.

—Entra al auto—ordenó el policía y empujo al hombre,-que no hizo mucha resistencia-, dentro de la patrulla.—Que escoria…

Farfullo, cuando cerró la puerta. Ahora no podía verlo a través de las ventanas oscuras de la patrulla. El oficial se apoyó en la puerta, y su compañero comenzó a hablar por el transmisor, mientras veía fijamente la calle y a las personas que pasaban por ella.

—¡Eh!—escuché. Salí de mis pensamientos y me fijé en el oficial apoyado en la puerta de la patrulla, me miraba con reproche y tragué saliva.—No deberías estar aquí.

Bajé la mirada y vi por última vez los vidrios de la patrulla, consciente de que aquel vampiro debía de estar observándome en ese momento, analizándome con la mirada e intentando saber de mí.

—…Lo lamento—susurré. Me di la vuelta, sintiendo,-todavía-, la mirada de aquél sujeto en mí.—Ya me voy.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos, alejándome de aquella esquina donde más personas, además de mí, observaban con temor la escena. Escuché como uno de los oficiales chaqueaba la lengua, molesto.

—Estos críos…siempre yendo donde hay peligro.—Susurro, a su compañero. Seguramente, intentando que no escuchara—Además, de estas espantosas sanguijuelas.

Uno de los hombres, abrió la puerta de la patrulla.

—Aún así, después de todo _el tratado_ no sirve de mucho—Murmuró, molesto por la mentira en que muchos habíamos creído y depositado una leve esperanza.

En ese momento, dejé de concentrarme en escuchar la conversación.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, por fin me encontraba frente a mi escuela. Varios alumnos se encontraban llegando a la entrada pero, yo intentaba entrar lo más disimulada posible (aunque tampoco llamaba mucho la atención).

Me encontraba cerca de la puerta de entrada y ya podría quedarme en el salón, ocultándome un momento de los recuerdos que me abrumaban.

—¡Layla!—se escuchó, un grito feliz.

Sentí como algo pasaba a una velocidad demasiado rápida a mi lado y me mantuve quieta en mi lugar, intentando observar de donde venía eso.

Por un segundo, mi cabello se movía por el viento que se creo pero volvió a su lugar, levemente despeinado.

—Charlie—contesto, una chica al parecer unos dos años menor que yo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a su amiga que corrió a su lado, pasando a mi lado tan rápido que casi pareció desapareció por un momento.—¿Cómo te ha ido?

La vampiro llamada Charlie, dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que pudiera fijarme en sus puntiagudos colmillos pero no tan grandes como los de otros vampiros que he visto, entre ellos el de hace unos minutos atrás.

—No me quejó—sonrió, para darle luego un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.—Que gusto que estés bien.

Tenía un acento extranjero, deduje que debía de ser rumana pero no podía estar segura, tampoco quería darle mucha importancia.

Seguí caminando, intentando no ver más a aquella chica de piel blanquecina como la leche, y una figura casi perfecta a la mirada de muchos.

Entré a la escuela, sintiéndome un tanto más segura pero, no completamente segura como quisiera, si quiera ahí lo estaba.

Busqué mi salón entré el pasillo y una vez lo hice entré. Allí, estaba un poco más tibio y podía quedarme perfectamente sin la bufanda enrollada a mi cuello y los guantes. Me quité ambas cosas y me senté, al medio del salón.

—¡Maka!—grito, Black Star entrando por la puerta dando un portazo.

Me voltee, y dejé mi bolso en el pupitre. Di una pequeña sonrisa antes de responder.

—Hola, Black Star—saludé, sin levantar tanto la voz como él había hecho.

Caminó hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa. Intenté corresponder, con el mayor animó que pudiera pero, me era imposible igualarlo en humor. Era completamente imposible, mas a esas horas de la mañana.

BS era de esas personas que tenían casi su propio humor, no importaba como se estuviera en el día.

—No vas a creer lo que vi—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Negué con la cabeza, invitándole de paso a continuar—.Ahora se que darte para tú cumpleaños.

Bufé y di una sonrisa.

—Para eso falta demasiado—le recordé, con una sonrisa. BS, resoplo—.Además, se te olvidará.

—Claro que no, lo anoté en una hoja—se sentó sobre la mesa mientras seguíamos hablando, apoyando las piernas en la silla. Lo dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera común o restandole importancia.—.Deberías sentirte honrada, me preocupo por ti.

Sonreí, una sonrisa tonta y feliz. Asentí con la cabeza mientras daba una risilla divertida, BS nunca cambiaría.

—No sabes como me siento—ambos nos echamos a reír.

La puerta se abrió, y Kim entro por ella acompañada de Chrona,-nos miró y dio una media sonrisa-. Kim, nos saludó con la mano y fue a sentarse en su banco,-casi al final del salón-. Chrona, pasó junto a nosotros y nos observó, todavía con la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro:

—…Hola—susurro, un tanto apenada para mi gusto. Sonreí, divertida.

—Hola, Chrona—saludé.

—¿Qué tal?—pregunto, BS. Apoyo su codo en su pierna y su cabeza en su mano, mientras nos observaba con una sonrisa. Chrona, se removió nerviosa,-ella era de vez en cuando muy nerviosa-.

—Has llegado temprano, Chrona—dije, al recordar que normalmente Chrona llegaba tarde al igual que Kim.

Chrona, se encogió mientras jugaba con su mano.

—…Kim, no quería llegar tarde esta vez—di una exclamación, y di una mirada de reojo a Kim, -quien se hallaba mirando de forma perdida alguna parte del salón-.

Black, dio una exclamación. Me voltee a mirarle y me di cuenta del corte que tenía en la frente, con un tono morado que había adquirido. Parecía que dolía.

Fruncí el ceño.

—BS, ¿Qué es eso?—pregunté, molesta mientras le apuntaba el golpe.

Él, me observó y se toco la frente para luego dar una mueca de dolor.

—Nada, me he peleado con un tipo ayer—respondió, mientras se encogía de hombros.—¡Eh! No me mires así, de hecho es una historia muy divertida.

—…Súper—respondí, enojada.

La puerta, volvió a abrirse esta vez entro Jacqueline junto con Ox por ella, ambos hablaban de algún tema que mantenían con interés.

Kim, dio una sonrisa al ver a su amiga entrar y le saludó. Jacqueline le correspondió el gesto mientras se encaminaba donde ella estaba. Ox, nos saludó con la mirada y fue con ellas.

—¡Kim!—escuché, de Jacqueline.

—¡Oye, Maka!—me llamó, BS. Le miré, mientras enarcaba una ceja.—.Para hoy, ¿Había algo?

—Si. La tarea de química.

—¡Mierda! Se me ha olvidado.—se quejo, mientras se daba un golpe en la frente, al instante se quejó por el dolor.—No tengo más opción, tendré que saltarme esa clase.

Bufé, y me crucé de brazos.

—Eres un problemático, Black Star. —dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

Nuevamente, la puerta se abrió pero, esta vez por ella entró Soul y Tsubaki, ambos iban a mitad de una conversación trivial. Soul, cerró la puerta mientras Tsubaki le decía algo con voz suave. Él se echo a reír.

—No es tan divertido, no sabes en el lío que terminé.—le dijo, con un puchero tierno en el rostro.

—Claro que lo es—respondió, mientas seguía riéndose. Como siempre, parecía que se llevaban de lo mejor.

Una pisca de celos llegué a sentir en mi pecho al ver como Tsubaki hablaba tan libremente con Soul. Aunque, eso era normal para ellos. Me molestaba el saber que yo no podía hacerlo, no como ella.

Apreté mi puño, debajo de mi mesa y me tensé en mi lugar.

—Oye, Kim, ¿Escuchaste lo de la chica de tercero?—escuché de Jacqueline.

—Si, al parecer hoy no vino.—respondió, Kim. Había cierto interés en su voz, como si estuviera diciendo el último de los chismes.

Aunque no quería oír, no podía no hacerlo ya que el salón estaba casi vació y las conversaciones no se llegaban a mezclar como pasaba normalmente.

—Dicen que esta en un juicio.—contó, Jacqueline.—Por salir con un vampiro, los descubrieron hace dos días.

—Pobre, terminara muerta—lamentó, Ox.

Me tensé en mi lugar, -mas de lo que había estado-, al oír aquello, e inconscientemente observé a Soul de reojo. Se reía con ganas mientras hablaba con Tsubaki, mientras ella le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla izquierda.

Pude ver sus colmillos en su boca, amenazantes e intimidadores a la mirada de todos.

—Quiero…sentarme—susurró, Chrona. BS, le miró y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba sobre su asiento. Dio una risa y se levantó, dándole paso a Chrona para poder sentarse tranquila.—…Gracias.

—Maka, es mejor como están las cosas, ahora—me dijo, BS antes de irse a sentar al otro lado del salón.

Le miré, mientras se sentaba, y prácticamente se quedaba dormido en su lugar.

¿Cómo están…?

Seguramente, pero ya era tarde para mí aunque, mientras siguiera siendo un secreto que solo algunas personas de confianza supieran, -entre ellas BS y Chrona-, estaría bien.

* * *

—¿Niegas algo?—preguntó, mientras se reclinaba en la silla y botaba las cenizas de su cigarro al suelo, no parecía importarle ese hecho.

El vampiro esbozo una sonrisa, divertida mientras juntaba las manos frente a su rostro. Sus ojos, se clavaron en él, como si estuviera intentando intimidarlo de alguna forma.

No funcionaria con él, seguro, estaba completamente acostumbrado a tratar con _ellos, _él no sería la excepción ese día.

—No—respondió, seguro y algo aburrido de todas esas preguntas. Rodo los ojos, mientras lo observaba.—Todo es cierto.

Stein, dio una sonrisa y se enderezo mientras observaba al sujeto frente a él. Era increíble, lo poco que le podía importar su vida, el simple echo de romper las reglas, el confrontar al ministerio, e importarle poco lo que pasara luego.

Pocas veces conocía _criaturas_ como él. Lástima que no fuera por mucho tiempo, ahora sus horas de vida estaban contadas.

—¿No te importa…?

—Una pena de muerte, ¿no?—completo, casi mofándose. Stein se sintió estúpido al darle tanta importancia a algo que él, no le interesaba. El vampiro desvió la mirada hacia el doble espejo en la sala, sus ojos expresaban cierto aburrimiento.—No me interesa.

—¿No?—preguntó, alzando una ceja. Se encontraba levemente sorprendido.

—Ya he vívido mucho tiempo, supongo que todo debe de llegar a su fin en algún momento.—parecía que estuviera recordando algo, de manera melancólica y nostálgica.—Aún para un ser inmortal.

—Entonces, ¿Culpable de cargos?—preguntó, mientras anotaba en su carpeta, el expediente de Tom Gray.

Tom Gray había matado a diez personas antes de que se creara el tratado pero, no fue condenado justamente por eso; por haber sido antes. Ahora, había tenido un expediente limpio, salvo por algunas multas por exceso de velocidad o cosas triviales que no tenían demasiada importancia, después de todo eran delitos que ocurrían casi todos los días y no solo por vampiros.

No estaba casado, tampoco tenía una familia reconocida, seguramente tenía amigos y conocidos pero nada más. Nada por lo que tuviera que volver a su hogar.

—Culpable—respondió, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Con eso, fue suficiente. Stein, pudo casi hasta ver como unas sombras se movían tras la única puerta que había.

—Eso sería todo…—terminó por decir Stein. Su trabajo estaba hecho.—Buena suerte, Tom.

El mencionado dio una risa, que parecía haber contenido por mucho tiempo. Stein, de nuevo se reclinó en la silla y encendió otro cigarrillo, sin darle importancia a lo que hacía el asesino.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dos hombres, casi armados hasta los dientes, entraron imponiendo respeto solo con la mirada. Se posicionaron a cada lado de Tom,-quien todavía reía con ganas-, y lo tomaron por los hombros para levantarlo con fuerza de la silla y arrastrarlo a la salida.

Todo el tiempo, siendo arrastrado. Pero, él no hacía nada para evitarlo.

—…Suerte, ¿Eh?—Susurro, por los pasillos mientras era dirigido hacía su fin.

La larga vida de otro ser inmortal, llegaba a su fin en Death City. Otra persona que era borrada del expediente, y otra razón por la que los humanos terminaban temiendo más a estas _criaturas_ y dándole más distancia.

Stein, cerró el expediente de Tom Gray con desinterés, se levantó para ir a guardarlo a uno de los tantos cajones polvorientos que había en esa estación. En una oficina cerrada con llave a la que nadie entraba porque simplemente no había una razón para hacerlo.

Para nunca más abrirlo y que desapareciera de la mente de todos, de una buena vez.

* * *

Llegué a mi casa, agotada como nunca; había corrido dos cuadras para llegar porque había comenzado a llover, y no tenía ganas de mojarme. Aunque, la lluvia comenzó siendo lo bastante fuerte como para terminar bien empapada,-como estaba ahora-.

Cerré la puerta, y me limpie los zapatos, empapados por el agua. Tendría que dejar que se secaran, aunque eso era un problema porque no estarían bien secos para mañana.

Un aire tibio me había llegado, haciendo que me sintiera un tanto mejor, debían de tener prendida la calefacción. Para mí, la casa estaba agradable a esa hora y podría, perfectamente, tirarme al lado de la calefacción envuelta en una manta.

—¿Maka?—escuché que me llamaban.

Levanté la mirada y vi a Marie en el pasillo con una sonrisa de bienvenida en el rostro. Caminé hacia ella para ir a saludarla.

—Marie, hola—saludé, con una sonrisa. Comencé a tiritar debido al frío, el tener la ropa empapada y la brisa hacía que tiritara. Sentía mis pies congelados, hasta el punto que me dolían levemente.

—¡Estas helada! Ve a cambiarte, te puedes enfermar—Marie, dio una mirada preocupada mientras me guiaba a mi habitación.

Ella siempre se preocupaba cuando uno se podía enfermar, desde que era niña lo hacía. Suspiré, sintiendo sus manos en mi espalda.

—Bien, bien. Marie, estoy bien—intente calmarla. Poco convencida, dejo de empujar y en ese momento decidí escabullirme de su vista.

Pasé por la sala, y sentí la televisión encendida. Al parecer, en un reporte. Pasé a la sala para saludar a Kami (que debía ser quien estuviera viendo la televisión).

La encontré, sentada en el sofá con las piernas sobre el. Llevaba un simple vestido con un chaleco, pensé que la calefacción debiera de ser suficiente para ella.

—Mamá—llamé, con una sonrisa animada en el rostro.

Kami, se volteo para mirarme y dio una sonrisa. Caminé hacia ella mientras daba una vista a lo que estaba viendo. Pude ver a Stein en la pantalla, hablando de algo de gran importancia pues mantenía el rostro serio.

—Maka, que bueno que llegas. Justo cuando ha empezado a llover—miró por la ventana, las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo y el tono grisáceo que tenía el lugar debido a las nubes.

—Si, aunque aún así me he empapado—susurré, desganada. Ambas nos reímos.

_"__—El acusado es culpable, y tendrá la sentencia que merece. En una hora más se hará la ejecución de Tom Gray; asesino de una familia entera, esta mañana.__—se escuchó de Stein, explico.__—Él culpable no negó los cargos, tampoco se niega a su condena.__—se observó el ministerio de protección pública, como el presidente decía algo."_

—De nuevo otro de ellos—se quejo, Marie. Estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la sala.

—Siempre haciendo de las suyas, aunque de todas formas ponen en peligro a muchos de ellos—respondió, Kami.—Debieran de tener más cuidado.

No le di la real importancia al reportaje o a lo que ambas conversaban, sino hasta mostraron al asesino. Era el mismo vampiro que había visto esa mañana.

Me quedé observando, su rostro despreocupado y una sonrisa burlona que lo acompañaba. Voltee la mirada y caminé para salir de allí; no quería verlo de nuevo.

Caminé rápido por el pasillo hacía mi habitación. Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, el estar con la ropa mojada comenzaba a hacer que tiritara y la ventana estaba abierta. Caminé ha cerrarla.

Me saqué la ropa mojada y la tiré a un rincón de mi habitación. Entré mi cajón, -ya desordenado-, busqué ropa seca y cómoda; unos simples pantalones negros gastados, una polera roja, y un polerón canguro.

—…Menudo día—susurré, mientras me tiraba a mi cama.

Tomé la almohada y me abracé a ella.

Recordaba la sonrisa de Soul cuando Tsubaki le besaba la mejilla, era molesto. Ahora, todo en él me molestaba, el simple hecho de que estuviera en la misma clase que yo, o que fuera un vampiro, si tan solo no lo fuera todo sería diferente. Pero, no podía hacer nada.

A simple vista, todo en él era perfecto: su forma de ser y su físico. Uno no puede dejarse engañar solo por la apariencia, se supone que así debiera de ser.

Apreté más la almohada, casi ahogándome con ella. Mi corazón latía acelerado en mi pecho y no podía calmarlo de ninguna manera.

Porque, al fin y al cabo había violado la más importante de las reglas de esta ciudad: Me había enamorado de un vampiro.

* * *

¿**O**s ha gustado? Ojala, haya sido así. ¿Reviews? Se agradecen, son buenos para...son buenos. Siento que este capitulo estuvo corto, pero creo que los otros son mas largos...no me acuerdo bien.

¡Bye-Bye~!

**Nitta** se despide.


	3. Vampiros y caza vampiros

_**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¡Hola~! ¿Me extrañaron?...no, ¿no?...bueno.

Me he tardado un poco (mucho) en subir la continuación de este fic. Bueno, los trabajos, las pruebas, el aniversario, la inspiración. No importa, lo que importa es que tengo el capitulo dos listo para ustedes (estuve cabeceando anoche para traérselos), si pronto igual debería ir a dormir.

¡Agradecimientos a quienes han comentado! - **Furanshisuka-san** - **iizzy** (perdón no pude poner tu nombre completo) -**Bell Star** - **Guest** - **Joshevisia-Chan** - **aiiduno** - **niixuiix** -**Arlenes** - **Hoshi Miyuki** - **NeePulgaah-Chan** y **Miyoko Nott**. ¡Gracias! y también agradezco a quienes entran a leer pero prefieren mantener su identidad secreta (Superman mode on) ¡Chocolates con forma de manzana para ustedes!

¡Disfruten el capitulo y esop~! Como digo: Leed, cuanto queráis.

* * *

**"**Condenados**"**

**Capitulo dos.**

_"**V**ampiros y **c**aza vampiros."_

* * *

_"**M**aría tenía un corderito, **Q**ue vellón blanco de nieve tenía, **Y** por todas partes donde María iba, **E**l corderito le seguía."_

_Mary had a little lamb._

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando la calle era todo lo que alcanzaba a escuchar. No tenía ganas de levantarme de mi cómoda posición (tirada en mi cama, observando el techo abrazando la almohada). Pero, tenía que hacer mis deberes (en especial los de matemática).

Me senté y observé por la ventana las densas nubes grises en el cielo, y como la lluvia mojaba las calles, formando charcos en ella. Hacía frío, mi simple sudadera no ayudaba demasiado como para mantenerme aislada del frío pero, no tenía ganas de ponerme algo más encima.

Observé la hora en el reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla aún lado de mi cama. Las seis de la tarde. El día seguía viéndose nublado y no aparentaba la hora que era pero, pronto comenzaría a oscurecerse (de nuevo).

Mi osito Teddy, -el que tenía desde niña- ya gastado por el tiempo me miraba con sus oscuros ojos de botón.

Lo dejé apoyado en la cabecera de mi cama, dando una sonrisa infantil.

Siempre que le veía no podía evitar dejarlo en mi cama, si no, me daba tristeza. Me recordaba a la vaquerita de _Toy Story. _Se me encogía el corazón pensando que sufría como ella.

Me levanté casi de un salto y al sentir el frío del suelo con mis delgados calcetines de gatitos maldije del hecho de habérmelos puesto. Antes de seguir con mis deberes, caminé a mi cajón y busque unos calcetines mas abrigados: unos de lana gruesa que yo encontraba prácticamente ridículos para usar en la calle, -parecían de payaso con todos sus colores y cosas- pero cuando estaba en casa me salvaban la existencia.

Al ponérmelos me sentí un poco mejor para andar con ellos de un lado para otro sin tener que maldecir por el frío.

Seguramente, también podría usar mis zapatos pero me era incomodo, al menos para ir por la casa.

Busque mi mochila y cogí mi libro junto con mi cuaderno de matemática. Los tiré en mi escritorio y me senté a resolver todos los ejercicios de las dos páginas que nos habían dado como tarea. Eran bastante simples, los resolví sin mayor problema, pero me mantuvieron ocupada una hora completa.

Prefería tener la cabeza en otro lado (en ejercicios de matemática), que pensar en el amor no correspondido que tenía.

Apreté con fuerza el lápiz en mi mano derecha y solté un suspiro, agotado.

Podía sentir como mi corazón latía en mi pecho relajado por el silencio que había en mi habitación. La lluvia seguía cayendo y al parecer ahora más fuerte que antes, mañana de seguro seguiría lloviendo. Algo tendría que hacer a primera hora para mojarme por completo.

Me preguntaba a esta hora qué estaría haciendo Soul. Seguramente, no lo mismo que yo porque estaba segura que no debía estar en su casa como yo. Otra cosa en que nos diferenciábamos mucho los humanos de los vampiros: en la noche nosotros nos encerrábamos, escondiéndonos de cualquier peligro mientras que para ellos la noche era su día.

¿Por qué pensabais que los vampiros podían llegar a ser grandes cazadores?, sin su rapidez, sentidos, seguramente ellos no serían nada o nada de lo que se pudiera temer tanto como ahora. Por alguna razón pusieron el tratado pero ya habían suficientes rumores por la ciudad que decían que se estaba pensando en una ley que quitara todas las anteriores y volver a los tiempos antiguos: en que ambos se cazaban hasta que simplemente uno de los dos caía.

Y, nunca uno de los bandos caía por completo. Siempre había ese _algo _que era la viva excepción.

Desvié mi mirada de los libros y observé hacía el rincón izquierdo de mi habitación. Vació. Lo único que había allí era una alfombra blanca, -que alguna vez fue blanca, ahora era un sucio color _beich-_, estaba ensuciada por todos los años de uso que tenía. No recordaba haberla movido de ahí algún año.

Negué con la cabeza, quitándome la idea de lo que podía encontrar allí. Por alguna razón lo tenía allí.

Esa razón era: _Spirit_.

Me levanté, y despacio caminé hacia la puerta. Abrí sin hacer si quiera un mínimo ruido, -si quiera un chillido por la madera- y salí de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta al momento. Podía escuchar la televisión desde allí. Nunca entendía por qué siempre le ponían el volumen tan alto. Como si no pudieran escucharla estando a menos de tres metros de distancia del aparato.

Crucé el pasillo. Al llegar al living encontré a Kami en la misma posición como cuando había llegado, solo que ahora Marie le acompañaba a un lado.

Ambas veían un ridículo programa de comedia que las tenía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esas comedias a mi no me parecían divertidas. Cosa que había heredado de Spirit. Podía ser una persona completamente distinta a ellas en muchos sentidos.

…En otras me parecía más.

—Maka—escuche. Miré a Kami que me observaba con el ceño fruncido. Su mirada bajaba de mí, a mis pies y comprendí de inmediato que me iba a decir:—-Ponte zapatos o algo.

Me encogí de hombros y con una sonrisa caminé hacia el sofá. Me senté entre ambas, sintiéndome abrigada entre ellas, de paso también segura.

—Tengo los calcetines de lana.—respondí, mofándome un poco de ellos. Moví mis pies con insistencia para que se fijaran que si los lleva.

Aunque era imposible que no los notara con esos colores fosforescentes que tenían.

—¡Eh!...yo te los hice, Maka.—Marie dio un puchero molesto. Me acurruqué junto a ella, podía sentir su perfume. Como siempre, dulce, quizás lavanda.

—Por eso mismo los uso.—le aseguré, con una sonrisa divertida.—Podrían estar abandonados cruelmente en mi armario.

—¿Cómo el chaleco de navidad?—pregunto Kami, con una ceja alzada.

Di una mueca, molesta.

—...Me queda pequeño.—intente defenderme, sabiendo que era nulo porque nunca le podía ganar a Kami, desde pequeña había aprendido eso.

—Entonces, regálalo…

—¡No!—me quejé. Kami, dio una pequeña sonrisa ante mi actitud, seguramente infantil.—Tiene un gran valor sentimental.

Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. Debía de estar pensando que siempre venía con esa excusa, y terminaba guardando un montón de cosas inútiles que se polvoreaban en sus lugares.

—¡Aja!...claro—Marie dio una pequeña risa ante nuestra discusión.

En ese momento, volvieron su vista a la comedia y no me quedo más opción que verla un tiempo con ellas. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y mi ordenador iba bastante lento desde hace varios días. Realmente no sabía que le pasaba. Tampoco es como si tuviera más deberes que hacer, los demás ya los había terminado.

Y todos los libros que tenía, ya los había acabado. Casi me los sabía de memoria. Pronto quería ir a comprar otros, quizás...este fin de semana podría hacerlo, si el tiempo me acompañaba podría. Pensaba comprar la trilogía de _Los juegos del hambre._

—¡Ay no!— se quejo Kami, con voz angustiada rompiendo el silencio que había, solo acompañado por los malos chistes del comediante.

Marie y yo la miramos, preguntándonos qué había pasado. Ella nos miro con pena y al parecer Marie comprendió esa mirada, no por algo eran hermanas mellizas. Suponía yo.

—La cena…—dijo Marie. Se levantó y yo como estaba apoyada en ella para mi mala gana tuve que sentarme en el sofá.—Supongo, que tendremos que ver que hacer.

—No fui a comprar, Marie—Kami parecía molesta pero más consigo mismo. Esa actitud que tenía cuando ella misma se equivocaba.

Marie rodó los ojos y yo las observe a ambas intentando de alguna manera comprender mejor la situación. Atar cabos sueltos cuando ellas se comprendían con una sola mirada era bastante complicado. Nos ponía en mero aprieto a todos cuando sucedía, peor cuando no nos querían explicar que era lo que ellas "hablaban."

En ese momento comprendí, dando un monosílabo despacio.

—¿No hay nada para la cena?—pregunté, con inocencia.

—No.—gruño Kami. Ignoré esa actitud porque sabía que era porque estaba molesta con ella. Miré a Marie, se mantenía más tranquila que su hermana.—Tendremos que conformarnos con algo simple…

¿Algo simple?, hoy Hero terminaba sus exámenes finales del semestre y habíamos tenido planeado para recompensarlo por haber estado varias noches en vela estudiando, hacerle una de sus comidas favoritas.

—Yo voy a comprar—tiré la idea, aunque sabía de tanto la respuesta. Ya estaba anocheciendo, después de todo. Pero, Hero me había ayudado muchas veces y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo por él.—…la tienda no esta muy lejos…

—¡No!—sentenció Kami de inmediato. Marie se quedó quieta en su lugar.—Es tarde y esta anocheciendo. Te puede pasar algo.

—No es tan tarde—protesté—Son las seis, siete cuanto máximo. Puedo ir rápido, no me pasara nada.

—Sabes lo que puede pasar de noche—siguió intentando convencerme, pero yo ya estaba completamente decidida.

—Marie…—llamé en ayuda.

Ella solo se mantuvo en silencio un momento mientras nos miraba. Al final, suspiro y dio una sonrisa amable. Si Marie estaba de acuerdo podía convencer a Kami:

—Bueno, si vuelves luego creo que no pasara nada.—me dio una sonrisa de apoyó y miro a Kami.—Déjala que vaya, Kami. Esta lo bastante grande como para protegerse sola.

Miré a Kami, por el rabillo del ojo ansiosa de su respuesta. Pude ver que se mantenía serena pero pensativa. Ahora si se haría más de noche de tanto que se demoraban en darme una respuesta concreta.

—….de acuerdo—suspiro. Di una sonrisa victoriosa y me levanté de un salto del sofá. Tenía que primero ponerme mi cazadora y mis botas, para poder salir sin congelarme.—Pero, no te demores y con cuidado.

—¡Entendido!-—Respondí, al estilo militar.

Con rapidez, corrí hacia mi habitación (con los calcetines me resbalé varias veces en el pasillo y choqué dos veces contra la pared). Al entrar me dirigí a mi armario y saqué de el mis botas. Por ahora me dejaría los calcetines, me mantendría mas abrigada y no se verían con las botas. Saqué mi cazadora oscura y me la puse.

Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que realmente ya se había oscurecido. Caminé a mi mesilla y abrí el primer y único cajón que tenía. De entré todos los papeles y cosas que allí había saqué mi navaja. La observé durante un momento; no era lo suficientemente grande para que no pudiera esconderla como un cuchillo _Kukri_, así que no había problema en llevarla.

Me la habían regalado prácticamente desde los trece años. A esa edad me habían considerado lo suficientemente madura para tener una, sin cortarme por accidente o hacer algo peligroso, para una niña que entraba recién en la adolescencia, claro...

La colgué en mis vaqueros y la tapé con la cazadora. Así no la verían. Tampoco tenía la brillante idea de ir de aquí para allá modelando mi pequeña navaja como intimidación o hacerme la ruda, solo era en caso de emergencia.

Una vez lista, corrí nuevamente hacía el salón. Marie me tendió el dinero y rápidamente me lo guarde en uno de los bolsillos traseros de mis vaqueros.

—Recuerda, con cuidado—me dijo, con una sonrisa (aunque de todas maneras parecía preocupada).

—Estaré bien—aseguré—¿Qué traigo?

—Tú sabes lo que le gusta a Hero—repuso con dulzura. Asentí.

—Vuelvo pronto—me despide. Caminé a la entrada y salí de mi casa.

Al momento de abrir la puerta sentí la corriente helada, si de hecho adentro encontraba frío afuera era mil veces peor. Me subí más la cremallera de la cazadora intentando taparme un poco más y resignada comencé a correr hacia la tienda mas cercana que tenía.

La lluvia era fuerte pero, por lo menos podía usar el gorro que tenía mi sudadera (que todavía llevaba debajo de la cazadora). Aunque, se mojaría rápidamente y yo no tendría con que más abrigarme. Los charcos de agua que había en la calle tampoco ayudaban, ya que tenía que dar grandes saltos para cruzarlas y en algunos no alcanzaba a saltarlos por completo, -caí a la mitad de uno en un momento-.

Me mojé lo suficiente para tiritar de frio y sentir los pies congelados.

La tienda no se encontraba tan lejos pero, tampoco tan cerca como para ir caminando y no empaparme lo suficiente. Por esa simple razón, prefería correr.

El aire helado hacía que mi garganta ardiera debido a la sensación de sequedad y me dolía la nariz.

Con la manga de mi sudadera, la tape, consiguiendo filtrar un poco el aire congelado.

Los autos pasaban por la calle a grandes velocidad y las pozas de agua que se formaban en la orilla de esas (debido a la lluvia) salpicaban sin piedad. Tenía que dar grandes maniobras evasivas para no ser empapada cruelmente por uno de esos conductores.

…Como si nunca hubieran sido peatones y haber pasado por esto.

Había poca gente en la calle (en las mismas condiciones que yo), porque los demás llevaban paraguas o iban mejor preparados para una lluvia como esta. En mi camino pude distinguir tres vampiros, todos sin preocuparse en absoluto por la lluvia.

_"__—Claro, ellos no se enferman."_—Pensé, con cierta envidia.

Cuando los había visto aceleré más el paso. No tenía ganas de llamar la atención y yo sabía que con el viento en mi contra había más posibilidades de que captaran mi olor. El olor de un humano casi inhume a ellos. Porque, algo sabía de defensa en uno de esos casos.

Resultado de padre y hermano sobreprotector.

Cuando ya me estaba quedando sin aire pude divisar la tienda. Las luces del nombre _"Carlie Dan"_ (nombre de la tienda), se veían a lo lejos y se podía ver que también las luces de adentro. Me sentí mejor cuando estuve cerca de la tienda, porque me sentía menos inmune que afuera.

Cuando crucé la calle y entré, las puertas de la entrada se abrieron solas por el sensor que tenían. Parecía un gato mojado porque casi chorreaba de agua. Había puestos varias alfombras y cartones para que no se mojara tanto la tienda.

Respetuosamente pisé todos los cartones que pude pero, en un momento no me quedo más opción que desviarme. Tomé uno de los canastos que había y comencé a buscar las cosas que necesitaban.

La comida favorita de Hero no era muy difícil de preparar: spaghetti. Necesitaba buscar carne, salsa de tomate, y los fideos para hacerlo. Estaba segura que lo demás estaba en la cocina de la casa.

Busqué todo a tiempo record, no era por si Hero llegaba tarde. Hoy el salía mas tarde o simplemente se quedaría un tiempo más en su universidad, hablando con sus compañeros o algo. Pero, Spirit y Stein me preocupaban. Spirit era el tipo de padre que se preocuparía excesivamente por sus hijos y más por su hija menor. Y Stein, solo se preocupaba a su manera.

Caminé a la caja para poder pagar pero había una fila de unas tres personas más. Resignada, tuve que esperar.

Aburrida, y nerviosa al ver que la fila se demoraba en avanzar comencé a observar todo a mi alrededor. Había una mujer que parecía no poder decidirse entre una marca de _shampoo_ y otra, como si las dos fueran tan diferentes. Y una pareja que parecía estar bastante melosa en un rincón solitario de la tienda.

Me sonroje y avergonzada, desvié la mirada.

Suspiré y cargué el peso de mi cuerpo en la otra pierna. En ese momento observé la puerta, como llovía y pude ver como esta se abría en un desliz rápido. Me quedé estática y mi pulso se acelero notablemente al ver quien entraba por ella: Soul junto con Tsubaki.

Me voltee, pensando en la posibilidad de que no me vieran. Rogaba que la fila avanzara más rápido para poder irme de una buena vez de allí. No era que no quisiera saludarlos pero, estaba demasiada nerviosa como para hacerlo de una manera coherente.

—Bien, compremos lo que querías—distinguí la fuerte voz de Soul, que resonó entre todas las demás voces. Sabía que se dirigía a Tsubaki, quien seguramente le sonreí como siempre hacia.

No quería escuchar su conversación, pero no podía no hacerlo. El lugar era muy pequeño como para no escuchar.

—De acuerdo. Hagámoslo rápido, quiero volver pronto a casa.—escuché la suave y dulce voz de ella. Podía escucharlos muy cerca y eso me puso más nerviosa.

La fila comenzó a avanzar y solo había una persona que me evitaba el poder pagar para irme.

—¡Eh! Tú querías venir a comprar.—le reclamó Soul.—Yo solo te estoy acompañando...algo así como...cortesía o lo que sea.

Sonaba indiferente, y un tanto molesto. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

—No te enfades—pidió con ternura, Tsubaki.

—…No estoy enfadado, Tsubaki. No podría enfadarme contigo aunque quisiera.—mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentía como a cada palabra que Soul le dedicaba se apretaba más contra mi pecho, como si doliera.—Te ayudaré a buscar.

—De acuerdo…

La señora al frente de mí se fue tras despedirse y yo, aproveché rápidamente para pasar las cosas. Quería pagar para poder irme de allí de una vez.

—Buenas noches—me saludó la cajera, aunque parecía querer ser amable no funciono muy bien. Me compadecí de ella porque se veía cansada. Comenzó a registrar las pocas cosas que había comprado.

—…Buenas noches—salude, en un susurro. No por vergüenza. No. Simplemente porque Soul siendo un vampiro podía escucharme, y si distinguía mi voz, sería un problema para mí.

Seguramente, ahora estaba actuando de manera paranoica.

—Son quince dólares.—saqué el dinero de mi bolsillo y se lo pasé a la cajera. Recogí mis cosas, ya envueltas en una bolsa por un chico unos dos años mayor que yo. Una vez me dio el vuelto me despedí y salí lo más rápido que pude de la tienda.

La lluvia, nuevamente comenzó a empaparme. Pero, me sentía más aliviada, al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

Comencé de nuevo la carrera pero esta vez para llegar a casa. Estaba más oscuro de como había salido y eso no me daba una buena sensación, de hecho _tenía _una mala sensación junto con un amargo sabor en la boca. Llámese intuición o lo que sea. Recuerdo una de las primeras cosas que me había enseñado Spirit era que no debía parecer temerosa en las calles menos al anochecer. Ese consejo me había funcionado varias veces.

Ahora, no lo olvidaría.

Me enderecé, con gran esfuerzo escondí todo el terror y mala espina que tenía, haciéndome ver lo mas confiada que pudiera, como si me diera igual estar a estas horas sola por una solitaria avenida.

Crucé la calle y seguí el camino. La misma gran poza de agua que antes había saltado ahora era mucho más grande y no había forma en que la salta y aun así no me mojara. Tendría que rodearla pero, tampoco podía porque estaba la consecuencia de que me atropellaran.

Solo podía cruzar a la acera de enfrente y volver a cruzar.

Observé el semáforo en rojo que tenía. Mientras esperaba, inspeccione la calle a la que me iba a dirigir (otro consejo que me habían dado. Solo que esa vez fue Hero). Comencé a temblar y no debido al frío, si no porque pude ver como dos sujetos caminaban por esa calle. No tenía que verlos de cerca para saber lo que eran:_ vampiros_.

Solo tenía la posibilidad de cruzar, correr por la calle, volver a cruzar y seguir corriendo sin detenerme hasta llegar a casa. Aunque, en caso de real emergencia tenía mi navaja y además una bolsa de víveres lista que también podía usar como arma improvisada.

_"—Claro, Maka. Vas a noquear a dos vampiros con una bolsa de comida...que ademas con suerte de papel. ¡Ja!"_

Antes de que analizara todas las posibilidades que tenía, el semáforo dio verde. Mi cuerpo actuó solo por la adrenalina y crucé corriendo la calle, ya no tenía tiempo de pensar las cosas. Seguí corriendo, pensando lo cerca que estaba de pasar cerca de esos sujetos. El viento era muy fuerte y para mi mala suerte soplaba en la dirección en que ellos estaban.

Además, de que estaba siendo demasiado ruidosa.

Levantaron la cabeza y yo rápidamente pasé entré los dos, sintiéndome por completo una suicida o una lunática por tal acto. Seguí corriendo por la oscura calle, haciendo una gran cantidad de ruido con mis pisadas y la bolsa que llevaba en la mano. Me sentí un poco mejor cuando estuve un tanto lejos.

En un momento (justo cuando creí que todo saldría bien) pisé mal y me doblé el pie. Gemí por el dolor y disminuí la velocidad hasta detenerme. Me vi el pie, se veía bien. Intenté pisar y en ese momento me di cuenta que me dolía, me costaría caminar. Como me lo había doblado, no podría correr durante un largo tiempo y eso era un problema…

Tragué saliva, y miré sobre mi hombro. Abrí los ojos, temerosa y la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer mis venas. Los dos vampiros que había visto ya no estaban, ni si quiera por el final de la calle.

_"__—Los vampiros son cazadores natos, Maka. No lo olvides. Acechan a sus presas y luego las atacan cuando las ven más vulnerables.__—Me dijo una vez, Spirit. Cuando tenía diez años." _

Yo, había dicho que los vampiros no cazaban humanos porque estaba prohibido. Era ley y la ley no se podía violar. Stein, al escucharme dijo que habían vampiros que seguían la ley y otros que no. Igual que los humanos.

Había humanos buenos, había humanos malos. Vampiros buenos, vampiros malos.

Seguí caminando, sin dejar de mirar hacia todos los lados posibles (incluso sobre mi cabeza). No quería detenerme y si no fuera por mi tobillo, hubiera seguido corriendo. Mi mano, que estaba libre y no llevaba la bolsa se dirigió automáticamente a la navaja que llevaba escondida.

La toqué sobre la cazadora, y desabroche la funda. No hacían un solo ruido pero, estaba segura que me estaban observando. Podía sentir esa presión sobre mí pero no sabía de donde venía. Solo podía escuchar los autos y pensé seriamente en la posibilidad de detener uno, pidiendo ayuda. Aún haciendo eso, existía la posibilidad de que me atropellaran por no verme o saltar de repente.

...Quien sabe, tal vez sería mejor.

En el momento en que pensaba cruzar la calle, una sensación de que algo pasaba detrás de mí se apoderó de mí. Mis sentidos se alertaron y saqué la navaja de su funda a una gran velocidad. Me di vuelta y di un corte a ciega con ella.

Me paré firme, con los pies separados y el brazo con la navaja extendido, apuntando con ella.

El vampiro retrocedió justo a tiempo. No había alcanzado a cortarlo con ella y me sentí estúpida al ver su sonrisa burlona mostrando sus colmillos. Tenía a uno ¿Dónde estaba el otro?

—Buenos reflejos, para ser humana—me felicitó, en faceta de mofarse de mí.

No me detuve en ningún momento. Seguía caminando, pero esta vez de espalda sin quitarle ojo de encima al vampiro pero, completamente alerta si escuchaba algo tras de mí.

Momentos como este en que agradecía tener un oído tan agudo.

—Y tú muy valiente para ser vampiro.—dije. Mi voz se escuchó temblorosa aunque por todos los medios intente que no fuera así.—Si me haces algo, te arrestaran, te mataran.

El vampiro dio una pequeña y burlona risa.

—Qué importa, si puedo conseguir un poco de sangre ¡Lo vale!—se detuvo. Nuevamente esa sensación de alguien tras de mí. Hice lo mismo que antes y justamente me pasó lo mismo. Pero el vampiro con el que estaba hablando antes también me ataco por mi espalda.

Me tiré a un lado esquivándolo y los tuve a los dos al frente. Uno de ellos, me gruño mostrándome los colmillos (tan puntiagudos que temblé). Intenté parecer serena pero mis piernas temblaban y parecía que no soportarían ni mi propio peso.

Sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier segundo.

—Acabemos con ella—se quejó, el que me enseñaba los colmillos.

En ese momento, el corrió hacia mí. Empuñe la navaja y le dirigí un corte a la cara. Le terminé dando en el brazo porque se cubrió con el.

Al ver el largo corte que le había dado, me dio una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es todo?-—preguntó, con una sonrisa.

El segundo (con el que había hablado), se rio. Sonreí de lado, una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa que al parecer ninguno de los dos noto. Ambos dejaron de reírse cuando el que tenía el corte comenzó a quejarse del dolor.

—¡Mierda!—gritó y dio un gemido. Se sujeto el brazo, apretándolo con su mano.—¡Arde!

Comenzó a retorcerse mientras intentaba nulamente apaciguar el dolor que sentía, imponiendo presión en el corte. El segundo me miró de manera asesina, pidiéndome una explicación con la mirada. Se dirigió a su compañero y le vio el brazo, como del corte un extraño vapor salía.

Debía felicitarme a mi misma, había dado un corte limpio.

—¿Qué le hiciste?—exigió, mirándome y mostrándome los colmillos en una mueca de odio hacia mi.

Nuevamente, me sentí aterrada.

—Agua bendita—expliqué, mientras intentaba alejarme y echarme a correr. Ya no me importaba si mi tobillo dolía. Solo quería escapar de una buena vez pero, aunque corriera lo más rápido que pudiera, ellos me atraparían, sin duda. Necesitaba un plan y en ese momento, no lo tenía.—Mi navaja tiene agua bendita en el filo.

—¡Mierda!—volvió a quejarse el vampiro al que había cortado.

Pensé seriamente en el simple plan de salir corriendo. No. Calculando la distancia en que me encontraba de mi casa, no había ninguna forma de poder llegar. ¿Si inmovilizaba al otro podría tener una oportunidad?...seguramente pero, seria la mínima. Una en un millón.

El daño que le había hecho al primero no seguiría haciendo mucho efecto. Tenía que ser rápida. Vi como el compañero del vampiro (prácticamente furioso) me observaba nuevamente para atacarme. Me acechaba, mientras se encorvaba lentamente para en cualquier momento saltar sobre mí.

Parecía un jaguar que se tiraría sobre un inocente animal. Todo un cazador.

Tenía miedo, si, las piernas me temblaban y sentía el corazón golpeando contra mi pecho, junto con la respiración agitada. No podía fallar. Tenía una oportunidad, solo una y era en el momento justo en que el vampiro saltará sobre mí.

Empuñe la navaja, apretándola firmemente del mango intentando evitar de alguna manera que se me resbalara por la lluvia y los nervios que sentía.

Las grandes gotas de lluvia caían por mi rostro, nublándome varias veces la vista y haciendo que tuviera que pestañear más de lo necesario. Un simple momento en que no prestara suficiente atención, y me convertiría en la cena de esos dos.

—Te haré pagar.—gruño, mostrándome los colmillos el vampiro. Retrocedí, todavía con navaja en mano.

Tomé aire, varias veces e intenté mantener la calma. Justo como me habían enseñado que debía de hacer. Estando nerviosa no solucionaría nada.

En ese momento, el vampiro saltó y mi vista se agudizo o mi cerebro proceso todo a la misma velocidad en que se movió el vampiro (lo cual era muy difícil ya que se movían a una velocidad tan grande que les era difícil ver). De todas formas, no me paré a pensar que fue lo que realmente ocurrió.

El vampiro se tiró sobre mí y con gran fuerza me empujo contra el suelo. Mi cuerpo simplemente tuvo que doblegarse ante la gran fuerza que le impacto. El suelo, lleno de agua tampoco ayudo. Mis pies resbalaron al instante, no pude hacer una mínima resistencia ante el impacto. Mí cabeza se golpeó con el duró pavimento y di un gemido de dolor, un tanto ahogado. Me sentí mareada y se me nublaba la vista.

Hizo presión sobre mí pero, en un momento en que tuve mi brazo libre intenté darle un corte al rostro. Lo evadió inclinando la cabeza hacía atrás. Mientras ya no hacía tanta fuerza sobre mi cuerpo, comencé a patalear y revolverme intentando quitármelo de encima de alguna manera.

Era imposible. Prácticamente, sentía que tenía una roca sobre mí. Estaba a su merced.

—¿A qué juegas, humana?—preguntó, juguetón.

Me sentía humillada pero, no me rendiría tan fácil. Todavía tenía mi navaja, la única arma que llevaba en ese momento y que podía salvarme la vida.

_"__—No seas ridícula. Estas jugando al gato y el ratón. Y sabes bien quien aquí es el ratón.__—pensé, con frustración y los dientes apretados" _

Seguí pataleando, molesta. Con toda la fuerza que pude, intenté mover mi brazo derecho (donde tenía la navaja). De alguna forma, tenía que cortarle. Todos mis intentos eran en vano, él si quiera haciendo toda la fuerza que necesitaba me inmovilizaba casi por completo. Si desde un inicio hubiera usado toda su fuerza, yo ya estaría muerta lo cual me dejaba mucho que pensar.

El vampiro olisqueó el aire y yo hice una mueca de disgusto.

—…Hueles bien…—susurro, mientras me observaba con ojos penetrantes. Su mirada había cambiado y ahora, no parecía nada más que un depredador observando a su pobre presa atrapada tras sus garras. Se acercó a mi cuello y seguí removiéndome pero, las energías se me acababan.

Todavía tenía fuertemente apretada la navaja que sentía que dolía. No podía moverme y no sabía que hacer en ese momento.

…Iba a morir. Iba a ser asesinada por un vampiro. O lo peor que me podría pasar, era convertirme en uno de ellos.

Ante eso, pensé en lo último que me quedaba. Gritar por ayuda. Tomé el mayor aire que pude. En ese momento, grité:—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdame! ¡Socorro!

El vampiro, dio una mueca molesta ante el ruido que estaba haciendo. Se alejó de mi cuello y me miró con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada.

—¡Como chilla! ¡Cállala!—se quejo el primer vampiro. Al parecer, su brazo ya no sufría tanto como antes pero la herida se mantenía abierta y parecía que aún le dolía al moverla.

Seguí gritando, ya casi me dolía la garganta, pero no me detendría.

Me tapó la boca con una de sus manos y dio más peso sobre mi cuerpo con el suyo. Ahora, no tenía salida. Sentía que me quedaba sin aire, se me estaba dificultando el respirar, ¡Me estaba ahogando!:

—…Tengo hambre—dijo, más irritado que antes. Dio una pícara sonrisa y distinguí otro brillo en sus ojos, uno que hizo que temblara mas de lo que estaba.

Ahora, podía sentir el miedo.

Cerré los ojos, cuando sentí su congelada respiración en mi cuello y como sus labios rozaban mi piel. Me tensé y comencé a esperar el momento. Esperaba el dolor de la mordida, pensaba en lo horrible que se sentiría como los colmillos de un vampiro perforaban tu piel y luego succionaban tu sangre.

Me removí y tensé mas al sentir como degustaba mi cuello con su lengua. Sentí una especie de ronroneo.

¿Me dejarían tirada a mi suerte media muerta en la calle? ¿Luego escaparían entre risas y siendo yo solo una más de sus victimas? o, ¿Me esconderían entre unos arbustos y esperarían a que falleciera desangrada?...luego podrían esconder mi cuerpo. Sería el crimen perfecto y nadie podría saber con sutileza si realmente fue un vampiro quien acabo con mi vida. Podrían también culpar a un humano.

O, simplemente me dejarían tirada y existía la posibilidad de que la ponzoña del vampiro actuara más rápido que la muerte misma sobre mí. Si fuera así, despertaría convertida en uno de ellos. No. Eso sería una de las peores cosas. No podría ver más a mi familia, ni a mis amigos…tendría que esconderme o irme lejos de allí. También me podían convertir en su compañera, podían hacer que viviera con ellos el resto de lo que serían nuestras inmortales vidas, tal vez solo querían eso.

…Yo no quería ser como ellos. No quería _matar_ a nadie y no quería tener que _matar_ para vivir. Vivir de la vida de otros, bajo el costo de una consciencia eterna que no descansaría, recordando a todos aquellos que mataría.

Lo mejor que me podía pasar ahora, era simplemente morir. Morir para no acabar con la vida de personas inocentes…

—¡Cuidado!—escuché un grito. De un momento a otro, el gran peso sobre mí que ejercía el vampiro desapareció. Me sentí libre cuando pude mover mis extremidades sin tener que forcejear y di una gran bocanada de aire sin importarme lo congelado que estuviera.—¡¿Qué hacen?!

—…Dejadla—dijo alguien, tranquilo pero amenazante. La voz me parecía terriblemente familiar para mi gusto. Podría ser…

Temía abrir los ojos y saber con qué o mas bien quién me encontraría frente a mí.

—Maka—escuche la inconfundible y dulce voz de Tsubaki junto a mí. En ese momento, abrí los ojos y me encontré con su tierno rostro y una mirada preocupada de su parte. Intenté sentarme, pero el dolor se apodero de mí y mi cabeza daba vueltas.

—…Auch—me quejé, en un susurro. Me sentía más mareada, seguramente el golpe que me había dado.

Tsubaki, con una delicadeza inhumana sostuvo mi cabeza con mucho cuidado y me acuno en sus brazos. Sin levantarme del suelo. Se mantenía arrodillada mientras me tenía apretada contra su pecho y abrazada. Protegiéndome.

—Váyanse.—abrí más los ojos e intenté levantar más la cabeza para observar mejor. Mi vista estaba nublada. Pude ver a Soul, frente a ambas pero de espaldas. Mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros negros. Una actitud relajada lo acompañaba.—No dejaré que le dañen.

Uno de los dos vampiros,-el que al parecer no tenía el corte-. Gruño.

—Tenemos que comer. Deberían de entenderlo, compañeros—dijo, con un fingido tono amistoso. Yo veía como se burlaba de ambos.

Soul, gruño. El cabello se le mojaba por la lluvia, al igual que a Tsubaki que todavía me acunaba y tarareaba una tierna nana que nulamente intentaba tranquilizarme. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila en un momento como ese?:

—…Tsubaki…—susurre, intentando levantarme. Me apretó más contra ella, afirmándome con fuerza pero, no la suficiente para dañarme.

—Déjale, Maka. Él sabe lo que hace—repuso con dulzura y siguió tarareando.

Todo se veía borroso, por esa misma razón no pude captar lo que transcurrió luego con gran detalle. Me era difícil diferenciarlos uno de otros. En un momento se me cansó la vista, justo cuando Soul bloqueaba a uno de los vampiros que se acercaban a nosotras. Tsubaki, simplemente me apretó contra su pecho y siguió tarareando.

De un solo golpe, lo empujó varios metros hacía atrás y corrió hacia el otro. Luego, no supe más. Solo observe el rostro de Tsubaki, que me sonreí con dulzura. Su rostro empapado seguía siendo perfecto: esa tonalidad de muñeca de porcelana, una hermosa sonrisa, y unos ojos azules que hipnotizarían a cualquiera.

Cerré los ojos, intentando desviarme del mundo. Solo escuchaba la nana de Tsubaki, hasta el sonido de la lluvia desapareció para mí. Solo pude apretar, una vez más la navaja. Pero, pensaba que ya no la necesitaría, por lo menos no esa noche.

—…Maka…—escuché que me llamaban. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero estaba exhausta y no podía. Intenté decir algo pero, solo pude balbucear una incoherencia que ni si quiera yo pude comprender.—¿Esta bien?

—Si...—respondió Tsubaki. La voz de Soul se había oído bastante cerca.—Ha de estar exhausta, creo que hasta se golpeo en la cabeza. Es mejor llevarla a casa.

—De acuerdo.—corroboro Soul, aunque sentí un resoplido de su parte. ¿Me llevarían a mi casa? ¿Exactamente cómo?, no podía imaginarme que tuvieran una sola idea de donde vivía.—¿La llevó?

Escuché una leve risita de parte de Tsubaki. En ese momento sentí como me alzaban en vilo. Quería moverme, prefería un millón de veces caminar como borracha a que me cargaran. Aunque si quiera podía hacerlo. Tuve que tirar la idea.

—Puedes llevar la bolsa que tiene.—le pidió, con una voz dulce. Nuevamente esa sensación se apodero de mí cuando me di cuenta que Soul hacía lo que le decía. La bolsa que llevaba ya no estaba en mi mano.—Gracias.

—…No seas tonta,—rio Soul.—no tienes que agradecer.

Estuvieron un minuto en silencio. En ese momento, comencé a abrir mis ojos muy despacio. Ya no llovía tan fuerte, fue lo primero que pude ver. Quien me cargaba era Tsubaki, miraba al frente con aspecto distraído.

Intenté hablar pero, no encontraba mi propia voz. Solo movía vagamente la boca sin dar un solo sonido.

—…Soul—llamó. El mencionado le miró y ella le observó con una tez preocupada.—¿Te dañaron?

Soul, abrió los ojos y dio una gran carcajada. Puso una mano en el cabello de Tsubaki y los revolvió con cariño. Esa acción, hizo nuevamente que me sintiera una idiota por lo que sentía. Yo era humana, no podía competir con alguien tan perfecta como Tsubaki. Era imposible.

Siendo como era yo.

—No, más me preocupabas tú y Maka—dijo, una vez terminó de reírse. Una sensación de bochorno se apodero de mí.—…se veían más vulnerables que yo.

—Que bueno que no te hicieron nada.—le respondió, con una sonrisa.

El resto del camino no dijeron palabra y yo me preguntaba dónde estábamos. Estaríamos cerca de mi casa porque, habían estado caminando por un tiempo eterno para mí. Cuando reconocí que estábamos a una calle de mi casa, con las fuerzas que tenía me removí e intente decir palabra:

—…ba…jadme—susurré, con dificultad. Tsubaki, se detuvo y me observó. Abrí los ojos y vi que me miraba con preocupación.—Puedo caminar.

Tsubaki, miró a Soul. Ambos me miraban como si estuviera loca.

—Sin ofender, Maka. Pero, te ves mal, te ves horrible—me contradijo Soul. Seguí removiéndome, hasta tal punto que a Tsubaki le daba dificultad tenerme en vilo.—No hay problema, podemos llevarte hasta tu casa.

—¡No!—me negué, de una manera un tanto brusca—¡Puedo caminar!

Tsubaki, sin más que hacer me dejo en el suelo. Me tambalee un poco y me afirmó del brazo. Todavía me sentía patética.

—De todas formas te acompañamos a tu casa…—sugirió.

—…Estoy bien. – contradije. Miré a Soul quien todavía llevaba la bolsa que yo tenía. Extendí la mano, intentando que me la diera.—…gracias por todo lo que hicieron, realmente. Pero, puedo irme a casa sola.

Tsubaki, hizo una mueca no muy convencida de lo que decía. Al final suspiro y dio un paso hacia atrás. Soul, se encogió de hombros y me dio la bolsa. Cuando la tome, él todavía no la soltaba. Me dio una sonrisa y dijo:—La próxima vez que estés en peligro, nosotros te salvamos.

Di una exclamación, avergonzada. Soltó la bolsa y la tomé por completo. Sentía que estaba sonrojada así que bajé la cabeza, intentando ocultarlo. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía seguir allí con él.

—B-bueno gracias. Adiós—me despedí, rápidamente y de la misma forma caminé derecho por la calle. Desde allí podía ver las luces encendidas del salón.

¡Era cierto! Marie y Kami han de estar muy preocupadas. Spirit ya debía de haber llegado junto con Stein y más se iban a preocupar. Si había llegado Hero, estaría perdida porque todo se me iría cuesta abajo.

Aceleré el paso, todavía sintiéndome débil. Con gran esfuerzo llegué a la reja, la abrí y entré, cerrándola tras de mí al instante. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, me sentía empapada de agua y preferí dejar las botas fuera. Me las quité como una bala y las dejé a un lado de la puerta.

Muerta de frío y tiritando, abrí la puerta. Di un solo paso y Kami, junto con Marie saltaron sobre mí. Ambas con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—¡Maka! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo, horrorizadas al verme. El dolor en mi nuca iba creciendo a cada segundo que pasaba. Mañana tendría problemas con eso, pero lo mantendría en secreto.

—¿Qué te paso?—preguntó, primero Kami preocupada. Marie tomó la bolsa que llevaba en mi mano. Las cosas se habían mojado pero por suerte estaban en sus empaques.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—interrogó Marie, sin darme oportunidad si quiera de responder a la primera pregunta.

—¡Por Dios, niña! ¡Que aspecto tienes!—observó mi madre. Con las manos me empujo hacia el baño.—…parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

Oh, mejor dicho…a un vampiro, mas bien tres.

—¡Makita~! ¡Mi Makita ya llegó!—escuché la inconfundible voz melosa de Spirit en el salón. Salió a mi encuentro y casi se va de espaldas al verme.—¡¿Qué te ocurrió?!

—…luego nos cuenta. Tiene que cambiarse.—respondió Kami. Todos se veían muy tensos y nerviosos ya que no dejaban de ir de un lado hacia otro en ese momento. Yo simplemente quería darme una ducha y descansar antes de que llegue Hero.

Entré al baño y me quité toda la ropa mojada. Abrí el agua caliente y mientras esperaba que estuviera lista, me deshice de mis dos coletas. Cuando ya estaba tibia, me metí.

Fue una ducha rápida, era más para relajarme. Toda la tensión de lo vivido me tenía de los nervios. Aproveché de lavarme el cabello, sintiéndome más familiar al sentir mi _shampoo_ de siempre. Pase mi mano por mi cuello, repitas veces intentando quitarme esa desagradable sensación que me daba que un vampiro lo haya lamido. Cuando mis músculos ya no estaban tensos. Salí y me envolví en una toalla.

Cuando salí del baño hacía mi habitación, pude sentir el aroma que venía de la cocina. La cena de Hero ya se estaba preparando y mi estomago rugió al pensar en ello. Ahora, tenía hambre. Dormiría luego, prefería comer antes que nada.

Entré a mi habitación y sin perder un minuto de tiempo, me puse mi pijama. El más infantil que tenía en ese momento (porque era el único que no había perdido), uno rosa y verde claro; manga larga y pantalones largos. Un estampado de _Piolín_ estaba en el centro de la parte de arriba.

De hecho no me molestaba que ese extraño pájaro (que Black consideraba travestí) estuviera en mi pijama. Nadie, fuera de mi casa lo vería.

Unos constantes golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Antes de que tocaran de nuevo, dije con voz suave:

—Adelante—la puerta se abrió, rápidamente. La figura de Hero estaba en el umbral de esta. Sonreí, e iba a lanzarme a sus brazos para felicitarlo por acabar sus exámenes. Pero, me detuve al ver la expresión de pocos amigos que traía consigo.

Me observó, de pies a cabeza y pude ver una preocupación grande en él.

—Luego, tú y yo tenemos que hablar—y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Al parecer, ahora si me había metido en problemas. Y no tenía ninguna conexión con dos vampiros sedientos de sangre para satisfacer su hambre o dos vampiros que fueron mis salvadores. Si no que con mi sobreprotector hermano mayor.

Un caza vampiros que seguramente no estaba para nada contento con lo que había escuchado de parte de todos…

¿Acaso no existía el disimulo o los secretos?

* * *

¿**L**es gusto? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Sigo, abandono, cierro, tiro del cuarto piso?

Ahora me voy a dormir porque estoy que me caigo del sueño. Ojala les haya gustado, y...¡No olvidéis dejar review! con un review se trae a la vida un unicornio fosforescente. Intentaré actualizar antes, intentaré...pero química me tiene con la cabeza a estallar. Cuídense mucho y ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Rawr~!

**Nitta** se despide.


	4. De peores confesiones y sentimientos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¡Holi~! ¿Qué tal les ha ido?

Bueno, como siempre aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic. Tuve un problema con la separación de los capitulos, así que no estoy segura donde lo corte debió ser, por eso perdón si quedo un poco...raro. Ojala igual les guste y lo disfruten.

¡Agradecimientos a quienes han comentado! -**Miyoko Nott -** **Furanshisuka-san** (no te pude responder antes, creo que el botón esta desactivado. Sip, Maka quiere tener pulmonía, estamos mal. Maka conoce a esos dos -los apunta- por ser compañeros de clase (:. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, linda! )- **akari Hiroyuki -** **NeePulgaah-Chan - ****Bell Star -****iizzy** - ¡Gracias por comentar! -se les lanza encima-

¡Muchas gracias a quienes entraron a leer también!

¡Disfruten el capitulo y esop~! Ahora, me voy -arranca a lo Batman-

¡NANANANANANA BATMAN NANANANA! -salta por la ventana-

* * *

**"**Condenados**"**

**Capitulo tres.**

_"**D**e peores confesiones y sentimientos."**  
**_

* * *

_Are we human or are we (dancers or denser)? _

_My sign is vital, my hands are cold _

_**The Killers. Human.**_

—Tendremos que esperar por la cena—susurro Spirit. Se tiro sobre el sofá de manera pesada y apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

Me crucé de piernas, y observé la profunda mirada que me daba Hero. Se encontraba sentado a mi lado pero aunque la televisión estuviera encendida, nadie la observaba. Una simple forma de "relajar" el ambiente. Voltee mi mirada a la televisión y vi una película antigua, de vaqueros.

No era de lo más interesante y eso me daba una razón por la que nadie la estaba viendo.

Comencé a mover mi pie de manera nerviosa. En algún momento estaba segura de que llegarían todas las preguntas sobre mí. No quería mentirle a mi familia pero si les decía que dos vampiros casi me asesinan, terminaría sin poder salir sola durante largo tiempo. De todas formas sería de la misma manera si les decía quienes fueron mis salvadores.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, lo viera por donde lo viera.

—Ayudaré con la cena—susurre modulando bien cada palabra. Me levanté, escapando de cualquier pregunta que podrían hacerme. O por lo menos esa era mi intención.

Antes de salir de la sala (casi un escape perfecto), me encontré con Stein en el pasillo. Me observó un momento y yo simplemente sonreí, intentando no dar sospechas. Nunca había sido buena mentirosa.

Me observó durante un momento, un momento para mí eterno. Me dio una tétrica sonrisa y se dirigió a la sala con Spirit.

—Maka, ayudaré también—escuché de Hero. Caminó hasta mi lado de manera calmada y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, pero estaba segura que simplemente fingía esa sonrisa.

Mentir para él era mas natural que para mí. Mucho mas natural.

En mi mente, maldije varias veces.

—De acuerdo, Hero—acepté, sin ninguna otra opción, no podía decir nada ¿cierto? Tendría que esperar que él terminara por sacar el tema. No me atraía mucho eso. De hecho en nada.

Seguí caminando con un paso calmado hasta la cocina y abrí la puerta. Kami y Marie, cocinaban e iban de un lado para otro llevando cosas sin cesar. Entré, un tanto agobiada por pensar que sobraba en ese momento, tal vez no sería muy necesario el ayudar en la cocina.

Di una leve risa, al pensar en la patética excusa fallida que había intentando dar para escapar de Hero y su horda de preguntas. No había resultado para nada.

—¡Maka!—llamó Kami una vez se dio cuenta de mi presencia en la cocina. Me encogí en mi lugar ante el chillido que había pegado. Kami, desvió su mirada a un lado mió y vio a Hero.—¡Hero! ¿Qué están haciendo ahí parados?...la cena estaré lista en un tiempo más…

—Queríamos ayudar—habló Hero por los dos. Dio una sonrisa y se apoyó en la puerta cerrada de la cocina.

Marie se dio la vuelta y desvió su atención del sartén con la salsa que estaba preparando. Dio una sonrisa. Con la cuchara (ensuciada en salsa) nos apuntó la puerta que daba al comedor. Con voz suave, dijo:

—Ayuden con la mesa. Es lo único que nos falta.—Kami sonrió y asintió, para luego volver su atención a lo que estaba picando en una tabla de madera sobre la mesa de la cocina. Asentí y caminé para buscar todo lo que debía poner.

Hero me siguió, al igual que yo buscando las cosas. Tomé los servicios y él los vasos.

Salimos de la cocina y comenzamos a ordenar las cosas. Durante un largo tiempo, nos mantuvimos en silencio. Hero no decía nada, y no era como si tuviera algo que decir. Lo único que podía escuchar era la televisión en la sala. Ya no me extrañaba que pudiera escucharla desde el comedor, seguramente era porque el volumen estaba muy alto.

Spirit siempre veía la televisión con demasiado volumen para mi gusto. Varias veces, he tenido que pedirle que bajara el volumen cuando estudio. Normalmente, me da una mirada confundida y luego intentan convencerme de que no esta alto o cosas por el estilo.

Simples excusas para mí.

—…Maka—llamó Hero. Levanté la mirada y deje el último cuchillo que tenía en su lugar ordenándolo de manera un tanto perfeccionista. Me observaba con un rostro serio. Bajé la mirada, sintiéndome un tanto intimidada. Escuché como suspiraba.—Me tenías preocupado.

Hero caminó hacía mi y puso una mano sobre mi cabeza. Me sentía nuevamente como una niña. Una niña pequeña que dependía siempre de su hermano mayor, que sentía que no lograba hacer nada por si niña que cuando caía, llorando abrazaba a su hermano y entre sollozos le explicaba lo que sucedía, quien en las noches entraba a hurtadillas en la habitación continua a la suya y se acurrucaba a su lado para luego sentirse segura del supuesto _"monstruo bajo la cama_", porque con él cerca sentía que nada podía hacerme daño, como si fuera el escudo que me protegía de todo. Pero, ya no era una niña.

…Ya no lo era más.

—Lo lamento, Hero.—respondí, apenada. Su mirada de preocupación me alteraba demasiado, me hacía sentir más culpable de lo que me sentía.—No quería preocuparte…pero, ¡No es nada malo!, no alcanzó a pasar nada.

—¡Maka!—me riño, mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro en un momento de desesperación. Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos, ahora su actitud me molestaba ¿seguía pensando que era una niña?, su forma de actuar me daba un claro si.—Pudo haber sido peor, si te hubieran mordido o te hubieran asesinado.

—¡Puedo defenderme, Hero!—me defendí mintiendo de cierto modo, aunque hasta un punto pude defenderme, no era mi problema si Soul y Tsubaki habían aparecido de la nada mismo para salvarme. Seguramente, si no lo hubieran hecho ahora no estaría aquí. Quien sabe, tal vez estaría tirada a un lado de la calle; de todas formas no era necesario que él se enterara. —¿Me ves?, no tengo nada.

Dio un paso atrás, farfullando maldiciones que alcancé a oír perfectamente. Mientras yo alzaba los brazos mostrando mi cuerpo intacto.

—…ese no es el punto.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál?—pregunté, irónicamente. Me apoyé en una de las sillas, todavía de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba molesta, y podía sentirlo en mi cuerpo. Tiritaba y sentía el rostro enrojecido por la ira, aunque de manera paralela sentía que quería llorar.

Odiaba cuando me pasaba eso.

—Si te hubiera ocurrido algo, Maka. Comprende, por favor—pidió, ahora un poco más calmado.

Pero, yo no estaba calmada, para nada.

—Tú eres el que dice que no podría protegerme, ¿Por qué soy yo quien debe comprender?—pregunté, mientras daba una risa fingida.

—Soy tu hermano, me preocupo por ti.

—Te preocupas _excesivamente _por mí. —corregí.

—Mientras pueda mantener a salvo...

—Puedo. Cuidarme. Sola —articulé, cada palabra para que comprendiera. _  
_

Hero, negó con la cabeza y paso caminando por mi lado. No dejé mi postura pero miré sobre mi hombro como se iba a su habitación, cabizbajo. Una punzada se sintió en mi pecho. Antes de irse, susurro despacio pero, como siempre pude oír:

—Tienes razón, no te podría haber pasado nada. Seguramente, estoy exagerando—tras decir eso, salió del comedor.

Me di vuelta, viendo fijamente por donde había salido hacia el pasillo. Escuché sus pasos, débiles y despacio por el pasillo hasta que entro a su habitación y cerré la puerta. Lo último que escuché, fue el pestillo de la puerta cuando lo ponía, y como algo de su habitación caía al suelo en un sonido grave.

¿Se habría quebrado algo o se habría lastimado? La preocupación se acomodo en un rincón de mi cerebro y me encargue, como pude, de alejarla o arrinconarla mas todavía (si es que me era posible). No necesitaba esos sentimientos en momentos como estos.

Me quedé de pie, en silencio; pensativa. Estaba en tan calma, hasta que las estrepitosas risas de Spirit se escucharon por el lugar, todo por aquel aburrido programa de comedia. Debía de estar muy aburrido como para reírse con comedias como esas, seguramente esperar la cena le estaba causando algo grave.

Aunque, por un segundo creí escuchar un murmullo, diciendo mí nombre. Miré hacia la ventana, la oscuridad total de la noche y como el viento golpeaba con fiereza las ventanas a tal punto que retumbaban en el lugar.

—…Maka…—volví a escuchar. Me acerqué al ventanal, sintiendo el frio colarse por el. Debía de cerrar las cortinas.

Antes de hacerlo, observé por el lugar hacia donde creía había escuchado a alguien decir mi nombre. Solo estaba el árbol de una de las calles de abajo; más allá de nuestro patio trasero. Miré el árbol, sin poder observar más que las sombrías sombras de las ramas de los arboles y sus hojas moviéndose con el viento.

Un minuto más me quedé allí, viendo fijamente el árbol y pensando si podía escuchar mi nombre.

Cuando me di cuenta que todo debió ser mi imaginación. Cerré las cortinas y me dirigí a la sala, a esperar la cena.

Mejor vería esa película de vaqueros o la tonta comedía de Spirit...

* * *

Una corriente fría fue lo último que sentí. Me llevé las manos a la boca y di vaho en ellas, intentando inútilmente calentarlas de alguna manera. Maldije entre dientes al sentir que se me enfriaban mas de lo que estaban, claro, si eso era posible.

_"—Mierda. Que idiota"_

No se me calentarían más. No. Simplemente, se me enfriarían más. No era como si lo sintiera por completo pero, era bastante molesta esa sensación de que doliera un poco mover los dedos de las manos. Tenía las articulaciones entumecidas.

Suspiré, resignado a que era mejor volver a casa. Debía de estar haciéndose tarde, y los demás se preocuparían. O bueno, la mayoría de los demás.

Observé por última vez la ventana del comedor y vi la figura de Maka observando justamente hacía donde yo me encontraba en ese momento. No me moví, me mantuve inmóvil como una estatua para que no pudiera darse cuenta de mi presencia. No sería muy divertido que creyera que la acosaba o algo por el estilo.

Aunque seguramente eso era justamente lo que hacía ahora, ¿no?...acosarla o en palabras más bonitas, admirarla. No importaba, mientras pudiera verla me daba igual si la acosaba o admiraba.

Miraba hacía acá, con curiosidad y sospecho. Luego de unos segundos más, negó con la cabeza y cerró las cortinas con pesadez.

El viento volvió a azotar con descaro y las ramas mas delgadas del árbol se doblegaron mientras varias hojas terminaban siendo arrancadas y volaban obligadas por el viento.

Me senté en la rama del árbol y esta se meció un poco bajo mi peso. Observé el suelo, calculando la distancia que tendría que saltar y la mejor forma de hacerlo.

—Bueno, ya qué mas da — Pensé en voz alta con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro. De una sola vez, salté desde la rama hasta el suelo. Prácticamente, no sentí gran parte de la caída, solo cuando toque el suelo.

Estaba húmedo por la lluvia y sentía que mis zapatos se hundían bajo una capa de lodo, haciendo un chillón ruido. Era molesto.

—Mierda, se me hace tarde…—susurré, fastidiado.

Levanté mi pie con fuerza mientras sentía como mi zapato era succionado por el lodo con fuerza pero al final pude comenzar a caminar. Sintiendo por completo mis zapatos húmedos y sucios.

Seguramente Wes ya se habría ido; ya habría terminado de cazar y Tsubaki…yo mismo le había obligado a irse de allí. No quería estar preocupado, menos pensar que podía pasarle algo a esas horas.

Aunque, en caso de emergencia podía defenderse.

De un segundo a otro, comencé a correr por las calles, pasando a gran velocidad por esos lugares y desapareciendo a la vista de cualquier humano. Intentaba ser lo más sigiloso que pudiera, para no alertar a cualquier lunático paranoico que estuviera fuera a esas horas pensando en hacerse el héroe e intentar clavarle una estaca a algún vampiro suelto. En este caso, yo.

Seguramente el que ahora estuvieran mas de moda los libros de vampiros era un grave problema para nosotros. No que también había un ridículo programa en la _televisión _que hablaba de "¿Qué hacer en caso de que un vampiro intente atacarle?"

No fue hace mucho que leí el libro de _Bram Stoker_ y me di cuenta que en realidad ponía como matar a un vampiro. Pero de verdad, no como la basura de la tele.

Ya no era por nada del mundo un secreto que guardábamos como olla de oro.

Como siempre repetía el serio de mi padre: Esta es la década de los vampiros, no lo olviden. Siempre que decía eso, yo sonreía burlón y pensaba que _es _pero en poco tiempo sería un _habrá sido. _

No tardé en llegar. Mi casa más alejada que las del centro de la ciudad, casi a las afueras de esta. Ahí, en gran parte vivían los vampiros. Era menos presión que integrados por completo en la ciudad, fingiendo creer que los humanos nos tenían por completo integrados, haciendo la vista gorda ante las miradas de asco y repulsión que nos tenían. Como si fuéramos simples plagas. Plagas que debían de ser exterminadas antes de que se expandieran al grado de no poder con ella.

A los alrededores, lo más cercanos eran casas.

La casa en donde vivíamos era de segundo piso, color blanco hueso y sin nada que llamara la atención, nada ostentoso. Era justamente para no llamar más la atención.

Desde donde estaba (la entrada delantera), podía ver la luz de la planta baja encendida. Seguramente todos seguían despiertos, no me sorprendía en nada.

Abrí la puerta principal, (la que si quiera tenía llave). La entrada estaba vacía, caminé por el pasillo para llegar al salón principal sin preocuparme de ensuciar el lugar de paso, donde varios sillones estaban acomodados entorno a una mesa centro y daban vista a una gran televisión de pared. También observar el ventanal que había.

—Ya llegué—saludé, con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Me quedé de pie en la entrada del salón viendo a Wes, sentado en uno de los sofás viendo la televisión y a Tsubaki recostada apoyando su cabeza en su hombro con pereza. Sentí una pisca de celos, normalmente Tsubaki se apoyaba en mí.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza al escuchar mi saludo, claro, solo por reflejo de costumbre. Estaba seguro que me habían escuchado a una manzana de distancia de aquí.

Costumbres humanas a las que tuvimos que acostumbrarnos.

—Soul, tardaste mucho—riño Wes, volvió la vista a la televisión. Parecía no importarle demasiado el hecho de que halla tardado.—Tuve que irme sin ti.

Bufé molesto.

_"—Cínico"_

Caminé hacia ellos y me senté en uno de los sofás a su lado, quedando frente a ambos. Recargue todo mi peso en el respaldo de manera perezosa.

Di una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No me digas, Wes—me mofé. Él simplemente frunció el ceño y volvió la vista a la televisión.

Di una risa, intentando fastidiarlo un poco más. Era divertido.

—Me preocupaste, Soul. Creí que te había pasado algo—susurro Tsubaki, todavía recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Wes. Obligatoriamente ablande la mirada al verla para responderle.

—…lo lamento—me disculpé. Di una sonrisa torcida—¿Y los demás?

—De caza, seguramente volverán pronto—respondió. Me dio una sonrisa y volvió la vista a la televisión, parecía demasiada atenta a lo que pasaba en esa película que estaba seguro ya había visto anteriormente.

Siempre repetía películas que le gustaban.

—Y…se puede saber ¿Donde estuviste toda la noche?—cuestiono Wes, con ese complejo de hermano mayor que siempre me sacaba de mis casillas. Cuando quería molestarme me preguntaba cosas de ese estilo porque apostaba mi guitarra que le importaba un bledo donde estaba...si no sospechara ya.

Me mordí la lengua para no contradecirle que no fue toda la noche.

Cruce los brazos y di una sonrisa. Le di una mirada cómplice a Tsubaki que me devolvió sin muchas ganas.

—…Por ahí—di una carcajada, divertido ante la mirada de malas pulgas que había puesto mi hermano.—Ya sabéis, de caza y solucionando nuestro problema de plagas.

—Tú no cazas, Soul—contradijo, Wes a mi excusa más mal humorado que antes.—Eres muy quisquilloso para conseguir sangre de cualquier lado, en especial de ratas.

_"—Touché, Wes."_

Fruncí el ceño y bufé.

—No soy quisquilloso pero tampoco da agua a la boca comer ratas, hermano.—me quejé, con acidez en las palabras que decía y apretando con fuerza los dientes, en especial mis colmillos. Al pensar en sangre un terrible ardor casi imposible de soportar se apoderó de mi garganta. Como reflejo tragué saliva, intentando apaciguarlo. El solo hacer eso también me molestaba.—Si tú quieres buscar en los basureros, no es mi problema.

Aunque había dicho eso, sabía con seguridad que esa noche había matado dos ratas que encontré por allí, mas una ardilla.

—No peleen, por favor—pidió Tsubaki, con voz suave.

Molesto y cansado de ese día, me levanté de un salto y salí de allí.

Con paso pesado y sin preocuparme de decir nada más me fui a mi habitación. Subí a zancadas las escaleras y apreté los puños, intentando no golpear nada de camino. Fui a la última habitación, y al entrar cerré de un portazo mientras le ponía llave a la puerta.

Me sentí un tanto estúpido al hacerlo, si alguien quisiera entrar simplemente echaría abajo la puerta de una patada. Cosa que cualquiera en esta casa podría hacer. Eso a ratos creaba un problema de privacidad para nosotros.

Me apoyé en la puerta respirando una y otra vez e intentando contar hasta diez en mi mente, para poder calmarme de alguna forma. Fallé en redondada. De un rápido movimiento me acerqué a mi mesa y boté todo lo que había en ella.

Hice mi mano un puño y golpee con fuerza la pared, haciendo que un pequeño agujero se creerá en ella y polvo saliera al aire. Involuntariamente comencé a toser.

Un gruñido molesto escapó de mi garganta mientras sentía que el ardor se hacía más insoportable. El aroma de Maka estaba grabado en mi mente desde el momento en que supe que estuvo en peligro. No había podido quitármelo en ningún momento y mi garganta se quemaba cada vez más. Sentía que me habían colocado un fierro hirviendo en ella y al mismo tiempo una picazón se alojara.

El aroma de ella…hacía que quisiera morderla y beber su sangre, beberla hasta zacearme por completo y decir de una buena vez "basta". Poder terminar con su vida para no tener que volver a verla; sus ojos de un hermoso brillo, su piel que parecía ser suave, su sedoso cabello, no tener que volver a sentir la sangre ni su pulso que me volvían loco más cada día.

Pero no lo hacía. Había tenido más de una oportunidad. Yo era un vampiro, un cazador, un monstruo y ella una simple humana con una vida limitada. Una pequeña forma de vida que podía quebrar simplemente dándole un pequeño golpe. Podía acabar con ella y tenerla para mí, como deseaba y quería. No lo hacía, ¿Por qué?, porque me había enamorado locamente de ella y esa también era mi condena y maldición.

Porque desde que la había conocida a la inocente edad de seis años me había quedado sin habla y sentía algo parecido a _amar. _

Porque nunca podría estar con ella como quería, no sin hacer que su vida peligrara. Porque nunca podría ser abierto con Maka, jamás podría salir con ella además de que ambos moriríamos.

Rendido me tiré a mi cama boca abajo mientras me hundía un poco más en la miseria en que yo mismo me había metido. Voltee mi rostro con pereza y fastidio. Una vez más observe las cuatro reglas de la ciudad pegadas en mi pared, fijándome especialmente en la última.

Recordándome todos los días el monstruo que era y la limitación de mi vida.

—…Carajo—farfullé ante el ardor de mi garganta.

No tenía más opción.

Alargué el brazo y abrí el cajón del velador al lado de mi cama. Escondí la cabeza en la almohada mientras buscaba y revolvía las cosas buscando aquella dichosa jeringa que tenía en caso de emergencia.

Como ahora.

—Bingo—susurré, al encontrarla.

Con cuidado, saqué la caja y me senté en la cama. Abría la alargada y delgada caja blanquecina de cartón para sacar de ella una jeringa transparente, un líquido rosa claro era lo que tenía. La tomé en mi mano derecha mientras me recogía la manga de la izquierda, viendo mas marcas en el.

Apretando los labios me la clave cerca de las venas de la muñeca, oprimiendo la jeringa haciendo que el liquido entrara en mi sangre.

Aguante un gemido de dolor y molestia. Cuando terminé me la saque lo más rápido que pude para terminar de una buena vez con eso. Tiré la jeringa vacía a cualquier lado de mi habitación, eso ya no me importaba. Escuché que caían unos metros a mi izquierda.

Nuevamente me tiré boca abajo en la cama y me apoyé en la almohada. Segundos después sentía como el líquido había hecho su efecto y el ardor de mi garganta se apaciguaba.

Más calmada y un poco relajado, sintiéndome un momento mejor, cerré los ojos intentando descansar un poco de ese agotador día.

…Realmente quería estar un buen tiempo sin despertar.

* * *

Una semana, había pasado una semana desde el incidente en que casi fui asesinada brutalmente por dos vampiros y salvada por otros dos. Que para mi mala suerte eran mis compañeros de clase. La distancia que había entre nuestros puestos no era suficiente para que no me volviera loca en cualquiera de estos momentos.

Lo malo de eso es que toda la semana; desde que había sido eso hasta hoy e intentado evitarlos lo más que pueda. Hasta ahora me estaba dando resultado, con un buen efecto porque me sentía más calmada pero cada vez que los veía me sentía nerviosa y me desviaba de donde iba o hacia donde miraba (en especial con Soul)

Como esta misma mañana, iba caminando con BS a comprar algo en el receso cuando vi como Soul se acercaba por donde nosotros íbamos. Nerviosa lo único que pude hacer fue desviarme e ir en dirección contraria. Para luego recibir una molesta queja de Black Star.

—¡Maka!—voltee la mirada cuando sentí como BS me gritaba molesto.

Aturdida alcé una ceja en señal de duda.

—¿…Qué?—pregunté, mientras miraba disimuladamente alrededor. Estábamos en el salón pero no podría decir si en clases o no. No estaba el profesor, pero estaban todos mis compañeros.—¿Paso algo?

Chrona se encogió de hombros y tomó sus manos sobre la mesa. Me miró un momento para luego desviar la mirada a BS, quien ahora fruncía la boca.

—No reaccionabas.

—¿Ah si?

—Si, Maka—repuso BS. Suspiró y me dio una sonrisa.—Tengo una buena hipótesis del por qué.

Abrí los ojos y le observé atentamente esperando lo que me iba a decir. Era imposible que su "hipótesis" fuera correcta, era cierto que les había contado mi incidente con los vampiros pero nada más. Aunque, no era necesario; los dos ya lo sabían todo.

—¿Cuál es tú hipótesis?—me crucé de brazos mientras me tiraba hacía atrás en mi silla.

BS dio una sonrisa de superioridad mientras me miraba. Me parecía raro que BS usará la palabra "hipótesis", antes que algo más sencillo. Ha de haberse golpeado en la cabeza, o algo por el estilo.

—Es obvio…—miró a ambos lados de una manera sospechosa, típica de una película de espías. Luego se acerco más a nosotras y por reflejo nos acercamos más a él.—Te le confesaste, ¿no? Pero te rechazo. Pobrecilla, Maka. Pero no te preocupes, tú buen amigo esta aquí para consolarte.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco mientras abría la boca para contradecir de inmediato. De un rápido movimiento me alejé pero antes de decir palabra a las estupideces de BS, Chrona hablo:

—¿E-es cierto, Maka?—preguntó, mientras me miraba nerviosa.—L-Lo lamento, no lo sabía. No se lidiar con esto pero, te ayudaré de todas formas.

Miré a Chrona, con una clara expresión de que todo era errado. Dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento, más nerviosa que antes y luego miré a BS, quien me miraba con pena.

Tomé aire antes de hablar e intenté quitar las opciones de como matarlo que estaba imaginando.

—Black, Chrona…—llamé, un poco calmada pero con un tono tenso. Ambos me miraron—Yo no…yo no me confesé—le di una mirada fulminante a BS y el simplemente sonrió haciéndose el inocente—A Soul, es más no se me había ocurrido jamás hacerlo.

—Maka…—me intentó llamar BS.

—Porque es imposible que cualquier cosa de corresponder suceda entre ambos, ¿no crees?, aunque le dijera ¿Qué me diría él? ¿Qué pasa con la ley?—comencé, ya perdiendo los humos que había intentando recuperar.—¿No habías pensado en eso, Black Star?

—Maka…

—Ambos terminaríamos en la cárcel y muertos antes de lo que crees. No tengo ganas de que nada de eso pase.

—…Maka…

—¡¿Qué?!—grité, ya totalmente fuera de mí y viendo con una mirada más fulminante a mi amigo.

—Te digo: es un vampiro, puede oírte y esta en nuestra misma sala. Solo eso—dijo mientras ponía los brazos tras su cabeza, con completa relajación mientras yo hervía por los nervios mientras procesaba lo dicho.—Uy, creo que ahora mismo te esta mirando.

No necesité más palabras que esa para sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba de los nervios y el miedo, como mi rostro se ponía rojo de vergüenza que sentí en ese mismo instante y mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas sabiendo que lo había echado todo a perder.

Porque al final si me había confesado de una forma, y una forma estúpida, ¡Le había declarado mis sentimientos a un vampiro!

Mi rostro debió de haber pasado del rojo vivo a pálido fantasma porque Chrona y BS me miraron al mismo tiempo con gran preocupación.

—Maka…—me llamó BS, con preocupación mientras me miraba con una mueca.

No me moleste en responder, de un momento a otro me sentía mareada y el salón entero daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

Hasta ganas de vomitar sentía.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó, Chrona. Me tomó el hombro y la sentí fría al contacto.—N-No te preocupes, no es demasiado, tal vez no escucho.

—Si, Maka.

—No es cierto—miré hacía atrás sobre mí hombro y observé como Soul y Tsubaki me miraban. Soul con los ojos abiertos y una mueca en el rostro. Oh no, si había escuchado, lo que significaba que estaría muerta.—Lo he jodido.

—¿…eh?, no, no, no—negó BS. Chrona tenía sujeta mi mano mientras yo hiperventilaba más nerviosa que nunca en la vida.—Claro que no, Maka. Que sea un vampiro no quiere decir que…

—Olvídalo—dije tajante.—.De verdad lo he jodido, todo.

BS quedó en silencio mientras me miraba con los labios apretados conteniendo un grito. Chrona me apretó la mano mientras yo me hundía un poco en mi asiento y pensaba en todas las cosas que Soul podía estar pensando de mí en ese momento.

Todo lo que yo pensaba nunca diría ahora estaba dicho.

El sentimiento que yo pensé que mantendría oculto a aquel albino vampiro ahora no era nada un secreto.

Por no pensar las cosas ahora el sabía que le quería, todo estaba perdido para mí.

—Maka, no te echaras a morir por esto—susurro, BS.

Antes de poder responderle el profesor entro al salón pidiendo orden de inmediato. Eso hizo que BS tuviera que ir a sentarse y yo me quedará con Chrona, sintiendo la mirada de alguien en mi (no tenía que ser adivina para saberlo). Era mas incomodo de lo que había pensado.

—Buenos días, alumnos—saludó Azusa, con su acento que pedía orden y silencio, lo único que había en su clase. Sonrió satisfecha al ver que su clase como siempre era la mas ordenada.—Esta clase será diferente.

Un murmullo en general se creo, mientras todos se preguntaban a que se refería con eso. Me mantuve quieta en mi lugar, encogiéndome más en mi asiento al sentir la mirada fija de Soul en mí.

Seguramente, ahora me estaba volviendo completamente paranoica.

—Silencio.—pidió. Nuevamente el silencio.—Al final de la clase les daré un trabajo de investigación…—al momento, quejas se escucharon mientras Azusa fruncía el ceño para poder continuar.—Lo harán en parejas.

Ahora todos parecían mas calmados mientras en ese momento ya pensaban con quien serían. Una adelantada reacción para mi gusto porque Azusa sonrió con suficiencia mientras nos veía a todos con una pizca de maldad en la mirada.

—…Yo elegiré las parejas. No hay objeción. Ahora comencemos la clase…—cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba como abría su bolso y sacaba las cosas necesarias para la clase. Al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como todos sacaban sus libros y cuadernos, y alguien al final del salón tecleaba rápidamente por su celular.

Pensaba la mínima suerte que todavía tenía, podía usarla para que no te me tocara con Soul o Tsubaki, cualquiera de los dos, prefería a cualquiera de la clase menos a ellos dos.

¿Tendría todavía esa suerte?, esperaba, o más bien deseaba que fuera de esa forma. Pero, en esta última semana la suerte no había estado nunca de mi lado. No costaba nada soñar, ¿cierto?

Con resignación saqué mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir todas las cosas importantes que Azusa decía. Aunque escuchaba la materia, mi mente estaba en otra parte.

Me preocupaban otras cosas en ese momento.

Cada cinco minutos no podía dejar de mirar el reloj de pared que teníamos, deseando que la clase se acabara de una buena vez y poder salir corriendo. Y también poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa al darme cuenta que me quedaba menos tiempo para saber con quien iba a ser. El _tic-tac _del reloj estaba torturando de manera lenta, lo sentía a cada segundo que transcurría y mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza en mi pecho.

Sentía unas molestas arcadas.

Antes de que yo lo hubiera querido Azusa cerró el libro con el que daba la clase. Observó el reloj al mismo tiempo que yo y dio una sonrisa. Nos recorrió a todos en el salón, para comenzar de una vez a hablar.

—…Bien, como les dije al comienzo de clase: harán un trabajo en parejas. Yo haré las parejas y no quiero objeción alguna, ¿Claro?

—…si—una respuesta desganada en general. Nadie tenía las ganas de hacer el famoso trabajo, pero todos sabían que no se podía liar con Azusa.

—Por orden de lista, primero seria…—¿Por qué tenía que tener un apellido con "A"?—Albarn, con Evans.

Mierda…, ahora sí estaba perdida.

—¿Con cual de los dos?—preguntó Soul, impaciente mientras todo el salón sucumbía ante el silencio de la tensión—.Aquí hay dos Evans.

Azusa se arregló los anteojos mientras miraba levemente con el ceño fruncido a Soul.

—Evans Tsubaki.—contesto, molesta ante la interrupción de Soul—Ahora…

¿Con Tsubaki?, tenía de compañera de trabajo a Tsubaki.

Miré a Chrona, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Bueno, por lo menos no había sido con Soul y prefería a Tsubaki como compañera que al albino. Pareciera que la suerte estaba un poco de mi lado, aunque solo fuera un poco. Con eso me era suficiente porque me había salvado de lo peor.

Me sentí más calmada y ya no tenía todo el salón dando vueltas a mí alrededor. Al parecer a Black Star le tocó con Soul y a Chrona con Oz. Ninguno dio objeción ante la decisión de Azusa.

—Por lo menos, es con alguien que trabaja.—susurro Chrona con optimismo. Cerró su cuaderno y guardo sus lápices, mientras yo todavía no asimilaba todo lo ocurrido.

Me tiré hacia atrás en la silla y empecé a balancear los pies cual niña pequeña.

—Me he salvado—suspiré feliz.

Chrona me regalo una sonrisa tímida que era una gran forma de dar su apoyó.

Voltee a ver a mi compañera, se levantaba de su asiento para comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba y a Soul sentado tranquilamente con los pies sobre la mesa y los brazos tras su cabeza. Esperándola con paciencia.

Me giré mientras esperaba que ella llegara. No tuve que esperar mucho, llegó frente a mi mesa con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, se veía más pálida de lo que era el día de hoy al estar nublado.

Me dio una mirada tímida antes de hablar:

—Para el trabajo…—dijo, con voz suave.—Podríamos juntarnos.

Asentí, mientras sonreía lo mas natural posible que pude. Si nos juntábamos en una casa o era en la mía, o en la mía porque no creía que sugiriera la suya por su familia…

—De acuerdo, por mi esta bien—respondí, con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde crees que podría ser?—me mordí el labio, fingiendo pensármelo por un momento. Sabía que saldría con esa pregunta así que de antemano ya tenía la respuesta.

—En mi casa, podría ser…si puedes.

—¡Claro!— respondió, animada. Sonreí al contagiarme de su energía. Tenía razón: ser con Tsubaki no era tan malo.

—¿Cuándo puedes?, por mi cualquier día pero…no se si tú…

—¿Se podría hoy? —Pregunto, con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.—Quisiera terminar rápido este trabajo—dio una pequeña risa.

Parpadee confusa pero rápidamente me aclaré la cabeza para hablar.

—Seguro, por mi no hay problema —acepté.

—Solo tengo que decirle a Soul que me fuera a buscar…—dijo, más para ella como para mí, parecía estar pensándolo en voz alta. Tragué duro, nerviosa ante esa idea.

—¿Q-Qué?—pregunté, tartamudeando para mi mala suerte.

—Bueno, es muy sobreprotector, ira lo quiera o no así que es mejor que le diga ahora. —Sonrió.

Bajo la mesa hice mi mano un puño, cerrándolo fuertemente hasta el punto en que me dolía el hacerlo.

—…De acuerdo—respondí, fingiendo lo mejor que pude una sonrisa.

Tsubaki, me miró un momento pensativo y luego asintió, para luego irse donde estaba Soul, seguramente a hacer lo que dijo.

—¡Es oficial! —Llegó BS, con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos tras su cabeza.—La clase de Azusa es la mas aburrida de todas.

—¿No has prestado atención? —Pregunto Chrona, en un susurro tímido.

—Chrona, ¿No me oyes? ¡Es aburrida!

—…Deberías prestar un poco de atención.

…Ya no podía escuchar nada más.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda mientras algo en mi cabeza me decía que todo, de aquí en adelante me iba a salir mal.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo un gran dolor en mi cabeza, como un pesar enorme que molestaba completamente, mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba en como podía arreglar todo el embrollo en que me había metido en tan poco tiempo.

Porque si, aunque Soul vagamente hizo el intento de hablar lo mas bajo que pudo, yo si le alcancé a oír. Aun sabiendo que él estaba en el fondo del salón, hablando casi sin despegar los labios, a mis oídos llegó claramente las siguientes palabras que hicieron que el vértigo y las mariposas volvieran a tomar control de mi cuerpo:

—Así que…le gusto a Maka.—lo decía asombrado, casi sin poder creérselo.

Ahora si lo había hecho, siendo una débil humana sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba ahora que el vampiro sabía que le amaba.

¿Algo más podía suceder, acaso?

* * *

Pasé la hoja con ansiedad, fingiendo leer lo que decía pero realmente viendo de reojo a mi compañera de trabajo, con cierto _temor._

Tsubaki levantó la mirada y me observo con curiosidad. Rápidamente baje mis ojos, escondiéndome de su mirada. Veía las ilustraciones de una de las guerras entre _vampiros _y _caza vampiros. _

Di una sonrisa incomoda, mientras pensaba en el silencio que nos sucumbía.

_"__—Piensa en otra cosa, Maka. __—Intenté, auto convencerme." _

—He encontrado otra cosa, Maka. Nos podría servir para el informe —informo Tsubaki con una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

Levanté la mirada para observar que me señalaba una amarillenta página de un viejo libro de historia que tuvimos que pedir a la biblioteca. Me sentí en una ironía al darme cuenta que observaba una imagen muy parecida a la que yo había intentado no observar. Debía tratar también sobre una de las guerras antiguas.

…De hecho, no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, o lo disimulaba muy bien.

—Es buena idea, Tsubaki —sonreí lo mas amable posible, y ella me correspondió la sonrisa —.Con suerte, podremos terminar pronto.

Ella asintió y siguió leyendo el libro con tranquilidad.

Volví a mi intento de lectura, -más bien _fingir_ mi lectura-.

No podía tragarme todavía que me había tocado con Tsubaki en el trabajo. Pocas veces hablaba con ella, pero eso no quería decir que la odiara. Desde pequeña me había acostumbrado a mantener distancia con _vampiros, _por seguridad.

Si tenía que pensar bien, con Tsubaki era muy fácil hablar; no parecía ser de esas personas que se tragaban por completo el cuento de que los vampiros no podían estar con humanos y además era muy amable.

Ahora que lo pensaba, agradecía demasiado que Azusa me hubiera puesto con ella en vez de…

_…Así que…le gusto a Maka._

Me tensé en mi lugar al recordar eso. Desde que salí de la escuela y llegué a mi casa, en todo el día no he podido dejar de recordar esas palabras y de paso mi estúpido error, uno de los mayores que pude haber cometido en mi existencia.

—Maka. —La voz de Tsubaki llamándome hizo que despertara de mi ensoñación y trance interior. —¿Estas bien?, te ves…mal.

¿Mal? ¿Mas de lo normal?...no sabía que eso era posible. Se ha ganado el millón, seguro.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras daba una sonrisa.

—Me encuentro bien, Tsubaki. Estoy un poco distraída, lo siento.

Tsubaki, me quedo observando un momento. Poniéndome mas nerviosa de lo que podría estar. Al final, suspiro.

—Sera mejor que me vaya pronto. Te debo estar sobre explotando —abrí los ojos como platos cunado dijo eso.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza y las manos.

—No, no, no, no, no Tsubaki. No es por ti, es que he estado…distraída…eso es todo.

_…Le gusto a Maka. _

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, de todas las cosas en el mundo que me podían pasar, tenía que ser justamente esa.

Tsubaki dio una sonrisa divertida, seguramente al ver mi expresión. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa del comedor de mi casa y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos con delicadeza. Cerró los ojos, parecía cansada, de hecho, muy cansada. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de las ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos y me pregunte cómo no las había visto antes, con lo pálida que era.

Con curiosidad, seguí observándola. ¿Los vampiros dormían?

Pensé en preguntar, pero me detuve al pensar que podía ofenderla con ello y no quería llevarme mal con Tsubaki.

_"__—…Podría ser grosero de mi parte, mejor no digo nada." _

—¿Seguro estas bien?, si te pasa algo, puedes decírmelo —me dijo, con los ojos todavía cerrados y con voz relajante. —.No se lo diré a nadie, si quiera a mi hermano.

Me quedé un momento quieta, estática, pensativa, meditando lo dicho por ella. Un calor en mi pecho acompañado de una sensación de ternura me llegó.

Di una sonrisa grata, completamente agradecida.

—Gracias, pero realmente no es nada. —Negué, con voz suave.

—Si tú lo dices, pero esa propuesta estará siempre a flote, ¿va? —Sonrió, divertida mientras abrió solo su ojo izquierdo para mirarme.

Asentí, con energía sintiéndome una niña pequeña.

—De acuerdo.

Nos reímos juntas por unos minutos. Era divertido estar con Tsubaki y me comencé a preguntar por qué no me había dado cuenta de eso antes. Bueno, sabía que no me había acercado a ella porque siempre estaba con su hermano, con Soul. Él ya era un problema para mí.

Me levanté de la silla y miré a Tsubaki con una sonrisa. Ella me observaba curiosa.

—¿Quieres algo? —Pregunté, un poco tímida mientras señalaba la cocina. Tsubaki, observó hacía donde yo apuntaba y se quedo un momento plasmada observando con la boca abierta. Una alarma dentro de mí me hizo sentir culpable pro algo. —¡…Eh! Pero no te estoy obligando, no se muy bien que comen y…

Me corté a mitad de lo que iba a decir. Tsubaki, comenzó a reírse con ganas mientras yo estaba tartamudeando para poder compensar mi error.

El solo decir _"comen"_ me hacía sentir que discriminaba a Tsubaki y su familia, o todos los vampiros que hubiera en la ciudad. No era de lo más cómodo cuando estaba con uno en frente.

—Maka…—dijo Tsubaki entre risas. —Que sea un vampiro no quiere decir…que solo me alimente de sangre… —risas de nuevo.

Relajé los hombros y susurre un _oh _entre cortado.

—¿No? —Pregunté, titubeante a cometer otro error y esta vez si grave. —…pensé que…

—¿Qué solo mordíamos personas inocentes para beber su sangre como en los libros y películas? —Has dado en el clavo. —También podemos comer comida humana como ustedes o bueno…Soul y yo…

Abrí los ojos, más intrigada que antes hacía ese hecho. Me mordí la lengua, queriendo evitar preguntar, pero al final no pude evitar que la pregunta saliera de mis labios.

—¿Soul y tú, no son…_vampiros_? —Pregunté, con nerviosismo poco disimulado.

Tsubaki, se llevo un dedo a su boca, pensativa mientras miraba el techo con sumo interés. Al final de un tiempo, -que para mi fue eterno- me respondió con una sonrisa.

—Si, pero no completos. —Sonrió y yo asentí como una tonta, como si realmente entendiera lo que me estuviera diciendo. —Los vampiros completos son los que ya no pueden alimentarse de comida humana…

Parpadee confusa, ante aquella declaración tan…importante para mí.

—Y… ¿Cómo se convierten en vampiros completos? —Pregunte, con duda.

Tsubaki, se inclino en la mesa para acercarse a mí y yo hice lo mismo para acercarme a ella. Me dio una sonrisa y me vi reflejada en sus ojos azul profundo.

—No debería decirte esto…pero eres de confianza… —se mordió el labio, pensativa. Luego asintió como si hubiera dado algo por hecho. —Soul lo piensa así...

Hice una mueca. ¿Qué? ¿Soul pensaba qué de mí?

—Mira, hay dos clases de vampiros o formas para convertirse en uno —me acerqué más a Tsubaki, queriendo escuchar todo su relato sin problema. Aunque seguramente aunque estaba hablando tan bajo, de todas formas podría escucharla desde la cocina. —Se puede ser vampiro de nacimiento, o cuando un vampiro muerde a un humano, en eso hay dos opciones…

Cuando dos vampiros pura sangre se casan y deciden concebir un hijo, se puede hacer. De ahí que se nace siendo vampiro. Por ejemplo: Soul, Wes y yo.

También, el caso más común que un vampiro muerda a un humano y este se convierta luego en un vampiro. Aunque, normalmente los convierten en vampiros solo para alimentarse de ellos o para que sea su compañero o compañera.

El problema, es que no se nace siendo un vampiro completo, si no, no se podría crecer. Luego, uno puede elegir ser un vampiro o no. Cuando lo eres, ya no puedes comer comida humana, te alejas del sol y tienes problemas con otras cosas…

Tsubaki, se alejó con una mirada seria mientras yo meditaba todo lo dicho.

—¿Tú eres…_una pura sangre_? —Pregunté, entre tartamudeos y me sorprendí a mi misma al fijarme en el _odio _que podía detonar mi voz.

Tsubaki, me miro con los ojos abiertos como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mismo que yo, al momento me arrepentí e intente remediarlo:

—¿Naciste siendo vampira? —Sonreí con dulzura.

El rostro de Tsubaki se relajo un poco. Correspondió mi sonrisa, con esfuerzo.

—Si —asintió—Nací siendo vampira y…s-soy una _pura sangre._ —Nuevamente, esa sensación de repulsión en mi mente.

Asentí, con más seriedad de lo que tenía previsto.

—Ya veo… —quería preguntar mas cosas, pero no quería sonar grosera y ya bastaba con lo que me había dicho. Tendría que conformarme solo con eso.

Me voltee para ir a la cocina, nuevamente con la idea de buscar algo de comer.

—M-maka —me llamó, Tsubaki pero su voz sonaba asustada, como si temblara al llamarme. Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta a la cocina. No me voltee. —…no le digas a nadie lo que te acabo de confesar, eso…eso podría poner a mi familia en riesgo —susurro, con temor.

Miré sobre mi hombro y la vi con la cabeza gacha, observando la mesa y ligeramente temblando.

—No se lo diré a nadie, confía en mí —aseguré y pude sentir como se calmaba.

—Gracias, eres buena amiga —sonrió.

Asentí dando una risa divertida.

—Entonces… ¿Qué quieres comer? —Pregunté, con gracia en la voz, intentando vagamente relajar un poco el ambiente. Para mi suerte, Tsubaki si se relajo y conseguí mi propósito.

Caminé a la cocina, seguida por Tsubaki relatándome como se metió en problemas por culpa de una de las travesuras de Soul cuando eran niños. Fingí lo mejor que pude que escuchaba.

_Vampiros pura sangre,_ ellos…la peor amenaza de los caza vampiros. Los que creían que se habían esfumado. Es mas, si todavía se enteraban de que estaban vivos o por lo menos quienes eran, no dudarían en buscarlos y acabar con ellos.

Tragué saliva, nerviosa y reí cuando Tsubaki lo hizo.

Ahora si, ¿Qué haría?

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? ¿Cómo creen que quedo? Seguramente si no...me esconda bajo la cama un tiempo. Pero no sigan mi ejemplo...no es que lo haga muy seguido o sea una experta...escondiendome debajo de la cama...

Bueno luego actualizaré, supongo yo. Recuerden un review hace bien para la salud y la felicidad del...escritor y la suya misma. Se agradecen los reviews -sonrisa infantil-

Rawr~! -gruñido y salta-

**Nitta** se despide.


	5. Amor prohibido

_**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¡¿Qué tal, peaple?! (instand Spanglish)

Aquí vengo con el siguiente capitulo de este fic, este muy raro y loco fic. Primero, como siempre quiero agradecer a las personillas que han comentado, aquí vamos. Agradecimientos a: **Bell Star** -** Cata-chan1** - **Joshevishia -Chan** - **Furanshisuka - san** - **Iizzy. chan** -** Riuzetsu** - **NeePulgaah - Chan** - **Lore Kagamine** :3 ¡Muchísimas gracias! Felicidades han hecho que un unicornio fosforescente venga al mundo (?). También, obviamente gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de hacer el click en el link de este fic y leerlo :3 pero lo hacen desde las sombras.

Ojala este capitulo les guste (fue uno de los más difíciles que he hecho, lo digo todo el tiempo xD) uno de los más cursis y demás. Ahora, disfruten, y leed cuanto queráis

* * *

**"**Condenados**"**

**Capitulo cuatro.**

_"**A**mor prohibido"**  
**_

* * *

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. _  
_What the hell am I doing here?_

_**Radiohead. Creep.**_

Forcé una sonrisa, disimulando lo mejor posible mi nerviosismo y las arcadas. Aún con esa sonrisa forzada, terminó siendo más bien como un _tic. _

Aunque la oscuridad de la noche me ayudaba bastante a ocultarlo.

Tsubaki no mentía cuando dijo que Soul le iría a buscar, por un momento me había gustado creer que era una broma de su parte. Una muy mala broma de su parte pero me había sorprendido a mi misma cuando tocaron la puerta y al abrir me encontré con la socarrona sonrisa de Soul.

Casi me voy de espaldas en el mismo umbral. Y me quedé de piedra unos cuantos segundos.

Nuevamente, intente sonreír y tomé aire.

—Debo felicitarte, Maka. Has soportado toda la tarde a mi hermana… —sonrió, mientras miraba divertido a Tsubaki.

Ella hizo un puchero molesta, mientras yo me quedaba ahí sin saber que realmente debía hacer. Este podía tacharlo como uno de los momentos más incómodos en mi vida. Y, ¡Vaya que he tenido una vida con momentos incómodos!:

—No es como si molestara, Soul —proteste, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se encogió de hombros. Su expresión cambió de _diversión _a _indiferencia. _Me mordí la lengua y comencé a pensar algo divertido para calmarme. Todos estos nervios estaban por matarme.

—Tú no la ves todo el día, Maka. Se de que hablo —replico. Levanto la mirada y dio un bostezo. Al hacer eso pude distinguir mucho mejor sus colmillos. Eran mas grandes… ¿Habría ido de caza?

Las imágenes de como nos había protegido de aquellos dos vampiros vinieron a mi mente y me imagine a Soul atacando a una persona, en vez de salvándola. Sin poder evitarlo, imagine si yo fuera _esa _persona, y yo fuera quien hubiera muerto a manos de él.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la columna y me removí en mi lugar. Cambié el peso de mi cuerpo y me abracé a mi misma.

Debía dejar esas cosas de lado.

Soul era un vampiro, después de todo, tenía que alimentarse. Si yo estuviera a su alcance para asesinarme, ¿Lo haría?...

_"__—¿Lo harías, Soul? "_

—Bueno, es mejor irnos, Tsubaki. —Habló Soul y salí de mi burbuja de pensamientos deprimentes. Dirigió una mirada seria a su hermana y ella simplemente bajo la mirada, como si de pronto el suelo fuera la más interesante que existiera— Kid iba de visita.

—Ya lo se, no lo he olvidado.

—Entonces, vamos.

—…Vale—se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. En ese momento entendí por qué Black había estado tan enrollado en intentar pedirle ser su pareja del baile de primavera. Obviamente, al final no lo hizo y por supuesto, ninguno de los Evans se presento ese día —.Ha sido muy divertido, Maka. Además, ya hemos avanzado bastante con el trabajo…

Asentí, con una sonrisa.

—¡Si!, solo faltan unas cosas y estaría listo…

—¡¿Ya tienen el trabajo?! —-grito-pregunto Soul, sorprendido.

—Si…—respondí—Eso estábamos haciendo, ¿Qué creías que hacíamos?

Soul suspiró, y me miró con cansancio.

—Normalmente cuando se dice "nos juntaremos por un trabajo", se termina parloteando y no se hace nada... —dio una risa.

En mi mente, conté hasta diez para no intentar asesinar a Soul, lo haría en ese lugar si pudiera hacerlo. Tenía la navaja conmigo, después de todo. Al final, solo terminé por decir:

—Seguramente tú. Por vago —me crucé de brazos y él se hizo el ofendido.

—Jamás —sentenció.

—Siempre —corrigió casi instantáneamente Tsubaki.

—No me interesa reprobar, realmente, me da igual —se encogió de hombros y nuevamente tomo esa actitud despreocupada.

Rodé los ojos.

Era una suerte que le haya tocado con Black. Pensaban igual.

Antes de poder decir una sola cosa más, un grito nos sobresalto a todos, era una voz tan familiar que pensé que mi vida acabaría en ese mismo lugar:

—¡Maka~! ¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora?...vestida como si fuera verano—Hero venía abriendo la reja y yo pensé realmente en sacar a patadas a esos dos de ahí, pero ya era muy tarde.

Me congelé en mi lugar mientras veía todo en cámara lenta. La sensación me recordaba cuando uno estaba en la ronda cantando "Juguemos en el bosque, mientras el lobo no esta" y venía el momento tenso para saber que iba a decir. Y cuando iban a salir a devorarte.

Soul se dio vuelta y miro con rencor a mi hermano en cuanto apareció en su campo de visión, mientras Tsubaki tomaba sus manos y se quedo muda esperando el momento que estoy segura, ninguna de los dos quería vivir.

Tampoco ver.

Hero alzó la mirada y sus ojos se detuvieron en Soul de pie ahí, en el umbral de nuestra casa y con Tsubaki a un lado de él. Sus ojos destellaron de odio e hizo una mueca de molestia. Sentí como sus dientes se golpearon cuando cerró de golpe la mandíbula.

Sentía una sensación pegajosa en el cuello y como me temblaban las manos junto con las rodillas. Me mantuve serena, lo mejor que pude.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Evans? —Siseo con fuerza.

Soul dio una sonrisa burlona.

—Cosas, Albarn. No es de tu incumbencia—respondió con calma.

—Soul…—susurro Tsubaki.

Hero sonrió con suficiencia y se cruzo de brazos.

—Resulta que es mi casa, es de mi completa incumbencia. —¿Podría empeorar? —Lárgate.

—¿Y si no?

—¿Quieres hacerlo por las malas, Evans? —Preguntó, divertido.

—¿Va a venir el viejo verde de tu padre?—Soul dio una risa y en ese momento supe que si, si podía estar mucho peor—: ¿O solo el cretino de tu tío?

—Te pasas, _Soul_—Gruño Hero, con voz de ultratumba. Eso hizo que me adelantara un paso delante de ambos al ver sus intenciones.

—¿Y tú, Hero?

Casi al mismo tiempo dieron un paso, de manera retadora. Ambos parecían querer intimidarse de alguna manera. Soul hizo sus manos puños y Hero tenía todo el aspecto de alguien que quería empezar ya la pelea.

¡Una pelea entre ellos no debía de pasar! Menos si era algo que tenía una explicación. Pero como siempre, ambos se dejaban llevar como si nada.

Tsubaki, grito algo que no alcancé a entender porque estaba preocupada de esos dos que tenía enfrente.

Con firmeza me posicione entre los dos, deteniéndolos. Le daba la espalda a Hero pero podía sentir la mirada intensa que tenía, no tenía tiempo si quiera de poder temblar ya que esto era lo bastante serio.

Soul me miró un momento directo a los ojos y me di cuenta que eran mas profundos de lo que pensé, como si en ese momento, un milésimo segundo pudiera haber visto mas de lo que quería.

Mucho más…

—¡Alto! —Grité. Apoyé mis manos en el pecho de Soul, ahora sin temor a tocarle—Ambos…ni se les ocurra.

—…Maka, quita—susurro Hero.

No me moví de mi lugar, aunque toda la adrenalina que sentí desaparecía.

—No—negué.

—No sabes lo que haces —dictó.

—¿Tú si? —Pregunté, mientras lo observaba sobre mi hombro. —Ya debes olvidar el problema de los "_Albarn y los Evans_", Hero. Estos tiempos son diferentes que cuando tú eras un niño.

—¡Maka! —Grito.

—Tsubaki, vámonos —Soul caminó a la salida y Tsubaki, sorprendida y un poco lenta se dirigió a la puerta, siguiendo al albino. Él simplemente salió sin decir nada ni voltear, pero Tsubaki parecía dudar al salir, al final susurro:

—…Adiós…

Y cerró la reja, dejándonos a ambos solos y a mí con un mal sabor de boca.

Ahora, a estas alturas no esperaba el típico "tenemos que hablar" o algo por el estilo, él tampoco parecía habérsele cruzado en algún momento por la mente. Me sentía nerviosa y un escalofrió me recorrió la columna. No despegué la vista de la calle hasta que ambas figuras hubieran desaparecido por el final de esta.

Aun cuando ya no estaban, no me atreví a mirar en ese momento a Hero. En cambio, el asalto el tema con ansiada rapidez:

—¿Qué hacían aquí? —Gruño.

No respondí de inmediato y gire lo mas lento que pude mi rostro para verlo.

—Nada importante, Hero. —Dije al fin, y me respuesta no parecía haberle agradado.

Frunció el ceño, tanto que me asuste.

—Maka—llamó con seriedad—Sabes que si Spirit o Stein los hubiera visto en esta casa tendríamos más problemas.

—¿Tendríamos? —Susurre con recelo —Eso me suena a manada. _Yo _tendría problemas, Hero.

Se acerco a mí y puso una mano en mi hombro de manera cariñosa y fraternal, me hice a un lado intentando quitármela. Cayó a un costado suyo, al ver su mirada dolida me sentí terriblemente culpable de mi actitud.

Era un desastre andante.

Un peligro público. Eso había dicho Black una vez.

—…Sabes que _ellos _no son buenos, Maka. —Gesticulo, arrastrando las palabras con cuidado como si tuviera un problema y no las llegara a entender. —¿Cuándo entenderás?

Pase por su lado, con la vista fija en la calle. Abrí la reja y esta chillo ante el oxido acumulado. Parecía un aviso de "no hagas mas tonterías". Como si la tuvieran así a posta.

Yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. "Nunca"

—Es inevitable, hermano —Dije por la bajo. Hero no respondió y yo cerré lo más rápido que pude para encaminarme al final de la calle, siguiendo el rastro que ellos habían dejado.

Sentí un suspiro cansado, no me detuve de mí andar. Tampoco miré hacía atrás.

—Si tú lo quieres así —escuché, antes de alejarme lo suficiente y terminar por poner mis pensamientos en otra parte.

Si quiera y sabía que estaba haciendo. Ya no sabía nada con certeza.

* * *

Camine un largo tiempo, pero por primera vez el largo camino hacía el parque que quedaba no tan cerca de mi casa se me hizo corto. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar y nada parecía estar de mi lado. Quería poder acabar con todo de una vez.

Entre al pequeño parque solitario, dando un suspiro agotado y observando a mi alrededor, no había nadie, el lugar estaba completamente vació. Era mejor, quería estar sola un momento. El único problema es la noche, en cualquier momento podría aparecer un vampiro…

Ya no importa. Aquello estaba en el último lugar de la lista de mis "preocupaciones".

Camine por el lugar, adentrándome más en su densa oscuridad. Había arboles a los alrededores, la mayoría sin hojas (por el invierno). En el centro se encontraban una gran cantidad de juegos para niños: columpios con cadenas que parecían oxidadas, sube y baja, pequeños carruseles que uno mismo había que girar, toboganes y patitos que se podían montar.

Alrededor unas bancas de madera, seguramente ahí se sentaban las madres de los niños a vigilarlos.

Recordaba haber jugado ahí en más de una ocasión cuando era una niña de siete o seis años. Corría por el lugar sin preocuparme de nada más. La sonrisa de Kami cuando se sentaba en esas mismas bancas a conversar con Marie, o la madre de Black.

También recordaba que Black se rompió un brazo por intentar saltar mientras se columpiaba y tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital. Siendo muy cabezota como era cuando se mejoro intento saltar nuevamente.

Por suerte esa vez no se quebró ni un hueso.

Caminé un tanto distraída hacía el columpio y me senté en el. La madera estaba húmeda, pero eso no me importo. Las cadenas chirriaron con el movimiento y las tomé distraídamente sintiendo el frio del metal tocar mis palmas.

Sin muchas ganas, ni real energía comencé a balancearme con mis pies. El columpio se movía despacio mientras miraba fijamente el suelo.

Mi cabeza había estado dando vuelta en la misma pregunta desde que salí de casa, pero no podía encontrar una buena respuesta, solo respuestas que me hacían sentir feliz pero seguramente no sería así.

¿Cómo sería todo si yo _fuera _como Soul? Seguramente todo mas fácil, al ser de la misma especie no tendríamos tantas…dificultades ¡Pero si quiera sabía su opinión acerca de mi confesión!

Tenía que despertar de una buena vez. Si no ya habría cumplido dieciocho años viviendo una fantasía.

Apreté las cadenas y sentí como mi mano se comenzaba a dormir, comenzó a ponerse blanca por la fuerza. Y yo sentía que no era mucha, hasta que se entumecieron las articulaciones de los dedos. Solté ligeramente las cadenas. Abrí la mano, intentando que la sangre volviera a circular por mis dedos.

Ahora lo peor que me podía ocurrir (excluyendo lo de Soul) no era el mero hecho que Hero haya visto a esos dos conmigo, sino que se lo dijera a Spirit. Si eso ocurría solo había una conclusión que darían: Los Albarn de nuevo tendrían problemas con los Evans. Además me volverían a pedir que fuera caza vampiros. Una caza vampiro oficial.

Ninguna de las dos opciones me parecía tentadora.

Desde que tenía once años (edad que ya pensaban madura para decidir por uno mismo) me había negado rotundamente a cazar vampiros. Ellos me lo preguntaron sabiendo totalmente que existía el tratado y ahora era _ilegal. _

Di un suspiro y patee una piedra, esta llego unos cuantos metros allá dando leves rebotes contra la tierra.

Levanté la mirada, agotada y observé el oscuro cielo nocturno, sin estrellas, aun siendo de noche podía notar que estaba nublado. Ni si quiera podía ver la luna en el cielo. Conté los días pensando que luna habría hoy, si había contado bien los días hoy sería luna llena. Abrí los ojos y me sentí un tanto alertada. Volví a contar los días, dos veces, pensando que había hecho algo mal, al parecer no. Entonces, en una semana sería el eclipse de sangre.

Mala señal. Entonces, volvería la conversación de todos los años:

_—Maka, tienes que hacer el rito de iniciación, este año…antes de que sea mas tarde. Pronto cumplirás mayoría de edad. _

_—¡No lo haré! Es ilegal, entiende. No es como si volviéramos a necesitar caza vampiros vagando por la ciudad. _

_—Es por tu bien. Para que no hieran. _

_—No lo haré._

Mientras pensaba mis próximos argumentos y excusas, un pequeño golpe me alerto, parecía ser como se pateaba una piedra. Se escuchaba un tanto lejano pero aún así me sentía en posible peligro. Levanté el rostro y agudice la mirada.

De nuevo no podía pasarme esto. No podía tener tan mala suerte…

—¿Qué haces? —Escuché con voz calmada.

Enfoqué la mirada de donde suponía venía la voz. Era de la entrada del parque, al principio no reconocí bien a la persona pero cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad me di cuenta de quien era.

Abrí los ojos a más no poder y pensé seriamente en salir corriendo. Podía hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, Soul? —Contradije fingiendo mantener la compostura. Ahora era lo que mas me faltaba.

Dio una sonrisa burlona y torcida mientras se acercaba a mí. Pude ver el brillo en sus blanquecinos dientes.

—Es mi horario —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia —.Yo no soy el que tiene toque de queda.

Molesta hice un mohín y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—…No tengo toque de queda —mentí, obviamente si que lo tenía pero Soul no tenía que enterarse que salí de mi casa porque si. Levanté la mirada y que todavía mantenía su sonrisa. —¿Qué haces aquí?...habías ido a tu casa.

—Somos vampiros, somos más rápidos que los humanos. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y pateo una piedra.

—Oh…

—Pareces molesta. Es por lo de tu _hermanito _—siseo con clara molestia en la voz. Le di una mirada fulminante, pero no era como si no tuviera razón…del todo.

Bajé la mirada avergonzada. Hablar con él no era lo que quería en ese momento, solo lograba confundirme más de lo que estaba. Quería estar sola, ¿El mundo esta en mi contra hoy?

—Quiero estar sola —susurré con agotamiento.

Unos suaves pasos y luego el rechinido de una cadena. Cuando volví a levantar la vista, Soul se había sentado a mi lado, en el otro columpio.

—Mala suerte, porque no pienso irme de aquí.

No respondí. Volví mi vista al suelo, no podía mirarle a la cara sin ponerme más nerviosa.

Los dos nos quedamos en un silencio total, solo se escuchaba el viento.

Quería pensar, seguir pensando en todo lo que ocurría pero no podía con Soul a unos centímetros de mí. Lo tenía tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía tan lejos de mí. Nunca podría pensar en Soul como _mió. _Simplemente nunca lo sería.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho y sentía un molesto hormigueo en mi estomago. Mis manos sudaban, intente disimuladamente secarlas contra mis pantalones gastados. La cabeza me daba un montón de vueltas y ya hasta me era difícil mantener la vista clavada en el suelo, hasta que la fije en una pequeña hoja que era corrida repetidas veces por el viento, alejándola cada vez mas de mi vista.

Me sentía como una completa tonta.

Una completa tonta que había perdido todo, desde la cordura hasta la locura. Por algo platónico.

—Maka.

Miré de soslayo a quien tenía a un lado. Di un pequeño respingo y me removí nerviosa. Tomé aire y me enderecé en el columpio.

_"Contrólate. Ten compostura, tienes que mantener la calma. Recuerda: mantener la calma". _

—…Ah—¿Es lo único que puedes "decir" de manera inteligente?

—Tengo que hablar contigo —en ese momento me atreví a mirarlo de frente. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta que me miraba fijamente, serio. Casi no tenía expresión.

Una clase de pánico cruzo por mi pecho.

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté con indiferencia fingida. Me estaba haciendo por completo la tonta en el tema, seguro.

—…Dijiste algo esta…esta mañana, Maka – Me dio una sonrisa de lado. Mi corazón se aceleró a un más y ya estaba viéndome salir corriendo. Aunque Soul me alcanzaría en segundos. Me sudaba la nuca. Nerviosa, tragué saliva —, ¿Recuerdas?

—¿…Ah? Y-yo…—¿Me estaba ruborizando? Ahora debía verme como un tomate maduro. —Bueno…yo…

—¿Tú…? —Completo, todavía con esa sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora me parecía burlona y divertida por mi vergüenza.

¿Qué decía? ¿Qué le decía?

—Lo lamento… —acabé por susurrar. Cerré los ojos, intentando evitar cualquier mirada más.

Siempre me había considerado una persona fuerte y todos siempre me lo decían, entonces ¿Por qué cuando estaba frente a él me sentía tan débil y vulnerable? ¿Por qué mis palabras se convertían en susurros? ¿Mis pensamientos se volvían enredaderas?

…Era por mi estúpido corazón, que involuntariamente a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos porque no pasara le seguía amando. Demasiado.

No me atrevía a abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo. Debía admitirlo, estaba aterrada de todo. Lo único que quería era esconderme bajo una roca y que no me encontraran jamás.

El viento frío chocaba contra mi rostro y me congelaba la nariz. Me castañeaban los dientes, quizá por el frío, quizá por los nervios. No estaba completamente segura.

Un chirrido y unos leves pasos hicieron que mi curiosidad creciera, pero no abrí los ojos. Aun con los ojos cerrados sentía un poco más de luz, como si la sombra de Soul ya no estuviera ahí, frente a mí.

—Mírame, Maka —Soul me estaba hablando y su voz venía frente a mí. No me atreví a abrir los ojos. Escuché un bufido y un chasquido -—Abre los ojos, ¡Mírame de una vez!

Di un salto, asustada. Su tono me había asustado, no se escuchaba molesto pero tampoco era que rebosaba paciencia.

Cansada de parecer una niña asustadiza, apreté los puños y abrí losfuerza, casi me dolieron al hacerlo, o por tenerlos tanto tiempo cerrados de esa manera.

Casi me voy de espaldas y toda mi determinación se va corriendo al darme cuenta que él estaba frente a mí, como había supuesto. El problema, estaba mas cerca de lo que había previsto, mucho mas cerca. Antes de que pudiera alejarme, con calma se agacho y su rostro quedo al mismo nivel que el mió.

Con solo respirar sentía que todo mi cuerpo me fallaba. Nuestras narices casi se rozaban. Aun así el se veía tan calmado, relajado, sereno, y sus ojos no parecían nada perturbados con todo esto. En cambio, si los veía fijamente sentía que estaba divertido. Se divertía viéndome en esta situación. Sus labios estaban en una línea recta que rápidamente sin poder evitar se curvó en una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Ahora si debía de verme como un tomate.

—No muerdo —sonrió y dio una pequeña carcajada. Tragué nerviosa y di un pequeño gemido, angustiada—, _mucho. _No deberías de tenerme miedo, no te haré daño.

¿Y lo decía tan calmado?

Parpadee y carraspee intentando aclararme la garganta. Tenía que ser fuerte. No iba a ser la débil.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté. Alzó una ceja, con clara señal de duda. Me apresuré a especificar mi pregunta: —¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto? O… ¿Por qué me dices esto?, es como si te importara que yo lo supiera.

Frunció el ceño y dio una mueca.

—Porque _me _importa —respondió, de cierta manera desesperado. —Maka, ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No lo ves? Todos estos años y aún así…que…—parecía estar hablando consigo mismo, o estar quejándose consigo mismo. Me miró directamente. Mantuve un semblante sereno. —Te lo diré de una buena vez, porque ya no aguanto, ¡No lo aguanto más! _Tú si me importas. _

¿…Qué? Nerviosa y desesperada vi sus ojos, buscando alguna clase de mentira en ellos o algo por el estilo. No encontré nada.

Tragué saliva y sentí la garganta seca.

—¿Qué? Pero…hoy tú no me dijiste nada y… ¡Cuando yo dije eso en el salón! —Estaba molesta, me estaba diciendo todo esto ahora pero en clases, nada. En mi casa, nada — ¡Dejaste que dijera aquello y quedara como una tonta!

—¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera? Esta _prohibido. _—Me miró serio y luego volvió a su sonrisa burlona —Creí que tú como buena estudiante lo sabrías, ¿no?

—Aún así —quería alejarme, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Tenía que admitirlo, tener a Soul cerca me gustaba, y mucho. —Pudiste haber dicho algo…antes.

¿Qué me tenía que decir exactamente?

—Con todos viéndonos, claro. Luego ambos nos vamos presos.

—Soul —llamé, tenía que salir de esa duda antes de seguir haciéndome ilusiones tontas o algo por el estilo —Todo esto que me dices…en serio, ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Rodó los ojos y farfullo algo, pero no le entendí para nada. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para concentrarme bien.

—No lo he dejado claro, ¿Cierto? —Se paso la mano por el pelo y suspiro.

Miró hacia ambos lados, con nerviosismo e inquietud antes de volver a mirarme. Negué con la cabeza, lentamente.

—Maka, escúchame. —Me tomó el rostro y el contacto de sus frías manos con mi rostro hizo que temblara por un momento. Apretó el agarré, pero con delicadeza —Esto es difícil y no creo poder decírtelo de nuevo. Si quiera y se si lo aceptaras pero ¡Carajo, tenía que intentarlo! He tenido este sentimiento conmigo durante doce años y…cuando...dijiste todo aquello en la mañana me quedó claro que tenía que intentarlo…

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Doce años? Si sacaba bien las cuentas (ojala las matemáticas no me fallen ahora) teníamos cinco años. ¡Tanto tiempo! No podía ser posible, me debía de estar tomando el pelo.

—…Tú me _gustas_, me gustas mucho. Podría atreverme a decir que _te amo._—¿Realmente me estaba diciendo todo esto a mí? —Se que es difícil, y entendería si te alejas de mí porque entiendo lo que podría pasar si se enteraran. Pero, ¡Mierda, acabaría con todos si pudiera hacer que estuvieras siempre a mi lado! ¡Realmente ya no lo aguanto! Tengo que decírtelo…

Mi respiración estaba entre cortada y sentía un dolor en el pecho, ¿De felicidad? ¿Tristeza? ¿Miedo?

Soul, junto su frente con la mía y me sentí feliz, feliz de que me estuviera diciendo todo esto. No podía estar pasándome todo aquello a mí. Estaba asustada, también. Más asustada que antes, si alguien nos veía ahora, estábamos muertos.

—Yo, vampiro Soul…_te ama, _humana Maka. —Sonrió. Di una entre cortada y tonta risa —Te ama mucho. ¿Qué dices…?

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa. Le miré aterrada.

Cuando le contestara estaría firmando mi condena de muerte. Era como si yo misma cavara mi propia tumba y luego me tirara en ella. No importaba, si podía estar con Soul, aunque sea un tiempo, lo haría, lo haría sin dudarlo.

…Estaba ciega de amor por él.

—Yo, humana Maka, _te ama_, vampiro Soul. Te amo demasiado, tanto que me asusta de solo pensarlo. —Choqué nuestras narices y sonreí, feliz — Me asusta demasiado pensar cuanto te amo. Me aterra.

Soul me acaricio el rostro, sentía sus suaves caricias en los párpados, en mis labios, en mi frente, en las mejillas. Aunque estaba frío como un bloque de hielo su contacto con mi piel creaba un fuego abrasador en ella.

—Eso es todo —Sonrió, divertido, más que antes. —Todo ha acabado ahora…

—Lo sé, estamos condenados.

—Y mucho —corroboro.

—Si así estoy contigo, lo acepto gustosa.

—Estas acabada, lo sabes ¿No? — Lo miré y sentí sus labios más cerca de los míos. Ya veía lo que iba a pasar —Ahora que aceptaste…no se si pueda liberarte.

—No espero que lo hagas —bufé.

—Dalo por hecho.

Sin más que decir, unimos nuestros labios. Me beso por primera vez y por primera vez yo me sentí por completo dichosa. No me sentía triste, asusta, perturbada, nada. Me sentía más feliz que nunca antes.

Movió sus labios contra los míos. Parecía que el tenía mas idea que debía hacer, en cambio yo daba torpes intentos de besos. Me quedaba atrás en todo esto, solo dejaba que me guiara.

En un momento los simples roces de nuestros labios se volvieron más rudos. Había más brusquedad en los movimientos de Soul. Su cuerpo se inclino hacía el mió y el columpio se balanceo. Perdiendo la poca cordura que quedaba en mi cabeza pase mis brazos por el cuello de Soul y tomé el cabello de su nuca.

Mi boca ya estaba húmeda. Soul había introducido su lengua y sentía que el aire se me acababa. Ahora todo daba vueltas, si no estuviera sentada seguramente no podría estar en pie. En un momento mordí su labio y el dio un gruñido pero sonrió en mitad del beso.

Ruborizada di una sonrisa orgullosa.

Con mas rudeza que antes volvió a besarme. Gemí y tiré levemente de su blanquecino cabello.

Nos separamos. Jadeante intente buscar aire a grandes bocanadas, mientras él se veía completamente calmado. Seguíamos en la misma posición. Mientras yo todavía buscaba aire, Soul beso la comisura de mis labios, mi mejilla y mi oreja (cosa que me hizo cosquillas). Me acarició la mejilla.

Me sentía exhausta. Soul, acerco su boca a mi oído y muy despacio, como preocupándose que solo yo escuchara, susurro:

—Me tienes loco, de verdad.

Sonreí, divertida.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y luego uno en la mejilla, con la mayor dulzura que tuve.

—En serio, no se cómo lo haces —susurro, con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos un momento más quietos. Solo sintiendo nuestras respiraciones.

Todo lo que había pasado ahora había hecho que olvidara por completo lo demás. En ese momento me cayó como balde de agua fría la realidad. Era como si yo hubiera estado en las nubes y recién bajara a la tierra.

Me separé de Soul y le solté. Me miró sin comprender, esperó para que yo le explicara.

—Tengo que volver a casa, antes de que alguien mas se preocupe y haga algo innecesario —sisee, pensando que Spirit saliera a buscarme a gritos.

Soul, dio un pequeño puchero pero luego se enderezo. Me levanté del columpio y sentí las piernas entumecidas, las moví para acabar con la sensación.

—Vale. Te llevó —sonrió. Me tendió la mano y yo sonreí.

Una corriente fría me llegó y me acorde que antes estaba tan molesta cuando salí que solo me llevé un chaleco delgado, que no me servía para quitar el frío. Me abrecé a mi misma mientras tiritaba.

En un segundo, sentí algo cálido en mis hombros y levanté la mirada, entonces comprendí que había pasado: Soul se había quitado su sudadera y me la puso encima.

—Póntela —Dijo distraído —.Podría enfermar, o algo.

Me la quité y la examiné, era unas dos tallas más grande, roja y con el signo de la marca en el centro. Pero parecía calentita. Mientras la observaba miré de reojo a Soul. Cuando vio mi mirada hizo una mueca.

—No siento frío, póntela. Solo la uso para ponerme algo encima. —Sonrió —O para ayudar a chicas que salen así con este clima.

—Tonto —sisee.

Me la coloqué. Como supuse era calentita y me quedaba dos tallas más grande. Olía como a Soul y era embriagador para mí. Me gustaba.

Cuando me la terminé de colocar y arreglar, nuevamente Soul me tendió la mano. Esta vez, sin dudar la tomé. Me dio un tierno apretón, al momento sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, era agradable. Di una pequeña sonrisa.

Soul comenzó a caminar fuera del parque y por ende le seguí. Todavía tomados de la mano.

Todo este tiempo en el parque con Soul había sido tan perfecto, -quizás demasiado- que cuando volvimos a salir a las frías y casi desoladas calles volví a la realidad, para nada perfecta, en que vivía.

Pisamos la acera y me alteré. Todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, como esperando un ataque. Ahora, era mucho más peligroso. Ambos estábamos en la boca del lobo.

Mis músculos se tensaron y al parecer Soul debió notarlo porque me dio una mirada de soslayo. Con cierta indiferencia, como si no estuviera preocupado de lo mismo que yo en esos momentos o como si no estuviéramos en peligro mortal.

—Puedo llevarte más rápido a tu casa, si quieres —sugirió. Le miré, con la boca abierta sin saber que decir o como tomar la propuesta —.Pero, yo no _vuelo _por si querías saber…

Le corté, al momento en que dijo eso una risa que no pude evitar salió de mis labios. Seguimos caminando, mientras él esperaba expectante que me calmara para pedir una explicación.

Cruzamos la calle. Llegando al callejón León, -estaba a cuatro calles de mi casa-. Estaba solitario, oscuro, nadie pasaba por ahí. Todas las casas se veían bien cerradas, con las luces interiores apagadas y una que otra casa que tenía la idea de colgar un _crucifijo _en la puerta. Ni si quiera había autos. Ni un ruido, solo nuestros pasos retumbando contra el frío cemento y uno que otro grillo. Nos alumbraban las farolas puestas a la misma distancia a los lados de las veredas y los semáforos seguían cambiando de color, aunque no pasara nadie, ni nada.

Era increíble que la vida pareciera morir a esas horas, desaparecer por completo.

Cruzamos la calle, sin preocuparnos que el semáforo estuviera en rojo. A esas horas ya daba igual.

Cuando me calme lo suficiente y pude recuperar el aire, Soul no tardó en preguntar:

—¿A qué vino eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú risa —especifico.

Me mordí la lengua para no volver a reír.

—Es que con eso de _volar _me pareció que sería lo que esperara cualquier chica. Con todo eso de las películas cliché de ustedes.

—Odio esas películas —arrugo la nariz e hizo una mueca —.Nos hacen quedar como…

—¿Humanos? —Pregunte a secas, sin importarme si lo ofendía o no. Porqué si decía que si, a mi me ofendía.

Negó con la cabeza.

Por nuestro lado, paso un perrito callejero que parecía inofensivo, de esos que ves en la calle y te dan ganas de llevarte a casa. Hubiera sido una buena idea, si al pasar no le hubiera gruñido a Soul y cuando este dio un solo paso más para seguir caminando no hubiera salido corriendo con el rabo entre las patas.

A los lejos escuche sus gemidos de angustia y miedo.

—Como _civilizados _—terminó por decir. Más bien parecía que escupía con odio esas palabras.

Entrecerré los ojos y clavé mi vista al frente. Podía ver la siguiente calle que teníamos que cruzar.

—¿No lo son? —Pregunté, con cierta tristeza en mi voz —O… ¿No quieres serlo?

—¿Para qué? —Susurro —Nunca vamos a serlo. Siempre seremos simples monstruos, o aunque la mayoría de nosotros fuera "civilizado" —con la mano que tenía libre hizo unas comillas en el aire— siempre existirá ese algo que nos tache por completo de bestias. _Civilizados _es la última palabra que usaría para describir a uno de nosotros.

Bajé la mirada. En cierto modo tenía razón.

—Todas esas chorradas que hacen…no son más que ideologías de un mundo utópico. Un mundo que nunca existirá mientras nosotros estemos en el.

Parecía molesto porque sentía tensión en los músculos de su mano. Aunque intentaba no apretar la mano que sujetaba la mía, su otra mano –la mano libre- estaba hecha un puño.

Suspiré.

—Vale, lo pillo. Mundo utópico.

—Me alegro.

—Eres un tonto —farfullé.

—Y tú una plana —se río entre dientes.

Le di un empujón que solo lo movió un centímetro –menos que eso-. Fruncí el ceño.

—Eres un pervertido cualquiera, Soul. —Sisee.

Soul volvió a mi lado, me apretó la mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Otra descarga y cuando separo sus labios de mi piel esa sensación de fuego en la zona. Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse y agradecí que las benditas farolas de la calle no fueran tan buenas, eso evitaba que fuera tan evidente mi sonrojo.

—Pero aun así —se acerco a mi oído y muy bajo, susurro: —Me quieres.

Me estremecí.

—Tonto…

Siguió caminando pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Pude ver sus colmillos y me sentí a desfallecer, de nuevo.

El resto del camino pasó con tranquilidad. Como las calles se veían tranquilas no tuvimos muchos problemas, pero yo no podía dejar de estar nerviosa y Soul se burlaba de ello en todas las oportunidades que podía.

Único momento en que fue de gran tención –para mí- cuando cruzamos la última calle para llegar a mi casa y mientras caminábamos vimos a un grupo. Su aspecto externo era como el de cualquier típico grupo de adolescentes de parranda a esas horas de la noche, pero si unos los veía se daba cuenta de inmediato que no eran de esos típicos adolescentes.

Instintivamente, aceleré el paso, llevándome a arrastras a Soul. Los seguía vigilando por el rabillo del ojo, pendiente de lo que hacían. Por lo menos quería saber si se daban cuenta de nuestra presencia, seguramente ya lo habían hecho.

Si los había contado bien, eran siete: tres chicas y cuatro chicos. Dos de las chicas tenían un aspecto inocente, agradable, como si no fueran capaces asesinar si quiera a una mosca, la tercera chica tenía todo el aspecto de un vampiro _clásico _ o simplemente sentía mucha conformidad de vestirse con ropajes que lo parecían, a diferencia de sus compañeras que tenían colores chillones por doquier.

Los chicos, había dos peli negros que eran gemelos o mellizos, un rubio y un pelirrojo. Ninguno parecía peligroso, era obvio saber como se fundían también pareciendo adolescentes normales.

Todos –incluyendo a la vampira clásica- eran guapos.

El chico pelirrojo levantó la mirada y me observó. Sin saber que hacer solo me quedé observando, hasta que me dio una amable sonrisa. Iba a corresponderle, cuando me mostró sus colmillos.

Me voltee, asustada y escuché sus risas atrás de mí.

—Que apocada —escuché una voz femenina, entre las risas.

—Ingenua, diría yo —otra voz.

—Vale, dejadlo ya.

—Era guapa —estaba vez masculina.

La sangre me subió al rostro, no se si por la vergüenza o por el halago.

—Si que lo era.

—Pero era humana —suspiro. Era la misma voz que antes les había hecho parar —Los repetiré: Dejadlo. Ya.

—¡Eh! Pero con el que iba de la mano, era un vampiro.

—Sois unos inmaduros…—era una chica, con voz chillona.

Volví a mirar al frente y al final de la calle pude ver mi casa. Hogar, dulce hogar. O debería de sentirme así, en vez de eso sentía lo antónimo por completo.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya —Soul soltó mi mano y yo me sentí por un momento perdida, hasta que volví a identificar donde estaba —Supongo que no pasara nada si dejo que camines sola hasta el final de la calle.

—Se cuidarme sola —le corte. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Asintió.

—Si, lo dejaste bien claro hace una semana. Te defendiste muy bien —sonrió con picardía —para ser una simple humana.

—…Muchas películas, son todo un rollo —me apresuré a decir.

Entrecerró los ojos, con esa señal que decía "Claro, te creo eso" debería ser mejor mintiendo. Debería haber aprendido de Hero, solo en eso.

—Entonces…—titubee y entrelace las manos tras mi espalda —¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Claro —enarcó una ceja —En la escuela —remarco lo último.

Bajé la mirada. Intentando encontrar el doble sentido a la palabra. Luego de unos segundos más lo hice y volví a mirarle.

—Lo capto. Nos vemos —levanté la mano y me despedí con una sonrisa. Me di la vuelta para caminar hasta la puerta.

Soul me detuvo antes de que diera un paso más.

—No sabes despedirte, sabias…—sonrió. Acercó su rostro al mió y yo cerré los ojos esperando un beso de despedida. No sentí nada, solo un frío tacto en mi frente.

Abrí los ojos.

Soul se reía por lo bajo mientras observaba mi rostro. Apreté los puños y ya molesta, sin poder evitarlo, le golpee repetidamente el pecho y los brazos. O por lo menos simplemente le golpee con toda mi fuerza intentando dañarlo.

—Eres un tonto —gruñí.

—Debiste haber visto tu rostro, Maka. Lo mejor —se reía, mientras simplemente ignoraba los golpes que le daba.

Me voltee, furiosa y caminé a mi casa.

—Eres un tonto —farfulle.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió. Sentí sus pasos alejándose, al lado contrario de donde yo me iba.

Soul era un completo idiota. Con esa sola palabra lo describía por completo.

_"__—Vampiro tonto, pervertido, egocéntrico…" _

Caminé dando grandes y molestas zancadas. Me dolían las plantas de los pies pero intente ignorarlo, pensaba más bien que pisoteaba a Soul y su tonta sonrisa burlona que siempre llevaba consigo. Eso me molestaba lo suficiente para seguir pisoteando con fuerza.

Llegué frente a la reja de mi casa y abrí la puerta de metal. Esta chillo y pensé que era el momento justo para decirle a Spirit que había que aceitar esa cosa, terminaría cayéndose uno de estos días. Como seguía molesta cerré de un portazo y la reja se tambaleo. Luego de mi acto me di cuenta que todos debían de estar durmiendo, o eso debían de estar intentando.

Esa no era la idea de una entrada a hurtadillas luego de escaparte a _x _hora de la noche.

Resignada a un posible regaño, simplemente camine a la puerta de entrada e intente abrirla. Giré la perilla y para mi mayor suerte estaba cerrada con llave.

¿Nadie pensaba acaso que llegaría en algún momento de la noche? ¡Era increíble!

Patee la puerta y desee que esta cayera de sopetón.

Tenía dos opciones: esperar a ver si alguien se dignaba a abrirme o entrar por una ventana. No pensaba esperar ahí afuera sola.

Di la vuelta al patio y busqué entre la oscuridad que había la ubicación de la ventana de mi cuarto. Tuve que dar la vuelta entera. Por la oscuridad tropecé varias veces con las rocas y me doble el pie al pisar un agujero. Al final, pude encontrarla. Tuve que mentalizar un mapa del lugar y ver cual era la mía.

A regañadientes y sintiéndome por un momento de contrabando, intenté abrirla. Casi se me cae el alma a los pies al pensar que le había puesto el pestillo. Sentí un _"click" _luego un leve roce y la ventana se deslizo hacía arriba dejándome la vía abierta para entrar.

Sonreí orgullosa de mi hazaña.

Apoyé ambas manos en el marco de madera de la ventana. Me impulsé con fuerza, dando un gran salto y terminé por apoyarme en las manos para subir. Subí primero la pierna derecha, apoyándola en la ventana y luego busque a tientas algo a lo que agarrarme. Cuando pude subir la pierna izquierda y entrar por completo en la habitación, caí en mi cama.

Rechinó y me golpee la cabeza. Una sensación de dolor se quedo un momento, pero luego se paso.

Perezosamente me arrodille en la cama y cerré la ventana. Le puse el pestillo y cerré las cortinas. La habitación quedo en penumbra total.

Di un suspiro.

Pensaba tirarme ahora mismo para dormir pero antes de hacerlo un ruido proveniente del salón me alerto. Parecía como si alguien chocara con una mesa y se escuchaban las pisadas de alguien por el pasillo.

Reconocía esas pisadas.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí a la puerta –choque y pise varias cosas en el trayecto-. Abrí y en un segundo ya me encontraba en el pasillo, buscando con la mirada…

—Hero —llamé.

Levantó la mirada, alarmado y me dio una mirada amenazante. Al ver quien era, se calmo.

—Maka…volviste —saludo, con una sonrisa —¿No es muy tarde para que estés despierta?

—Acabo de volver —mencione, recelosa —La puerta estaba cerrada. Tuve que entrar por la ventana.

Me miró sorprendido y me guiño el ojo.

—Solía hacerlo, antes, cuando se me quedaban las llaves.

Di una sonrisa pero se borró de inmediato.

No me había fijado, ni me había preguntado de dónde venía. Reparé en su estado: tenía la ropa sucia –su camiseta tenía una parte rota dejando ver su tatuaje de "La orden", su cabello estaba despeinado, tenía marcas de golpes en la cara…y en su mano derecha tenía…

Di un gritito pero me callé. Le miré horrorizada.

—¡¿Por qué tienes a _Excalibur?! _ —Inquirí, nerviosa. No podía dejar de mirar la espada, tan grande y amenazante, el filo desprendía por si solo la advertencia de que se alejaran. Lo peor era…estaba con sangre — ¡¿Por qué, Hero?!

Hero, caminó hacia mí pero yo me alejé.

—Prometimos…prometiste que lo dejarías. Todos lo habían hecho, ¿Por qué no cumplen? —Las palabras salían atropelladas de mi boca —¡No se dan cuenta que esta prohibido!

—Maka, cálmate. Esto es algo diferente a las otras veces —explico.

No le creía nada.

—Siempre es diferente —gruñí.

—Pero esta vez si lo es.

—¡No, no lo es! Solo se que volviste a usar eso —apunté a Excalibur con odio—para matar vampiros.

Hero se paso una mano por el cabello y se lo despeino más. Me miro entre nervioso y tenía los labios apretados. Estaba molesto.

Aún así no pensaba ceder.

—¡Es por una razón! ¡Por La orden! —Apretó el puño y me fulmino con la mirada.

—¡Que le den a La orden!

—No lo entenderías —gruño en voz baja —No lo harás porque no aceptas parte de ella.

—¡Tampoco quiero serlo! —Chillé histérica. En todo el tiempo que llevábamos discutiendo íbamos alzando mas la voz —¡Para qué, no quiero ser como ustedes y matar gente inocente a diestra y siniestra!

Una chispa de odio creció en los ojos de mi hermano y yo corroboré su mirada. No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que lo había mirada así…

…Nunca. Esta sería la primera vez y en cierto modo, dolía.

—¿Inocente? —Pregunto de manera sarcástica —Maka, ¿Te has escuchado? ¡¿Cómo van a ser inocentes aquellos que matan a personas que si son inocentes?! ¿Eh?

—¡Eres un imbécil, de verdad!

En un segundo, las puertas de todas las dos habitaciones se abrieron, casi al mismo tiempo. Por una salió Kami con una mirada molesta y le seguía un Spirit somnoliento que caminaba casi a arrastras para venir hacia nosotros. Por la otra salía Marie con rostro preocupado y a Stein sereno, pero cierta curiosidad en su semblante.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Preguntó autoritariamente Kami.

Habíamos despertado a todos.

—¿Qué les pasa? —Marie se acerco por mi lado —Ustedes no pelean.

—Pregúntale a nuestro cazador — señalé —Al parecer lo sabe todo.

—Hero… —Kami miró a Hero y este le enseño a Excalibur como si fuera cualquier cosa. Ella miró al momento a Spirit, quien parecía de pronto haber despertado —¿Qué significa, Spirit?

Rápidamente se puso a un lado de su hijo. Puso una mano en su hombro. Ahora se veía serio.

—Kami, son cosas confidenciales… —nos recorrió a todas con la mirada —no puedo decírtelo.

—¿No puedes decírmelo? —Preguntó, como si no pudiera creerlo—…Spirit ya habíamos hablado que…

De pronto se quedo callada, me miró de reojo y yo me mantuve firme en mi lugar. Se dio vuelta, volviendo a su habitación.

—No importa, ya no importa —no dio si quiera un última mirada —Hagan lo que quieran…solo…acaten las consecuencias del final.

Y cerró la puerta.

Yo me quedé ahí, parada como tonta con Marie a un lado mió, mirando simplemente la escena sin decir nada. Me sonrió, como siempre lo hacía.

No pude corresponderle.

—Sera mejor que vayas a descansar, Maka. Mañana hay escuela —me guío hasta la puerta de mi habitación, mas apresurada de lo que creí —Buenas noches, cielo.

—…Buenas noches.

No terminé de decirlo y cerró la puerta.

Sin tragarme nada de esta escena caminé sigilosa a ella y me apoyé en la madera para escuchar. Habían bajado la voz. Reconocí la voz de Stein al hablar primero, serio y cauteloso:

—¿Acabaste bien?

—Si —ese era Hero —Hubo ciertos inconvenientes pero pude terminarlo.

—¿Qué clase de inconvenientes? —Spirit y estaba preocupado —¿Estas herido?

—No, no lo estoy —se escucho cierto metal tocar el suelo. Seguramente apoyo la espada —Los normales, fue difícil encontrarlos pero lo logré al final.

—Hero, ¿Cómo dejaste que tu hermana te descubriera? —Stein de nuevo, pero ahora sonaba molesto.

Escuché un bufido.

Me apegué mas a la puerta, como si eso me permitiera sabe un poco más. Era divertido saber que esa puerta me separaba de todo eso, que parecía tan alejado a mí.

—No sabía que estaba…creí que andaba fuera —intento defenderse.

"_Gracias por cubrirme, hermano_"

—¿Qué hacia mi Makita a estas horas sola? —Rodee los ojos.

Un momento. Hero, él no podía, por favor no podía ser cierto…no podía decirle sobre lo que paso. Si lo mencionaba todo podía acabar, empeorar.

Mi corazón se acelero y en ese momento me di cuenta que Hero si iba a decírselo, tenía que estar preparada para intentar hacer algo…luego.

—No lo se —respondió.

¿Me estaba cubriendo? O simplemente decía la verdad.

—¿Maka sola? —Stein de nuevo, pareciera como si lo estuviera meditando —Eso es raro.

—Bueno, solo se que…hoy estuvieron aquí…—Por favor Hero, no lo hagas.

…Por favor.

—¿Quiénes? —Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno…—titubeo.

Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, tan rápidos y el calor que desprendía mi cuerpo por los nervios.

Sentía nauseas.

—Los Evans.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Mi cabeza se deslizo unos centímetros por la puerta porque no podía mantenerla. No podía haber pasado.

Ese no había sido Hero. No podía creer que lo haya descubierto tan rápido.

—¡¿Qué?! —Bramo Spirit —¿Es eso cierto, Hero?

Ya no importaba que dijera la verdad. Ya estaba arruinado.

—Tal vez… —susurro.

—¿Qué hacían los Evans aquí? —Siguió gruñendo —¡En esta casa!

—Cálmate Spirit, si quiera sabes que paso en realidad.

—Stein, son los Evans —parecía escupir el nombre, como si fuera veneno -—Tú sabes la manía que nos tienen.

¿Solo ellos a nosotros? Que hipocresía.

—Luego averiguamos eso…este no es un buen lugar para hablarlo —sugirió Stein.

—Nos tendremos que encargar nuevamente de esos _chupa sangre._

—Spirit, ¿No querrás ir nuevamente a guerra? —Hero. Me leyó la mente, sonaba tan asustado o alertado por la idea que yo.

—No podemos —se apresuró a contestar Stein —Pero una advertencia no le hace mal a nadie.

Me apoyé por completo en la puerta. Ahora me sentía a desfallecer, todo esto no podía ir en peor. Realmente este no era mi día, o simplemente nunca nada a estado de mi lado, jamás.

—Bien…

No tenía ganas de escuchar nada más.

Con casi nada de fuerza –la mayoría solo fuerza de voluntad- me levanté del suelo y arrastre los pies hasta la cama. No tenía si quiera las ganas para cambiarme, simplemente tire las sábanas y me metí dentro, acurrucándome y haciéndome un ovillo bajo ellas.

Quería sentirme segura aunque fuera en un lugar.

Si todo esto continuaba así, estaría obligada a escoger un bando. No me sentía preparada para ello porque estaría dividida en dos y no podía soportarlo. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haríamos? Tendría que hablarlo con Soul, por lo menos debía advertirle antes de que mi familia metiera las patas mas de lo que hicieron hoy y toda la vida.

Abracé la almohada, todavía hecha un ovillo mientras lloraba sin poder parar. Las lágrimas rápidamente mojaron mi rostro y sentía mis propios sollozos haciendo eco en la habitación.

…Lejos, muy lejos escuché la risa de esos jóvenes vampiros. Divirtiéndose.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

¡Mother of Batman! Este fue el capitulo más cursi que he escrito en mi corta vida pero, lo fue, así que me sorprendí a mi misma de toda la cursileria que sale de mi interior (El estomago). Ojala les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews. Con su ayuda hemos podido hacer crecer la población de unicornios fosforescentes del mundo y como recompensa algún día les daré uno (algún día...).

Ahora me voy a que me saquen sangre, no quiero, pero es lo que hay porque estoy un poco pa´la embarra (instand corazones rotos xD). Gracias por todo, por leer, por entrar, por comentar, etc (estoy tratando de chamullar. Nah, mentira).

¡Dejen reviews! Sigamos salvando unicornios fosforescentes. Os quiero (=

**Nitta** se despide.


	6. De pentagramas y brujas

_**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¿Qué tal, ladies? ¿Cómo les ha ido? Pues a mi muy bien, ni tanto, pero bueno. Salí de vagaciones ¡Si! así que espero tener más tiempo para actualizar, perdón la demora pero tenía mis exámenes finales y no quería desconcentrarme, realmente este último tiempo ha sido difícil, ademas de que Doña inspiración no quiera estar cerca de mi ni por si acaso. Doña inspiración de la csm :c

Pero buano. Pasemos a la parte importante, ¡Agradecimientos!: **An14, Miyoko Nott, Guest, Akari Hiroyuki, Bell Star, y NeePulgaa-chan. **Muchas gracias por sus bellos y hermosos rws (= y gracias a las personas que leen esta historia pero desde las sombras, igual se aprecia mucho.

Ojala este capitulo les guste, hice un gran esfuerzo por hacerlo porque perdí el hilo, ups. Ojala les guste y eso.

Leed cuanto queráis.

* * *

**"**Condenados**"**

**Capitulo cinco. **

_"**D**e pentagramas y brujas" _

* * *

Tenía frío y estaba oscuro. No encontraba mis pies, tampoco mis manos y mis ojos no podían ver, o al menos no podían ver nada a través de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba. ¿Dónde estaba? Había mucho silencio y una extraña sensación se removió en mi pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento. Respiré, intentando tranquilizarme pero un jadeo escapo de mi boca y se escucho como un eco en el lugar.

Asustada y tiritando por el frío, me levante. Con ambas manos apoyadas en lo que yo creía –y esperaba- fuera el suelo, me levanté con mucho cuidado, pensando que en algún momento podría caerme. Me sentía débil, cansada y mareada. Sentía que en cualquier segundo terminaría cayendo al suelo.

Tragué saliva y sentí la garganta seca.

Me encontraba de pie, pero seguía perdida. Di un paso, me sentía completamente desequilibrada. Alargue ambos brazos, buscando de donde agarrarme, una pared o algo.

El latido de mi corazón era muy acelerado y sentía la sensación viscosa del sudor en mi rostro y cuello, como se pegaba mi ropa a mi cuerpo.

Al fin pude sentir al tacto el duro cemento. _Por fin una pared_, pensé mas calmada.

Apoye todo mi peso en el lugar que yo consideraba seguro y seguí caminando, guiándome por aquella pared que durante lo que yo considere varios metros –seguramente no fue nada mas que unos centímetros, no estaba segura-, siguió siendo recta, luego de un tiempo de cortos y desconfiados pasos pude sentir como la pared se cortaba a la derecha. Con cuidado, todavía sin poder ver nada, doble.

Seguía caminando, sin poder oír nada más que mi corazón y mis propios pasos resonando en el lugar.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir caminando?

Unos pasos más, seguía deslizando mi mano por la pared cuando esta choco con algo. Parpadee, confundida. Como mi visión en ese momento era inútil, con ambos manos comencé a tantear lo que había golpeado. Otra pared…

Era un callejón sin salida.

Entonces un sonido, como un suave silbido se escucho y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sentía como mi cuerpo caía y el viento golpeaba mi cuerpo. Mi corazón se aceleró más. No podía respirar, el aire en exceso que golpeaba mi rostro me lo impedía. Quería gritar, pero mi voz no salía por alguna razón.

Sentía que el suelo estaba cerca, lo presentía. Cerré los ojos, esperando el golpe que acabaría con mi vida…

Pero este nunca llegó.

— ¿Qué haces? —se escucho una risa, más bien una fuerte carcajada que me asusto.

Se me puso la piel de gallina.

— ¡Venga! ¡Levántate de ese suelo sucio! — ¿Me hablaba a mí? — Hoy, en ese lugar murieron dos perros atropellados.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré una habitación, con solo un foco en el techo –un penoso foco que se parecía querer apagarse pronto-, una silla y una gotera. Me hubiera parecido una habitación normal de no ser por el mero hecho de que no tenía ni ventanas, ni puertas. Miré el techo, y asombrada vi que no había nada, si quiera una grieta. Eso no podía ser posible, ¿Por dónde había caído yo?

Porque estaba segura de que me caí por algún lugar.

— ¡Pero que divertido! —otra vez esa risa.

Voltee mientras daba un salto para levantarme. Me encontré con un tipo sentado y mirándome con una gran sonrisa. No podía verle bien, por alguna extraña razón y la luz no era el problema, había algo en él que evitaba que pudiera verlo.

—Has vuelto —sonrió, una gran y escalofriante sonrisa.

¿De que hablaba este tipo?

_Esta chalado_, ese pensamiento cruzo mi mente. Me quede de pie, sin saber que hacer con mis propias manos y simplemente observándolo.

—…Maka — ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? —, estas mas grande. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? —seguía haciendo preguntas, mientras movía sus pies de una lado para otro, riéndose solo.

Ahora si estaba más que asustada.

_Tranquila, Maka. Compostura solo es un loco más…solo uno más. _

—Pero mírate, que decepción, creí que cuando te volviera a ver estarías completa pero no…parece que Kami no te ha dado la noticia. Que tristeza, que tristeza…pero después de todo pronto se sabrá, si muy pronto…

¿Kami…?

Abrí la boca, para hablar y gritarle pero las palabras no salían, de hecho, no podía hacer un solo sonido. Me lleve ambas manos al rostro, tanteando mis labios, asustada, si los movía pero aun así no podía hablar.

Un pánico se apodero de mí pero me obligue a mantener la compostura.

Este lugar me parecía familiar, muy familiar. Luego de pensármelo unos segundos me di cuenta…estaba soñando. Esto no era real.

Enfoque la mirada en la persona al final de la habitación y lo único que pude ver, además de su escalofriante sonrisa fueron sus ojos rojos.

Al parecer se dio cuenta, porque ensancho la sonrisa y se relamió los labios.

—Rojo, rojo sangre —canturreo — ¡Como tú sangre! Que pronto podría ser derramada.

Y volvió a explotar en risa.

— ¡Rojo, rojo sangre, sangre que pronto será derramada! —Basta… — ¡Sangre por doquier!

Me comencé a marear más al sentir el olor metálico de la sangre. Mire mis manos y me di cuenta que sangraban, asustada di un salto y busque de donde estaba sangrando. Miré mis piernas y me di cuenta que estaban rojas, manchadas. Vi el suelo, estaba sobre un charco rojo.

Quería gritar y llorar.

Al subir la mirada me di cuenta que del techo caía la sangre, sin parar, como si lloviera.

— ¡Sangre derramada~!

¡Basta con todo!

* * *

— ¡Maka!

…Sueño, cuanto sueño tengo.

— ¡Arriba! ¡No seas vaga y levanta ya!

Cinco o diez minutos más no matan a nadie. Creo que tengo el cuello doblado.

— ¡Llegaras tarde a la escuela!

Me vale, ni que me gustara ir. Aunque en el futuro seguramente seré una vagabunda tirada a mitad de la acera. _Comida para llevar_, eso pensara los vampiros de mí.

¿…Vampiros?

— ¡Son las 7:45, niña! — escuché un portazo e instantáneamente me hice un ovillo debajo de todas las mantas que tenía puesta encima por el frío de la noche.

Un momento…detened todo… ¿Las qué horas?

— ¡Llegaré tarde! —de un salto salí de la cama, tirando todas las cosas que tenía encima de paso. Corrí al baño, empujando a Kami que estaba parada en la puerta de mi habitación con los brazos en jarra y mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Farfullo y caminó por el pasillo.

Entré al baño y lo único que hice fue tirarme el agua congelada a la cara. A penas y me la seca con la toalla que había colgada en la pared. Volví a salir del baño, esta vez casi atropellando a Spirit –que iba haciendo el tonto como todo el tiempo-. Volví a mi habitación y abrí de una patada la puerta corrediza del closet. Saqué lo primero que vi, unos jeans desgastados oscuros, una playera de dinosaurio.

Me quité de a tirones mi pijama de piolín y me puse la ropa encima. De una u otra manera me las pude ingeniar para ponerme los zapatos al mismo tiempo que buscaba las cosas y las tiraba de manera desordenada a mi mochila. No importaba, lo que más me importaba es que iba tarde a clase y ahora tenía con la estricta de Azusa. No tenía intención de tener que quedarme afuera, congelándome, las primeras dos horas de ese infierno.

Me eché la mochila al hombro, casi iba saliendo de mi habitación cuando me di cuenta que afuera seguramente hacía un frío de esos que matan y yo no llevaba nada encima –además de esa ridícula playera de dinosaurios fosforescentes, ¿O eran unicornios?-. Di una vuelta en "u" y busqué con la mirada que ponerme.

Sobre mi cama –desastre- estaba el poleron que ayer no le había de vuelto a Soul.

—…Soul —mi pensamiento me llevó a los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Una magnifica noche anterior.

¡No había tiempo! ¡Azusa!

Me lo puse y volví a sorprenderme de lo grande que me quedaba. Parecía una cantante de Rap o Hip-Hop. Por lo menos me mantendría abrigada. Olía como a Soul y eso me gustaba, mucho, demasiado.

Volví a echarme la mochila al hombro y esta vez si salir de mi habitación. Corrí por el pasillo, hacía la puerta de entrada. ¿Cuál sería la cara que pondría Azusa al verme llegar tarde por la puerta del salón?

_—Buenos días, bruja Azusa, ¿Qué tal lleva su mierda-clase?_

_—Buenas noches, Albarn. Salga del salón o le doy por el culo para que vuelva por donde vino_

"—Encantadora mujer"

No espere palabras de despedida por parte de mi familia, simplemente quería llegar de una buena vez a la escuela.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y agradecí a quien había dejado la reja abierta –eso me ahorraba mucho tiempo-. Salí de un salto a la calle y comencé a correr. Hoy nuevamente hacía frío, mucho frío pero creo que era menos que el de los últimos días.

Las calles estaban atestadas. _Mierda, no voy a llegar_…

Mientras maldecía otro suceso ocurrió que hizo que quisiera simplemente devolverme a mi casa, tirarme en mi cama y volver a dormir. El semáforo cambio a rojo en el momento en que quise cruzar. Al momento todos los autos me bloquearon el paso y levantaron gran cantidad de agua por los charcos acumulados en las orillas de la acera.

_No llegaré, Azusa me asesinara, me sacara las tripas y se las dará de comer a la horrible rata chillona que llama perro._ Un bocinazo me saco de mis pensamientos. Levanté la mirada.

— ¡Maka!

El Ferrari rojo de Kim Diehl se había parado frente a mí. Por la ventanilla bajada del copiloto, Chrona me llamaba:

— ¿…Necesitas un aventón? —Chrona dio una tímida sonrisilla.

Sin pensarlo abrí la puerta del copiloto. De alguna manera Chrona se hizo a un lado para que me sentara junto a ella. Luego cerré la puerta.

Al instante Kim echo a andar el auto. La fuerza nos tiro hacia atrás en el asiento y las ruedas chirriaron contra el cemento.

Seguramente si un policía nos viera ahora nos daría una multa, o bueno a Kim por ser la dueña del coche. Me asombraba que Chrona la hubiera convencido de detenerse. Aunque no fuéramos las mejores amigas y nuestra relación simplemente era de "compañeras de clase" era la mejor amiga de su prima y habíamos convivido demasiado para ignorarnos.

Aun así ambas somos muy diferentes.

—Buenos, Kim —salude con una sonrisa —.Gracias por pararte.

Ella sin despegar la mirada del camino correspondió mi sonrisa.

—De nada, Albarn.

Puso el reproductor y le subió el volumen, sin dejar esa perfecta sonrisa que poseía en su perfecto rostro.

—…Es lo mínimo, no podía dejar que te diera una hipotermia.

En la radio comenzó a sonar aquella canción de esa banda que estaba tan de moda, _What makes you beautiful, One direction_. Kim comenzó a cantar y tararearla feliz.

Desvié la mirada hacia el frente, íbamos demasiado rápido, lo notaba porque todo pasaba a una velocidad increíble. Me sorprendía que Kim pudiera mantener el control del auto como si nada, _debe de estar acostumbrada, seguramente. _

Chrona se removió a mi lado y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

—…Chrona…—Kim dio una pausa mientras Chrona la miraba con curiosidad —Medusa hoy nos espera temprano.

Chrona se enderezo en el lugar y asintió, temerosa. Al momento me pico la curiosidad pero no podía preguntarles de que hablaban. Lo único que sabía era que Medusa es la madre de Chrona. La había visto en pocas ocasiones.

—…Entiendo.

—Si digo temprano, es temprano. No le agradará si llegamos tarde —Kim dio vuelta en una curva, como una piloto Nascar — ¿Vale?

—…Vale.

El ambiente se puso tenso, nadie dijo palabra y tampoco parecían tener la intención de decir algo más. Me distraje observando las cosas pasar. Quería bajarme de este auto, ahora. Había algo que comenzaba a molestarme, una sensación de mal estar se apodero de mi pecho, hasta me sentía asustada.

Voltee la mirada y vi el brazo de Kim, entrecerré los ojos, intentando enfocar la mirada e intentar descifrar ese extraño signo que tenía, casi oculto bajo una venda que le envolvía el bícep. Lo conocía.

Me di cuenta de _lo que era. _Sofoque un jadeo que luchaba por salir de mis labios. Era un _pentagrama. _

¿Cómo es que Kim tenía _eso_ tatuado en el brazo? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? _A de ser una broma, debe ser un simple tatuaje, eso es todo. _

La frenada que dio Kim hizo que tanto Chrona como yo nos fuéramos hacia adelante. Tuve que afirmare de la puerta para no golpearme la frente. Habíamos llegado a la escuela y Kim había estacionado el auto.

Kim apagó el motor y saco la llave del auto. Abrí la puerta tan rápido como pude para poder salir corriendo como quería.

—…De verdad, gracias por traerme Kim —agradecí de nuevo. Sin esperar respuesta –ni esperar a Chrona- salí del auto.

— ¡Maka! —Chrona me estaba llamando pero yo ya había comenzado a correr hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Corrí por el estacionamiento, evitando como podía a los autos aunque de todas formas era bastante difícil. Todo lo que pasaba era extraño. No podía estar pasando, esa era la conclusión, debió haber sido un error, algo vi mal, eso debía de ser.

Kim realmente no podía tener _eso…_

Cerré los ojos mientras corría hacia la entrada, tenía que tranquilizarme ahora, había visto mal. _Maka lo que viste no fue real, solo una ilusión. _Respiré hondo y expire con fuerza el congelante aire de mis pulmones, me comenzaba a doler el pecho.

Volví a abrir los ojos y agradecí por primera vez a mis torpes pies que esta vez me hayan beneficiado, no había chocado con nadie o nada. Localice la puerta de vidrio del edificio central donde estaba mi salón. Varios alumnos ya habían llegado, no me extrañaba, yo había sido quien se había quedado dormida.

Desacelere mi paso y comencé a caminar a la puerta. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y me ardía la garganta.

Alargué la mano para poder abrir la puerta. Cuando la había abierto escuche:

— ¿Escuchaste de esa chica?

— ¿La de superiores? Si…

—Dicen que la asesinaron ayer, por salir con aquel vampiro —la persona, que reconocí como chica dio un suspiro. A través del reflejo de la puerta pude ver que era menor que yo —Esa ha de ser otra lección más…

—Aun así me entristece un poco…

¿La habían asesinado…? Realmente lo habían hecho.

Baje la mirada, apenada y asustada. Me comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza el corazón, las manos me sudaban y sentía que me faltaba aire. Si a ella la habían asesinado, si nos descubrían a Soul y a mí estaríamos más que muertos.

Stein realmente había asesinado a esa chica inocente.

—Eh…permiso —parpadee confusa y sin decir nada entre al edificio, antes de que otras personas desesperadas por entrar comenzaran a patearme.

Sin detenerme comencé a caminar por el largo pasillo hasta mi salón –que no se encontraba tan cerca como quisiera-. Por suerte, al parecer las clases no habían comenzado, eso quería decir que podría mantener una mañana tranquila, o al menos esa era la idea. Nunca tenía una mañana tranquila, así que esta vez la conseguía era por una gran fuerza de voluntad que ahora pensaba tener.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a acelerar el paso y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta me encontraba frente a mi salón, la puerta se encontraba abierta y se escuchaba el ruido de las conversaciones dentro. Sin mas entre y sin ver quien se encontraba allí, me senté en mi lugar, al momento apoyé los brazos en la mesa y me desplome sobre ella, usándolos como almohada. Cerré los ojos e intente calmarme, trabajo difícil por culpa del griterio que había. Si seguía así llegaría el inspector a darnos el sermón de siempre, o peor Azusa con su horrible mirada de reproche. Lo que era peor, de alguna manera me encontraría culpable de algo y me sacaría de ahí.

Esa profesora me tenía manía, desde que tengo memoria.

Suspiré y cerré con más fuerza los párpados, hasta que comenzaron a dolerme y relajé un poco.

…No sentía que era un buen día para venir.

* * *

—Maka, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Levanté la mirada de mi almuerzo –un guisado- y miré expectante a Black. Deje el tenedor sobre la mesa y junte ambas manos.

— ¿Por qué preguntas, Black?

—Te ves distraída, bueno, más de lo normal —arrugo la nariz.

Por el rabillo del ojo, miré a Chrona. Se mantenía callada, viendo su almuerzo y comiendo pobres bocados, más para disimilar que por hambre, a un lado mió.

Cuando vi que iba a levantar la mirada me volví a concentrar en Black.

—Estoy bien—fingí una sonrisa —.De verdad —la verdad, no estaba bien.

—…Claro —rodó los ojos —, te creo.

Se llevo su hamburguesa de queso a la boca y dio una gran mordida. Se me revolvió el estomago y sentí nauseas. Tomé el tenedor y comencé a mover mi comida, pero sin llevarme nada a la boca. No tenía hambre.

Las clases de la mañana al fin habían terminado y había llegado la hora de almuerzo. Lo bueno es que Azusa no me había asesinado, es más, ella había llegado retrasada ese día pero no dio una mísera explicación. Tuve la gran tentación de levantarme y decirle: Su pase cuando entro por la puerta, pero me detuve.

Por lastima no había podido de darle vueltas al asunto de Kim y Chrona, aquel signo de brujería que tenía en el brazo, ¿Por qué ella lo tenía? No podía ser real, las brujas ya no existían, desde hace siglos no existían, se suponía que mi bisabuelo había ayudado a terminar con ellas. Y eso nos seguían diciendo en las clases de historia.

Chrona no me había dicho nada y no habíamos hablado mucho luego de eso.

—Adivinen, mortales —ambas levantamos la mirada para ver una de las egocéntricas sonrisas de Black —.Su Dios consiguió entradas a una fiesta, una de las mejores del año, por lo que me habían dicho.

Abrí la boca, dispuesta a negar aquella invitación pero Chrona se me adelanto.

—Paso, Black —se quedo un momento callada para luego agregar: —S-sabes que no se me dan las fiestas…

—Estoy de acuerdo con Chrona —agregué —.Yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir…

— ¡Pero será divertido! —Black nos miró desesperado.

—No.

—No saben lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlas.

—Pero sabes que a ninguna de las dos se nos dan las fiestas —me cruce de brazos.

— ¿Por qué no quieren ir? —pregunto.

—…Me da vergüenza —murmuró Chrona con nerviosismo —Es mucha gente y no se lidiar con eso.

—Pero no estarás sola —sonrió — ¡Maka estará contigo!

Arrugue el ceño y di un gruñido.

— ¿Cuándo dije que iría?

—Por favor, Maka, te lo ruego —junto ambas manos en plan de poder "rogar", era extraño ver a Black hacer eso porque casi nunca lo hacía, debía de estar muy desesperado —.Luego…haré lo que quieras.

— ¿Lo que quiera? —pregunté a manera de juego.

Lo vi dudar unos segundos pero luego –todavía no muy convencido- asintió: —Si, lo que quieras.

Me quedé un minuto para pensarlo y dar un poco más de suspenso al asunto. Realmente, no se me dan las fiestas, nunca pero Black parece muy desesperado, lo que significa que debe ser algo muy importante para él.

Suspiré cansada. Seguramente luego me arrepentiría de esto.

—…De acuerdo —afirmé —Iré contigo.

— ¡Bien! —sonrió Black, miro a Chrona, todavía sonriente. Ella se sobresalto en su lugar — ¿Chrona entonces iras?

—…Si —susurró, mientras comía un poco.

Comencé a reír, me parecía muy divertido el compartimiento infantil de Black, pero al mismo tiempo sospechoso.

— ¿Por qué tan desesperado por ir? —pregunté y me quedo mirando fijo.

—…Luego te digo —respondió nervioso.

Me encogí de hombros y volví a concentrarme en mi delicioso guisado que ya estaba frio.

Miré a una de las mesas que se encontraban al final del casino, detrás de Black, la que estaba en la esquina se encontraba sentado Soul junto con Tsubaki y otros chicos de otros cursos que no conocía, pero pude notar que todos eran vampiros. En ese momento se reían con ganas de algún chiste, que un chico de cabello rubio y había que admitir, bastante guapo, estaba contando.

Miré un momento a Soul, pensando todo lo que había pasado ayer y no podía creer que en ese momento yo era su novia.

Sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojadas aparte la mirada y la baje, intentando esconderme.

Realmente no podía creer que era novia de un vampiro. Debía haber perdido la cordura hace mucho.

—Chrona —la voz de Kim me saco de mis pensamientos. Al ver, me encontré con Kim a un lado de Chrona, quien parecía asustada —Recuerda hoy no llegar tarde.

—Ya lo se, Kim.

—Espero que lo cumplas —suspiro. Desvié mi mirada hacia su brazo y me di cuenta que no tenía aquel signo, pero una venda cubría el lugar —Eh, hola Maka.

Avergonzada corría la mirada.

—…Hola Kim —salude nerviosa, pensando que había visto que no dejaba de mirarle el brazo. ¿Sospecharía algo?

Sin más que decir se fue, saliendo del casino con sus amigas, siempre manteniendo ese aire de grandeza que tenía. Simplemente era el aura a su alrededor que debía de hacerla atractiva ante la mayoría de los chicos del instituto.

—Bueno, chicas, yo me voy —Black se levanto, y comenzó a caminar a la salida —Tengo algunos asuntillos pendientes.

Me voltee, viendo como iba a mitad de camino.

— ¿Qué "asuntillos"? —pregunté, haciendo las comillas con las manos.

Se volteo y me dio una sonrisa socarrona.

—Simplemente unos asuntillos.

Y sin más que decir salió, con el frío que hacia y vi que comenzaba a dirigirse a lo que sospeche era el aparcamiento. ¿Qué haría Black? No podía estar haciendo novillos de nuevo, porque si era así le daría un golpe el doble de fuerte que la última vez, además que el inspector terminaría expulsándolo muy pronto.

No le di mas vueltas y me voltee. Vi a Chrona, más nerviosa que antes porque parecía temblar en su lugar.

Miré a ambos lados y me di cuenta que éramos casi las únicas, además de unos chicos al otro lado del lugar y los de la mesa de Soul. Suspiré y pensé que no tendría otra oportunidad para saber, así que simplemente pregunte, lo más relajada que pude:

— ¿Kim tiene un _pentagrama_ en el brazo? —directa y al grano como siempre. Chrona se sobresalto a un mas y dio un jadeo. La miré, seria — ¿Si o no?

—…No se de que hablas, Maka —susurro, casi sin despegar los labios.

Apoyé ambos brazos en la mesa.

—Lo vi esta mañana, Chrona —Dije, ahora nerviosa y sin dejar de mirar a ambos lados, sabía por seguro que si nos escuchaban hablando de esto estaríamos en problemas. Al final, susurre: — ¿Si o no?

—Calla, Maka —respondió, mirándome fijamente de una manera perdida que hizo que me asustara —Es mejor que no lo sepas.

—Chrona, ya lo vi, no puedes pedirme que me quede callada —intente chantajearla, era mi amiga y de alguna manera me hizo sentir mal que no me dijera algo así. Yo le conté que mi familia venia de caza vampiros —Puedes decirme lo que sea, no importa si tu familia es aficionada a hacer recuerdos de brujas o algo así…

Chrona se levanto tan rápido que el movimiento de la mesa hizo que temblara.

—No lo digas, Maka, déjalo así ¿De acuerdo? —susurro, con seriedad, pocas veces la veía seria, de hecho nunca, siempre tenía el aspecto de alguien que no dañaría a nadie pero en ese momento me…asuste, me sentía atemorizada de mi mejor amiga —Pero no lo digas, no le digas a nadie.

Sin más que decir, salió del lugar con paso apresurado. Sin mirar a ninguna parte y una vez fuera del lugar salió todavía más rápido.

Me quedé sentada en mi lugar, sin saber que hacer. Lo mejor y único que podía hacer ahora era levantarme, pero las piernas no me respondían, estaba temblando.

Algo me hizo nuevamente levantar la mirada hacia la puerta de salida y me encontré con la rojiza mirada de Soul, me dio una cariñosa sonrisa que solo yo pude ver y me guiño el ojo. Luego de eso, salió tras su grupo de amigos-vampiros y no me dedico una sola mirada más.

Me quede sola, sentada y pensando. Sentía los parpados pesares y el corazón se me aceleraba.

El único ruido era el de la mesa de atrás, que no paraba de reír y gritar. Estuve sentada en aquella mesa de la cafetería hasta que escuche la campana para entrar a clase, y todavía así me quede un tiempo para pensar. Cuando ya habían pasado diez minutos comencé a caminar a mi clase, sin preocuparme que el próximo profesor me pidiera un pase para entrar a clase o simplemente no me dejara entrar.

Ahora tenía otras preocupaciones.

* * *

Cuando llegué al salón me encontré sola, ni Chrona, ni Black volvieron a clases y sus cosas tampoco se encontraron ahí. El profesor no me pidió nada, según él porque se encontraba de "buenas".

Saque mi cuaderno para escribir lo que estuvieran haciendo, y pude ver un pedazo de papel, arrancado de una hoja de cuaderno, pero con algo escrito.

_"Maka, quiero verte. ¿Quieres salir en la noche? –S" _

Inconscientemente, sonreí y miré sobre mi hombro hacía atrás. Como Soul se encontraba recargado en la silla de manera vaga. Me miró, y disimuladamente di una media sonrisa mientras asentía.

Él sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza de forma divertida.

Realmente, podía alegrar mis días con solo una sonrisa pero un mal presentimiento se alojó en mi pecho, un muy mal presentimiento. Intenté ignorarlo el resto de la clase, pero me era imposible.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Ojala si, lamento que sea corto y no lo sé...tal vez ¿Aburrido? El próximo me esforzaré más, espero poder actualizar todos los viernes o algo así, lo intentaré. ¿Reviews?

Os quiero (=

**Nitta** se despide.


	7. La curiosidad mato al gato

_**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¡Qué tal, ladies! ¿Cómo se encuentran?

¡Feliz año nuevo, Feliz 2013 para todos queridos lectores! -confeti-. Se que soy muy atrasada pero, el tiempo no me da tiempo, ¿se entiende? Bueno, no voy a dar mucho hoy, solo decirles que ojala les guste este capitulo que ya se sabe el secreto de Chrona, de a poco a poco. Lo digo porque muchas me comentaron eso. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! **Maka Death - JossySanxhez - tsuki.1416 - Julliard Evan´s Everdeen - ailudelastiernas - Bell Star - An14 - Giselle Lee Evans - Akari Hiroyuki. **También muchas gracias a quienes leen desde las sombras.

Aviso: Desde ahora comenzaré a responder rws, más si tienen preguntas. Así que atentos.

Recomendaciones: La canción que puse al principio, es una canción que yo amo mucho y de verdad la recomiendo para este capitulo, si quieren la escuchan mientras leen. Diré de nuevo el nombre "Read all about it, Emeli Sander".

Leed cuanto queráis.

* * *

**"**Condenados**"**

**Capitulo seis.**

_"La curiosidad mato al gato"**  
**_

* * *

El poder de tus palabras pueden cambiar una nación,

pero te estás mordiendo la lengua.

Has estado en silencio toda una vida,

Con miedo de decir algo incorrecto.

Emeli Sande. Read all about it. 

—Vamos, Maka —Soul volvió a apurarme. El nerviosismo que sentía aumento, si es que eso era posible —.Rápido, hay más posibilidad de que nos vean por tu lentitud.

Voltee a ver la puerta de mi habitación, nerviosa, esperando que de un momento a otra esta se abriera de golpe y me encontrara con la mirada asombrada de Kami. Al darme cuenta que nadie vendría –por el silencio- me calme, solo un poco. Miré mi cama, como había dejado las almohadas bajo las sabanas para fingir que dormía. Aunque de todos modos había cerrado con pestillo, no había pensado que eso era muy sospechoso.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer.

—Al otro día… —resoplo el idiota.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa, mientras me dirigía a la ventana.

Soul se mantenía apoyado en el marco, con aspecto de aburrimiento y una mueca. Levanto la mirada y sentí aquellas mariposas en el estomago. Aquel sentimiento que te empujaba a seguir a alguien solo por el mero hecho de que confiabas ciegamente en él. En mi caso, esa persona era Soul. Un salto a ciegas.

Por él yo habría comido berenjenas en la luna.

—De acuerdo, vamos —sonreí —.Esta bien, nadie se dará cuenta —_Te tratas de convencer a ti también, ¿Cierto? _

—Tómatelo con calma —dio una sonrisa torcida—, estarás de vuelta antes de que se den cuenta.

—Si tú lo dices.

— ¿Confías en mí?

Apoyé las manos en el marco mientras sacaba medio cuerpo por la ventana, la brisa fría de la noche al instante me impacto. Soul se encontraba afuera, ya listo y con los brazos extendidos como si esperara recibirme. Parecía una típica escena de las películas de princesas, cuando el príncipe mágicamente se encontraba en el lugar indicado para recibir a la princesa que por casualidades de la vida cayó desde algún lugar, y siempre este príncipe tiene la fuerza para recibirla si caer el también. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

— ¿La verdad? —Di una pequeña sonrisa.

Colgué las piernas, dispuesta a saltar. Antes de poder hacerlo Soul ya me tenía bien agarrada de la cintura y me dejaba con cuidado en el suelo.

Di un mohín.

—Ser humana no significa ser tan débil.

Se encogió de hombros mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra.

—Tú vida es limitada.

—Un salto de un metro no me matara —le di un golpe en el hombro. Aunque lo hice con fuerza estoy segura que no lo debió haber sentido.

Me tomó por la mano y con delicadeza –pero al mismo tiempo con fuerza- me jalo hacía él. Nuestros rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, con la punta de mi nariz tocaba la suya y nuestros labios se rozaban. Sentía mi rostro sonrojado y como mi corazón se aceleró. Soul, dio una sonrisa burlona y junto nuestras frentes, pero sin unir nuestros labios.

Me sentí extrañamente decepcionada.

— ¿Nerviosa? —pregunto juguetón.

—N-no —respondí con nerviosismo, tratando de aparentar seguridad pero el tartamudeo me traiciono.

—Tú corazón late muy rápido —se mofó y sentí que me sonrojaba más. Bajé la mirada —…debe estar bombeando mucha sangre.

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo cuando dijo eso, y al parecer lo noto. Pensé en alejarme indignada, en plan "melodramático".

—Es broma —sonrió entre risas —, sabes que nunca te lastimaría.

Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y suspiré. Con un hilo de voz, respondí: —Lo sé.

Un sonido proveniente de dentro de la casa hizo que me alertara, eran los pasos de alguien, e iban por el pasillo. Nuevamente el nerviosismo volvió a mí y pensé seriamente en volver a mi habitación y saltar a la cama. Iba a hacerlo pero Soul me tenía agarrada firmemente de la cintura, y me era imposible moverme de su lado.

_Si me ven estaré en más problemas,_ pensé con nerviosismo.

—Vámonos, aquí estamos muy expuestos —susurro en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas.

Sin nada más que decir, y todavía con el sentimiento de culpa por estar escapándome de mi casa, deje que Soul me guiara fuera.

Mi consciencia en ese momento se encontraba haciéndome prácticamente mierda el cerebro, gritándome que lo que hacía estaba más que mal, que era horrible, una horrible persona, que no solo estaba escapándome de mi casa si no que más bien me encontraba escapándome con un vampiro. _¡Eso esta mal, Maka! ¡Eres mala! ¡Mala! _

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y con gran concentración intente hacer callar esa estúpida voz. _¡Cállate! _

_¡Eres mala, Maka! ¡Muy mala! ¡Un monstruo!_, Dios, no parecía querer callarse nunca y ya me encontraba con un dolor de cabeza. Esa voz de nuevo, siempre recordándome que soy un monstruo, ¿No quería dejarme aunque fuera una vez tranquila? Desde niña siempre me culpaba de ser un ser horrible que no debía existir. Siempre presente, siempre ahí, nunca se callaba. Siempre conmigo a donde fuera...

_¡Eres un monstruo! _

—Maka —un apretón en mi mano me hizo salir de mi discusión mental — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asentí, tratando de dar mi mejor imagen para engañarlo. No iba a comenzar a preocuparle con cosas sin sentido como esas, por mi maldita consciencia que tenía la gran –y horrible- misión de arruinarme cualquier momento de mi existencia.

—No es nada, solo…vámonos rápido.

—Como órdenes.

—…Soul —le llamé. Me miró sobre el hombro, mientras enarcaba una ceja — ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Por qué preguntas? Te dije que nos iríamos de acá.

— ¿Y por qué no salimos por en frente? —pregunté confundida y apuntando el patio delantero con el pulgar.

Me miró con la boca abierta, y en sus ojos veía que parecía estar burlándose de mí, o parecía que estuviera luchando para no reírse en mi cara.

—No seas tonta —intenté no darle una patada en la cara cuando dijo eso, de verdad —, si quieras salir sin que te vean no puedes salir por la entrada de enfrente.

—Lamento no tener un magister en escaparse de casa como tú —gruñí.

—Exacto, deberías aprender de mí —sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos que brillaron en la oscuridad del jardín.

—Eres un maestro —rodé los ojos. Mientras caminábamos con cuidado de dónde pisábamos –al menos yo-, me di cuenta de algo: —Espera, ¿Piensas saltar el muro?

Soul no se detuvo y sostuvo mi mano con más fuerza.

— ¿Por dónde más si no?

— ¡Estas loco! —le grite. Me di una seña para que me callará y entonces recordé que seguía en plena fase de "escape". Agudicé el oído intentando escuchar los pasos de alguien dentro de la casa — ¿…Sabes acaso dónde lleva eso?

Soul se encogió de hombros.

—No, y no me importa tampoco.

Le di un golpe en el hombro.

—Eres un tonto, eso lleva…

—No hay tiempo —antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Soul me tomado en brazos y daba un salto para poder cruzar el muro. Asustada por la repentina acción me aferré más a él, pero para ese momento ya estábamos en el suelo, del otro lado —.Maka, ya puedes soltarme.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso… —murmuré, todavía agarrada a su cuello.

— ¿Nunca?

— ¡Nunca y menos sin avisar!

Me sacudí. Soul me dejó en el suelo y chasqueó la lengua.

Ahora si me encontraba fuera de mi casa y no sentía nada, nada más que nervios porque descubrieran que no estaba en mi habitación.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

— ¿Ah? —parpadee confusa ante la pregunta de Soul.

—No lo se —se encogió de hombros —.Me habías dicho algo de este lugar…

—Ya no importa, solo que aquí…—quede observando el lugar, mis ojos me permitían ver mejor, parecía una simple casa abandona, una gran casa abandonada de madera que a lo lejos se veía tenebrosa, con un gran jardín con la maleza que nos llegaba casi hasta la cintura —Mis padres me decían que nunca debía venir pero debe ser por cosas de niños.

En sus buenos días esta casa debió ser toda una joya.

— ¿Cosas de niños? —pregunto con sorna, observando el lugar.

—Juegos que teníamos con Hero —di una sonrisa al recordarlo. No me importo que Soul se quedara callado al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano.

Recordaba cuando era una niña de unos seis años con Hero teníamos el juego ser "caza vampiros" y yo siempre decía que sería mejor que él. Una vez me había retado a intentar pasar el muro y llegar hasta esta casa, acepté por ser orgullosa pero cuando tenía que pasar, al ser de noche, me asuste aun más y terminé llorando. Hero durmió conmigo esa noche, porque estaba muy asustada.

Todavía ser burla de mí por eso.

¿Quién diría?...quien diría que todo terminaría al revés. Hero un gran caza vampiros, y yo una simple chica que quería ignorar todo eso y se partía el lomo todos los días para ser la primera de la clase.

—Pareciera que tienes una buena relación con tu hermano.

—Si, podría decirse que si. —le miré por el rabillo del ojo. Observaba directamente la espeluznante casa —Es como tú con Tsubaki.

—Pero eso también es diferente.

— ¿Por qué?

Realmente no quería hacer que sintiera que lo presionaba por contarme acerca de su familia. Sentía que ese era un tema delicado para él. Al menos yo, ya había asumido que nunca tendría unos suegros, ni cuñados normales.

—Nosotros tenemos un lazo de hermandad muy unido —sonrió de lado. Una sensación de fuego me comenzó a quemar el pecho ¿Celos? —.Somos gemelos, después de todo.

Entonces tan rápido como apareció la sensación, se apagó.

— ¿Gemelos? —pregunte sin tragármelo.

—Claro.

—Pero…si son…

— ¿Tan diferentes? —inquirió. Se encogió de hombros —Si, pero aun así lo somos, nacimos el mismo día, con minutos de diferencia.

—Ah.

Por alguna razón la idea no me hace sentir mejor.

— ¿Celosa? —pregunto con una pisca de gracia.

Me di vuelta y observé su media sonrisa, no apartaba sus ojos de mí, queriendo decirme "Tengo razón". No le daría aquella satisfacción, no a él, y no ahora.

—Claro que no— me negué, di una mueca.

—Claro que si —se río Soul.

—Mentira Soul. No estoy celosa —tercié. No lo estoy, solo sorprendida, eso es todo.

—Celosa —volvió a reírse y yo pensé seriamente en lanzarle una patada en el rostro -de nuevo-.

Antes de que me dijera o le dijera algo, comencé a caminar hacía la casa. Tenía que levantar demasiado los pies por el largo de la maleza, de verdad nadie nunca quiso mudarse aquí. No somos tan malos vecinos, creo, excepto cuando a Spirit le da por cantar Karaoke. Aunque el lugar de todos modos tenía algo.

Que suerte que había salido con unas zapatillas y unos jeans, si no tendría las rodillas rasguñadas.

Al pisar las hojas y ramas secas hacía demasiado ruido. No me gustaba hacerlo. Todos sabrían donde me encontraba. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada al ser sigilosa al caminar, otra de las muchas lecciones de Spirit (en cambio si sigo esta).

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Soul. Quien sabe como llego a mi lado sin hacer tanto ruido.

Soul era un vampiro, si, pero eso no evitaba que hiciera ruido en estas circunstancias.

—Allá —apunté la casa.

— ¿Para qué? —pregunto, enarcando una ceja.

—No lo sé, simplemente quiero ir a algún lugar.

—Vale —responde con una media sonrisa.

Al verlo mi corazón vuelve a latir desembocado. Sentía que la sangre subía a mi rostro y me faltaba el oxigeno. Realmente con Soul al lado era difícil pensar con claridad, demasiado difícil para mi gusto. Era como una sensación de bloqueo, estando con él todos los otros pensamientos pasaban a segundo plano o simplemente desaparecían de mi cerebro, centrándome solo en él.

Nos tardamos un buen tiempo en llegar a la casa. Ninguno de los dos hablo, pero no era un silencio incomodo, si no más bien confortante.

Llegamos al frente y me di cuenta de lo vieja que se veía la casa, aún más vieja de lo que se veía de lejos, cosa que me impresiono.

—Wow, pero que horrible lugar —se mofó Soul.

—Venga, vamos a entrenar —alenté.

No sabía por que lo decía, pero toda mi niñez la había visto de lejos. "Enfrentar los miedos" ¿no?

—Por mi bien, pero tu pareces estar aterrada —Soul me tomó el brazo con delicadeza. Deslizo su mano por el haciéndome sentir una sensación de placer que me hizo suspirar y entrelazo nuestras manos.

La mía estaba tibia y la suya fría.

—No lo estoy —respondí, lo más coherente que pude, pensando que lo tenía cerca.

—Estas temblando —enarco una ceja y apretó los labios.

Con su otra mano acarició mi mejilla y entones reparé en que tenía razón.

—No es nada —me encogí de hombros pero deseando que Soul no se alejara —.Toda mi vida me mantuvieron alejada de acá…me crearon un terror…

—Normalmente los adultos hacen eso; te dicen a quien amar, a quien temer, a quien seguir —me cortó. Asentí con la cabeza, tenía razón —. Te moldean a su manera.

—Igual que la ley con sus reglas —suspiré.

—Igual que la ley con sus reglas —corroboró con una sonrisa. Se agacho para que nuestros rostros quedaran cerca y sin apartar su mano de mi mejilla, ni soltar mi mano, me beso al principio fue un simple rocé pero luego tomo potencia.

Con mi otra mano lo acerqué más a mí, extrañando la sensación de tenerlo de esa forma, jugué con su cabello entre mis manos. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto podía extrañarlo, aunque más extrañarlo simplemente temer…

Temer que lo separaran de mí para siempre.

—Tengo que superar mi miedo —murmuré contra sus labios.

Sonrió y pego su frente a la mía.

—Entonces vamos —sonrió.

Se separo y todavía con nuestras manos entrelazadas rodeamos la casa, buscando alguna ventana o puerta abierta. La casa de madera tenía varios tablones sueltos y las ventanas estaban tapadas por largas tablas, clavadas sin un orden. No parecía haber una ventana o puerta abierta.

Varias telarañas se encontraban en las paredes.

Aparte mi mirada de una araña negra y de patas largas que mostraba los colmillos.

—Aquí podemos entrar —murmuró Soul con una sonrisa triunfal.

— ¿Dónde? —pregunte sin ver nada.

—Ahí —apunto una puerta con tablones.

—Pero eso…

Antes de que terminara Soul simplemente le dio una patada –que parecía no haberse esforzado- y la puerta rechino antes de caer, levantando una nube de polvo que me hizo toser y escocer los ojos.

—Esta abierta.

— ¡¿Realmente crees ir por ahí pateando puertas para abrirlas?! —le riñe mientras le daba golpecitos en el pecho.

Simplemente siguió riendo.

— ¿La abrí o no?

—Si, pero no así…

—Tú querías entrar, no me tires toda la culpa a mí —rodó los ojos.

—Ya no importa —miré dentro de la casa. No había nada más que polvo, telarañas y unos cuantos muebles con sabanas encima –de color beich-.

Se veía muy abandona.

Entré en ella, soltando la mano de Soul –quien se quedo en el umbral-, parecía que esa habitación en sus buenos días era una cocina. Camine, la madera gruñía bajo mis pies, toda la casa parecía gruñir a cada paso o simple ventisca.

Al llegar a la mitad una rata paso corriendo entre mis pies. Pegué un brinco y di un leve gritillo del susto.

No es que me asusten los ratones, pero esta era una rata en todo su aspecto. Podría confundirse con un gato negro y eso que no cuento la cola que tenía. Miré hacia donde se había ido, fuera de la cocina, dando chillidos.

Voltee a mirar a Soul.

—Soul —llamé como una niña.

Me asusta una rata.

— ¿Ah? —murmuró entrando también pero con más silencio que yo, el suelo no gruñía bajo de él.

—Una...rata —tartamudee.

— ¿Una rata? —miró hacia donde apuntaba y luego volvió a la vista a mi, sin ninguna expresión en realidad. Aunque en sus ojos veía que se quería reír de mi — ¿Te asusta una rata?

—Parecía un gato —crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Rodó los ojos y se acercó a mí.

—Vale, cuando la vea la convertiré en mi cena —mostro sus colmillos pero en una sonrisa.

Di una mueca de asco y se me revolvió el estomago al pensar en eso.

— ¿Comes ratas?

—Jerry, pues si —respondió sin darle importancia y caminando fuera de la cocina —. Si no fueran ratas ¿Qué serían?

—Ah, vale —_todavía me da asco. _

Lo seguí intentando mantener el silencio. Por dentro se veía más tenebrosa que por fuera, era oscura y parecía de esas casas en que aparecen fantasmas y demonios en los espejos cuando te miras y no tenía ganas de eso, para mi suerte no había ningún espejo a la vista.

Llegamos a la entrada, donde había una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. Mas adelante por el corredor del primer piso –en donde estábamos- estaba unas tres puertas y un arco que daba a donde yo supuse era el living.

— ¿Subimos? —pregunto juguetón, observándome.

Iba a responderle que si pero en ese momento escuche pasos desde la otra puerta. Al parecer, venían hacía acá.

—Escóndete —murmuré y lo empujé detrás de uno de los muebles con sabanas. Nos tuvimos que agachar y prácticamente aplasté a Soul contra la pared.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Soul.

Le hice callar con un gesto.

—Maka, ¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró cerca de mi oído. En un momento normal eso hubiera hecho que me estremeciera, pero ahora todos mis sentidos estaban alerta.

Me asomé un poco por la orilla del mueble para ver el pasillo, vigilando si alguien se acercaba. No veía a nadie, pero todavía escuchaba los pasos.

—Alguien viene —susurré, sin dejar de mirar el pasillo.

— ¿Quién? ¿No escucho nada?

Me voltee a ver a Soul, con el ceño fruncido, con la duda plantada en mi rostro.

— ¿Cómo no lo escuchas? Esta tan claro…creí…—murmuré.

— ¿Qué, qué creíste? ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto, sin elevar la voz.

—No, nada, pero…no hagas ruido, Soul —advertí.

_Creí que los vampiros tenían un excelente oído, _completé en mi mente volviendo mi atención al pasillo. Ahora se escuchaban con más claridad, y se oían voces, hablando en susurro pero de una manera tan rápida que solo pillaba algunas palabras.

Contuve la respiración, esa era de una de las primeras reglas que te enseñan cuando te convertirás en caza vampiros. Tienes que ser tan sigiloso que nadie reparé en tu presencia.

Me asomé de nuevo y entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad. Aunque para mí eso no era un problema.

—Ya es la hora —habló una mujer, la primera que entro al pasillo. Venía con los pies descalzos –lo sentí por los pasos-. Mantenía una capucha tapando la mitad de su rostro. — ¿Están todas?

—Si —asintió la segunda chica que venía con ella. Más baja, y sin nada que le cubriera el rostro, pude ver que era de pelo largo y usaba un vestido, junto con unas medias a rayas.

—Perfecto —asintió con voz melosa la mujer.

_Esta tipa, me parece conocida…_

—No queremos que nada salga mal, menos ahora —sonrió y dio una risa.

Levantó la mano y la acerco a su cuello, de donde comenzó a desenredarse una serpiente que paso a su mano, luego a su brazo, enroscándose con familiaridad. Ella simplemente sonreía y veía al réptil con amor.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia donde estábamos y yo me escondí completamente tras el mueble, con el corazón a mil y con Soul a un lado, sin entender nada pero por mis gestos debió haber pillado que ahora debíamos estar en silencio.

Escuchaba los pasos, los crujir de la madera bajos sus pies, anunciando que cada vez se encontraban más cerca de nosotros y nos descubrirían.

_Por favor, por favor, detente…detente,_ recé en mi fuero interno. Hice las manos unos puños.

— ¿Dónde esta mi _hija_? —pareció sisear.

Expulsé silenciosamente el aire en mis pulmones. Por un momento a salvo. Pero no tenía idea de a que distancia se encontraba de nosotros.

— ¡Eh! Ella…ella iba venir…de seguro no llegara tarde hoy —respondió nerviosa la otra chica, la que supongo era la del vestido _friki_.

—Eso espero, si no…—gruño y un estremecimiento asalto mi cuerpo. Había algo, en la atmosfera que hacía que se sintiera pesada y me sentía abrumada.

Me la imagina escupiendo veneno por la boca.

—…Madre —llamó una tercera voz, a alguien que no había escuchado llegar.

_Un momento…esa voz, me es familiar… ¿Sera? _

Tuve la tentación de voltearme y ver pero me di cuenta que sería muy peligroso sin saber donde se encontraban las otras mujeres. Me contuve, acercándome más a Soul, quien todavía tenía la duda en su rostro pero tenía el ceño fruncido.

Mis pies temblaban y se me comenzaban a dormir las piernas de estar aplastándolas. Dolía.

Pero si salía ahora había una gran posibilidad de estar muerta. Dolor por dolor.

— ¡Al fin llegas! No te había mandado a decir que fueras puntual esta vez —gruño y nuevamente escuche sus pasos, alejándose de donde estábamos con rapidez.

Escuché un siseo de parte de la serpiente.

—Se lo dije, tuve que buscarla yo misma —ahora había otra chica y molesta.

Estaba en lo cierto. Si eran ellas y esa idea me aterro. Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera equivocada y nada de lo que estaba escuchando fuera cierto. Porque todo lo que estaba viendo apuntaba a una cosa.

— ¡Tú, niña malcriada! —gruño y sentí un golpe. ¡Pam! Sonaba como una bofetada — ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser una buena hija?! ¡Eh! ¡Chrona!

_Mierda. Chrona no, por favor, no…ella no._

—L-lo siento…madre —era Chrona y se me partía el corazón de escucharla de esa manera, tan lastimeramente. Ya me la imaginaba, con los ojos cristalizados aguantando las lágrimas, con su mejilla roja y la mano en ella, encogida en su lugar como un perro asustado —…No v-volverá a ocurrir.

— ¡Eso dijiste la última vez! —gruño y sentí un golpe en la pared.

_Siempre supe que Medusa estaba loca, pero…esto es mucho, _pensé quieta en mi lugar, lo más que podía.

—Por favor, Medusa, ya es mucho —cortó Kim y pensé que ella era muy valiente –o muy tonta- para enfrentar a la loca de Medusa —.Estamos haciendo esperar a las demás de los clanes.

La furia de Medusa parecía apaciguarse con esas palabras y volvió a su voz melosa fingida:

—Tienes razón, Kim. Ya es mucho trabajo hacer que todas se junten, no debemos hacerlas esperar.

—Bajaré a avisar que la reunión comenzara —anunció Kim.

Sentí el gemido de Chrona al sentirse sola y sin apoyo en aquel momento.

Los pasos de Kim se alejaron del lado contrario de donde estábamos nosotros, escuché el rechinido de una puerta al abrirse y luego el sonido de como bajaba los escalones. Lo más seguro es que la casa tenía sótano y su reunión debía de ser ahí.

—Chrona, no quiero más distracciones ¿Entendido? —rugió Medusa, pero todavía con su tono meloso que lo hizo más escalofriante.

Mientras escuchaba sentí un cosquilleo en mi brazo. Bajé la mirada y casi di un grito al ver como una araña comenzaba subirme por el brazo. Me la iba a sacudir, pero el mueble se movió y me detuve. La araña seguía ahí, subiendo. Soul de un rápido movimiento la agarro y la lanzo lejos.

Sonrió torcidamente, mostrando sus colmillos.

Di una sonrisa agradecida y volví a escuchar.

—…Kim me ha dicho de tu amistad con…bueno…

—Ya los conoces…n-no se porque debería preocuparse —susurro Chrona.

Se refería a Black y a mí.

—Sabes bien que es peligroso para nosotras tener amigos externos. Pones en peligro al todo el clan ¡Nuestra existencia!

—Ellos no harán nada malo.

— ¡No puedes confiar en los mortales, Chrona! —rugió. Sentí un maullido que hizo que me confundiera hasta luego el chitón de Chrona.

Debía de ser Luce, el gato de Chrona.

— ¡Los mortales mienten, traicionan, dañan!

—Nosotras…

— ¡No Chrona! —le cortó Medusa. Escuché unos pasos y como algo se quebrara. Luego una queja por parte de Luce, me lo imaginaba tratando de rasguñar las piernas de Medusa.

—L-lo siento —lloriqueó.

— ¡Eres una mala niña, Chrona! ¡Eres una mala hija!

—…Lo siento —volvió a lloriquear.

Tuve que apretar los puños para no saltar de una vez y patear el trasero de Medusa.

— ¡Te ordeno que dejes a _tus amigos! _—grito.

Chrona gimió.

—Pero…ellos…ellos.

— ¡Te alejas de ellos o yo misma me encargaré de que no vuelvan a verte! ¡Los mataré, Chrona!...Y créeme que lo haré…

Chrona se quedo callada y Medusa dio una risilla perversa.

—Nosotras no tenemos amigos, nos vuelven débiles, no los necesitas, tú puedes ser fuerte por tu cuenta —ronroneó y volví a escuchar el siseó de la serpiente.

—Medusa, las demás esperan…

—Así…verdad, Eruka. Vamos —respondió y escuché como iba hacia el mismo lugar que Kim.

Los pasos de Eruka le siguieron pero Chrona se quedo parada, sin moverse y apenas escuchaba que estaba respirando.

— ¡Chrona! Deja de llorar y vamos —gruño Medusa.

Chrona sin decir nada, siguió a su madre y a Eruka. En ese momento me permití mirar y vi que Chrona estaba con una polera de tirantes y en su hombro pude ver el mismo pentagrama de Kim.

Ahora no había duda de que si eran brujas. Mi mejor amiga era una bruja.

Todo apuntaba a eso, el pentagrama, los animales, lo de los clanes…

Aun así no quería creérmelo.

Vi como las tres desaparecían por la puerta que daba al sótano y el silencio volvía a reinar el lugar. Me quede sentada un momento, atenta a si escuchaba a alguien más. Cuando ya estaba convencida de que no vendría nadie me levante rápidamente pero en silencio.

—Maka, ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Soul.

Lo miré asustada, se me había olvidado que estaba ahí.

Le tiré para que se levantara más rápido.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora —murmuré asustada y tirándolo para que caminara por el pasillo hacía la cocina, donde podíamos salir. No quería hacer ruido pero estaba tan aterrada y como guiaba a Soul era más trabajo ser sigilosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Rápido —no quería arriesgarme a que salieran todas las brujas.

—Explicame

— ¿No escuchaste? —pregunté nerviosa mientras entrabamos a la cocina y veía nuestra salida, la puerta seguía tirada en el suelo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Pero… —_ah claro, Soul es un vampiro, magia de bruja debe ser. _

Salimos de la casa y entonces sin soltar la mano de Soul comencé a correr a la muralla que daba a mi casa. Soul no protesto, ni hizo más preguntas, pero sentía que se moría por preguntar. Me hubiera caído dos veces si Soul no me hubiera aferrado.

Cuando llegamos al muro deje que Soul me alzará y saltara la muralla.

Llegamos al patio de mi casa y me sentí un poco más segura, pero no del todo. Tomé de nuevo la mano de Soul y lo llevé fuera de la ventana de mi habitación. Al ver que estábamos a salvo y no había nadie –estaba exactamente igual que cuando escape- entré, con esfuerzo.

Voltee a mirar a Soul, quien seguía en el patio.

—Entra —dije.

Sin rechistar en un segundo lo tenía frente a mí. Todavía no me acostumbraba a lo rápido que era.

Cerré la ventana y vi si el pestillo de la puerta seguía puesto. Cuando vi que si, me sentí complemente segura.

Cansada y con el corazón a mil me senté en la orilla de la cama.

Soul seguía parado al lado de la ventana pero camino despacio y se sentó junto a mí.

—…Maka…explícame —susurro, tomando mi mano que descansaba en mis piernas — ¿Qué paso allá?

—Brujas, Soul —respondí con dificultad. Sentía la garganta seca —.Ahí habían brujas, las escuché, las vi, tenían una reunión de clan, no se para qué.

Soul me miró confundido.

— ¿Brujas? Un momento —me miro —No debieran haber brujas…las cazaron a todas…

—Al parecer no a todas —gruñí desesperada —Soul, yo las vi, tenían los pentagramas en el brazo y tú no las escuchaste ¿Qué mas pruebas quieres? Tenían animales…

— ¿Animales? —pregunto confundido.

Resoplé, desesperada. Claro, siendo él vampiro no tenía idea de brujas pero a mi, se preocuparon de enseñarme de todo para el futuro.

Nuevamente mi mirada se desvió al rincón que se encontraba vació de mi habitación. Rápidamente, volví la vista a Soul.

—Las brujas tienen animales, ya sabes, con sus creencias —respondí.

—Ya, pero según tú no podía escucharlas…

—No lo hacías —asentí — ¿Acaso escuchaste algo?

—No, pero…

—Es magia de brujas, Soul. Ellas tienen un embrujo para que los vampiros no sientan su esencia, y no puedan escucharlas, tampoco los mortales. Eso las mantiene ocultas en la ciudad, y pueden ir dando vueltas por dónde quieran sin importar nada…

— ¿Mortales? — me cortó de nuevo y yo asentí.

—Si…

—Entonces… ¿Cómo es que tu las escuchaste? —inquirió mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de mí al comprender el sentido de su pregunta.

—Ah…

—Dijiste que los mortales, los humanos comunes y corrientes tampoco las escuchan…—murmuró.

Tragué saliva, sabiendo a que conclusión llegaría.

Me miró, asombrada y yo en sus ojos vi un destello de furia o más bien de traición.

—No eres humana, Maka…

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Ahora en este capitulo me partí el cerebro para ver como traérselos. Así que ojala les haya gustado y lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo. ¡Recuerden que los rws ayudan al nacimiento de un hipocampo místico! Y a mi no me engañas, yo se que también quieres uno. Quería darles de aviso -si, hoy vengo con muchos avisos- que estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic ¡Yey! Y eso, si, ese era mi anuncio ¿Decepcionados?.

Muchas gracias por leer. Os quiero (=

**Nitta** se despide.


	8. Verdad verdadera

_**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¡Qué tal, ladies! ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Bueno, primero quiero agradecer a todas las personas bonis que me dejaron un review en mi anterior capitulo: **Lisue-chan, Julliard Evan´s Everdeen, Akari Hiroyuki, JossySanxhez, Maka Death, Bell Star, Furanshisuka-san, Tsuki.1416, An14, Ailudelastiernas**. Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews, no saben cuantos se los agradezco. Obviamente también gracias a quienes entran a leer, pero desde las sombras.

Quería decirles, me he tardo más en actualizar -aun estando en vacaciones- lo cual me tiene bien molesta y un tanto frustrada, pero no es porque si, tiene una razón. La deje en mi perfil así que si les interesa saberlo pueden revisar ahí...Si ya lo habían leído y volvieron aquí, pues quiero decir que lo lamento mucho, pero yo también estoy tratando de poner de mi parte en todo esto, pero es difícil, no es mi mejor momento que digamos.

También quiero avisar que todo lo que sea avisos o cosas por el estilo lo tengo en mi muy sensualon Twitter /NittaRawr que es ese, así que si quieren informarse de algo o cualquier cosa me lo dicen por ahí porque es donde me conecto más últimamente. Muchas gracias.

¡De acuerdo! ¡Con unas grandes sonrisas!

Leed cuanto queráis.

* * *

**"**Condenados**"**

**Capitulo siete.**

_"Verdad verdadera"**  
**_

* * *

Use our secret safe tonight and are we out of sight  
Will our world come tumbling down

Muse. Resistence

¿Alguna vez has sentido que te quedas sin aire y tu estomago da tantas vueltas que quieres vomitar? Yo si.

— ¿…De que hablas, Soul? —murmuré mirando el suelo.

_Tonta…_

—No eres humana, Maka —repitió pero mantenía el ceño fruncido.

Un temor se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Estaba molesto, tenía que estar molesto, se le veía en el rostro.

_Esto es lo que pasa cuando no obedeces, _nuevamente esa voz en mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos, intentando callarla mientras pasaba todo esto. Lo último que necesitaba era alguien más diciéndome lo torpe que soy. Cuando sentí mas calma, los abrí y me encontré con la mirada de Soul, interrogante.

—No sé de que hablas…—negar todo, era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora. No sería una gran mentira.

—Me mentiste —soltó mi mano, dolido y con una mueca.

No mentía, no del todo. Yo realmente no estaba completamente seguro de cómo las había escuchado. Creía que era porque simplemente siempre había tenido un buen oído.

Pero no podía convencer a Soul con eso.

—En serio, Soul…no sé qué paso —me apresuré a decir, mientras lo miraba espantada.

¿Perder a Soul? No lo soportaría.

— ¿Quieres que crea que no tenías idea que no eras humana? ¿Toda tu vida? —Se cruzo de brazos e hizo una mueca —Es difícil de creer.

—Pero es la verdad.

— ¿Cómo creerte?

—Porque yo no miento —respondí molesta.

—Maka… —gruño Soul —Tendrías que saberlo, no es algo de lo que uno no se entera cuando nace.

— ¡Yo no soy como tú! —exploté, mientras me levantaba de la cama y quedaba de pie, observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Soul me observó con una mueca y apretando los dientes –más bien los colmillos-. Eso ahora no me intimidaría. Pero tarde me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— ¿Cómo yo? —siseo y dio una sonrisa, más bien una leve risa. —Como un asqueroso chupasangre, ¿No, Maka? Eso es lo que piensa tu familia de mí, de mi familia, de nosotros…

—…No quise decir…—intenté remediarlo.

En un momento de- quizás- locura intenté tomar las manos de Soul pero este las aparto con rapidez. En un parpadeó lo tenía de pie frente a mí, mirándome con sus ojos rojos e intimidadores. Sentía que comenzaba a temblar, pero debía mantener la compostura.

— ¿Entonces que? Tú crees que no eres como yo, ¿Así cómo? —pregunto en un murmuro, pero ahora más bien dolido. Me sujeto los hombros y me empujo, con la fuerza suficiente para no poder oponerme pero no me dolía, mucho. Quedé pegada a la pared, al lado de la puerta —Saber que eres un monstruo desde que naces…sabiendo que tendrás que matar personas…yo no elegí esto y tú, junto con tu asquerosa sociedad me discriminan de "monstruo".

Apoyo sus brazos en la pared, a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Estaba acorralada.

— ¿Se han visto a ustedes?

—No quise decir eso —intenté remediar el error.

— ¿No?...no me jodas —me miró fijamente y vi sus ojos; los de un cazador, de alguien que _tenía _que matar. Vi la sed que tenía.

Recordé la promesa de Soul: "Nunca te haría daño".

—No creo que sea el mejor ejemplo para ti —acerco su rostro a mí cuello y acarició con la punta de su nariz mi piel.

Me estremecí.

—De cerca ni si quiera tienes olor a humano…no lo había notado —murmuró.

—No lo sabía, Soul…de verdad.

—Me mentiste —río, pero más bien de manera escandalosa — ¡Todos estos años! ¡Tantos años creyendo que yo te podría lastimar! Que tendría que protegerte a muerte por ser humana….cuando si quiera lo eras.

Estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras no salían.

—Viví una asquerosa mentira todos estos años.

—No es verdad —gruñí y traté de empujarlo. Para mi sorpresa con la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo de mí.

— ¡¿Qué eres, Maka?! —inquirió.

Iba a correr a golpearlo, pero me detuve en seco al oír esa pregunta.

Es verdad, ¿Qué era? No lo sabía. Nunca lo he sabido. Siempre había creído que era…humana, pero no, no podía simplemente creer lo que me decía Soul, debe haber un error.

Soul chasqueó la lengua y me miró.

—Ahora lo entiendo —lo miré, alarmada. Todo esto hacía que me mareara —.Claro que no eres humana, eres de esta familia "Los Albarn", caza vampiros desde las primeras generaciones…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —claro que no, porque Hero parecía… ¿Normal?

Aunque, siempre habíamos sido más rápido que los niños normales, más fuertes por eso a las mamás de los otros niños les molestaban que jugaran con nosotros "_Éramos brutos_", teníamos mejor oído y visión.

¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué era?!

— ¡Deja de mentir! —grito molesto y apretó el puño con fuerza. Di un brinco en mi lugar y automáticamente me puse en posición de defensa. Pensé en todas las cosas que tenía para defenderme en mi habitación.

¿Cuánto me llevaría llegar hasta el cajón y desvainar mi navaja…? ¡Alto! ¡Es Soul!

— ¿Sabes…? No me molestaría lo que fueras, porque te quiero —no deje mi posición pero ablande la mirada —…pero si me dijeras la verdad.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! —grité histérica.

Soul negó y gruño.

Miro la puerta y luego me di cuenta: se oían pasos venir hacia acá. Estábamos gritando demasiado.

Cuando volví la mirada hacia donde estaba Soul, simplemente lo vi saltando por la ventana, sin mirar atrás, ni decirme un adiós. Simplemente salto y desapareció, dejándome sola. Los pasos se escucharon mas cerca, seguramente a mitad de la escalera.

Me dirigí a la puerta y quité el pestillo. Luego en tiempo record, corrí y me lancé a la cama. Apenas me dio tiempo de taparme un poco con las cobijas para disimular cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entro Kami.

Su mirada se dirigió de inmediato hacia mí y yo hice como que abría los ojos.

—Maka…—dijo medio adormilada pero severa — ¿Qué fue ese grito?

Apreté las cobijas, buscando una excusa.

—Pesadilla…—susurré y luego volví la vista a mi madre. Repetí más segura: —Tuve una pesadilla, fue…—carraspee— fue horrible.

Su mirada se ablando. Sabía que eso la convencería.

—…Oh —murmuró y se quedo en la puerta, pensando qué hacer — ¿…Quieres hablarlo?

Negué con la cabeza. Lo único que quería era estar sola.

—No, creo que puedo sola —hice un intento de sonrisa que salió mas bien como una mueca deforme —.Ya puedo con estas cosas.

Ella asintió, seguramente agradecida que la dejara seguir durmiendo.

—Buenas noches —se despidió y cerro con cuidado la puerta.

—Buenas noches —respondí, aunque la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

Me destape, me levanté y me encamine a la ventana, buscando con la mirada al albino. Tenía la leve esperanza de que volviera y arreglamos las cosas, que volviera a abrazarme y decirme que todo iba a salir bien.

Esperé, esperé y esperé, pero Soul no volvió.

Bajé la mirada y sentí como me escocían los ojos. Me apreté el rostro, intentando detener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. No, no iba llorar por él. Nunca lloraría por un hombre. Nunca, yo era fuerte, yo puedo hacer las cosas sola, no necesito de alguien más. Eso jamás.

—No llores —me dije a mi misma.

Volví a mirar por la ventana y al no ver nada, cerré, hasta las cortinas dejando mi habitación a oscuras, pero como siempre había tenido buena vista eso no me evitaba poder mirar mi habitación y saber donde están las cosas. O tal vez, simplemente era porque ya me las sabía de memoria.

Busque mi pijama, me desnude y me cambié.

Volví a meterme a la cama, pero esta vez me acomodé bien. Quedé mirando el techo de mi habitación.

Ahora sola, sin nadie a mi lado sentía nuevamente el peligro cerca de mí. Atrás de mi casa había un clan de brujas locas haciendo quien sabe que cosa –un clan de brujas al que mi mejor amiga pertenecía — y además de que había tenido una seria discusión con Soul.

—Bravo, Maka, eres la mejor. Tú don de siempre hacer las cosas mal ahora merece un premió.

_Te dije que las cosas saldrían mal, _Oh no, esa estúpida voz de nuevo.

—Cállate.

_Te lo dije. Te lo dije. Te lo dije. _

—Cállate —suplique, pero la voz no se callaba, más bien parecía hablar mas fuerte, hasta mas bien gritar.

_¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! _

Cerré los ojos y me tape los oídos, sabiendo que sería inútil porque la voz estaba dentro de mi cabeza. Me acurruqué e intente distraerme, quería dormir, necesitaba dormir, distraerme de todo. Mañana sentía que sería un mal día, y no era por el pésimo. Si no más bien intuición.

Duérmete, duérmete, olvídate de todo y de todos.

— ¿Albarn? ¿Albarn? ¡¿Maka Albarn?!

Levanté el rostro de la mesa, de golpe. Parpadee confusa y casi se me sale el corazón por la boca cuando vi a Azusa delante de mí. Estaba de brazos cruzados y me miraba con el seño fruncido.

—Ah… —murmuré, mientras miraba la sala, adormilada. Todos me miraban y algunos se aguantaban la risa.

— ¿Le parece correcto dormir en mi clase?

_¿Estaba durmiendo? _

—Ah…—piensa lo que vas a decir, piénsalo bien —.Lo siento.

—La próxima vez se va fuera de la sala —amenazo.

Más risas de parte de mis compañeros. Asentí, mientras bajaba la mirada a mi cuaderno, lleno de garabatos.

—Entiendo.

—Bueno, como estaba diciendo antes de que la señorita Albarn –me miro con el ceño fruncido, me encogí en mi asiento —Hoy al final de la clase quiero que entreguen sus informes.

Miré a Tsubaki sobre mi hombro, rogando a quien fuera que ella tuviera el informo porque yo no lo recordaba. Ella me miró y sonrió. Comprendí eso como una buena señal, asentí y volví a mirar al frente.

No me había dado cuenta que Chrona no estaba a mi lado y al parecer Black tampoco se encontraba porque el salón se encontraba muy callado. Estaba sola, al menos por hoy.

—Habrán sus libros en la página 176…—Azusa se dio vuelta y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón. Saque mi libro y busqué la bendita página. No tenía ganas de estar aquí, además de que estaba sola y todo lo que había pasado ayer no me había dejado dormir.

Toda la noche tuve horribles pesadillas, no era como la primera, estas eran diferentes. Me encontraba en alguna casa o mansión, corría por los pasillos y en mis manos mantenía con fuerza a _Criminal. _Estaba agitada y por mi cuerpo corría una energía que antes no había sentido. Me sentía poderosa, como si nadie pudiera detenerme. Podía ver todo con claridad y escuchar todo.

Mientras corría, habría una tras otras las puertas, mientras escuchaba risas y gritos al unísono, pero yo buscaba algo más bien a alguien. Entonces al final veía una puerta, escuchaba un grito que me desgarraba el alma pero –para mi mala suerte- me era conocido. Corría a esa puerta, la abría y en ese momento escuchaba un último grito desgarrador y una risa…

Entonces me despertaba, agitada y gritando.

Hero había ido a verme, yo estaba llorando. Aunque lo intente, no pude contarle mi pesadilla, simplemente no pude. Así que era bastante normal que me hubiera quedado dormida en clase.

Intenté concentrarme todo lo que pude, pero era bastante difícil porque tenía a Soul a dos asientos mas atrás de donde estaba yo. Seguramente tendría que llegar a estudiar a mi casa, vaya tarde tendría.

Cuando creí que no soportaría mas despierta, escuché el timbre para salir de clase. Suspire y apoyé la cabeza en la mesa.

—Dejen sus trabajos en mi mesa. Me los llevaré —mire. Todos se levantaban y dejaban el trabajo con nerviosismo. Azusa los vigilaba con la mirada, de manera severa —.Quien no me lo deje ahora, no se lo recibo.

Vi como Tsubaki dejaba el nuestro, me sonrió. Soul también dejo el suyo y luego sin mirarme salió de la sala.

Sentí como mi pecho se oprimía.

Me levante y salí del salón, arrastrando los pies y bostezando del cansancio. Estaba sola, no sabía que hacer porque hace mucho no me quedaba sola en el receso. No me detuve en el pasillo, pero veía a todos ir a algún lugar en grupos y conversando.

Fui al baño, entre y estaba vació. Hoy como siempre hacía frío, por alguna razón en esta ciudad casi siempre hacía frío y los días de calor eran escasos. Lo cual es perfecto para vampiros…

Camine al lavabo y abrí el grifo de agua, me estremecí al sentir el agua fría mojar mis dedos –que ya de por sí estaban congelados-, de pronto el agua comenzó a sentirse tibia. Junte agua en mis manos y me moje el rostro, tratando de despertar.

— ¿No dormiste bien?

De un salto me di vuelta y vi a Tsubaki, parada en la puerta del baño con una sonrisa.

Me relaje un poco. Cerré la llave del grifo y me sequé el rostro con la manga de mi chaleco.

—No…—contesté. ¿Qué hacia Tsubaki aquí? —Tuve una pesadilla.

—Ya veo…bueno, hoy puedes llegar a dormir temprano —respondió con una sonrisa—.No hay trabajos, ni tarea.

_Lo haría si hubiera puesto un mínimo de atención en la clase de Azusa, _pensé frustrada.

—Podría dormir una siesta —sonreí y camine hasta quedar enfrente suyo. Tsubaki era más alta que yo –además de ser mil veces más desarrollada-. Pero eso era normal, porque yo era baja, un palito y que siempre llamaban como "Tabla de planchar". Con el tiempo te acostumbras —.Gracias Tsubaki, es una buena idea.

Ella asintió y nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio. Tsubaki me caía bien, pero no estaba acostumbrada a estar con ella. Era mi compañera desde pre-escolar, pero aun así nuestras "conversaciones" siempre eran de un saludo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte lo más suave que pude — ¿Y…Soul?

—Él esta sentado por allá —se encogió de hombros—. Quería hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunte, me apoyé en la pared a un lado de Tsubaki y metí las manos en mis bolsillos.

—Soul me conto lo que paso ayer…

_¡Oh Dios! Le conto de nuestra pelea, ¿No podía esperar para salir a correr para consolarse con su hermana?, _pensé frustrada y mordiéndome la lengua.

— ¿Qué cosa? —me hice la tonta.

—…Lo de…las _brujas _—murmuro lo último. Me miro nerviosa.

Boté el aire más relajada, no había sido el otro tema. Pero…un momento…

— ¿Te lo dijo? —repetí atónita. Asintió lentamente —Rayos, yo realmente no sabía eso, que estaban ahí o al menos que seguían habiendo brujas por aquí, creí…

—Que habían desaparecido.

—Si, algo así.

—Es lo normal, todos pensamos eso, incluso nosotros —me di cuenta que ese "nosotros" era por los vampiros.

—Esto nos toma a todos con la guardia baja —miré el suelo, había un charco de agua que brillaba por la luz del techo.

De hecho, con las brujas dando vueltas por ahí tanto vampiros como…caza vampiros se ponen en peligro. Las brujas nos odian –caza vampiro- y con los vampiros son enemigos naturales, es muy arriesgado que estén dando vueltas por ahí sin que nadie lo sepa, ¿Cuántas abran?, lo más seguro que se podría hacer es quemarlas a todas, como hace años.

Pero había un problema…entre las brujas seguía estando mi mejor amiga.

—Si —Tsubaki asintió —No sé que hacer, bueno no sabemos…Soul y yo.

—Yo…tampoco —murmure y de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho, solo por oír el nombre de Soul ya hacía que se me aguaran los ojos, pero no iba a llorar.

Tsubaki me miró apenada.

—Soul y tú pelearon —levante la mirada con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo sabía? ¡Así que al final Soul si le contó! Tsubaki me miro y rápidamente negó con la mirada —. No es lo que piensas, Soul no me dijo…

—Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes? —pregunte sin negar su afirmación, si ya sabía sería inútil intentar negarlo.

—Recuerdas que te dije…lo de mi familia —lo último lo murmuro tan despacio, casi sin mover los labios, pero por mi oído más agudo pude oírle —Digamos que tenemos ciertos "Poderes".

— ¿Poderes? —pregunte asombrada, eso se escuchaba tan genial — ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Tú tienes? ¿Soul también?

Tsubaki río, debía escucharme como una niña pequeña emocionada con algo nuevo.

—Si, si tengo —asintió —Digamos que puedo ver el presente y pasado de las personas —sonrió —El pasado es más difícil claro, tengo que conocer mas a la persona, solo un poco y ya puedo ver su pasado. El presente es fácil, solo tienes que saber su nombre y ya…

— ¿El futuro no? —pregunte, mientras la miraba. ¿Los vampiros podían hacer eso? Había escuchado que tenían ciertas habilidades pero nunca creí que fuera tan así.

Tsubaki se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo —afirmo —Pero es más difícil, tengo que tener una conexión mayor con la persona. Por ejemplo, puedo ver el futuro de los integrantes de mi familia.

—Como Soul.

—Exacto.

—Entonces ¿Viste que peleábamos? —me sonroje, si podía ver eso, ¿Qué otras cosas? ¡Que vergüenza!

Tsubaki asintió, bajo la mirada y me miro apenada.

—Lo siento, no lo hago apropósito pero cuando la unión es tan fuerte como la que tenemos Soul y yo…por ser gemelos, las visiones me llegan sin aviso.

—No te preocupes —estaba tan avergonzada.

—A Soul se le pasara, solo dale un poco de tiempo —me dijo —. Te quiere demasiado como para dejarte ir…

Me sonrojé a un mas, era extraño escuchar el "Te quiere demasiado" de la boca de alguien mas.

—Su primera pelea de pareja, ¿No?

—Si —sonreí levemente.

—Se le pasara, de hecho ayer estuve hablando un poco con él…

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunte de inmediato, aunque lo último que quería era parecer ansiosa. Al momento volví a mi posición de indiferencia.

Se encogió de hombros, pero se veía nerviosa.

—Que tu no eras…—tartamudeo —No eras humana.

Me estremecí y miré el suelo. Parpadee y en un mili segundo sentí que mi visión era extraña, pude ver cada mata de polvo que había e incluso unos insectos diminutos que parecían recorrer el suelo. Volví a parpadear y tragué saliva, volví a ver normal.

_Imaginaciones mías, estas nerviosa…eso es todo. _

—No lo sé, Tsubaki —la miré mientras apretaba mis labios —. Realmente no lo sé, Soul cree que le mentí pero de verdad, yo no tenía idea. Es verdad que siempre he sido más rápida que otros niños, más ágil, tengo mejor oído y visión pero…

Tsubaki me miraba atenta y no tenía esa mirada de "Esta tía esta chiflada". Me sentía en confianza con ella.

—Estoy segura de no ser un vampiro —baje la mirada —No sé soy.

Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de contener el sollozo.

—Te creo —sonrió Tsubaki y la mire —. No eres un vampiro, lo se mejor que nadie porque…ya sabes, el pasado y el presente…

Sonreí.

—Pero también es verdad que no eres humana, Maka.

— ¿Qué soy? —me pregunte en voz alta.

Tsubaki me abrazo y en ese momento yo le abracé con fuerza, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba un abrazo así. Me sentías más sola que nunca, aislada, sin nadie y atrapada en algo que no podía llegar a comprender.

—Todo saldrá bien —murmuro en mi oído y me sentí calmada.

Tsubaki comenzó a tararear una nana, la misma nana de cuando me salvaron de aquellos vampiros. Mi cuerpo se relajo, me sentía tan…bien.

—Gracias Tsubaki —le dije cuando nos separamos.

Ella me sonrió y vi sus colmillos blancos que contrastaban con sus rojos labios.

—De nada, Maka. No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo —me guiño un ojo —. Y Soul no se lo dirá a nadie, juntos saldremos de esto.

Sonreí. Tsubaki se escuchaba tan sincera que me sentí…a salvo con ella.

— ¿Juntos? —pregunte.

—Eres la novia de mi hermano —se río suavemente —. Y además mi amiga, no te dejaré sola.

—…Oh.

Era la primera vez que pensaba en Tsubaki como mi amiga, y no había sido yo quien lo había dicho, si no ella. Me sentí agradecida.

—Nuevamente gracias.

—De nada.

— ¿Y qué haremos ahora? —pregunte.

—Ahora —miro la puerta y justo en ese momento tocaron para entrar a clases. Me miro con una sonrisa —Ir a clases.

Sonreí y camine con ella para salir de ahí. Justo cuando íbamos por el pasillo pude ver como Soul iba hacia nosotras. Me tense a un lado de Tsubaki pero ella iba muy relajada. Soul camino junto a nosotras.

Su mirada se posó en mí, se encogió de hombros y me dio como siempre su despreocupada sonrisa.

Di una cansada sonrisa.

Entramos al salón, como siempre ellos se sentaban atrás y yo adelante sola. Ahora tocaba Álgebra, y no era de mis materias favoritas. ¿De que sirve el álgebra? Para el único trabajo que sirve es…ser profesor de Álgebra. Pero no tenía opción y tenía que seguir sacando sobresalientes.

Me senté y miré el puesto vació de Chrona.

Chrona…

Nuevamente esa sensación de dolor en el pecho. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Medusa la habría vuelto a lastimar? De solo pensar en eso me daban ganas de ir donde estaba y patearle el trasero. Pero aun así me dolía pensar que Chrona era una…bruja, pero no importaba, ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga desde que somos pequeñas y yo sé que ella no es de las personas que lastiman porque si.

La obligan.

Yo sé que ella no quiere eso.

También sabía por qué no había venido hoy, seguramente. Medusa no quería que siguiera viéndonos, ni a Black, ni a mí. Lo que no sabía era dónde estaba Black Star, podría estar haciendo novillos como muchas veces pero me habría dicho, creo. Siempre lo hacía.

¿Estarían bien?

No pude seguir torturándome con mis pensamientos porque el profesor entro. El resto de las dos horas tuve que concentrarme en álgebra, pero me encontraba tan distraída que ningún ejercicio me salía bien hasta la tercera vez que lo hacía.

Dos horribles horas para mí.

Aunque hoy sería un día pesado, tenía que hablar con alguien de mi familia sobre esto. No podría ser Kami, ni Marie, Spirit tampoco y menos Stein, lo que me dejaba solo con Hero. Sabía que podía confiar en él y aunque el otro día deje la grande, sé que me va a apoyar.

Necesitaba hablar con Hero urgentemente. Tenía que saber realmente ¿Que éramos los Albarn?

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Ojala les haya gustado, me tarde en traérselos pero espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y mandarme reviews, de verdad eso me anima mucho. No se cuando volveré a actualizar, espero que sea pronto, gracias por comprender y todo. Os quiero

**Nitta** se despide.


	9. Et angeli Et daemones

_**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¡Hala! He vuelto -luego de mucho tiempo, creo-, pero bueno me falta tiempo y estaba en la playa, no estoy muerta. Además me he dado cuenta que en una horrible semana vuelvo a clases porque mis vagaciones de verano acabaron y entro a segundo medio ¡Horror! Pero bueno, esperaba poder actualizar pronto para no quedar con el remordimiento.

Muchas personas me preguntaron ¿Que es Maka? ¡La pregunta mas votada! -guiño, guiño-. Así que hoy en este capítulo tienen la respuesta.

Muchas gracias a su paciencia de esperar este fic...que comenten, que lean, eso me hace muy happy -lloro de felicidad-, hay gente maravillosa aquí que me apoya mucho y es muy asjdjkasjkdjkas así que muchas gracias a todos. Agradecimientos a **Bell Star, JossySanxhez, Akari Hiroyuki, , maka death, Julliard Evan´s Everdeen, .Evans, Tsuki.1416 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! golosinas para todos.

Y muchas gracias a quienes leen pero desde las sombras, si entraste a este fic por casualidad ¡Bienvenido!

¡Aviso! El título esta en latín, por si se preguntaban...

Ahora si, leed cuanto queráis.

* * *

**"**Condenados**"**

**Capitulo ocho.**

"Et angeli Et daemones"_**  
**_

* * *

There are creatures in the night to haunt you

_(Hay criaturas en la noche para espantarte)_

Their arms are reaching out to hold you tight

_(Sus brazos se extienden para apretarte)_

Your demons come alive to chase you.

_(Tus demonios cobran vida para perseguirte...)_

Dead Walker Texas Ranger, Sleeping With Sirens.

Por fin el timbre había sonado, y yo ya estaba prácticamente en la puerta del instituto. Necesitaba llegar a casa ahora, era demasiada la urgencia.

Apreté más la correa de mi mochila en mi mano y di grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, el frío de hoy era horrible y mas que nunca sentía que no podría con el pero no tenía opción ademas esperaba solo fuera un momento, para haber vivido desde siempre aquí el frío siempre me sorprendía. Estaba ya casi en la puerta, empujando a la mayoría de la gente que me obstaculizaba –odiaba que se quedaran en grupo conversando y no dejaran pasar-.

Empuje la puerta de vidrio y salí, al momento el cambio de temperatura se me calo hasta los huesos. Intenté arreglar más mi cazadora, al respirar veía como el vaho escapaba de mis labios y como me ardía la garganta. Tragué saliva, pensando en calmar un poco el ardor. Recién estábamos entrando a invierno y ya parecía que iba a nevar –cosa bastante común en esta ciudad-. Extrañaba el verano, aunque no era muy diferente del invierno, solo un poco de sol al día y unos grados de diferencia, que yo agradecía mucho.

Intenté cruzar el estacionamiento para poder salir a la calle sin que me atropellaran, no tenía el dinero suficiente para conseguir un carro propio y tampoco licencia, así que estaba condenada a ser peatona durante unos años más...

— ¡Maka!

Voltee la mirada, teniendo que volver mis pies a la acera para evitar un accidente.

—Ah… —fue mi mejor reacción.

_Genia._

Miré como Soul y Tsubaki se acercaban a mí, a paso tranquilo pero mirando a todos lados –extrañamente evitando las miradas de todos-, era como si miraran algo y nada al mismo tiempo. Seguramente era la reacción normal, los tres juntos es extraño.

Demasiado extraño.

—Maka —volvió a llamar Tsubaki, ya en frente de mí. Como siempre tenía su sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

—Tsubaki, Soul —dije a lo bajo, mirándolo. Me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas, haciendo que flipara por un momento —. ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿A dónde vas…con tanta prisa? —pregunto Tsubaki.

—A mi casa —dije señalando la dirección en que tenía que ir. Ahora el estacionamiento también se llenaba y varios alumnos sacaban sus autos, o se quedaban a conversar —. Creo que es obvio, ¿No? ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Por qué tan pronto? —pregunto Soul rápidamente.

—Porque tengo que hablar con Hero.

Soul iba a fruncir el ceño, pero se contuvo.

— ¿No va a la universidad? —metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —. Porque debería estar allá.

Me quede de piedra, observándolos a ambos pero espero con un rostro inexpresivo, si no sería muy bochornoso. Se me había olvidado por completo eso, pero aun así podía ir a casa…a esperarlo hasta tal vez las siete de la tarde, sin nada que hacer, en la soledad de mi habitación y con mis pensamientos torturándome una y otra vez.

—Ya lo sabía —respondí a la defensiva, cruzándome de brazos.

—Se nota —se mofó Soul.

—Bueno…chicos —intento calmar Tsubaki. Volteo a ver a Soul, frunció el ceño y le dio un leve empujón —. Soul, tú tenías algo que hacer.

Soul rodó los ojos y se removió incomodo.

—Si…

— ¿Entonces?

—Ya voy —refunfuño.

Yo los miraba a ambos extrañada, parecían comunicarse con la mirada y odiaba estar fuera de una conversación justo frente a mis narices. Era simplemente irritante, como cuando sabes que están hablando de ti, y no les importa para nada que tu estés a unos centímetros.

Al final Soul volteó a verme fijamente y nuevamente su mirada hacía que perdiera la noción de las cosas.

—Maka, tenemos que hablar —comenzó y yo seguía procesando —. ¿Podemos?

Yo estaba aturdida, di una respuesta inteligente de esas "¿Ah?". Hasta que al final desperté y me mordí el labio, pensándomelo.

—No lo sé…realmente quisiera ir a casa —murmuré sería. Ahora cuando recordaba lo de anoche me sentía molesta, y mucho, ¿Quién se creía Soul para tacharme de mentirosa y no dejarme al menos hablar? —. Además no tenemos nada de que hablar.

—Si tenemos —respondió firme —. Te lo estoy pidiendo.

— ¿Lo haces, Soul? —gruñí —. Anoche ni si quiera querías escucharme y me tachaste de mentirosa.

—Tampoco es fácil para mí — contraataco.

_"Si las miradas matasen…" _Oh no, esa voz de nuevo no.

—Por favor, ambos cálmense —tranquilizo de nuevo la situación Tsubaki —. Soul…Maka, por favor…

Resoplé molesta y hastiada. Que ganas tenía de correr lejos del estacionamiento, tal vez pudiera llegar, soy rápida después de todo o al menos me lamentaba tanto haber salido de manera tan lenta del instituto y haberlos tenido que encontrar aquí, más bien dicho, dejar que me alcanzaran aquí. No era por Tsubaki -ella no, era agradable-, era más bien por Soul.

Pero todavía tenía ese sentimiento por Soul y hablar con él de nuevo era demasiada tentación.

—Vale —acepté al final, hablando bajo.

Escuché como Soul suspiraba.

— ¿Vamos entonces? —pregunto suave. Se dio la vuelta, dándole una última mirada a Tsubaki quien sonrió y se quedo ahí, sin hacer nada. Seguí a Soul, sin saber cómo actuar realmente.

Caminé a un lado de él, saliendo del estacionamiento pero yendo por el lado contrario hacía donde estaba mi casa, tenía que ir casi trotando para igual sus zancadas. Miraba las manos de Soul, ahora a cada costado de su cuerpo. Quería tomarlo de la mano, como anoche, pero estábamos en un lugar público y no podía, no sin luego ser arrestada y luego ejecutada. Ademas seguíamos "peleados".

Seguía el silencio, yo no sabía que decir y tampoco iba a hacerlo.

Me sentía incomoda.

Soul caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles, que ahora estaban llenas de gente –madres que recogían a sus hijos, estudiantes, adultos-. Teníamos que evadir a la mayoría y las muchas miradas que nos mandaban –mas a Soul que a mí-.

Cruzamos la calle y llegamos a la siguiente manzana, en ese momento paso un grupo de policías por nuestro lado y yo me sentí rígida al momento, apreté los puños y seguí caminando intentando no mirarlos. Aunque por el rabillo del ojo vi como examinaron a Soul con cautela y luego a mí como si estuviera confundido y sospechara un momento de vernos juntos. Para mi alivio siguieron adelante y no se detuvieron a hacernos preguntas.

Otra manzana más.

—Soul ¿A dónde vamos? —terminé por preguntar.

Soul se encogió de hombros mientras caminábamos, cruzando y cruzando calles, yendo en zig-zag de aquí para allá y yo no tenía idea si seguía un camino planeado o iba a la vida nada más.

—Lejos —sonrió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque lejos es el único lugar en que podemos ser otras personas ¿No? —me miro y dio una sonrisa arrogante.

Miré el suelo, mis pies y luego volví la vista a la calle.

—Si…

No volví a preguntar el resto del camino, simplemente le seguí e intente olvidarme de todo lo demás. Quería saber que se sentía desaparecer, al menos unos minutos.

Unos segundos, unos minutos, una horas...

* * *

Estornude por quinta vez en esos cinco minutos, al momento, Soul volteó a verme y se río en mi cara –casi literalmente, la sutileza no era lo suyo-.

Fruncí el ceño y le saqué la lengua.

—Es la alergia —me excuse.

—Ya, la alergia —siguió riendo —. ¿Sera por Jacob o algo por el estilo?

_Estúpido, ¿Quién se cree este tipo?...si tuviera mi enciclopedia se las vería conmigo. _

—No creo que pudieras golpearme, Maka —Soul sonrió torcidamente, mostrando sus colmillos, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón sin apartar su mirada de mí.

Parpadee confusa y balbucee incoherencias durante unos segundos, procesando lo ocurrido ¿Cómo lo supo? A menos que…

— ¿Acaso lees mentes? Tsubaki me dijo lo suyo… ¿Acaso tu eres una especie de _Edward Cullen_ o qué? —murmuré con sorna mientras pateaba una piedra.

Soul gruño.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! —pregunto de manera histérica, levante la mirada y vi como pasaba desesperadamente las manos por su cabello y farfullaba —. ¿Me comparas con él? Sois raros…todos por leer esas cursilerías de vampiros falsos, ni si quiera brillamos ¿Qué es eso acaso? ¿Somos esferas disco o qué? Si yo soy Edward, Tsubaki es Alice…

A mitad de su monologo de irritación y maldiciones hacía los autores actuales de libros de vampiros –soy fan de algunos, lo admito, como _Lazos de Sangre_-, comencé a reír de manera histérica, haciendo eco entre los arboles que nos rodeaban. Tuve que afirmarme el estomago y contener algunas lágrimas.

—¡En serio! —exclamo Soul como si no se lo creyera.

Entre mis risas escuché como resoplaba.

—Realmente sois raros…

Intenté calmarme, pero era bastante difícil, fue muy divertido escuchar a Soul quejarse de que lo compara con los personajes ficticios de _Crepúsculo, _pero el comenzó con lo de Jacob.

—Ya —me calme, incorporándome. Intenté recuperar el aire mientras me calmaba, debía estar roja —. Es que fue muy gracioso, tú no te escuchaste a ti mismo…

—Ajá, ya.

—Es que Tsubaki me contó de…sus visiones —anuncie mientras me cruzaba de brazos —. ¿Acaso no eres un lector de mentes o algo así?

Me miró de manera inexpresiva un momento, ninguno de los dos se movió.

—Maka… ¿En serio crees en esas cosas? —pregunto con aire burlón.

Como no respondí, comenzó a reír de manera tan histérica o mas que yo.

— ¡Ya va! —grite.

En un momento de esfuerzo se detuvo, y nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber que hacer, ni que decir. Miré el suelo, analizando y pateando más piedras que se interponían en mi camino. Había una fila de hormigas…

Al final de tanto caminar, llegamos casi a la zona este de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el bosque de la ciudad. Como nuestra ciudad tenía el clima tan particular de que pocas veces salía el sol, de alguna manera los arboles ahí se las arreglaban para de todas formas tener hojas en esta época del año. Eran arboles antiguos, con troncos muy gruesos y muy juntos entre si. El musgo crecía en sus troncos tiñéndolos de un verde espeluznante, te cansabas de tanto verde en este bosque y el aire de aquí era húmedo y pesado. Como los arboles estaban tan juntos las hojas de las copas de esto se juntaban con los de al lado, creando una capa natural que hacía que la poca luz que había en el día se colara con dificultad, entrando unos pequeños rayitos y esos rayitos parecían tener la misma coloración verde.

A estas horas, había un poco de luz, muy poco.

El suelo también tenía muchas plantes, la tierra estaba húmeda creando una especie de lodo con –para variar- mas musgo verde asqueroso.

Con Soul estábamos a mitad del bosque, donde había un gran árbol, el que parecía estar unido de alguna manera a los demás arboles. Era el más grande. Este era el corazón del bosque.

Entre nosotros había un grueso tronco caído, que nos separaba. Agotada mi sensación de asco no era nada, me acerqué al tronco y me senté, en la parte que tenía menos musgo y parecía estar menos húmeda. De todas formas al sentarme sentí la sensación resbalosa y fría en el trasero.

Intenté apoyar mis manos en el tronco con cuidado, porque realmente el musgo me asqueaba, era como moco.

—Entonces…—comencé.

A lo lejos se escucho como un pájaro cantaba.

—Entonces —me imitó Soul.

—Tú me trajiste aquí porque "teníamos una conversación pendiente", tú deberías saber qué ocurre.

—Lo sé —suspiro.

— ¿Te estas preparando?

— ¿Eso importa?

Pase mi mano por el tronco. Me encogí de hombros antes de dar mi respuesta.

—No, creo que realmente no, da igual —suspire.

Más silencio.

No podía creer que había venido hasta la otra punta de la ciudad para que Soul se quedara callado, sabía que tenía que ir a mi casa, tenía que hablar con Hero y ver que ocurrió con Chrona…además de Black porque ninguno de los dos se presento. Chrona me preocupaba, demasiado, no podía todavía procesar que ella fuera…

_Una bruja, _el solo pensarlo me aterraba.

—Maka, ayer cuando me fui…—comenzó Soul.

—Gracias por dejar que casi me atraparan, Soul —dije de manera cortante —. Fue muy considerado de tu parte.

Escuché como se acercaba, piso una rama y esta crujió bajo sus pies. Se quedo a unos centímetros tras de mi, podía sentirlo.

— ¿Me dejaras terminar? Tienes un serio problema con escuchar a las personas —se quejo.

— ¡Ja! —Exclamé con ironía — Yo no fui quien ayer no dejaba de gritar que era una mentirosa sin escucharme o al menos dejar de interrumpirme cinco segundos.

—Estaba molesto —se defendió, pero con la voz tensa.

—Yo también —levante la mirada y casi lo fulmine.

_Si las miradas matasen, _nuevamente ese estúpido pensamiento en mi mente.

Soul negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

—Maka, en serio ahora no quiero pelear —me miro desesperado —. ¿Podrías dejarme hablar? ¿Sin interrumpirme? Te lo estoy pidiendo y yo no hago esas cosas.

—Eso ya lo sé —reí un poco.

— ¿Me dejaras? —volvió a preguntar.

Respiré y miré arriba, el cielo o al menos lo que podía ver de él. Casi lo único que podía ver era el movimiento de las hojas por el viento y todo el matiz de verdes mezclados. _Estúpidas clases de arte._

—Vale —dije al final sin dejar de mirar el cielo —. Dejaré que hables, pero que sea rápido, tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Tareas, empollona? —se burlo Soul.

Nuevamente le mire con odio.

—Ahora te quedan menos de cuatro minutos, vago.

—Vale, mira…ayer luego de lo que ocurrió y cuando me fui…llegué a mi casa y estaba Tsubaki, ella lo sabía todo y hablo conmigo —comenzó a narrar de manera airada —. Me dijo que tenía que calmarme, yo le había respondido que no podía porque me habías mentido…porque me sentías más que engañado.

¿Por qué cuando Soul decía eso sentía como si mi corazón se estrujara de una manera demasiado dolorosa?

—Luego de discutir un buen tiempo, ella me dijo que no estaba molesto contigo, si no que conmigo por no haberme dado cuenta antes…de que bueno, tú no eres…humana —respiré profundo, intentando calmarme —. Al final me encerré en mi habitación, y luego de pensarlo…

_Aquí viene, estoy más que jodida. _

—Tenía cierta razón —suspiro. Estupefacta volví a mirarlo, por un momento me sentí cegada por el contraste de luz —. Digamos que fue también estúpido de mi parte no haberme dado cuenta de eso, ahora que lo sé, es más que obvio.

— ¿Más que obvio?

—Ayer lo confirme por tu aroma.

Me sonroje al recordar eso, pero intente no desviarme del tema. Pensar que había estado tan cerca de Soul, en mi habitación, los dos solos...

—Luego de analizarlo en la noche —trato de no sorprenderme mucho por todo el aspecto serio que tenía Soul, siempre lo había visto como un vago –aunque me gustara-. —Me di cuenta que si, sobresales entre ellos.

— ¿Ellos?

—Los humanos.

— ¿Cómo?

Pregunte aun sabiendo de cierta forma la respuesta.

—De pequeño te he visto —lo soltó tan normal que me sorprendió, de todas formas mi corazón se aceleró y sentí el calor familiar de cuando te sonrojas —. Siempre lo hacía, ahora que lo pensé, tú eras más rápida que los demás, tenías mas fuerza y siempre parecías…diferente.

—Sé que lo soy —murmure —. Pero nunca entendí de qué manera.

—Es la atmosfera que te rodea, eso es —suspiro.

Parpadee confusa.

— ¿Mi atmosfera?

—Es algo raro, difícil de explicar —suspiro —. Bueno, no he terminado…

Asentí.

—Me di cuenta que te juzgue mal, no tenía por qué gritarte, pero me altere —nuevamente removió su cabello y dio unos pasos atrás, haciendo crujir una gran cantidad de hojas y ramas —. Lo lamento, ¿Vale? Tengo que decirlo, aunque no me guste, nunca me he disculpo con las personas pero quiero que sepas que tú eres…simplemente eres diferente para mí, por eso lo digo, lamento haberte gritado.

—...Sabías que mi familia era caza vampiros, creí...pude haber creído que lo decías por eso —murmuré.

—Eso lo supe desde siempre, aunque intentaste ocultármelo.

—¿Cómo? —pregunte alterada, ¿Así que eso nunca fue un secreto para él?

Sobre mi hombro vi como Soul se encogía de hombros.

—Maka, estamos hablando de los Albarn, caza vampiros desde la época de la colonia y mi familia...digamos que es bastante famosa entre los vampiros, era obvio que sabía quienes eran.

—Vaya, he debido parecer una tonta todos estos años —gruñí.

—Lo siento...

Me di vuelta en el tronco, para estar sentada de frente a Soul –todo este tiempo le he estado dando la espalda, terminaré con un dolor en el cuello horrible -. Él se acercó a mi, con cautela tomó mis manos, las sentí tibias porque las mías estaban igual de heladas que las suyas. Les dio un apretón.

Vi su sonrisa pero esta vez no reparé en sus colmillos, si no más bien en ese brillo que se creaba en sus ojos cada vez que sonreía, de manera sincera.

—Te quiero, Maka —llevo mi mano derecha a sus labios y la beso con delicadeza.

Me sonroje, asombrada, nunca me esperé eso de Soul. Siempre me había parecido el tipo que caminaba por ahí sin que le importara el mundo…

—Te quiero demasiado para no demostrártelo al menos una vez al día —murmuro —. Lo que te dije ayer sigue en pie…eso de que…

—No te molestaría lo que fuera —susurre con la vista perdida y una sonrisa vacía —, pero al menos que te dijera la verdad.

Soul bajo la mirada y asintió. Había completado lo que quería decir.

—Es verdad, porque te quiero, de hecho te amo —dijo más fuerte — ¡Te amo, carajo! ¿Por qué tengo que esconderlo? ¡Te amo! ¡Demasiado! Es molesto todos los días tener que guardar distancia de ti…

Solté una mano y le acaricie el rostro, apoyé mi mano en su mejilla.

—Es…lo que tenemos que hacer —dije triste.

—Lo odio —dijo entre dientes.

—Yo también, Soul.

—No sabes cuanto odio ver todos los días parejas de la mano, abrazos y que nadie les diga nada —me miro a los ojos —. ¿Y yo? Yo no puedo hacer eso contigo, Maka. Lo odio, y mucho.

Suspire, eso era verdad, a mi también me pasaba, también lo odiaba.

—Lo sé —susurre, acariciando su mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos.

—Siento que nací en el lugar equivocado, en el tiempo equivocado…

Tomé el rostro de Soul con las dos manos y lo baje hasta que quedara en frente de mí. En sus ojos rojos vi mi propio reflejo, con una mirada determinada como si realmente estuviera dispuesta a acabar con todo por estar al lado de quien quería.

Esa realmente era yo.

—Un día de estos, eso cambiara, podremos estar juntos —junté mi frente con la suya, de manera cariñosa —. Lo prometo, Soul.

—No se si aferrarme a esa promesa o no —sonrió pícaro.

—Hazlo.

—Si tú lo dices.

Soul se separó de mí, me levanto con cuidado y al momento en que estuve de pie me agarro de la cintura, acercándome a él. Yo de manera instintiva pase mis brazos por su cuello, para no perder el equilibrio. Lo tenía peligrosamente cerca, pero no me molestaba, de hecho me agradaba…y mucho.

— ¿No te asusta si nos ven? —ronroneo Soul, con sus labios cerca de los míos.

—Que se jodan —sonreí.

—Muy ruda, tabla de planchar —se mofó pero sin apartarme de él.

Con una sonrisa negué con la cabeza.

—Puedes irte al…

Antes de terminar Soul me beso, junto sus labios con los míos de manera ruda y juguetona al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo se puede describir la sensación de besar a un vampiro? No es mucha diferencia a un humano, lo único que hay que tener precaución es con los colmillos. Pero besar a Soul para mí era lo mejor del mundo.

Sentí las mariposas en el estomago y mi corazón acelerado.

Soul cortó el beso, pero me miro fijamente.

—Mejor te callas —otra vez con su sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —hice un puchero.

Me volvió a besar, con fiereza y dulzura a la vez. Firmemente me agarro de la cintura, yo comencé a jugar con su cabello, pasándolo por mis dedos y acariciando parte de su cuello y espalda. Él se encargo de profundizar el beso.

Nuevamente escuché como unos pájaros cantaban, y me pareció la melodía más linda del mundo.

Soul se volvió a separar de mí, aunque esta vez no me molesto porque necesitaba respirar.

— ¿Más? —pregunto jugueton.

—Más —asentí.

Esa melodía que ahora, siempre a su lado, me parecería la más hermosa del mundo.

* * *

Soul al fin se detuvo frente a la antigua y oxidada reja con la pintura salteada de mi casa. Rápidamente me baje de su espalda y me acuclille en el suelo, apoyé mis manos en mis rodillas.

Di una gran bocanada de aire mientras sentía como se me revolvían las tripas y la cabeza me palpitaba con fuerza. De alguna manera se me movía el suelo.

— ¿No te dije que cerraras la boca cuando subiste? —pregunto Soul de pie al lado mió.

Sentí cierta burla en su pregunta.

—No, para nada —gruñí, todavía recuperando el aire e intentando calmarme.

—Bueno, para la próxima cierra la boca.

—Que consideración de tu parte decirme.

—Lo sé, así soy yo —río.

— ¡Puaj! Creo que hasta me tragué un insecto.

—Muy saludable —escuché de nuevo su risa pero esta vez más fuerte —. He escuchado que tienen muchas proteínas.

Me levante, un poco más calmada. Dio un resoplido mientras me dirigía a la reja para poder entrar de una vez.

Eran ya las ocho –más o menos-, estaba oscuro pero seguía nublado así que no se podía ver ninguna estrella en el cielo. Había un silencio extraño, rompido solo por alguno que otro gato maullando por el barrio.

Soul me había traído desde el bosque del este, corriendo –o para mí volando-, fue lo más horrible que he hecho, muchos dirían que sería la cosa más emocionante subirse en la espalda de un vampiro y que te lleve, pero no, no lo es. El golpe del viento contra el rostro duele un montón, casi me quedo sin cabello y me escocían los ojos –que no cerré-, además de que casi muero ahogada por exceso de aire pero al menos llegué en menos de diez minutos a mi casa.

— ¿A dónde te crees que vas? —Soul me detuvo, tomándome por el brazo con fuerza.

Lo voltee a ver por encima del hombro, a pocos metros de la reja.

—A mi casa, es obvio.

— ¿No te despides?

—Adiós Soul —di una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Despídete bien —me jalo del brazo, acercándome a su rostro. Al momento nuestros labios chocaron, de una manera corta porque yo lo separé de un golpe. Soul enarco una ceja.

—Tonto, que no ves que…estamos en público —murmure entre dientes, nerviosa, mirando a todos lados.

Estaba vació y no escuchaba nada. _Eso crees, no puedes confiarte. _

— ¿Ves? Vamos con lo mismo de esta tarde —suspiro Soul.

—Lo siento.

—Ya vale, entonces nos vemos en clase —me guiño un ojo.

Asentí más animada.

—Buenas noches —me despedí mientras me daba vuelta y abría la reja, la cual rugió por el sonido del metal pesado.

—Para ti —sonrió, voltee a verlo, en un parpadeo había desaparecido pero escuche como se alejaba en un zumbido. Ya debía estar a calles de distancia.

Suspire y cerré la reja, con el mismo sonido metálico.

Me dirigí a la puerta de la casa, las luces se encontraban encendidas pero no escuchaba a nadie, lo cual era bastante extraño…

Todavía tenía que hablar con Hero, porque aunque estar con Soul me distrajo un momento mis pensamientos no habían salido por completo de mi mente, lo cual era bastante molesto, estaba nerviosa y furiosa a la vez, un extraño sentimiento. Solo esperaba que se dignara a hablarme con la verdad, porque yo tenía planeado ser bastante directa.

Abrí la puerta, entre al pasillo largo. Di un vistazo al salón y no vi a nadie, aunque la luz estaba encendida, la tele estaba apagada y los sillones solitarios. No se oía a nadie y eso que ya era de noche, normalmente a esta hora todos se encontraban en la casa. A excepción que Stein y Spirit estuvieran viendo "asuntos confidenciales" y Marie junto con Kami hubieran ido de compras, o a chismear con las vecinas.

Quien sabe.

—Mierda… —siseo alguien.

Mis pies me guiaron por el pasillo, a la mitad de este se abría otro corredor con más puertas –nuestra casa era todo un laberinto extraño-. Me pare de frente a la tercera puerta, la habitación de Hero…él se encontraba aquí porque se había quejado.

Respire una última vez, preparando todo mi dialogo para saber la verdad.

Toqué la puerta, espere y esperé, volví a tocar pero estaba vez con más insistencia y fuerza. La paciencia no era mi mejor virtud.

—Esta abierto —escuché a Hero desde adentro.

Abrí y entre con rapidez. Cerré la puerta y vi a Hero, se encontraba en el suelo, entre libros, cuadernos, hojas y guías. Miraba la mayoría con el ceño fruncido y hacía muecas, luego rebuscaba entre otros cuantos papeles que había por ahí.

Levanto la mirada y al verme dio una sonrisa amable.

—Maka —ensancho la sonrisa —. Llegaste, que bien, ya me ibas a tener preocupado ¿No te he dicho que es peligroso…?

—Salir tarde —suspire y me adentre más a su habitación, me senté a la orilla de su cama. A unos metros de donde se encontraba sentado —. Lo sé.

— ¿Entonces?

Recorrí la habitación.

La suya era levemente más grande que la mía, creo, o por lo menos mil veces más desordenada que la mía. Tenía un escritorio donde había un computador, una pila de papeles y envoltorios de porquerías. Un basurero que estaba repleto y se desbordaba –Hero nunca sacaba su propia basura-. Su ventana daba a nuestro patio trasero, lo cual lo hacía bastante tenebroso si recordaba lo de ayer. Las paredes se encontraban decoradas con discos de _The Beatles, The Who, Queen, Ramones _y así.

Tenía un estéreo que casi siempre sonaba pero ahora estaba en silencio, además de que su cama estaba desecha en su totalidad, ni los Sims podrían con ella.

Y lo que le daba el toque final era que por casi todos los rincones había ropa tirada.

Kami nunca entraba a la habitación de Hero porque le daba un ataque de histeria y había dejado de insistirle que ordenara su habitación a los diez años porque él siempre se defendía en que "no estaba desordenada, estaba organizada estratégicamente".

—Estaba por ahí —respondí.

Miré a Hero, quien me miraba con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿No me digas que fuiste a _Inferno? _—negó con la cabeza —. Y día de semana…

—No —le corté e hice un puchero —. Ya sabes que no he ido desde…los quince.

—Dieciséis.

—Da igual.

_Inferno _era la disco más famosa de la ciudad, tenía de todo. Aunque se suponía que tenía regla de cero alcohol -porque dejaban entrar a menores-, siempre había uno que otro que llegaba a colar algo por ahí y tabaco, mucho tabaco, adentro normalmente siempre había un grupo que fumaba demasiado y creaba un humo que mareaba, además que más que una vez había visto como una pareja se liaba en uno de los rincones oscuros del lugar pero eso era otra historia. Luego aceptaron que también entraran vampiros –el año en que cumplí los dieciséis -, razón por la que me prohibieron seguir yendo.

—Hero —le llame porque se había envuelto de nuevo en sus papeles. No me escucho — ¡Hero!

Levanto la cabeza alarmado pero sin soltar la guía.

— ¡Ay! Lo lamento, Maka, pero ahora mismo tengo un problema con esto —gimió —.Matemática 5 es mucho para mí…

—Hero, ¿_Qué _somos? —_Ay va, directo al hueso. _

De repente el ambiente cambio, sentía el viento golpear la ventana de Hero de manera tenebrosa, como si gritara. Hero me miraba con seriedad, soltó la guía que hizo un zig-zag hasta quedar por completo en el suelo, entre sus muchos más papeles.

Dio una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿De que hablas, Maka?

—No te hagas —gruñí —. Te pregunte qué somos, ¿O estas sordo?

Hero negó con la cabeza y dio una risa.

—Ya hemos dicho Maka, los Albarn desde la primera generación son caza vampiros, nos lo explicaron cuando éramos niños ¿No recuerdas?

—No me refiero a eso.

Hero volvió a su seriedad.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué más podemos ser?

—Tú lo sabes —adivine.

— ¿Saber qué? —inquirió, pero sentí cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

— ¿Qué somos? Porque humanos no somos.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Otro silencio incomodo, Hero me quedo mirando un momento. Yo me mantenía lo más serena que pudiera, no me había movido de mi lugar –sentada en la cama- en todo este tiempo. Entonces Hero se levanto, pisando todos sus papeles y haciendo un ruido molesto, que quebró la tranquilidad de la habitación.

Quedo de pie, en frente de mí, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho de manera defensiva. Había una seriedad en su rostro que pocas veces veía, pero yo tampoco iba a flaquear.

—Vale, ¿Quién te lo dijo? —pregunto serio pero atisbe cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

Miro la puerta y luego la ventana, como si buscara algo. Bajó la voz para lo siguiente:

—Maka, no sabes lo serio que es esto —murmuro —. Sería mejor que no te metieras…

—También soy yo, Hero —argumente —. No puedes ocultármelo, de hecho nadie puede.

—Lo hacemos por tu bien, a mi me tomó tiempo llevarlo, Maka —gruño —. No lo entenderías.

—Explícamelo entonces.

—No tengo por qué —puso una mano en sus rubios cabellos, y dio otra risa nerviosa —, no debo decírtelo…

— ¡¿Por qué?! —me levante de golpe, enfurecida, con los ojos ardiendo en ira — ¡¿Por qué no decirme la verdad?! ¡¿No han sido ya muchas mentiras?!

— ¡Es por tu bien!

— ¡No estaré bien si no me lo dicen! —grite, pateando el suelo y de paso un montón de hojas.

Hero relajo el rostro, que se había vuelto una mueca enfurecida, me miro con serenidad, de hecho dulzura, esa dulzura que estaba acostumbrada a ver desde que era un bebé en mi hermano mayor.

—Es por protegerte, protegernos, a todos…—admitió —La verdad a veces puede ser difícil, a veces…es mejor vivir una mentira, Maka.

—Hero —llame, también un poco más calmada —. Esta sociedad ya esta hecha mierda, ya no puede ser peor…

Dio una risa fúnebre y nuevamente escuché el viento chocar con la ventana, siseando con fuerza y como algunas hojas de arboles chocaban entre si.

Necesitaba saber la verdad, ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía? De todas formas en algún momento tendría que saberlo, alguien tendría que decirmelo, pero lo que me preguntaba por qué si estaba a poco de cumplir la mayoría de edad nadie se había molestado en hablarme de ello. Haberlo descubierto -o por lo menos comenzar a pensarlo con profundidad-, por un accidente de anoche, que tenía que ver con mi mejor amiga, bruja y mi novio, vampiro, no era demasiado relajante. Era molesto, muy molesto. Se sentía como cuando uno es pequeña y no te hablan de cierto tema porque es "cosa de adultos y no lo entenderías", así mismo sentía los tratos de Hero, en este momento.

—No soy yo quien tiene que decirte.

— ¿Quién lo hará entonces? ¿Spirit? ¿Stein?—reí divertida ante la idea.

Hero negó con la cabeza, de manera triste.

—Él tampoco sabe, Maka, ¿No lo sabes? Esto es mas allá de nuestra familia completa, es solo por parte de…—se atraganto un momento, volvió a mirar la puerta con advertencia —de Kami.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

— ¿Kami? ¿De la parte materna? —pregunte, para aclarar más las cosas.

Hero asintió, de manera sombría.

—Maka, lo que tengo que decirte…no puedes decírselo a nadie —dijo, de manera brusca. Se acercó a mí —. ¡A nadie! Promételo, tienes que prometerlo, ¡Ni si quiera debería decírtelo! Mierda... pero ya no hay opción, porque ya ha salido el tema...de todos modos sabía que estaba mal que te lo ocultaran tanto tiempo, yo...yo no quería.

Hero parecía estar hablando solo, como si pensara en voz alta y peleara consigo mismo. Estaba alterado, muy alterado y tiraba las palabras atropelladamente entre ellas, comenzó a farfullar más cosas en voz baja.

—L-Lo prometo —asentí, asustada por el repentino cambio de Hero, realmente se veía muy nervioso —. Lo prometo, no le diré a nadie.

Hero suspiro, piso unas cuantas hojas más. ¿Cómo estudiaría luego para matemática 5?

—Mira, tu vienes aquí y preguntas qué somos como si nada —río y se rasco la mejilla —. Deberías saber que hay que ser más sutil con las cosas…

—Hero, al tema ya —gruñí.

Hero me indico que me sentara, así lo hice, a mi pesar. Debía pensar que me desmayaría o algo así mientras me hablaba, como si realmente fuera tan malo. Él se sentó a un lado mió, lo miré esperando que hablara el primero, parecía estar preparándose o algo así.

—Mira, tengo que decirte esto despacio…porque es un tema complicado…

—Espera, tú ¿Cómo sabes esto? —pregunte confundida, todo el día había pensado que tenía que hablar con Hero pero nunca me paré a pensar por qué él tenía que saber sobre esto. Supongo que en mi subconsciente creí porque era el mayor.

Hero farfullo desesperado.

—Kami me lo dijo cuando cumplí los trece ¿Ya? ¿Contenta? —suspiro.

Asentí.

—Continua.

— ¿Recuerdas la historia del tratado de paz y todo eso? —volví a asentir, con cautela —. Bueno, se suponía que era entre vampiros y humanos, para que no siguiera la masacre, faltando…

—Las brujas —completé y sentí como una sensación de escalofrió me recorría la columna al recordar lo de ayer.

Hero asintió.

—_Ellas _no tuvieron más que huir —murmuro entre dientes —, se suponía que el tratado era para que los cazadores, nosotros, no siguiéramos cayendo al igual que los…los vampiros —siseo.

—Se eso, Hero, no necesito una clase de historia más —me queje, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

—Déjame terminar —repuso.

Cerré la boca, eso era lo mismo que me había dicho Soul aquella tarde.

—Mira…no solo habían vampiros y brujas... —murmuro con delicadeza — había algo más, algo más…peligroso, más salvaje, más repudiado entre todos ellos, en la época de la colonia...de hecho desde los inicios, desde los años de la oscuridad. Sabes bien que la relación entre vampiros y brujas no es exactamente la de mejores amigos, bueno con _ellos _tampoco era lo mejor.

— ¿_Ellos? _—Pregunte confundida — ¿A quien te refieres? ¿Había algo más?

—Si…

— ¿Cómo Hombres Lobo o Duendes?

Hero se encogió de hombros.

—No se si siguen existiendo hombres lobo, los libros de _La Orden _dicen que desaparecieron hace años —susurro pensativo, aunque más parecía para sí mismo —. ¿Pero duendes? Por favor, Maka, no seas ridícula.

Hice un puchero, mientras sentía que me sonrojaba.

—Ya vale, yo no paso tanto estudiando en _La Orden _para que sepas.

—Podrías…

—Continua, Hero —le corté.

—Vale, si había algo más y lo sigue habiendo, Maka. Ese es el problema —me miro, directamente —. Sigue habiendo eso de antes, las brujas tuvieron que ocultarse, _ellos _también, todos menos los vampiros que fueron los únicos que firmaron el pacto al ser los…mas "civilizados".

Hizo las comillas con las manos.

—Hero, me estas impacientando ¿Quiénes son?

—Quienes somos, querrás decir —me corrigió.

Sentí como mi corazón palpitaba, pero no con nerviosismo, si no con emoción y sentía como la sangre que me circulaba por las venas estaba ardiendo, como si quemara pero a mi me daba igual. En cierto punto hasta la garganta me quemaba…

— ¿Quiénes…?

—Los _Nephilim —_soltó al final, con una seriedad y una mirada fúnebre que hizo que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Una sensación helada me recorrió el cuerpo —. Demonios, Maka…

— ¿…Qué? —fue lo único que alcancé a formular.

Sentía la lengua atracada, mil palabras que querían salir de mi garganta se encontraban atoradas. Las palmas de mis manos estaban sudorosas y pegajosas. Todavía sentía esa sensación de calidez dentro de mi cuerpo, pero por fuera sentía el miedo.

Una extraña mezcla.

—Eso también había, además de las brujas y los vampiros, quienes también tuvieron que esconderse y siguen aquí. Los hijos de Lucifer —siguió relatando Hero, sentía miedo y como mi corazón se aceleraba. La habitación se me volvió pequeña y helada —, quienes lo acompañaron de su caída en el cielo, tuvieron que ocultarse luego del pacto.

—Un momento…—le corté. Recordaba una vez haber investigado de eso, por un libro — creí que los _Nephilim _eran los hijos de los ángeles caídos con humanos…

—Por eso te lo digo, Maka_, Lucifer_ fue uno —Hero miro la ventana, la noche se veía mas escalofriante que antes —, aunque hubieron más, claro, que tuvieron hijos con los mortales, de ahí nacieron ellos, los demonios.

— ¿Quieres decir que somos…?

Hero asintió, leyendo mis pensamientos, que yo todavía no quería creer.

—_Nephilim_s. Hijos de los ángeles expulsados del cielo…

— ¿Quieres que me crea eso, Hero? —Reí nerviosa —.No me jodas.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Sabía que no lo creerías, pero es la verdad. ¿Por qué crees que somos más rápidos, más fuertes, con mejor visión y oído? No somos humanos, ni vampiros, menos del clan de las brujas, somos demonios.

Me removí en mi lugar, con la garganta seca. Miré mis palmas.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —inquirí nerviosa y con ganas de llorar, de frustración.

—Kami y Marie son hijas de… —se cortó a la mitad, y miro el suelo de manera pensativa. Frunció el ceño —de hecho no se quien es nuestro abuelo, pero si nuestra abuela era mortal, al final ellas nacieron como _Nephilims. _Kami no me explico mucho de eso, pero al parecer de sangre pura, poderosos…he intentado investigar un poco en _La Orden _pero no tienen mucho sobre eso y es difícil entrar a la biblioteca sin ser controlado.

— ¿Poderosos? ¿Estas de broma?

—Ojala —tomó aire, igual de nervioso que yo, parecía tener un mal recuerdo sobre esta conversación —. Digamos que no es el mejor premio de consolación…

Reí un poco, nerviosa más bien de manera forzada para calmar un poco el ambiente. Era mucha información –que todavía no asimilaba- para unos cuantos minutos, no podía creerlo, parte de mi cerebro –la parte más racional- no quería creerlo, pero una parte me gritaba que era verdad, que todo era cierto, yo lo sabía, mi cuerpo lo sabía, de alguna manera siempre lo he sabido.

Esa misma parte era la que hacía que me mantuviera tan serena ante esto.

—Entonces… ¿Nos escondemos? —pregunte al final.

Hero asintió.

—Si, no sabemos donde hay más_ Nephilims _bueno, excepto algunos, pero todos llevaban vidas normales, pasándose por mortales.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunte, pensando cuando Soul me dijo que de cerca no tenía olor a humana ¿Cómo no darse cuenta de eso en todos estos años? — ¿Cómo ocultar el aroma? Un vampiro se daría cuenta…

—Tenemos habilidades que son bastante útiles —me guiño el ojo.

— ¿Tu las usas? —Pregunte estupefacta —Ósea, ¿Las conoces?

Se encogió de hombros, como si le quitara importancia.

—Algunas, no es gran cosa, encender fuego y cosas así —dijo con naturalidad.

—A ya, si, yo también todas las mañanas lo primero que hago es prender fuego —rodee los ojos.

—Luego podrías…aprender.

—Podría —murmure.

Otro silencio más, yo pensaba todo y trataba de unir los cabos sueltos.

—Hero —le llamé.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Spirit y Stein lo saben? —pregunte, mientras tragaba saliva y apretaba las sabanas —. Digo, ellos vienen de una familia de caza vampiros, tu mismo eres parte de ellos…

Hero me miro y dio un jadeo.

—No, Maka —respondió tajante —. No lo sabe, y no tienen que saberlo, ninguna de las dos les ha dicho ¿Ya? Si soy parte de ellos es para acabar con los vampiros…

Nuevamente una oleada de ira se apodero de mi.

— ¡¿Por qué?! Si simos casi iguales.

— ¡Nosotros no hacemos lo que ellos!

— ¡¿Salir expulsados del cielo es poco para ti?! —gruñí, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Hero suspiro y miro el techo para calmarse, siempre hacía eso cuando se enfadaba.

—Mira —se removió el cabello —. Es difícil de entender, pero es necesario, tú no entiendes todavía y es muy pronto para que lo sepas todo. Solo quédate con esto ¿Ya? Luego…cuando estés lista te explicaré más, lo importante es que ahora nadie se entere…si no, simplemente nos mandarían a matar.

Asentí, dándole la razón en eso…solo eso.

Me levante y rápidamente me dirigí a la puerta, sentía las piernas como gelatina pero hice un esfuerzo por caminar con normalidad a la puerta de la habitación. Tomo el frío pomo y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, me sentí asustada nuevamente, lo cual era bastante extraño.

—Maka, ¿No tienes…nada que decirme? —pregunto Hero.

— ¿Cómo que?

No me di vuelta.

—No lo sé, cualquier cosa.

_Atrás de la casa hay un clan de brujas planeando yo que se, _pensé.

Me quede un momento en silencio, mirando la puerta de madera. El silencio era rompido por el siseo del viento que parecía no querer detenerse por nada.

—No…nada —respondí.

Abrí la puerta y salí, alejándome con rapidez de ahí y corriendo a encerrarme a mi habitación. Todo esto, quería…quería simplemente pensar que yo no era eso. Que no era un ángel caído, que no tenía nada que ver con _Lucifer _o lo que fuera, que era una humana común y corriente que le gustaba leer y ver películas cursis acurrucada en el sillón.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y respire de manera agitada, mientras la cabeza me daba mil vueltas y un billón de imágenes me pasaba a una velocidad increíble por ella; ángeles cayendo del cielo, las guerras en los años de la colonia, desde los años de la oscuridad, Soul riendo, Tsubaki siendo amable conmigo, los vampiros escondiéndose, cuando jugaba con Chrona y Black, la sonrisa de Kami cuando era niña y me decía que me protegería de los vampiros . Me estaba dando una jaqueca terrible.

Me tomé la cabeza con las manos, gimiendo de dolor. Me deslice por la puerta y caí al suelo, golpeándome con fuerza el trasero y parte de la espalda baja.

¿Cómo podíamos ser eso?

¿Ser expulsados del cielo?

¿Entonces existían los ángeles? ¿Los buenos? ¿Los que vigilaban?

—No, no, no, no —musite en la soledad de mi habitación, mientras las palabras de Hero se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente.

¿Realmente éramos demonios, aquellos que todos temían? ¿Éramos los malos del cuento? ¿Los verdaderos malos?

—No puede ser cierto, Hero debió haberme mentido, no fue verdad.

_Sabes que es verdad, Maka, siempre lo has sabido. No eres normal, tú eres una Nephilim, una hija de Lucifer. Siéntete halagada_, nuevamente esa voz en mi cabeza, que no hacía nada más que mofarse de mí, sentía cierto orgullo en esa voz, lo cual me asustaba.

_¡Una hija de la oscuridad! _

Levante la cabeza y miré la oscuridad de mi habitación, por un momento creí ver una sombra sentada en mi cama, sonriéndome con diversión. Cuando me aclaré la vista no había nada, solo entraba una tenue luz por la ventana.

Porque en el fondo sabía que era verdad todo…

* * *

El suave golpeteo de la ventana hizo que levantara la mirada, estiré un poco el cuello para ver por ella, me parecía muy extraño que se escuchara aquello. A excepción que una rama hubiera golpeado la ventana.

Enfoqué la mirada y vi a Soul del otro lado, con su sonrisa. En la oscuridad de la noche se veía como una simple silueta –que yo reconocía muy bien-.

Puse el marca páginas en el libro y deje mi ejemplar de _Cazadores de sombras _en la cama. Ya lo había leído, pero luego de escuchar todo eso de lo que…éramos, me dieron ganas de volver a leerlo y nuevamente suspiraba por Jace como cuando tenía quince años.

Gatee hasta la ventana y abrí, divertida.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunte a Soul.

Se encaramo en la ventana de un salto para poder entrar.

—Vengo a ver a mi novia —se encogió de hombros. Obligada me hice a un lado para que entrara, cayo a un lado en mi cama, haciéndome saltar un poco — ¿Algún problema?

—Si —sonreí —, que no puedes estar aquí a esta hora.

—Son las once, qué mas da —se encogió de hombros.

—Mañana hay clases y no pueden verte aquí —hice un puchero.

—No me verán aquí.

—Spirit le dará un infarto si te descubre, si es que no te corta la cabeza o algo así —farfulle.

Soul me miro con ojos de suplica, dio una de sus sonrisas y yo me quede de piedra, nuevamente mi corazón se aceleraba y sentía las mariposas en mi estomago. ¿Soul también las sentiría? ¿En algún momento?

— ¿Puedo quedarme? Solo un poco, te prometo que no dejaré que nos descubran, si escucho a alguien me iré.

—Pero…

—No dormiré, Maka, me quedaré despierto —sonrió —. Yo no tengo problema con eso.

Suspire, sería imposible decirle que no.

—Vale, pero si alguien viene te vas —dije severa.

Soul asintió.

Me volví a acomodar en mi cama, deje _Cazadores de Sombras _ en mi mesilla de noche y apague la lámpara que había. Me acurruqué en las sabanas, en unos minutos sentí como alguien se acomodaba a mi lado. Soul me abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en mi cabello, podía sentir su respiración.

Y escuchaba los leves latidos de su corazón todavía mitad humano.

…quizás hasta cuando.

Tenerlo así de cerca me hacía sentir más culpable, por no decirle la verdad sobre mi, la verdad que recién hoy llegué a conocer, luego de años y años. No era humana, eso era verdad, tampoco vampira, ni bruja –lo cual era un alivio para mí-.

Pero era algo peor…mucho peor.

Las reglas de la ciudad volvieron a mi mente, acabando con cualquier pensamiento feliz que pudiera salir. Creándome un horrible sentimiento, uno realmente horrible.

La cuarta regla, la más importante volvió a mi mente.

"_Vampiros_ y _humanos_ no pueden relacionarse entre sí de manera amorosa, si se llega a saber de eso a ambos se les condena a muerte."

¿Rompería la ley?

Quizás.

¿Lo haría por Soul?

Lo he hecho.

¿Pero que puede hacer esa ley entre la relación de un vampiro y un demonio?

Todavía no lo sabía…

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Ojala les haya gustado, no olvidéis de comentar y ahora ¡Matadme con sus reviews porque apuesto que no se esperaban eso de parte de Maka! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡No estoy loca! Todo estaba super planeado. ¿Se sintieron sorprendidos? -pone ojos de cachorro-, díganme que sí, por favor. Por favor déjenme reviews, que no se les olvide que ese es el alimento de los autores (va sonar muy pesado de mi parte) ¡Pero ahora esta muy fácil dejar review! Es abajito no más u-u yo los esperaré.

Bueno, otro agradecimiento mas es que ¡Estamos a unos 40 reviews de llegar a los 100! y para mí eso es muy emocionante, porque pocas de mis historias pasan ese número, así que muchas gracias a todos quienes comentan.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.

**Nitta** se despide.


	10. La casa de los Gorgon

_**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¿Que tal, pequeños/as? ¿Cómo va todo?

Bueno, yo entré a clase, terrible y ya me aburrí de estar ahí. Aunque me di este tiempo para subir la historia, me demoré porque la inspiración no acudía a mi como quería (mardita inspiración). Estoy trabajando en otra historia, así que también estaré en eso y tardaré aun más en subir esta, pero no la abandonaré. Estoy emocionada por ella. Aunque es difícil porque tengo que conectar todo y trabajo, pero lo vale.

¡Veamos los agradecimientos! Gracias a** .9, Bell Star, maka death, angelica, Jaxsy-chan, lirilara1993, .Evans, Love Anna, JossySanxhez, Lisue-chan, tsuki.1416, ailudelastiernas **¡Gracias por comentar! Se los agradezco un montón y también gracias a quienes entran a leer pero lo hacen desde las sombras, pero aparezcan, yo no muerdo -guiño-.

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE! **De acuerdo, queridos lectores, tengo que pedirles que por favor vayan a mi perfil y voten en la encuesta/pregunta que pues. Es para saber si quieren o no segunda temporada de este fic, así que, vayan a votar. Y eso. Gracias. Recuerden, en mi perfil, en la parte de arriba.

Ahora si, les dejo leer tranquilos.

Leed cuanto queráis ~

* * *

**"**Condenados**"**

**Capitulo nueve.**

"La casa Gorgon"_**  
**_

* * *

Dear friend, what's the time?

(Querido amigo, ¿Qué hora es?)

Is this really the borderline?

(¿Es realmente este el limite?)

Does it really mean so much to you?

(¿Realmente significa tanto para ti?)

Are you afraid, or is it true?

(¿Tienes miedo o es cierto?)

**Dear Friend. Paul McCartney.**

— ¿Quieres café, Hero?

Hero levanto la mirada, todavía masticando parte de su tostada con mermelada de frambuesa y rodó los ojos al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Kami.

—…que últimamente haya aumentado mi consumo de cafeína no significa que tenga que tomar mil tazas al día —respondió, con la boca casi llena y tragando con dificultad.

Fruncí la boca y arrugué la nariz, odiaba cuando Hero hablaba con la boca llena. Costumbre que tenía de pequeño y que yo siempre he odiado e intentando quitarle de alguna manera milagrosa en estos momentos, lejos de mi alcance.

Lleve una cuchara de cereal a mi boca y saboree el dulzor de la leche mezclado con el chocolate del cereal. Amaba el cereal, esperaba poder comerlo el resto de mi vida sin aburrirme o...al menos hasta que alguien (hola, Hero y compañía) se lo terminara por comer todo.

— ¿No tenías un trabajo importante hoy?

—Casi no dormiste anoche —agrego Marie que se sentó y tomo su taza de café con delicadeza. Siempre hacía todo con gran delicadeza, me parecía envidiable. Yo tomaba todo con una brutalidad estilo King Kong y ella parecía siempre una _Maria Antonieta_ —. Buenos días.

—Buenos —respondí con una sonrisa, mientras volvía a concentrarme en mi cereal.

—Entonces, ¿No quieres café? —insistió Kami.

Hero dio una sonrisa –atractiva, debo admitir. Hero era muy famosa entre las chicas —y negó con delicadeza.

—No gracias —sonrió de lado —. Creó que hoy me mantendré despierto con naturalidad…

—Como digas —sonreí.

Me había despertado hace unos cuarenta minutos, con Soul a un lado mió, ya despierto y sonriéndome de esa manera que solo él sabía. Se tuvo que ir con rapidez porque yo tenía que prepararme para el instituto y él también, simplemente me dijo "Nos vemos en una horas" y salió por la ventana. Yo me quede como boba mirando un momento para luego darme cuenta que si tenía que ir al instituto, aunque no quisiera. Debía hacer algo así como acto de presencia.

Spirit y Stein ya se habían ido al trabajo hace ya bastante. Ambos siempre salían muy temprano, y volvían tarde, lo cual explicaba las grandes sombras oscuras al rededor de sus ojos y el humor de perros que normalmente tenían, aunque Stein era si naturalmente.

Kami, Marie, Hero y yo nos encontrábamos desayunando –cosa rara porque siempre alguien salía tarde o antes -. Con Hero disimulábamos muy bien, como si nada hubiera pasado ayer. Como si ayer no me hubiera enterado que soy un _ángel caído_…

Si él no decía nada, yo menos. Pero ahora me era muy difícil mirar a Kami y Marie igual, no podía verlas con normalidad. Marie que tenía un rostro tan inocente y dulce, aun así ocultaba ser un demonio, un ser de las tinieblas y aunque Kami a veces se pasaba con sus sermones nunca me la llegué a imaginar como un demonio, uno de verdad. Ni si quiera me había golpeado en mi vida. Pero no podía simplemente crear un estereotipo de un demonio, tal vez, realmente eran muy diferentes a como la gente cree que son.

—Hero, ¿Qué paso con Ángela? Hace mucho no la vemos por aquí —dijo Marie con aire inocente.

Hero estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su segunda tostada.

Mientras masticaba le miré asombrada, esa reacción en Hero era tan divertida. Pude ver como su pálida tez pasaba a un rojo.

Trago y miro a Marie.

—Debe estar ocupada…

— ¿No le has visto en la universidad? —pregunto Marie, asombrada.

Hero miro la mesa y murmuro:

—…No.

—Vaya, que extraño. —termino por comentar Marie. Miro a Kami quien tomaba tranquilamente su café — ¿No habrás hecho algo para molestarla?

Hero dio su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y yo rodé los ojos.

— ¿Yo? ¡Que va!

—La verdad, no se como Ángela te ha soportado todos estos años —murmure con una sonrisa maliciosa, me lleve una cuchara de cereal a la boca.

Ángela es la mejor amiga de Hero, prácticamente desde que son unos niños –los cinco años-, eran inseparables. Ahora asistían a la misma universidad solo que en diferentes carreras, y Ángela casi siempre se veía por aquí, porque eran compañeros de estudio y todo eso. Se conocieron de manera extraña, fue cosa de Kami y la madre de Ángela, que son amigas y un día la madre de Ángela le pidió a Kami si podía cuidarla. Hero no estaba muy contento de ello, pero al final se hicieron muy amigos.

Aunque todos sospechábamos que había algo más entre ellos, pero Hero no decía nada y sus coqueteos con sus compañeras de universidad seguían fluyendo. Compañeras sin mucho cerebro, debo añadir, así que yo estaba completamente de acuerdo que Ángela era la persona indicada para él.

—Ángela me adora —farfullo con su forma egocéntrica.

—Ángela tiene una paciencia increíble —reí.

—Tienes que invitarla. Es una niña muy dulce.

—Marie, seguramente tiene cosas que hacer —Hero volvió a comer otra tostada.

—¿No tenéis teléfonos y todo eso?

Oh, que mal, se me acabo el cereal.

—Tal vez vaya hoy, le diré que la extrañan —puso los ojos en blanco. Me miro y me dio una sonrisa, mientras me mandaba un beso silencioso. De manera infantil le saque la lengua y ambos nos echamos a reír. Era lindo volver a la normalidad, al menos por unos minutos.

—Hazlo —aceptó Kami.

Su mirada verde se poso en mí y yo di una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo van las clases? —mierda.

—¿Cómo deberían ir? —intente preguntar, pero era imposible desviar una pregunta de Kami. Al final, suspire: —, bueno, creo que Azusa me odia y hará que cuide más tiempo a su rata chillona que osa llamar perro.

Kami frunció el ceño pero Marie casi salta en su asiento, de felicidad.

—¡Que lindo! —exclamo.

Si, si he tenido que cuidar esa horrible rata y no, no es divertido. Cosas que pasan cuando eres alumna de Azusa. Kami la odiaba, realmente la odiaba en lo que se puede decir de la palabra, si por ella fuera la convertiría en caldo (pequeño accidente cuando arruino no solo una de sus pinturas) pero Marie la adoraba, decía que era la cosa mas adorable que podía existir. Era lo normal; Marie y cosas peludas y chillonas combinan bien.

—¡No dejaré que ese bicho vuelva a entrar aquí! —exclamo Kami, furiosa, debía de estar recordando lo que ocurrió con sus pinturas.

—¡Ay! ¡No seas mala! —chilló Marie.

Hero y yo volvimos a reír, divertidos por la actitud de hermanas que tenían esas dos.

La discusión que surgió luego hizo que me distrajera, de todo lo que ocurrió ayer. A veces, lo mejor era olvidar…

* * *

La calle se encontraba atestada, el ruido era ensordecedor –más para mí-. No tenía ningunas ganas de ir al instituto, pero no podía faltar; Kami no me daría el lujo de quedarme en cama, oculta tras la manta y un buen libro por leer…o algo para meditar.

Bostecé por quinta vez, sentí como se me nublaba la vista por las lágrimas.

Crucé la calle junto con un grupo de personas. Hoy no había salido tarde, de hecho tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para caminar tranquilamente hasta el instituto pero mis pies se movían lentamente y sentía un peso como de plomo en ellos.

Antes de salir de mi casa, Hero me había alcanzado en la puerta y simplemente me había dicho "Ten cuidado".

Con esas palabras me tuve que ir a mi excelente gran día.

_¿Cómo estará Chrona? ¿Y Black Star?, _pensé angustiada, no había sabido nada de ellos y eso era extraño, _¿Cómo le diré a Soul y Tsubaki lo que soy…? _

Aminoré el paso. Era cierto ¿Cómo lo haría…?

_¡No! ¡No puedes decirles! Si lo haces estarás en problemas, no solo tú, tú familia también, _nuevamente esa voz en mi cabeza. Ahora más bien parecía hacer de "la voz de la razón".

Seguí caminando, pisando con fuerza el suelo y sintiendo cierto dolor en los pies. Creo que empuje a alguien en la calle, no estaba segura y tampoco me importaba mucho. Pero creo haber escuchado un "¡Eh! Ten cuidado…". Así que, si, seguramente iba para mí.

Me sentía mal, sentía preocupación por Chrona; no sabía dónde estaba, qué le había pasado o si estaba bien. La última vez que la vi fue en la casa detrás de mi patio, la mansión embrujada –y no parecía irle muy bien-. Además de que la última vez que tuve una conversación directa con ella fue en el almuerzo en que simplemente me dijo que no le diera mas vueltas al asunto.

Era obvio que ella no quería que supiera que era una bruja, como yo no quería que supiera que venía de una familia de caza vampiros y ahora que soy un…demonio. Pero eso no podía evitar que me preocupara por ella.

Podía ir a verla a su casa, sabía donde vivía pero tal vez hoy, solo tal vez, fuera al instituto.

Un bocinazo me hizo levantar la mirada de manera alerta, escuchaba una música _pop _mezclada con algo más que no me interesaba identificar. Pero pude ver un flamante Ferrari rojo, impecable hasta en las ruedas. Un carro que solo podía ser de una persona.

Kim.

Enfoque la mirada y me di cuenta que había solo una persona adentro. ¿Y Chrona? El auto estaba estacionado así que algo debería estar haciendo, no me importaba mucho. Sin pensarlo más corrí hacía el, empujando a más gente y casi tropezándome con mis propios pies.

Cada vez que me acercaba más podía escuchar mejor su música. Alta como siempre, pareciera que diera conciertos gratuitos. Si fueran grupos que me interesaran, no me molestaría en perseguir todo el auto para escuchar.

Escuchaba el ronroneo del auto.

— ¡Kim! —grite sin más, en cualquier momento veía que se iba y tenía que hablar con ella ahora.

Me acerqué más al auto, por suerte estaba estacionado en la acera en que yo estaba así que no tuve que cruzar. Me plante frente a la ventana del copiloto –donde se suele sentar Chrona, siempre-. Kim, me miro bajo y bajo la ventanilla del copiloto con un gesto delicado desde su lado.

Enarco una ceja al verme. Una pisca de celos me llego, yo soñaba con poder hacer eso y verme bien, _sexy, _como dirían muchos chicos. Pero no podía por más que intentara.

— ¿Albarn?

Me acerqué a la ventana, sin apoyarme en ella, ya veía que me daba una mirada si le hacía algo a su querido auto. No correría ese riesgo.

—Kim —dije—, tengo que preguntarte algo…

—No me digas que quieres un aventón —se llevo una mano a la frente y suspiro —, ya tengo con Jacqueline y…

—No es eso —le corte, frunciendo el ceño. No necesitaba ningún aventón, aunque a estas horas de la mañana no vendría mal y pareciera que vendría la siguiente _era del hielo. _

— ¿Entonces…?

— ¿Dónde esta Chrona? —pregunte de golpe, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo —, no esta contigo y no vino ayer…

—Maka —dijo tajante y yo levante la mirada, sorprendida, con las palabras en la boca —. Chrona esta…enferma ¿Captas? Esta en cama, no puede salir de casa durante un tiempo así que es normal que falte al instituto. Eso es lo que pasa cuando te enfermas.

Hice una mueca.

Mi instinto me decía a gritos que mentía, y yo creía que Kim debía ser una experta mentirosa pero a mi me era bastante fácil saber cuando alguien mentía. Cosas que se aprenden con el tiempo, y con las enseñanzas que te dan.

— ¿Enferma? —repetí y Kim asintió. Me aleje un poco de la ventana, preguntándome cómo hacer para delatar a Kim de que mentía — ¿De qué exactamente?

Ella se encogió de hombros y gruño.

— ¿Debería saber? Enferma, esta en cama, seguramente con un virus contagioso el cual yo no quiero tener.

— ¿No la has visto?

— ¿Qué parte de "virus contagioso" no contienes? No puedo entrar a su habitación —subió el volumen a la radio y tomo las llaves del auto para encender el motor. Esa era una clara señal de que la conversación había acabado y yo tenía que irme con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Vale —dije entre dientes.

Me dio una sonrisa, aunque no parecía muy amistosa de su parte.

—Nos vemos, Maka —parpadee al escucharla llamarme por mi nombre. Ella nunca me llamaba "Maka" simplemente era Albarn —. Chrona, volverá pronto.

Piso a fondo el acelerador. Las ruedas quemaron el asfalto haciendo un gran chillido y dejando un horrible olor a caucho quemado. Tosí, asqueada por el aroma –más bien humo contaminante mata ozono-.

El Ferrari dio vuelta a la esquina y desapareció, llevándose consigo el concierto gratuito y el rojo chillón.

Me quede de piedra, mirando la esquina con la boca abierta. Podía ver a muchas personas pasar en frente de mí, cruzando la calle y hablando de la telenovela de ayer; nada que me interesara. Además de un montón de autos que iban con el pedal a fondo para llegar a cualquier fuera su destino.

Fruncí la boca y me mordí la lengua, fuerte.

¿Chrona enferma? ¿Realmente esperaba que me creyera esa estupidez…?

No. Ella no estaba enferma de nada, lo sabía, lo sentía o simplemente era más preocupación que había florecido.

Mire el semáforo en verde para cruzar a la siguiente calle, dirección que debía tomar para llegar al instituto.

Mi consciencia de la buena alumna –ya con sus gafas enormes y su libro de bioquímica avanzado bajo el regazo-, se levanto de su siesta de más de diez horas, acurrucada a un lado y me miro con el ceño fruncido mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Di una pequeña sonrisa.

Me gire sobre mis talones y eché a correr calle abajo, empujando a más gente y golpeando a otros con mi mochila.

Solo podía pensar en como estaba Chrona, para mí, lo demás iba bien después. En lo final de la fila, donde no se veía.

Faltaría a clases para verla, no podía abandonarla, simplemente no podía. No importaba que fuéramos tan diferentes de sangre…pero ella me había apoyado y yo la había apoyado a ella en incontables ocasiones. Es y siempre será mi mejor amiga, a quien le secaba las lágrimas en el parque de juegos y quien me sacaba una sonrisa en mis peores momentos. Por eso mismo iría a ver como estuviera, aunque tuviera que meterme a la boca del lobo.

Tendría que ir a la casa de los _Gorgon. _

* * *

Toque el timbre por tercera vez. Sin respuesta, como supuse.

Me daba cierto terror tocar de nuevo, me ponía nerviosa el no saber quien abriría la puerta. Apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta de manera y me concentre bien. No escuchaba nada, ni un ruido de taconeo como el que normalmente se escucha de parte de Medusa y sus gruñidos que siempre va dando de aquí para allá.

Me aleje y bote aire, más tranquila.

…Por ahora, segura.

Toque nuevamente el timbre, con más insistencia. Perdía las esperanzas y me movía de manera nerviosa en el lugar.

La casa de Chrona era grande, una mansión de hecho. Al estilo antiguo –era de las casas más antiguas de la ciudad-. De madera pero ya arreglada varias veces, tenía un color café oscuro sucio, de noche se veía terrorífico, demasiado. Tenía una entrada con un techo y una leve escalera que daba a la puerta principal, con una gran manilla para llamar –tenía forma de león-. Pero ellos habían instalado timbre hace ya mucho.

Ahora que lo pensaba era la típica casa en la que pensarías que viviría una bruja…

—Si…ya voy —se escucho tímidamente desde adentro.

Levante la cabeza, esperando que me abriera.

Escuchaba sus pasos, más bien el roce de sus pies contra el suelo de madera. Seguramente andaba solo en calcetines. Caminaba rápido, pero intentando no resbalarse.

Chrona si estaba y, no, no estaba enferma.

— ¿Dig…? —abrió la puerta y sus palabras se cortaron al verme de pie ahí.

Di una sonrisa, feliz de verla al fin. Para mi asombro y angustia pude ver como Chrona pasaba de ya de por si su blanco natural a un pálido fantasma. Me miro nerviosa mientras apretaba la puerta entre sus manos.

— ¿M…Maka? —murmuro mirando a todas partes.

Parecía paranoica.

—Chrona —sonreí —. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella se oculto un poco más tras la puerta, mientras murmuraba algo que no le entendí.

—…No puedo hablar ahora, Maka —_ni nunca, _completé en mi mente; eso seguramente, era lo que quería decirme.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirí, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Medusa le había prohibido verme, a mí y a Black –de quien tampoco he tenido noticias-. — ¿Qué esta mal? Somos amigas, ¿no?

Había un sentimiento en mi pecho; angustia. Se me estrujaba el corazón de una forma horrible, y el latido era demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Me palpitaba en los oídos y las sienes, sentía la garganta seca y un nudo en ella.

Impotencia. Ese podría ser un gran resumen de todo eso.

Sentía impotencia al saber que yo no podía hacer nada por Chrona, o por lo menos que no me estaba dejando intentarlo.

—Lo somos, Maka…—murmuro muy bajo, tuve que acercarme para oír mejor — pero, no puedo.

Último recurso.

—Creí que eras mi mejor amiga —murmure con los dientes apretados —. ¿Las mejores amigas no se tienen confianza?

Debía funcionar. Chrona podía ser muy llorona en algunos temas.

Ella empalideció y tras un momento de vacilación –en que ambas nos quedamos como estatuas-, abrió la puerta y me señalo que entrara con un gesto de cabeza.

Asentí, sin sonreír mucho y entre, a la casa de Chrona.

Como siempre mire el lugar asombrada, en todos estos años de amistad había entrado a su casa pocas veces pero siempre que lo hacía quedaba maravillada. Por dentro la casa también era de madera, con cuadros antiguos, lámparas hermosas, candelabros, y tallados en algunas partes.

La mayoría de serpientes, se veía muy realista.

—Vamos a mi habitación.

—Vale.

Chrona comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Yo en cambio iba haciendo que los tablones más bien gritaran bajo mis pies.

A lo largo del pasillo había una alfombra rojo escarlata, bastante suave.

Vi como vestía Chrona, un simple vestido negro hasta las rodillas con cortes en punta al final, con mangas largas y unos toques de blanco. Como siempre su cabello más bien parecía un desastre, y como supuse estaba usando calcetines. Sonreí al ver que eran calcetines de osito.

Se veía normal.

Se veía como mi Chrona normal.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunte, intentando apaciguar el silencio de la casa. Era escalofriante —Kim me dijo que estabas enferma.

—…Bastante bien —respondió con nerviosismo. Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi énfasis a la palabra "enferma" — ¿Y tú?

—Lo usual, me quede dormida en clases ayer, me dieron riña pero esta bien —sonreí, aun sabiendo que no podía verme porque iba delante de mi —. No he visto a Black estos días…

Ella se estremeció.

—Que… extraño.

Encontramos la gran escalera que daba al segundo piso, bastante anchas lo cual dificultaba subir –al menos para mí-, sentía que me caería en cualquier momento. También se encontraba forrada con una alfombra roja y suave.

Subimos en silencio.

Al llegar arriba caminamos un corredor más, doblamos en otro y llegamos a una simple puerta. Chrona abrió y yo le seguí.

Cerro tras de si y me miro, apoyada en la puerta.

La habitación de Chrona era bastante simple, una cama, un escritorio, un closet y…nada más. Había una ventana que daba vista a su patio trasero, pero no era nada del otro mundo. A excepción que tirado en un cojin se encontraba el horrible gato negro de Chrona, Luce; el cual me odiaba. No era feo, literalmente, tenía un pelaje brilloso y estaba bien cuidado, pero simplemente me odiaba en todo lo que sea la palabra. Un incidente que cuando era un pequeño casi lo piso y cayó por las escaleras. Así que si, me odiaba y yo a el. Agradecía que estaba dormido.

Ahora que estaba aquí no sabía bien que decir. ¿A que había venido?

Ya no lo recuerdo.

—Entonces…

Levante la mirada y vi a Chrona. Camino lentamente hasta sentarse a orillas de la cama, de manera temerosa. Podía ver como temblaba ligeramente. Tenía miedo de lo que venía a decirle.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste ayer al instituto? —pregunte de golpe. Era mejor empezar con algo sencillo, no podía tirar todas mis preguntas de golpe.

_Claro que puedes. _

—No pude.

— ¿Por qué?

—Kim ya…te había dicho, ¿No? —murmuro con nerviosismo. Chrona era una pésima mentirosa.

—No estabas enferma —me crucé de brazos y la observé —. Te ves perfectamente.

Ella se sobresalto y fingió toser.

—Chrona…te vi el otro día, ¿sabes? —terminé por decir de golpe. Chrona se quedo mirándome, mientras intentaba desviar la mirada. Tomé aire para hablar — En la casa abandonada, tras mí casa…con Medusa y Kim.

Ella dio un gritito ahogado mientras temblaba más fuerte. Tomo su almohada y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Me preparé para seguir hablando.

—Estaba escondida —_ ¿Realmente quieres contarle todo esto? ¡Es una bruja! _—. Escuche que hablaban, sé que Medusa te prohibió seguir viéndonos a mí o Black…además, sé que eres.

Chrona levanto la mirada, sin expresión alguna, parecía esperar que yo terminará la oración. Nuevamente esa sensación de un nudo en mi garganta, pero tenía que decirlo…era ahora o nunca.

_Nunca, es una buena opción. _

—Una bruja.

Esperaba cualquier reacción de parte de Chrona, que me gritara, que se pusiera a llorar, que temblara más fuerte, que me sacará a patadas de ahí, que simplemente se quedara en silencio. Pero no esperé lo que hizo.

De un momento a otro ella comenzó a reír, no con mucha fuerza, si no con nerviosismo ahogado.

— ¿Chrona? —le llamé, para que detuviera su risa.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y apretaba con más fuerza la almohada contra su pecho.

— ¿Me has oído? —pregunte por las dudas.

Me acerqué con cuidado, hasta quedar enfrente de ella. Puse mis manos en sus hombros, seguía riendo. La sacudí para que se detuviera, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— ¡Chrona! —le grite.

—…lo siento —murmuro, mientras se detenía. Deje de sacudirla.

Bajo la cabeza, mirando el suelo, dejando que su flequillo le tapara los ojos.

—Lo siento —volvió a repetir, más fuerte, pero sin levantar la vista. Nuevamente estaba temblando —. No quería…no quería que te enteraras. No quería…de hecho, nadie debía enterarse. No puedo lidiar con esto…

Afloje mi agarré en sus hombros, me dolían las manos.

—No se cómo lidiar con esto… —parecía estar hablando para si misma —, ¿Qué dirá? Estoy en problemas. No quiero que lastimen a mis amigos…ni a ti, ni a Black.

—Chrona…nadie nos lastimara —susurre, no muy segura, solo quería hacerla sentir bien. De hecho me imaginaba mil formas en que Medusa podía patearnos el trasero.

—No es cierto —negó con la cabeza.

Comenzó a gimotear y supe que estaba llorando.

—No es cierto —sigo diciendo, con la voz cortada y ahogada —. Si los sigo viendo los lastimaran, mi familia es mala, Maka, realmente mala. Yo…yo no quiero hacer esto, de verdad que no lo quiero. No quiero ser como ellas.

Me mordí el labio.

Otra vez la opresión en mi pecho, pero esta vez era por…lástima. Si, podía ser egoísta un momento y sentía lástima por Chrona. Ella era demasiado…ingenua para estar en algo como esto, pero al final le había tocado vivirlo.

Rodee su delgado cuerpo con mis brazos y la acerqué a mi, acurrucándola como cuando éramos niñas. Tras un momento de vacilación Chrona me rodeo y siguió llorando, apretada contra mi cuerpo.

—Todo saldrá bien —le acaricié el cabello.

Chrona era como una hermana pequeña para mí; limpiaba sus lágrimas cuando lloraba, combatía sus miedos, agarraba su mano para guiarla y la levantaba cuando caía.

Pero ahora, no estaba segura qué hacer.

—Saldremos de esta, tranquila —le susurre.

—No lo entiendes, Maka —gimió Chrona —. No puedo verlos, no quiero que los lastimen. Medusa…ella, va a hacer algo y tengo miedo de ello. Me obliga a ser parte y no quiero. No quiero esta vida…

Se cortaba en las oraciones y seguía llorando con más fuerza.

—No te dejaré sola —prometí.

—No sé, no sé que hacer.

—Créeme, yo tampoco —suspire con tristeza.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¿Pero sabes? —me miró, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su nariz roja y sus mejillas rojas igualmente. Contrastaba demasiado en su pálida piel natural.

Intente no darle muchas vueltas que ahora mi ropa estaba embarrada.

—Siempre hemos estado juntas contra muchas cosas, ¿no? —Ella asintió, cautelosa y realmente sin saber que decir —, podremos con esto, juntos.

— ¿Juntos? —inquirió.

Asentí y tragué saliva antes de decir:

—Black Star también.

Chrona se alteró al momento de nuevo, el pánico en sus ojos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No podemos meter a Black también! Yo…yo no quiero que nada malo les pase —jadeo y vi como las lágrimas de nuevo se acumulaban en sus ojos azules.

Arrugue la nariz.

—Ni yo, pero tenemos que hacer esto juntos —dije de manera decidida —. Él también esta en esto…tiene que saber. Black…él podrá con ello, estoy segura.

Chrona negó con la cabeza.

—Me odiara.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que si, me odiara. Y mucho.

—Mira, puede ser un idiota egocéntrico —puse los ojos en blanco —, pero es el amigo más fiel que puedes tener. Yo, yo confió en él. Los tres nos conocemos lo suficiente para saber que nos apoyaremos en todo.

Chrona se quedo en silencio.

Eso era verdad, nos conocíamos desde hace años; Black, Chrona y yo éramos amigos desde que somos niños. Jugábamos juntos, reímos, nos apoyábamos y cuidábamos.

Debía creer que él nos ayudaría.

—No puedo decírselo… —susurro.

—No tienes que —suspire —. Yo lo haré, de todas formas, Medusa…

Chrona tomó mi mano con fuerza, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

—No.

— ¿No qué?

—No puedes decirle sola. Es mi culpa que esté en esto, no puedo dejarte sola —dijo firme pero seguía viendo inseguridad en sus ojos —. Lo haré, iré contigo a decirle.

—Pero…Medusa.

—No importa —frunció la boca —. Ustedes son mis amigos…ella…

—De acuerdo —acepté, se veía realmente nerviosa.

Ahora me sentía medio culpable; le había hecho que aceptara que es una bruja pero yo no era capaz de decirle lo que era.

_Ser un demonio es peor que ser una simple bruja, por si no lo sabes. _

De un golpe calle esa voz.

—Creo que tengo que irme —dije mientras miraba por la ventana. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo he estado ahí con ella, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de quedarme hasta que Medusa llegue.

Chrona asintió en silencio.

Me separé de ella y le di mi mejor sonrisa convincente. Camine hasta la puerta con cuidado. Ya tenía la manilla entre mis manos cuando Chrona volvió a hablarme:

— ¿Alguien más sabe?

Mire sobre mi hombro, preguntándome a qué se refería.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte.

—Que soy…—parecía atragantarse con la simple palabra —Que soy una bruja.

Mierda.

¿Puedo mentirle? ¿Realmente puedo mentirle de esto? Soul se veía muy alterado, pero no quería delatarlo a él, ni tampoco mentirle más a Chrona. ¿Qué le decía ahora? Pero… ¿Si le pidiera a Soul, mantendría el secreto?

Antes de que me diera cuenta, la respuesta ya salía de mis labios.

—No.

Escuche como Chrona suspiraba, aliviada.

_Santa mierda, ¿Qué he hecho? _

—De acuerdo —dijo, mientras volvía a apretar la almohada contra si misma —. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Antes de poder decir algo más, salí de su habitación y cerré la puerta. Casi corriendo, me escape de la horrible y aterradora casa de los Gorgon.

¿Ahora qué hago?

* * *

¿Les gusto?

No les culpo si no, creo que este capítulo estuvo un poco flojo. Daré mi esfuerzo para que el próximo este mejor, pero química y matemática -mis enemigos-, me odian y consumen mi cerebro.

¡Antes de irme! De nuevo, recuerden votar en mi perfil, ustedes son los que votan porque...ustedes leen esta historia.

¡Recuerden mandar reviews! No se tardan nada u-u y le sacan una sonrisa a la loca del otro lado escribiendo todo esto, botoncito de abajo. Si lo hace, están ayudando a que un nuevo escritor se anime a subir sus escritos. Digo yo...

Os quiero.

Nos vemos en la próxima.

**Nitta** se despide.


	11. La Orden Primera parte

_**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¡Hola mis pequeños pandas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Como fue esta semana? Yo haré un pequeño resumen: basura. La próxima semana tengo prueba de biología, control de matemáticas, tarea y laboratorio de química, ademas de que empiezo mi nuevo curso de ingles. Así que les subo este capítulo, no lo se, para que les suba el animo como a mi al escribirlo. Lo haré rápido porque es tarde y me están sacando de acá u-u.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer sus hermosos reviews (salto y doy volteretas al verlos. Muchas emoción) y también a quienes leen pero lo hacen desde las sombras (¡Vamos! Anímense a comentar, yo no muerdo u-u) Gracias a **lirilara1993, Julliard Evan´s Everdeen, Jaxsy-chan, Bell Star, .9, maka death, Lisue-chan, tsuki 14.16, Love Anna, ailudelastiernas, Viollet-3 **(Bienvenida al mundo de Condenados, Viollet, gracias por animarte a comentar). Esta vez no respondí reviews (por vaga, lo siento), pero ahora si lo haré. **  
**

Disfruten el capítulo. Es largo, creo, así que prepárense.

Leed cuanto queráis ~

* * *

**"**Condenados**"**

**Capitulo diez.**

"La Orden.

Primera parte"

* * *

Cuando te sientes mi calor

Mírame a los ojos

Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios

**Demons. Imagine Dragons. **

Camine sin rumbo alguno durante un largo transcurso. Realmente, no sabía cómo llegué donde estaba.

De pronto desperté de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que me dirigía al centro de la ciudad; un lugar lleno de tiendas, escaparates, olor a comida basura y gente, mucha gente. Ahora que estaba a mitad de camino no iba a devolverme…y no podía ir a clases, ni a mi casa.

Seguí caminando en silencio, mirando un punto muerto a la distancia. Estaba demasiado preocupada de mis propias cosas para preocuparme de lo que había delante de mí, si quiera sabía como no me había tropezado a esas alturas.

¿Qué haría con Chrona?

Había una gran cantidad de problemas en todo esto; mentí a mi mejor amiga, mentí a mi novio, mentí a mi familia, a mis amigos, no sé que hacer para protegerlos, tenia un serio problema con las brujas que planeaban algo. Y yo… ¿Qué podía hacer? Aun siendo lo que soy no podía simplemente ir y terminar con todo, tampoco podía ayudar a Chrona sin un buen plan porque Medusa estaría ahí.

Lo que si sabía es que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados y sentada mientras todo esto pasaba.

_¿Qué hago con Soul?, _pensé afligida mientras seguía mi camino, _¿Cómo decirle lo que realmente soy…? No puedo ocultárselo, dijimos que nada más de secretos, pero tampoco puedo traicionar a mi familia, no puedo poner en riesgo a Hero, Kami y Marie… _

—¿… Qué hago? —murmure entre dientes, para mi misma.

Ya estaba llegando al centro, tenía que cruzar unas cuantas calles más y doblar en la central. Ahí podría pensar, o al menos distraerme un poco de todo esto.

Algunas personas pasaban caminando a mi lado; unas me miraban con el ceño fruncido al ver mi mochila al hombro y adivinar que me había saltado las clases, otras simplemente me ignoraban y seguían en sus asuntos. Sentí una pisca de envidia por varias de esas personas, ellas caminaban simplemente por la calle, teniendo una vida casi normal –en lo que puede ser llamado normal en esta sociedad-, y sin preocupaciones mayores.

Aunque cada persona lleva consigo una historia diferente.

Eso lo tengo más que claro.

_¿Podré decirle a Soul? Tengo que confiar en él como supongo que confía él en mí, pero esto es demasiado, ¿Qué dirá? ¿Qué ocurrirá? Aun si me decido en contarle la verdad no puedo llegar simplemente y decir "Soul, adivina, tienes razón y no soy humana; soy un demonio con la herencia de la sangre de Lucifer". _

Gruñí, molesta.

Agarré con más fuerza la correa de mi mochila y tira de ella hacia adelante. El peso de los libros dentro de ella, chocando contra mi espalda hizo que me tambaleara y un dolor quedara en ella. Di un pequeño chillido y para mi mala suerte me mordí la lengua.

Me llego el sabor metálico de la sangre y el ardor por la mordedura.

¿Cuántas cosas malas podían seguir pasando en este día?

Sentía unas ganas tremendas de golpear a alguien y patear todo lo que cruzara por mi camino, pero estaba en vía pública y aunque golpeara o pateara el poste de luz más cercano o el buzón del correo seguramente vendrían a gritarme o en caso peor –dependiendo del humor de los policías-, arrestarme. A Black le paso una vez, y no fue nada fácil sacarlo.

Black Star.

Mi corazón se retorció con dolor en mi pecho, como si me hubieran enterrado algo en el. Black Star, ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué no me había hablado o no lo había visto? Temía por él, es cierto, me preocupaba porque lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que podía estar en problemas, ¿Y si eran graves?

_Por qué de la nada mis amigos se comienzan a alejar, más secretos comienzan a arruinarme la vida ¿Por qué? ¿No podía tener una vida normal; viendo películas en la noche comiendo palomitas, hablando con amigas de cosas sin sentido, hacer la tarea, escaparme de noche, dormir hasta tarde?_, me sentía enfurecida conmigo misma y con alguien más, quería y deseaba con toda mi alma culpar a alguien más de todo esto, _¿Dónde estas Black? _

—Mira, ahí esta.

Mi pie titubeo al escuchar eso. Volví a la realidad y miré a mí alrededor; no tenía idea donde estaba, al parecer había seguido caminando y había llegado a un callejón entre dos edificios. Agudicé el oído, al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmar mi respiración.

El callejón era ancho, pero oscuro, tenía muchas vueltas y salidas. Supuse que podría devolverme simplemente y llegar a la calle principal por donde había venido.

Era un buen plan.

Estaba a punto de darme vuelta cuando sonidos de pisadas hicieron que me detuviera. Seguí caminando derecho, pero más lento. Despacio mire sobre mi hombro y en un rápido vistazo pude ver a dos hombres; altos, de tez blanca y cabello oscuro, parecían divertidos con algo.

Intenté tranquilizarme…tal vez…

_Olvídalo, si te estas siguiendo. _

Nuevamente mi consciencia hace acto de presencia.

Apreté el paso y comencé a caminar más rápido, intentaba dar mis mejores pisadas para no doblarme un tobillo o chocar con una de las cajas vacías que había. El callejón hizo que doblara a la izquierda y yo lo hice, intentan apurar más el paso –de ser posible-, no correría, no, no lo haría. No les daría la satisfacción de saber que me ponían nerviosa. De ser necesario, les daría una buena patada y los mandaría a volar.

Escuche risas detrás de mí y al mirar nuevamente sobre mi hombro, los vi, casi igual de cerca que antes. ¿Cómo lo hacían? No parecían cansados por el esfuerzo, parecían simplemente como si caminaran así todo el tiempo. Volví la vista al frente y nuevamente di unos cuantos giros, quería salir de ahí ahora. Odiaba estar encerrada, necesitaba salir, al menos me sentiría levemente más segura.

—Huele bien…

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

Era obvio, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Tez pálida, esa sonrisa, _ese _brillo en los ojos; divertido, coqueto y al mismo tiempo salvaje, no se cansaban al seguirme.

Miré al frente, intenta calmar el martilleo que era mi corazón. No ayudaba en nada que estuviera así. Podía ver la salida a otra calle, seguramente la paralela a la central por donde yo había entrado, de todas formas no importaba, solo quería salir a algún lugar con más testigos cerca.

—Escucho su corazón.

—Me da hambre.

Eran vampiros.

Claro, esto siempre me pasa a mí. Atraía a una cantidad de vampiros increíble, sin siquiera intentarlo. ¿Sería algo de mi sangre? ¿Tendríamos algo…especial por lo que somos? Luego lo averiguaría.

Por fin. Salí del callejón y la brillante luz de la tarde me cegó unos segundos. Seguí caminando al frente, sin detenerme, podía sentir los pasos de los vampiros tras de mí y no me pararía a hacer otra cosa.

— ¡Eh, tú! —grito uno —. La chica.

Sentía el corazón en la garganta y unas ganas enormes de vomitar –sin razón aparente-.

— ¡Ven a jugar un momento! —se mofó otro.

_No tengo ganas de "jugar" contigo. _

—No seas tímida.

Quería gritarles que se alejaran, pero sentía que sería perdida de tiempo tratas así con ellos. A los vampiros, normalmente, solo podías hacerlos entrar en razón con una buena paliza. Cuando tienen hambre, claro.

Me encontraba en una calle, si. Pero en una calle vacía, las vitrinas de las tiendas estaban cerradas y realmente no había nadie en la calle, si quiera paseando. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí el palpite en mi sien. Estaba sola, con aquellos dos vampiros. Tenía que analizar cuidadosamente la situación; podía correr, pero nuevamente dudaba que mi velocidad fuera mayor a la suya, no tenía armas, estaba sola, no podía gritar porque sentía la garganta seca y aun así no se veía nadie en toda la cuadra.

_Sera mejor que siga caminando, no te detengas, Maka, no te detengas_.

— ¡Eh! ¡Un momento!

Iba a seguir caminando, cuando cuatro vampiros más aparecieron delante de mí –prácticamente materializándose de la nada-. Me bloqueaban el paso y a poco se acercaban a mí.

Me plantee en el suelo, alerta y mirando a todos lados. Oh no, me estaban encerrando en un círculo. Cada vez se acercaban más y cerraban el círculo, quedando yo en medio. Todos tenían una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y debía admitir, a regañadientes, que todos eran guapos.

Demasiado quizá.

— ¿A dónde vas? Recién empezaremos a jugar —dijo uno de los vampiros enfrente de mi, tenía el cabello oscuro, contrastaba con su pálida piel.

—Sera divertido —ronroneo uno tras de mi, a quien no vi.

Tragué saliva.

— ¿Por qué no hablas? —pregunto el que estaba al lado del vampiro de cabello oscuro, a mi derecha.

—El gato le comió la lengua.

Se rieron, como si fuera un gran chiste, aunque realmente fuera lo más cliché que podía decirse.

Había algo extrañamente familiar en todo esto. Sentía algo extraño…

— ¿No nos recuerdas? —pregunto uno, estaba a mi lado derecho.

—Ah…—gire a verlo, con curiosidad.

Parpadee mientras enfocaba la mirada; esa mirada, esa sonrisa, y entonces vi a su compañero, quien se encontraba a su lado, tenía una marca, de quemadura…

—Son _ustedes _—sisee. Claro, eran aquellos vampiros que me atacaron esa noche en que fui a comprar para la cena de Hero, la misma noche en que fui salvada por Soul y Tsubaki.

Ahí estaban esos dos, que al final habían escapado. Pero estaba vez no estaban solos.

Uno de los vampiros –él que no tenía la marca-, silbo.

— ¿Solos nos recuerdas por eso? ¿No por nuestro atractivo? —sonrió con sorna mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

En el día era más fácil verlos, aun estando nublado, prefiero estar así que en plena noche pero aun estaba sola y no tenía ningún arma. ¿Cuál era la otra lección que me habían enseñado? "Cualquier cosa puede ser usada como arma; desde las manos desnudas, hasta un zapato".

— ¿Qué atractivo?

—Ya deja de jugar —gruño un vampiro del grupo, desconocido para mí —. No tengo todo el día.

—Su sangre, huele diferente —ronroneo uno detrás de mí, seguramente uno de los que me seguían por el callejón —. Que ganas de…

— ¡Ya! —le corto otro.

Tomé aire mientras analizaba mejor la situación, ahora no tenía ninguna posibilidad de que me rescataran, y tampoco esperaba que lo hicieran. Yo saldría sola de esa situación porque yo podía, simplemente.

Cuando quería, era buena cazadora.

_¿Cazadora? Ni si quiera aceptaste ser parte de la orden, durante diecisiete años_.

Oh no, esa voz de nuevo no.

La empuje a la parte más alejada de mi cerebro y la encerré ahí, llenándola con cadenas, poniéndole un calcetín en la boca y cerrando la puerta con llaves y mil candados. No quería que molestara, al menos por los próximos cinco minutos o más de ser posible.

—Terminaremos lo que comenzamos el otro día —gruño el vampiro al que había quemado con el agua, me miraba con odio y mostrándome los colmillos. No me moví, si quiera temblé, me mantuve firme en mi lugar simplemente alerta —. Maldita…

— ¿Te duele? —sonreí burlona con más agallas de las que sentía —. Pienso que es mejor que un tatuaje…ya sabes, las chicas pensaras que eres ardiente.

—Pequeña zorra.

— ¿No buscan eso los vampiros? Ser atractivos.

— ¡Hija de…!

Se abalanzo contra mí, con furia. Había logrado mi cometido que era provocarlo para que hiciera justamente eso; lanzarse contra mí. Ahora tenía vía libre para salir porque había dejado una parte descubierta del círculo en que me encerraban –el cual era imposible saltar-. Tenía que actuar rápido.

El vampiro se tiro en mi dirección con ferocidad y sacando colmillos y garras al mismo tiempo. La visión hizo que me estremeciera pero no había tiempo. Todos mis sentidos se agudizaron de una manera increíble. Me moví hacía el lado, esquivando el golpe; el vampiro paso rozando mi costado pero antes de que volteara le lancé una patada justo en el estomago con toda la fuerza que pude reunir en ese leve segundo. Se removió gruñendo y dio un paso atrás, tambaleándose y chocando con otro de sus compañeros.

Un vampiro me grito algo, un insulto probablemente.

Alguien intento agarrarme, tomo la manga de mi chaqueta pero antes de que se aferrara mejor le lancé un codazo a la nariz, sentí el crujir de algo rompiéndose y supuse que le había roto la nariz –no importaba, en el peor de los casos, se tardaría veinte minutos en mejorarse-. Me soltó y yo vi el espacio libre en medio del caos de colmillos y gruñidos en que estaba metida.

Solo segundos.

Tres vampiros intentaron atraparme, saltando como panteras y moviéndose con velocidad. Di un salto para darme impulso y corrí al espacio libre que daba a la calle y a mi libertad; de ahí seguiría corriendo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello y lo hacía, de hecho.

Tuve que agacharme y lanzar unos cuantos golpes, además de saltar a uno –creo que fue un salto, mi pie golpeo su cabeza-.

— ¡No dejen que se escape! —gruño el vampiro al que le había roto la nariz, lo supe por la forma de hablar, como si se ahogara.

— ¡Ven aquí, escoria!

Estaba apunto de salir cuando me tomaron la muñeca con ferocidad, enterrándome los dedos y las uñas. Chille del dolor y me sacudí pero simplemente hizo que me arañara todavía más. Miré al vampiro, tenía ojos grises y llenos de odio hacia mí.

Si no hacía algo rápido…

Algo hizo _click_ en mi cabeza y solté un gruñido. El vampiro pareció perplejo unos segundos y a través del reflejo de sus vacíos ojos pude ver la confusión, me veía con ¿Miedo? No, más bien con extrañeza.

Con mi otra mano tome el cuello del vampiro y lo estruje entre mis dedos, se sentía blando, como si fuera una esponja en vez del duro mármol que solía ser al tacto. Apreté el agarré, esperando que me soltara. No era mi idea quitarle el aire, sabía bien que los vampiros no necesitaban respirar pero simplemente esperaba que me soltara.

—Suelt…

Se removió y al fin soltó mi muñeca, justo para cuando mi sorpresa, lo estaba levantando un poco del suelo. Tomo mi brazo con ambas manos. Al sentirme libre, sonreí y simplemente lo lancé contra sus compañeros, que ya cargaban contra mi.

Todos parecían perplejos por mi acción.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —gruño uno, mirándome espantado.

—No puede ser una simple humana, ninguno podría levantar así a uno de los nuestros…

— ¿Qué mierda _eres_?

No me quede a responder sus preguntas.

Antes de poder analizar lo que hice y sentirme un tanto fascinada por la acción, eche a correr calle arriba. Suponiendo que era donde llegaría a la calle principal. Aun sintiendo las piernas entumecidas y un cansancio enorme, no me detuve, no planeaba hacerlo.

Ya iba a mitad de camino y todavía no aparecía nadie por ahí. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué todas las tiendas también estaban cerradas?

— ¡Ven aquí, pequeña zorra!

—Te atraparemos.

—Todavía quiero beber tu sangre, fenómeno.

Corrí y corrí, acelerando el paso y dando largas zancadas.

Se estaban acercando, lo sentía.

Mi corazón latía deprisa y el oxígeno entraba a bocanadas haciendo que me sintiera agobiada y una sensación de ahogo se me aflojara en el pecho. Movía mis brazos de atrás hacia adelante, planeando darme alguna clase de impulso.

Ya estaba llegando a la calle principal.

Doble la calle hacía la calle principal, dando un salto hacia la avenida. Al momento de salir escuche el ruido de los automóviles y el murmullo mezclado de todas las conversaciones de la gente. Choque con tres personas –al mismo tiempo- y las tres me maldijeron de manera muy grosera, pero era lo mínimo cuando una loca te cae mientras tú caminas tranquilamente por el centro.

Miré hacia atrás y vi la calle vacía por donde había venido, ¿Por qué nadie entraba? A la mitad podía ver a los vampiros, que parecían que seguirían corriendo tras de mí o tal vez no lo harían. No me quedaría a averiguarlo.

Seguí corriendo, sin saber realmente a donde iba pero alejándome de ahí e intentar que me perdieran de vista. Cruce unas dos calles –casi en rojo-, empuje a varias personas sin poder evitarlo, choque con un carrito de dulces y esquive a unas cuantas otras. Todavía tenía todos mis sentidos alerta.

Doble en la siguiente calle y mientras lo hacía choque con alguien, de frente.

— ¡Ay!

— ¡Ou!

Me queje, mientras caía de trasero al duro suelo. Fue un golpe fuerte y sentí como un calambre me subía por la columna.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? —me queje, mirando el suelo cuando realmente la culpa era solo mía. Solo quería culpar a alguien más.

— ¿Qué pasa conti…? —Se corto a la mitad; esa voz, la reconocería donde fuera –para mi mala o buena suerte-. — ¿Maka?

Levante la mirada y entonces vi a Soul, de pie en frente de mi, impecable como si no hubiera chocado conmigo.

Su mirada sorprendida se convirtió en una sonrisa divertida al verme tirada en el suelo.

—Si eres tú —sonrió —, solo tú correrías de esa forma por la ciudad y chocarías así con la gente.

—Ja Ja —gruñí, intentando levantarme pero realmente me dolían todos los músculos —. No es divertido, Soul.

Me tendió la mano y sin esperar que la aceptara, tomo la mía y me levanto de un tirón; no muy delicado, de hecho.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre, paseando por el centro haciendo unos tramites como todo los días —dio una sonrisa torcida.

Yo le lance una mirada de "la verdad, idiota".

—Vine a buscarte —se encogió de hombros —, no llegaste a la escuela y me preocupe, tú no eres de las que faltan.

—Solo porque saque buenas calificaciones…

—Maka, en todos los años que hemos ido al instituto juntos, y eso es desde el pre-escolar nunca has faltado a clases.

Suspire mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

—Tuve…percances.

—Ya lo veo —enarco las cejas mientras me observaba minuciosamente —. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas…sangrando?

Lo último lo dijo entrecortadamente, y dio un paso atrás. Susurre un "ah", miré mi muñeca; estaba sangrando y era en donde el vampiro me había enterrado las garras, volví la vista a Soul quien estaba pálido.

Me cubrí la muñeca con el chaleco, omitiendo el hecho de que la estaba ensuciando con sangre.

—Percances —murmure avergonzada —, ya te dije.

— ¿Qué clases de percances significan que ti corten la muñeca?

—Solo los míos —suspire —, créeme.

Intento tomar mi brazo, pero antes de poder se alejó de nuevo, con una mueca.

—Tienes que curarte.

— ¿Con qué? Parara solo.

Soul frunció el ceño y me fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Sabes que es muy difícil acercarme a ti ahora mismo? —Hizo una mueca —El olor de la sangre…

—Lo siento —murmure, me di la vuelta y subí la manga de mi chaleco —. Ahora mismo veré que hago.

—De acuerdo.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta que todavía llevaba la mochila; la había llevado puesta todo la carrera y mi pelea con los vampiros, eso explicaba el dolor muscular que sentía ahora entre mis omoplatos.

Me la saqué de la espalda y la apoyé en el suelo, mientras yo me arrodillaba. Por suerte, esta calle tampoco estaba tan llena pero aun así había gente pero nadie se paraba a mirarnos. Abrí el cierre con fiereza, haciendo crujir algunas cosas en mi mochila. Busque entre ellas y encontré unos pañuelos desechables.

Peor es nada y eso era mucho mejor de lo que tenía previsto.

Saqué el paquete y de tirón tome dos pañuelos y limpie mis heridas. Un ardor me golpeo al primer contacto, pero luego se paso, un poco. Al limpiar parte de la sangre pude darme cuenta que eran cortes un poco profundos pero no tan graves como temía.

Use otros dos pañuelos para limpiar y los que ya estaban ensangrentados los tiré al fondo de mi mochila, esperaba que el aroma del carbón de mis lápices y el de los libros viejos apaciguara el de la sangre casi fresca.

—Soul —le llamé mientras ordenaba las cosas.

—Hmp…

— ¿Estas respirando?

Escuche una risa de su parte.

— ¿A que viene eso? —dijo burlón.

Me encogí de hombro al mismo tiempo que cerraba mi mochila. Me levante y me la puse nuevamente en la espalda. Me sentía sudada, y odiaba, realmente odiaba esa sensación de estar pegajosa.

—No lo sé, era por la sangre…

— ¿Para que no la oliera? —completo. Asentí —. No, no estaba respirando, pero eso es otra cosa, cualquier humano puede no respirar en el tiempo en que tardaste hacer todo eso.

—Es bueno saberlo —respondí sarcástica.

— ¿Vamos? —inquirió.

Yo le miré con curiosidad.

— ¿A dónde?

—No lo sé, pero no podemos volver al instituto a excepción que quieras un castigo y no creo que quieras ir a tu casa…

Me estremecí al pensar entrar a mi casa antes de la supuesta hora en que salgo del instituto. Kami me mataría.

—Mejor caminemos.

—Claro —sonrió.

Seguimos por la calle, a cierta distancia como si solo fuéramos simples amigos. La gente miraba a Soul un momento y luego a mí, pero seguían sus caminos.

—Y… ¿Quién te hizo eso? —pregunto.

— ¿Qué cosa? —me hice la tonta.

—No seas tonta, Maka —me riño — el corte en la muñeca y estas desordenada, no me vengas a decir que ahora te estas liando con otro vampiro…

Le di un golpe en el hombro. Él simplemente se río.

—Un grupo de vampiros —respondí finalmente —, estaban los compadres del otro día, esos de la tienda…pero ahora venían acompañados.

Por alguna razón cuando lo dije sonó más calmado que cuando ocurrió, como decir "Si, como todos los días me atacaron unos vampiros pero nada del otro mundo y nuevamente desayune cereales".

Soul se tenso a mi lado.

— ¿Los vampiros del otro día? —gruño.

—Si.

—Malditos.

—Soul, para.

—Creí que les había dejado las cosas claras.

—Si los dices por el trabajo de guardaespaldas que hiciste el otro día —rodé los ojos —, no puedes estar evitando que me maten en cualquier momento.

—La diferencia es que eso si podía evitarlo —remarco.

—Ya que importa, ya no están —intente razonar.

Soul resoplo.

En ese momento cruzamos la calle y pasamos frente a una cafetería, el aroma a café de vainilla mezclado con el chocolate de algunos pasteles hizo que sintiera hambre y al pasar frente a la puerta sentí la calidez que emanaba desde adentro.

—Por ahora… ¿Y tú que hiciste?

— ¿Qué crees?

—Correr en círculos —se encogió de hombros —, es una gran opción.

Le llego otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte pero estoy segura que tampoco lo sintió.

—Golpee algunos y aplasté a otros —respondí de manera cortante y con cierto orgullo.

Soul enarco una ceja.

— ¿Aplastaste?

—Uno estaba agachado y tuve que saltarle, creo que le pise la cabeza o algo así, no estoy segura —hice un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

Soul estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Oh! Eso debió ser tan divertido —dijo entre risas.

Tercer golpe.

Iba a replicar pero algo atrajo mi atención, algo que hizo que fijara la mirada en el otro lado de la avenida. Entre el gentío pude localizar cabello azul, y solo conocía a una persona con el cabello así.

Black Star.

Rápidamente cambie mi dirección y me preparé para cruzar la calle, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero Soul me tomó por el brazo. Me di vuelta para protestar, mientras me agitaba para que me soltara y dejará ir a buscarlo.

Iba a perderlo de vista.

— ¡Suelta, Soul! —grite mientras me agitaba.

—Maka, esta en rojo —resoplo, sin soltar su agarre sobre mi pero con una mueca de enfado — te atropellaran.

— ¡No lo harán! —Grite — ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo!

—Espera que se ponga en verde.

— ¡Se irá! —mi desesperación crecía sin poder detenerla. Soul no entendía, no entendía que tenía que ir a hablar con Black, _tenia _que hacerlo — ¡Black! ¡Black! ¡Black Star!

Comencé a gritar, intentando captar su atención pero entre la mezcla de voces de la gente y el ruido de los autos no me escucho, seguía su camino por la calle sin reparar en nada más que donde fuera que sea su destino. Además de que Black sea las personas que escuchan la música a todo el volumen y le había dejado ya casi una sordera, no ayudaba mucho.

Me removí nuevamente, pero con más fuerza.

— ¡Black Star! —seguí gritando, desgarrándome la garganta.

Varias personas a mi alrededor voltearon a mirarme, como si estuviera loca.

—Maka, espera —Soul estaba tenso, perdiendo la poca y nada paciencia que le quedaba.

Se estaba alejando, lo estaba perdiendo de vista al final de la avenida entre todo ese mar de gente.

—…tengo que ir con él.

—Espera.

— ¡No puedo! —intenté tironear a Soul junto a mi para cruzar la calle, si no podía soltarme, él iría conmigo. Era muy difícil porque se había plantado al suelo como una roca —. ¡Vamos, Soul!

Pensé en patearle y correr.

— ¡Tranquilízate, mujer!

Cuando iba a protestar el semáforo cambió a verde. No me importo que no estuviera en la esquina para poder cruzar "adecuadamente", simplemente tironee más fuerte, obligando a Soul a soltarme y corrí para cruzar la calle.

Seguí el camino de Black por la avenida, esquivando a la gente e intentando mirar sobre sus cabezas localizando a mi amigo.

Sentía a Soul cerca de mí.

— ¡Maka! —me llamo, pero no voltee a verle.

— ¿…Dónde? —dije más para mi.

Seguí caminando, entre la gente muy perdida en sus propios problemas.

Nuevamente localicé su cabello azul, ahora agradecía que lo tuviera así, era más fácil encontrarlo. Doblo en un callejón, de manera automática como si supiera el camino de memoria.

Aceleré el paso e hice lo mismo que él, sentía como Soul me pisaba los talones pero ahora no hacía preguntas, aunque sentía que no estaba muy de acuerdo en todo esto que estaba haciendo. El callejón era largo y angosto, con contenedores de basura que apestaban y las paredes de los edificios con las escaleras de incendios.

Black iba al final del callejón y empezaba a perderse nuevamente.

Troté hacia él, con el mayor silencio que se podía hacer en mis condiciones.

Salimos a otra calle, pero menos congestionada aunque con personas vagando por ahí. Había un restaurant de comida china y otra tienda de bromas. Mire hacia ambos lados, buscándolo y lo encontré dirigiéndose a un edificio. Le seguí pero ya no tan de cerca, para que no me viera.

Había escalones que llevaban a una especie de sótano escondido en aquel edificio, con una puerta de metal.

Intente caminar despacio, para que no me viera.

Black tocó la puerta, distraídamente y creo que dijo algo, no estoy segura pero segundos después la puerta se abrió y entro, desapareciendo tras la gruesa puerta de metal.

Cuando se cerró y me quede sola con Sou, él hablo:

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Tengo que hablar con él —murmure.

— ¿Vas a entrar ahí? —pregunto casi alarmado, paso un brazo por mis hombros acercándome a él, ahora no me molestaba porque no había mucha gente y nadie parecía figare en nosotros — Si quiera sabes qué es.

—Si se —remarque.

Soul gruño.

—No estoy seguro de que debas entrar sola.

—Soul, créeme, tengo que entrar sola —murmure pensativa.

Sabía qué era ese lugar; era _La Orden_, cuartel de los pocos cazadores de vampiros que seguían en vigencia aun sabiendo que no los necesitaban porque existía el tratado. Prácticamente, estaba contra la ley y por eso lo mantenían así de oculto. En los años de la colonia estaban llenos de estos y además los caza vampiros caminaban por la calle con normalidad, ahora no era así. Simplemente no podían hacerlo. Sabía que este lugar era _La Orden _porque hace muchos años Spirit me enseño donde quedaba, solo vine una vez con él y no volví nunca más.

Hasta ahora.

—No puedes acompañarme.

_Imposible que un vampiro entre a un cuartel de caza vampiros_.

—Pero…

—Soul, estaré bien —sonreí volteando a mirarlo —. Tienes que confiar en mi, al menos alguna vez en tu vida.

—Confío en ti —respondió pero con los labios apretados —, solo que no confío en tus acciones impulsivas.

—Hablo el señor razón —rodé los ojos.

—Maka…

—Estaré bien, tengo que ir —volví a decir, preparándome para irme.

Soul me atrajo hacia él y rápidamente me dio un beso en los labios –tal vez fue un rocé-, pero de todas formas sentí como todos mis sentidos desaparecían y me concentraba solo en él. Me acaricio levemente el cabello y beso mi nariz.

—Esta bien —acepto al final —, te iré a ver luego.

—Cuento con ello —murmure, sonrojada.

—Cuídate, Maka —pidió.

Le di un beso en la mejilla de despedida, pero nerviosa, temía que nos vieran aun estando ahí donde pasaba poca gente.

—Y tú, Soul —rogué.

Me di vuelta y camine hasta el lugar despacio, con cautela. Estaba atenta a escuchar algún movimiento de Soul. Ya estaba frente al primer escalón cuando voltee a ver, primero sobre mi hombro de forma disimulada; Soul ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

Sentí tranquilidad, ahora podía pensar que Soul estaba más seguro.

Baje las escaleras, de a poco y en silencio. Sentía el nerviosismo y la adrenalina correr por mis venas, es cierto que sabía donde estaba pero nunca había entrado a _La Orden. _Estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a encontrar, pero tenía que hablar con Black.

Llegué frente a la puerta de metal, no tenía manilla.

Era obvio, sabía como se abría esa puerta. No tenía manilla para que nadie que no fuera caza vampiros –o tuviera el entrenamiento-, pudiera entrar. Pase mi mano por el metal, tanteándolo. Lo sentía liso, pero más a la derecha de la puerta había un leve relieve que pasa desapercibido a la vista. Con la yema de mis dedos recorrí el relieve, formando el dibujo. Era un símbolo, el símbolo de los caza vampiros.

Apoye mi mano en ella y me concentre en recordar al pie de la letra lo que tenía que recitar. Si me equivocaba…

Escarbe en mi mente, haciéndome puré el cerebro.

Al final la encontré. Tragué saliva.

—_Inmundis sanguine ad nunquam sit nobiscum* _—recite el lema de los caza vampiros.

Hubo un segundo en que no escuche nada y temí haberlo dicho mal, pero luego un rechinido y la puerta se abrió. Aliviada, la empuje un poco, adentro estaba muy oscuro. Nuevamente ese miedo de no saber que encontrar, pero ya estaba ahí, no podía retirarme.

Entre antes de que me arrepintiera. Al momento de entrar por completo, la puerta se cerro tras de mi, dejándome a oscuras.

Di un jadeo y me pegué a la pared, tanteando en busca de la puerta y una forma de salir pero la pared se sentía completamente lisa.

Respiré agitadamente, temerosa por no saber a donde ir.

Entonces en mi ataque de pánico vi como de a poco se encendía unas luces en las paredes, iluminándome el camino.

Parpadee, acostumbrándome a la luz.

Estaba en un salón, donde yo me encontraba no había nadie, solo había unos sillones –bastante gastados- y al final un umbral sin puerta que daba a un pasillo largo. Ahí hacía frio, las paredes eran de piedra y la humedad se acumulaba.

Me estremecí y comencé a caminar hacia el pasillo, al frente de mí.

Mis pasos retumbaban en el suelo de piedra, aunque estaba siendo cautelosa, se escuchaba como si en vez de usar _converse _estuviera usando tacones aguja. Llegué al pasillo y comencé a adentrarme en el; tenían pinturas colgadas en las paredes, de época de la colonia, desde la primera generación de caza vampiros hasta la que estaba actualmente. En una de las fotos pude reconocer a Spirit de joven junto con Stein –quien no parecía haber cambiado mucho-.

Seguí caminando, pensando que luego podría dar un paseo turístico por el lugar.

Cuando ya me preguntaba cuan largo sería el pasillo, escuche voces y podía ver como se acababa el pasillo y daba entrada a un gran salón.

Me apresuré y observe el lugar; de ahí venían los murmullos, había mucha gente, o al menos mucha gente para una causa como esta, todos inmersos en algo. El salón era grande y espacioso, tenía también varios sillones y mesas, además de muestras de armas y algunos planos de la ciudad colgados en la pared, al fondo había otros corredores que seguramente daban a otros lugares. No importaba, yo solo estaba ahí para hablar con Black.

Pero sentía que había entrado a la boca del lobo.

Di un paso, adentrándome al lugar. Ya estaba preparada mentalmente para enfrentarme a alguien…

— ¡Maka!

Ese grito me saco de mis pensamientos e hizo que me sobresaltara en mi lugar.

Al momento, la figura de Hero se posiciono enfrente de mí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Gruño con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, tenía una mirada severa, extraña en él que siempre sonreía y se comportaba como un crío — ¿Qué haces aquí, Maka?

—Eh…yo —no podía decir algo inteligente, estaba demasiado anonada para pensar. Hero se veía muy cambiado ahora; llevaba una camisa blanca, unos pantalones morados y encima una gran capa oscura con capucha, además de que a la cintura llevaba a _Excalibur _—. Vine a hablar…

— ¿No podías esperar? —siseo, hablaba en voz baja pero en sus ojos veía que quería gritarme hasta dejarme sorda — Rayos, Maka, no puedes estar aquí.

Ahora fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no? Yo pertenezco aquí tanto como tú o…

— ¡No! Tú no _perteneces_ aquí —dijo exaltado, haciendo una mala imitación de mi voz —. No desde que tú siempre te niegas a ser parte de esto.

—Vengo de una familia de caza vampiros, se como entrar eso ya debe ser suficiente...

— ¡Maka! Incluso para alguien que venga de una familia de caza vampiros es peligroso mientras no seas miembro – parecía desesperado, me recordó aquella vez cuando era pequeña y me intentaba explicar una y otra vez que no existía el monstruo de debajo de la cama —. Nadie que no sea miembro puede entrar aquí.

—Spirit me enseño, cúlpalo a él.

—Porque creía que te unirías algún día, igual que yo.

—No lo encuentro necesario.

—Maka…

Levante las manos, con impaciencia.

—Mira, Hero —comencé — lo único que vine a hacer aquí es hablar con alguien, vi a Black Star entrar aquí…tengo, tengo que hablar con él.

Hero apretó los labios, formándose una línea. Se veía severo pero yo me mantuve seria, luchando por lo que quería. No me sacarían de aquí hasta que consiguiera lo que quería.

—No me demoraré mucho.

— ¿No te iras aunque te lo diga o te saque? —pregunto, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Negué con la cabeza.

Al final resoplo y se dio la vuelta, todavía molesto. Dio unos pasos y yo me quede donde estaba, sin saber que hacer.

—Vamos.

— ¿Me llevaras? —pregunte asombrada.

Hero me miro sobre su hombro.

—No puedes estar sola aquí, Maka —rodó los ojos —, ya te dije que es peligro.

—De acuerdo… —di unos pasos hasta alcanzarlo y comenzó a caminar.

Nos adentramos en aquella fría sala, había muchas personas viendo planos de la ciudad, otras que conversaban, algunas que simplemente estaban sentadas pensando en sus cosas y otras –más intimidantes- que afilaban o limpiaban sus armas; cuchillos, dagas, espadas, hachas, pistolas…

Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo y pensar que yo estaba aquí simplemente con una mochila y nada más me hacía sentir desnuda frente a todos.

Más de una persona se me quedo mirando perpleja, para luego murmurar algo. Hero no parecía percatar en ello, o tal vez no le importaba realmente. Parecía irme señalando cosas sin muchas ganas, más bien por ser cortes.

—Este es el salón principal —dijo —, aquí es donde llegamos pero no hacemos mucho, realmente, es más bien de convivencia.

— ¿Convivencia?

—Hasta los cazadores tenemos que tener compañía —dio una sonrisa.

Nos paramos frente a la pared, había varios corredores oscuros que llevaban a otros lugares, a mi todos me parecían iguales y no sabía que había detrás de cada uno. Hero parecía estar pensando en algo.

—Black Star…—murmuro, viendo cada corredor —seguramente estará en la sala de armas.

Comenzó a caminar por el corredor de la izquierda, en el cual al momento de poner un pie se comenzó a alumbrar con una tenue luz.

— ¿Cómo sabes que esta en la sala de armas? —pregunte mientras le seguía, detrás de él.

—La mayor parte del tiempo esta ahí.

_Si Black esta aquí… es un cazador de vampiros pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me dijo antes? Creí que éramos amigos, pero tal vez, hay otra explicación para esto, _estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Hero se había detenido y choque contra su espalda.

Me queje por el golpe, pero Hero siguió caminando y se adentro a la sala.

Rápidamente le seguí, sin darme tiempo de imaginar cómo sería la sala de armas. Era grande y con un techo alto, pero no tan grande como el salón; tenía varios espejos, en las paredes había espadas de distintos tamaños, dagas, cuchillos enormes, pistolas, balas, látigos, ballestas, arcos. Además de haber también sacos para golpear, muñecos a los que tenías que dispararles, colchonetas y más cosas que no conocía muy bien.

— ¡Black Star! —grito Hero.

Automáticamente levante la mirada, recorriendo la habitación con ella, no encontraba a mi amigo. Intente ver el mismo lugar que Hero, pero antes de eso me di cuenta como alguien caía –si, caía del techo- al centro de la habitación.

Di un brinco al ver eso.

—Hero —dijo la persona de manera perezosa — ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy entrenando.

—Alguien viene a verte.

— ¡Claro que lo hace! —Comenzó a reírse — ¡Soy el mejor que puede existir, todos quieren verme!

Black Star, solo podía ser él.

Salí de detrás de Hero, quien me tapaba y vi de frente a Black; vestía unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, una playera sin mangas dejando ver su tatuaje de estrella y unas zapatillas. En la mano, llevaba una espada en la mano que se le calló cuando me vio.

Parecía demasiado sorprendido.

— ¿…Maka? —articulo lentamente, como si realmente no estuviera ahí.

Me acerque unos cuantos pasos.

—Hola Black —salude pero sin mucho sentimiento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto, volviendo a su calma y recogiendo la espada del suelo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya sabes, pasear por ahí, venir aquí como siempre hago…—ironice —Vine a buscarte.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto mientras ajustaba su espada al cinto de su pantalón.

—Tenía que hablar contigo —respondí —, no has ido en estos días al instituto, no te he visto para nada y cuando te encuentro estas en _La Orden_, ¿Qué se supone que haga con eso? ¡Eh!

Black frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Reglas son reglas, no puedo decir que pertenezco aquí aunque seas mi mejor amiga —gruño mientras caminaba unos pasos hacía mi.

Mi enojo comenzó a acumularse haciendo que me imaginara un montón de palabras para decirle; cosas inteligentes para la ocasión pero al final simplemente solté:

— ¡Yo también pertenezco a una familia de caza vampiros!

— ¡Y tampoco me lo dijiste! —me recordó.

Apreté los dientes, sintiendo que quería golpear a todos y tirar cada cosa que había en la habitación.

—Pero… ¡Aun así! ¡Pudiste haberme dicho! —Grite mientras movía los brazos y pateaba el suelo — ¡Yo no se lo habría dicho a nadie!

—Maka —intento escucharse calmado pero yo sabía bien que la calma no era la mejor cualidad de él —aun viniendo de una familia de caza vampiros, tú no eres parte de esto y no me digas que no es cierto. Nunca aceptaste entrar aquí.

—Es cierto —escuche a Hero detrás de mí.

— ¡Cállate Hero! —escupí.

Volví mi vista a Black, quien me sonreía.

—No podía decirte pero ahora que lo sabes no hay razón para ocultarlo —se mofó —, solo puedo decirte que soy un caza vampiros. ¡Sorpresa!

—No es divertido.

—Ves —me apunto de manera acusadora — Otra razón para no decirte, no lo habrían entendido.

—No, no lo hago —me crucé de brazos.

—Porque no eres una caza vampiros.

—Pero podrías serlo —suspiro Hero detrás de mí.

Me voltee y lo fulmine con la mirada.

— ¡¿Sigues aquí?!

Hero se río pero no se movía para irse.

—Seguimos siendo amigos, Maka —me dijo Black —que no se te olvide.

—No se me olvida —farfulle —por eso vine aquí a buscarte, imbécil.

Black iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento un estruendo lo interrumpió. Sentí como se movía el suelo y yo me tambalee hasta casi caer, tuve que afirmarme de un pilar que había. Fue todo rápido, se escucharon gritos y chillidos, al mismo tiempo que una extraña presión nos alcanzaba. Olía a humo, a basura y sangre.

Voltee a ver a Hero pero él ya había desvainado su espada y corría por el pasillo para volver al salón.

Black paso por mi lado, también con su espada y yo sin nada, simplemente les seguí.

Llegamos rápidamente al salón, estaba prácticamente el caos; todas las personas ahora estaban moviéndose con sus armas en mano, se escuchaban brutales chillidos y gruñidos, había sangre desparramada en el suelo, y el olor a basura era más fuerte. Sentí arcadas pero me controle.

Hero había desaparecido y estaba con Black.

— ¿Qué mierda…?

Antes de poder terminar algo se cernió sobre Black.

— ¡Black! —chillé escandalizada.

Él lanzo un golpe con su espada, haciendo que esa cosa retrocediera. Ambos pudimos verla mejor, era una extraña criatura que parecía chorrear sangre, toda su piel estaba cubierta de ella, no tenía pelo, tenía una boca que era la mitad de su cara en donde mostraba una cantidad enorme de afilados dientes, tenía una lengua demasiado larga –azul además -, de la cual caía su asquerosa baba, tenía dos cuencas donde deberían estar los ojos, cuencas oscuras.

La criatura estaba en cuatro patas y movía una larga cola que terminaba en una afilada cuchilla. Se paro en sus cuartos traseros y dio un chillido, escupiendo mas sangre azul en nuestra dirección.

— ¡Cuidado! —Black me lanzo hacia un lado, lejos del alcance de la baba y haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Él se mantuvo de pie y sin esperar más se lanzo contra la criatura. Dio un salto e intento darle un golpe en la cabeza. Le alcanzo a cortar parte del lado, así que la criatura chillo y gruño. Nuevamente se puso en cuatro patas y con la cola comenzó a lanzarle cortes a Black, al mismo tiempo que intentaba morderlo.

Black esquivaba como podía, lanzando cortes a sus patas y haciendo que se tambaleara.

El olor a basura parecía haber aumentado, y era horrible. Nuevamente esas ganas de vomitar pero estaba demasiado preocupada por Black, no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no tenía con que pelear y no podía ir sin arma contra esto.

Al final, la criatura dio un salto en mi dirección. Retrocedí, arrastrándome por el suelo asustada.

—Ni se te ocurra… —gruño Black, aprovecho el momento para saltar sobre el lomo de la criatura y enterrarle la espada en la nuca.

Volvió a chillar pero con más fuerza. Black saco la espada y se la clavo esta vez en la parte de atrás del cuello –donde debería estar la columna-. Se retorció, intentando tirar a Black pero estaba bien aferrado.

Repitió el proceso varias veces, en partes cruciales, hasta que la criatura cayó muerta, retorciéndose por última vez. Mire el extraño bicho con asco, todavía chorreaba sangre y ahora era peor.

Black se bajo su espalda, con sus pantalones, piernas y playera ensangrentados.

Camino hacia mi, preocupado.

—Maka, ¿Estabas bien? —Pregunto, mientras me tomaba del brazo y me levantaba — Vamos, levántate.

— ¿...Qué era…_eso_? —dije en estado de shock observando.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No lo se, pero vamos —me empujo, todavía agarrándome con fuerza del brazo al centro de la habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Minutos, segundos? No estaba segura, pero en ese tiempo todo parecía haber terminado. Los cazadores estaban hablando, histéricamente entre ellos mientras otros revisaban a las criaturas muertas y desparramadas por el suelo.

Mire nerviosa a todas partes, buscando a mi hermano.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —chillo un cazador.

— ¿Cómo pudieron entrar?

—Alguien debió darles nuestra ubicación.

— ¡Traidor!

Esos y más chillidos se mezclaban en el lugar, haciendo que mis oídos dolieran. El aroma era fuerte, lo metálico de la sangre me estaba mareando.

Nos acercamos con Black al círculo.

— ¡Silencio! —sentenció uno, al momento todos se quedaron callados. Observe a esa persona, era baja y anciana, no me parecía conocida — Tenemos que mantener la calma.

—Pero…—gruño uno — ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

—Estas criaturas no son…

El anciano asintió, pensativo.

—Son_ inanimalia* _—voltee a ver y Hero se encontraba ahí, con el ceño fruncido y todavía su espada en mano, tenía manchas de sangre en su cabello y rostro, además de su ropa —, criaturas de brujas, solo pueden ser invocadas por ellas…

El anciano asintió.

—No se han visto en años, desde que dijeron que las brujas se habían ocultado…lo que significa que han vuelto.

—Y planean atacarnos —asintió mi hermano.

Mire a Black, quien parecía concentrado en esto con una mirada pensativa –demasiado para ser él-.

— ¿_Inanimalia_? —pregunte en un susurro.

—Sin alma en latín —respondió de manera ida —, antes en los años de la oscuridad estaban, eran ciervos de las brujas, hacían todo lo que ellas pedían. Al no tener alma no tienen vida propia, ni sueños propios, todo lo que hacen es por orden de su amo, quien lo invoca.

— ¿Y solo las brujas lo hacen? —quería que fuera una afirmación, pero más bien fue una pregunta.

—Solo ellas tienen el poder de hacerlo.

—Pero Mosquito —grito una cazadora —, ¡No podemos quedarnos a esperar otro ataque de su parte!

Varios gritaron en apoyo.

Mosquito pidió silencio con la mirada, de nuevo.

—No sabemos donde están, se esconden…

—Yo se donde podrían estar —las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que callarlas, ahora todas las miradas se encontraban sobre mi y sentí como me sonrojaba por la atención —, se donde podrían…ocultarse.

_Un momento, no lo hagas, si lo dices podrían herir a Chrona ¿No te importa? ¿No era tu amiga? ¿No le habías dicho que saldrían de esto juntas? ¡Maka eres una mentirosa! _

— ¿Tú quien eres…? —pregunto un cazador.

—Silencio, déjenla hablar —dijo Mosquito con una sonrisa en mi dirección, ¿Sabía quien era? —eres la hija menor de los Albarn.

Otro murmullo de sorpresa.

— ¿Es la hija de Spirit?

—Es la hermana de Hero…

— ¿Por qué es la primera vez que la vemos aquí?

Ignore todos esos comentarios y volví mi vista a Mosquito, quien esperaba que le respondiera.

Tomé aire y me preparé para contarles mi descubrimiento en la casa detrás de la mía –omitiendo los detalles con Soul, claro-. Mientras narraba, todos me observaban, había captado la atención de todos y parecían molestos. Al terminar, todos estaban en silencio.

Segundos después, el caos volvió y todos comenzaron a gritar.

— ¡Atacameslas antes de que lo hagan con nosotros!

— ¡No sabemos si es seguro!

— ¡Podría estar mintiendo!

A la persona que dijo que yo mentía, Hero le lanzo un golpe con la espada, que simplemente lo empujo pero lo calló al momento.

—Es mi hermana y ella no miente —siseo.

Mosquito volvió a dejar el lugar en silencio.

—No podemos atacar a las brujas todavía —iban a volver a hablar, pero él se adelanto —, sabemos donde se esconden y ellas también saben nuestro escondite, la diferencia es que ellas están preparadas y nosotros no. Tenemos muy pocos cazadores, piensen un momento ¿Qué ocurrirá si vamos y las atacamos? Perderemos, necesitamos a más gente…

—Tenemos que juntar a más cazadores —apoyó Hero —, los hijos menores de las familias, necesitamos todo el apoyo que podamos.

—Es cierto.

Hero volvió su mirada en mi dirección.

—Maka, eso te incluye a ti, tienes que unirte a _La Orden _ —no apartaba la mirada de mi y yo sentía el nerviosismo de siempre, ahora no estaba molesta, porque ahora sabía lo que podía llegar a pasar —. Necesitamos a mas cazadores, y tu estas preparada para unirte.

—Maka…—susurro Black a mi lado.

Miré a todos lados, nerviosa.

—Yo…no lo se…

—Tienes que hacerlo —insistió Hero.

Tragué saliva, y me moví nerviosa.

—No lo sé…tengo que pensarlo.

Volvieron a una conversación sobre el tema, excluyéndome totalmente, yo pensaba qué haría. Tenía que unirme, ahora si era verdad, no tenía opción… ¿Cierto?

—Vuelve a casa, Maka —Hero se había parado enfrente de mi y me empujaba a la salida —, prefiero que estés segura allá… y piénsalo.

—Yo…

—Piénsalo —volvió a insistir.

—Black, tengo que hablar contigo —solté, acordándome porque había venido.

Él asintió, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—Luego iré a visitarte —sonrió.

Estaba ya cerca de la salida del salón, alejándome del murmullo y el nauseabundo olor que habían traído consigo las criaturas.

—Esta bien.

Me aleje por el pasillo, en silencio, totalmente metida en mis pensamientos.

Ahora tenía que unirme a _La Orden, _si no lo hacía muchos morirían y necesitaban gente. Pero eso iría contra todo lo que he debatido en estos años, además si me uniera ¿Qué pasaría con Soul? No puedo dejarlo, me negaba a eso y ¿Qué ocurriría con Chrona? Había soltado como una traidora donde se escondían, pero…ella no quería ser parte de eso, tal vez, si convencía a los demás podía salvarla.

No podía dejar que lastimaran a nadie.

¿Qué ocurriría ahora si me uniera como una cazadora de vampiros?

* * *

Glosario unicorniano.

***Inmundis sanguine ad nunquam sit nobiscum:** "Impura sangré nunca estará con nosotros", en latín. Lema de los caza vampiros (inventado por mi) que se refiere a los vampiros como "impuros".

***Inanimalia:** "Sin alma" también en latín (creo, mi conocimiento de latín sigue en proceso); son criaturas que acabo de inventar, o si salían en alguna otra parte, mi cerebro las relaciono de alguna manera.

¿Les gusto?

Esta vez lo hice más largo...mucho más largo, pero es que realmente he estado haciendo los resúmenes de los capítulos, así que solo llego a escribirlos (soy tan lista -sarcasmo-), ahora saben más de La Orden y lo que ha pasado con las brujas ¡Además de que aparecieron, por fin, Soul y Black Star! por fin se digna a aparecer. Jo Jo ¿Se esperaban que fuera un caza vampiros? (respuestas en review). Bueno, recuerden dejarme reviews porque...me alegra mucho y así me dan más ganas de seguir u-u no muerdo.

¡Muchas gracias a las hermosas personas que envían reviews! Y también, a quienes leen desde las sombras.

Recuerden votar -guiño, guiño-.

Nos vemos en la próxima.

**Nitta** se despide.


	12. La Orden Segunda Parte

_**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¡Hola! Por fin aparezco, después de...no se cuanto tiempo. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Subiré capítulo a principio de semana, cuando seguramente muchos deben tener tarea. ¡Así que! Quemen eso que llaman cuaderno y prepárense para leer (no me hago responsable de cualquier resultado que esto signifique). De acuerdo, es que realmente he tenido problemas para escribir porque...tengo mucha, mucha tarea y estudio, ademas sinceramente me cuesta encontrar motivación para seguir escribiendo en Fanfiction.

No quería nombrar esto, pero me estoy empezando a dar cuenta, -aunque me duela-, que mi tiempo en Fanfiction se esta acabando...pero claro, primero terminare mis historias y tengo otros planes, pero yo digo. Hay que ir preparándose con tiempo para estas decisiones.

Agradezcamos los bellos reviews que me han enviado. Ains, que lloro. Gracias a: **Damila-MoonNight - Bell Star - Love Anna - LiriLara1993 - Maka Death - Viollet-3 - Tsuki.1416 - Lisue-chan - ailudelastiernas - Kod97. **¡Gracias por pararse a dejar un review! No saben lo feliz que me hacen y obvio, gracias a quienes entran a leer, pero desde las sombras -guiño, guiño-. No se asusten para dejar reviews, yo no muerdo.

Dejaré de molestas y bueno, lean. Ñaca, ñaca.

Leed, cuanto queráis ~

* * *

**"**Condenados**"**

**Capitulo once.**

"La Orden.

Segunda Parte"

* * *

"No tener elección no parece justo. Pero tener todas las opciones no es realmente más fácil."

**Anna Vestida de Sangre**

Entre con sigilo, cerrando la puerta tras de mi de manera ausente. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, pero afuera seguía haciendo frío y pareciera que iba ser una mala noche.

— ¿Hola? —murmure mientras daba pasos por el pasillo vació y agarraba mi mochila.

Silencio.

— ¿Alguien? —intente de nuevo.

Nada.

Suspire mientras atravesaba el pasillo y me dirigía a mi habitación. Al parecer estaba sola, y no me sorprendía para nada, seguramente todos hacían otras cosas más importantes. Bueno, al menos sabía donde estaba Hero, él no volvería en un buen rato.

Mi habitación estaba como siempre, igual que cuando me fui esta mañana. En un rincón de mí desordenada cama se encontraba el poleron de Soul –el cual todavía no devolvía-. Tal vez algún día lo hiciera, pero ahora no.

Tiré mi mochila a un rincón y acto seguido me tiré yo a mi cama. Abracé la almohada y enterré mi cara en ella.

El silencio que había en mi casa era un tanto aterrador y desconcertante, dado que normalmente siempre hay alguien aquí así que nunca estamos en completo silencio. Como ahora. Esperaba encontrar a Marie, al menos. Ella siempre esta aquí, siempre… ¿Por qué ahora no?

Me di la vuelta, quedando acostada de espalda mirando el techo blanco con manchas de humedad de mi habitación.

Estaban las mismas figuras que siempre había imaginado, cuando era pequeña y me aburría, miraba el techo e intentaba buscar figuras en las manchas. Con el paso del tiempo me acostumbre a ver las mismas, así que ahora las veo sin poder evitarlo.

—Águila…—murmure, la mancha más grande parecía un águila a pleno vuelo.

Suspire.

Mi estomago rugió, tenía hambre. Entonces recordé que no había comido nada en todo el día, pero tampoco quiero comer…no ciento fuerzas para ello, estoy muy frustrada por todo.

Siento miedo.

Estoy aterrada por lo que podría llegar a pasar, lo que sé que pasara.

Las brujas han vuelto, quieren destruir a los cazadores. Tendremos nuevamente guerra. Quedaran dos bandos y yo tengo que elegir.

No puedo hacer eso.

Todavía no puedo, o estoy del lado de los cazadores o de los vampiros (también de las brujas). No puedo estar del lado de _La Orden _sin dejar en peligro a Chrona o a Soul, y tampoco puedo estar de su lado sin traicionar a Hero, Spirit y ahora agreguemos a Black.

Evidentemente no puedo protegerlos a todos, no puedo proteger a Chrona sin dejar que salga lastimado Hero y él es mi hermano.

Realmente estoy entre la espada y la pared.

Fruncí el ceño y me senté en mi cama. De un salto salí de ella y camine a la puerta de mi habitación, salí al pasillo y seguí caminando, hacia la habitación de Hero.

Lugar inexplorado, casi.

Algo era seguro: no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras todo esto ocurre, al menos, puedo investigar. Todavía tengo que decidir si entrar o no a La Orden, necesitan ayuda y yo podría dársela.

Abrí la puerta de Hero, como siempre, su habitación es un desastre. Ahora hay más ropa tirada por el suelo y una acumulación en su cama, ¿Cómo puede dormir?

—Que cerdo.

Tenía platos con comida…o algo parecido a eso.

Me arrodille junto a su cama, -tirando su ropa lejos de mí-, y estiré la mano. Luego de tantear un momento sentí el tacto de algo suave y liso. Lo agarre y lo saque; el libro de los cazadores. Estaba con polvo en la tapa, y gastado por el uso y tiempo que tenía.

Limpie la cubierta, mostrando la imagen del símbolo de los cazadores; un crucifijo con dos espada entrecruzadas por detrás.

Lo abrí y comencé a ver las páginas, eran amarillas y olían a viejo. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña Spirit me hizo leer y Hero también lo hizo, gracias a este libro aprendí muchas cosas de vampiros, tenía puntos débiles, formas rápidas de matarlos, como defenderse, como crear armas y la historia de los caza vampiros.

Era un libro bastante grueso.

Me dio un escalofrió al pasar por el capítulo de "Formas de asesinato de un vampiro". Habían imagines muy…aterradoras. No podía dejar de pensar en Soul o la amable Tsubaki.

Por fin llegué al capítulo de La Orden. Comencé a leer, era obvio, según esto si me unía a ellos no podría salir, a menos que me mataran.

Conocía el ritual de iniciación, también me lo habían enseñado.

Me mordí el labio inferior pensando las posibilidades que tenía, no eran muchas, solo dos y muy difíciles. ¿Qué podía hacer? No puedo quedarme sin elegir bando y ser nada, no puedo simplemente ir sola y salvarlos como pueda. Tengo que elegir.

Una elección es vida y la otra muerte.

¿Cuál es la correcta? Ese era mi problema.

Di un salto al sentir el timbre de la casa, el libro se escapo de mis manos, cayendo en el suelo con las páginas dobladas. Levante la mirada, nerviosa y con el corazón acelerado por la sorpresa.

— ¿Quién…?

El timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia, se detuvo un momento pero luego de unos segundos se escucho ahora la puerta de la casa, golpes, uno tras otro, con mucha fuerza. Cielos, parecía que tiraría abajo la puerta.

Solo se me ocurre una persona que haría eso.

Fruncí el ceño y suspire, mataría a ese idiota. De nuevo había saltado la reja de mi casa y amenazaba con tirar mi puerta, lo cual era malo, si alguien llegaba y veía que de pronto no teníamos puerta todo caería sobre mi.

No gracias, no quiero que eso pase.

Más golpes, ahora gritos.

— ¡Joder, Maka! ¡Abre la puerta!

Tomé el libro y volví a dejarlo bajo la cama de Hero, con rapidez. Tenía que ir antes de que entrara por una de las ventas. Santa mierda, creo que no las cerré todas.

— ¡Tu Dios se congela, joder! ¡Que esta que comienza a nevar! —El idiota de Black Star ya estaba comportándose como siempre — ¡…Además tengo hambre!

Me levante de un salto y corrí hacia la puerta de entrada, al parecer luego tendría que ir a cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Hero, si no, sabría que entre.

Black se comportaba como si no hubiéramos tenido problemas a esa una hora, o minutos, no estoy segura. Se comportaba como un idiota, o era muy buen actor o tenía complejo de bipolaridad. Eso explicaba como no me había dado cuenta en que andaba metido.

Llegué a la puerta, como no llevaba los zapatos casi me resbalo por frenar.

Abrí, siendo golpeada por el frío. Mi mirada se fijo en Black, quien tenía el puño detenido en el aire, frente a mi cara a unos pocos centímetros de quebrarme la nariz. Si no hubiera abierto…ya no tendría puerta.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? —Gruñí — ¿Quieres que me quedé sin puerta o qué?

Dio su sonrisa arrogante y confiada de siempre.

—Hace frío y estoy lejos de casa~ —comenzó a canturrear, con un horrible tono, no es conocido por ser el mejor cantante.

Comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa.

Fruncí los labios, ahora mis vecinos pensaran que estoy con _The Joker. _

—Entra —suspire y me hice a un lado para invitarlo a entrar.

—Bien, mortal —Black entro, como Pedro por su casa. Rodé los ojos y cerré la puerta, pero antes eche una mirada a la calle, por si acaso…—. Hace frío afuera, mujer. ¡Y tengo hambre!

—Busca en la cocina.

Antes de terminar Black Star ya estaba buscando comida en mi refrigerador, lo seguí, flipando. Para mí era normal tenerlo ahí, como nos conocíamos desde que somos unos críos conoce mi casa perfectamente.

¿Qué hacía aquí?

— ¿Qué estas haciendo…?

— ¡En serio! ¡Por fin comida! —Black salió del refrigerador, -tenía medio cuerpo dentro-, en las manos llevaba una tarta entera — ¡Maka! ¿Por qué no hay de esos chocolates de conejo? Sabes bien como me ponen esos chocolates.

—Black Star, no quiero pensar como te "ponen" unos chocolates de conejitos —hice una mueca de asco y me senté en un taburete que había.

Una de las últimas cosas que quería saber era que "ponía" a Black Star.

—Digo yo, pero con esto basta por ahora —se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer la tarta, con la boca abierta.

Otra mueca de asco, si que es un cerdo.

—Ya… ¿Y que haces aquí?

—Tenía hambre.

Hice crujir mis dedos, de manera nerviosa. Normalmente lo hacía sin darme cuenta, hasta que Kami me decía "Maka, no hagas eso, te dejaras los dedos chuecos cuando seas mayor".

—En serio.

Black dejo de masticar, con varias migajas y chocolate por el rostro. Me miro seriamente durante un segundo.

—Dije que vendría, ¿Recuerdas? Llegaste a mi hora de entrenamiento gritándome como una madre mandona…y ya me basta, ¿Sabes? —siguió comiendo, mientras reía. Se iba a atragantar.

Parpadee al recordarlo, yo quería hablar con él. Teníamos una conversación pendiente, con todo lo que había tenido que analizar se me había olvidado.

Mi memoria va de mal en peor y contando.

—Cierto —me encogí de hombros.

Black termino el pesado de tarta y tomo un vaso de leche. Dio un eructo y me contuve en lanzarle un cuchillo para cortar carne que había.

—Black, escucha —comencé, adoptando mi mejor pose de seriedad. No era difícil porque al momento de pensar lo que diría vinieron los nervios —…lo que tengo que decirte es importante.

Me miro, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Qué es? —no entendía la seriedad del asunto.

—Es muy importante.

Rodó los ojos.

—Ya, es muy importante, dilo de una vez.

—No puedes decirle a nadie, ¡Nadie! —recalque la palabra. Me comenzaba a sudar la nuca y sentía paranoia.

¿Y si alguien estaba escuchando? ¿Cómo sabia que realmente no había nadie en casa?...no había revisado el lugar.

—De acuerdo, no le digo a nadie —bufo —ni si quiera le he dicho a alguien cuando lloraste porque creíste que tu mamá te había dejado abandonada en mi casa y le diré a alguien esto…

—Júralo —lancé seria.

— ¿Qué?

—Jura que no le dirás a nadie.

—Ya, lo juro —suspiro cansado.

—Júralo por el arcángel—añadí.

En ese momento la atmosfera entre los dos cambio, de pronto, como un chasquido de dedos. Black Star me miro con incredulidad durante un momento, como si no creyera lo que acababa de decirle, al ver la seriedad en mis ojos y como asentía en silencio, él también se puso serio.

Tomó aire, trago saliva. Apoyo las dos manos en la mesa que había en la cocina, la que se interponía entre los dos. Se inclino hacia mí, sin mucha expresión en su rostro. Lo único que se oía era el ruido de un reloj, el segundero marcando el paso del tiempo y el viento soplando fuera, como aullidos furiosos.

—Yo, Black Star —comenzó…—integrante de _La Orden,_ juro por el arcángel Miguel que no diré una sola palabra respecto a esto.

Asentí, intentando mantener sus palabras y no sorprenderme de ellas. Era la primera vez que escuchaba un juramento de esos.

—Bien.

—¿Es suficiente? ¿Quieres que me arrodille también? ¿Qué busque a la reina y de mil vueltas a una cancha de futbol? —se cruzo de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras me preparaba para hablar.

—Es por Chrona —solte al fin y al hacerlo senti que si no hablaba de una vez y sacaba todo, nunca lo haría. Antes de que Black me interrumpiera, seguí: —Chrona es una bruja, viene de una familia de brujas. Lo sé porque lo vi el otro día, de hecho en el auto de Kim…vi el tatuaje, el pentagrama que llevaban. Kim también es una de ellas, Black.

´No creí que fuera cierto, o que Chrona fuera una de ellas. No quería pensar eso, era…horrible, ¿Cómo Chrona luego de todo este tiempo en que la conocemos podía tener un secreto tan grande? Entonces esa noche, lo que conte luego del ataque de hoy…donde estaban esas brujas también estaba Chrona. Medusa estaba ahí, la golpeo.

No pude ayudarla, así que decidi ir a hablar con ella. Antes de que te de un ataque quiero que sepas que ella no quiere ser parte de esto, no quiere ser como las brujas…las odia, o por lo menos les teme lo suficiente, estan planeando algo, algo grande.´

Terminé de hablar, cerrando la boca de golpe y esperando la reacción de Black. Me temblaban las manos. Las cerré en un puño esperando controlar el temblor.

—¿Qué…? —soltó luego de unos minutos.

Abrí la boca, asombrada. ¿Tendría que repetir todo eso?

—¿Qué de qué? —no quería decir todo otra vez.

—¿Chrona es una…bruja? —murmuro lo último, claramente nervioso —No juegues, Maka, se que a veces es muy rarita...

Le lancé una mirada fulminante, matandolo mil veces en mi mente. Seguía siendo mi mejor amiga.

—Eh, no me mires así que también es mi mejor amiga —levanto las manos frente a su cuerpo, señal de viva la paz y el amor.

Vaya, ahora lee mentes, ¿algo mas que a agregar?

—Pero, ¿Una bruja? ¿En serio?

—Si, y no es juego —sisee —no te estaría contando esto si no fuera muy serio y menos te habría hecho jurarlo.

—Maka, ¿Acaso entiendes lo difícil que es esto de creer?

Asenti.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo —recalque. Apoye las manos en la mesa, con fuerza —tienes que hacerlo porque somos amigos…¿no? Siempre estamos apoyandonos, en las buenas y malas.

—¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? —volvió a cruzarse de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Tenemos que ayudar a Chrona, ella no quiere ser parte de esto.

Negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa, nerviosa.

—…Todavía no puedo creer esto.

—Espera —le corte —, hablaremos los tres. Veras que es cierto, pero…

—Si se, si se —suspiro, me miro y dio una sonrisa —Hay que ayudarla, sigue siendo mi amiga y no voy a abandonarla…pero esto no sera fácil.

Yo también di una sonrisa, mas calmada y relajada. Relaje los hombros, luego de haber dicho esto no podía creer lo liberada que me sentía, como si una gran piedra hubiera sido quitada de mi espalda.

Sabía que podía confiar en Black, no me fallaría, aunque fuera un imbecil y un cerdo, era un amigo fiel de esos que te apoyaban hasta el final aunque tuvieran que lanzarse al fuego contigo.

Y por eso, aunque nunca se lo dijera, -y no planeara nunca en la vida decirlo en voz alta-, lo quería.

—Gracias, Black —sonreí, realmente agradecida.

—¡No es nada! —grito, para luego volver a reír de manera escandalosa —¡De eso y ahora me debes esos chocolates!

No pude mas y le lance el cuchillo.

Black Star tiene unos excelentes reflejos, se agacho en el momento exacto dando un exagerado alarido de pavor. El cuchillo le corto un mechón de cabello y quedo enterrado en la pared, al fondo.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

—¡No puedes hacer algo sin pedir a cambio!

—Es que me la deben, como su Dios…

—¡Calla o lanzo otro cuchillo! —tiene suerte que no haya uno cerca.

Black Star comenzo a reír y gritar un montón de cosas, deje de escucharlo. Me puse de pie, rodee la mesa y saque el cuchillo de la pared. Genial, dejo una marca, ojala nadie se de cuenta.

—No tengo tan mala puntería, al parecer —sonreí.

—Eres bastante burda en realidad —Black se encogió de hombros —a esa distancia me debiste dar al menos en…

Le di un golpe en la cabeza, suerte la suya que no había un libro cerca pero uno se tiene que adaptar a lo que tiene.

Black se acuclillo en el suelo, sobandose la cabeza.

—¡Bruta!

—Te lo merecias —sonreí.

—Tendre un chichón.

—Buen recordatorio —deje el cuchillo en la mesa, con un aire desinteresado pero en mi fuero interno me estaba riendo, rodando por el suelo de manera escandolosa mientras me crecían cuernos y una cola en punta.

—Maka, eres realmente una bestia —bufo Black Star.

Iba a darle otro golpe, hasta que un carraspeo me hizo detenerme. Levante la mirada y quede entre el trastorno de una extraña sorpresa y quedar como una estatua.

Nuevamente quería lanzar un cuchillo y también correr a sus brazos.

—¿…Soul? —logre articular, sin tartamudear pero no pude ocultar la extrañeza en mi tono de voz.

Carraspee para aclararme la garganta.

—Soul —repetí ahora mas molesta.

¿Cómo entro a mi casa?

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —gruñi, mientras daba unos pasos hacia donde estaba.

Se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía mirandome desde el umbral de la puerta. Se veía exactamente igual cuando lo había dejado al entrar a La Orden.

—¡¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?! —grite, perdiendo los estribos. ¿Cómo se le ocurre simplemente entrar así, como si nada?

—Por la puerta, no esta bien cerrada.

—Aun así…

—Tenía que hablar contigo —suspiro —. No podía dejar de pensar si estabas bien.

Extendí los brazos, como si estuviera modelando ropa y con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy bien, ¿Ves? —gruñi —.Te puedes ir ahora.

—…Maka.

Se escucho como alguien tosía, de manera escandalosa. Me di vuelta e hice una mueca. Rayos, se me había olvidado que Black Star seguía aquí, como lo había dejado noqueado en el suelo…

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —pregunto, intentando mantener su actitud seria pero era muy difícil con el cabello despeinado y algunas manchas de comida en su rostro.

Quería sacarlos a los dos de aquí, a patadas si pudiera.

—Black Star —sisee, intentando mantener una sonrisa adorable en mi rostro. Tal vez se veía como si quisiera asesinarlo…—¿Por qué no vuelves a noquearte en el suelo? Los adultos tienen que hablar.

—¡Soy mayor que tú! —se quejo.

—Por unos cuantos meses.

—Eso no importa —miró a Soul, fulminandolo con la mirada. Lo apunto todavía con el ceño fruncido —Quiero saber qué hace él aquí.

Me recorrió un escalofrió, cierto que no le había dicho a nadie que Soul es mi novio…

—Tengo nombre, ¿Sabes? —Soul enarco una ceja, mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta —Es Soul, si quieres te lo deletreo, S-o-u-l; Soul Evans.

—Se quien eres, chupasangre.

Santa mierda, esto esta empeorando.

—Entonces tienes neuronas, vaya, eso es nuevo.

—Quiero saber qué hacen en casa de Maka —Black dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Soul, la alerta se disparo hacia mi cuerpo. Me apresure hasta quedar en frente de él y lo tome por el brazo, sujetandolo de que avanzara mas.

Realmente no quería una pelea entre estos dos, menos en mi cocina.

—¿Es casa de Maka? Diablos, no lo había notado —dijo sarcastico mientras miraba a todos lados —Realmente eres un chiquillo listo.

—Un chiquillo que se muere por sacarte a patadas de aquí, viejo —sonrió Black, pero era una sonrisa tan acida y asesina que hasta a mi me dio un escalofrió —. No juegues con mi paciencia.

Soul iba a hablar, pero me apresure a hacerlo:

—Ya vale —les corte.

Black iba a decir uno de sus comentarios inteligente. Apreté su brazo con fuerza, creo que mas fuerza que la que quería porque bajo la vista hacia mí con impaciencia.

—Black…—susurre, de manera pacifica. Viva la paz, hermano, no quiero peleas —Soul es mi novio.

Ya, solte la bomba, ahora falta la explosión.

—¿…Qué? —susurro, luego de un eterno momento de silencio.

—Es mi novio —repetí, mas segura y fuerte. Soul se mantenía callado, pero sabía que nos observaba atento.

Tal vez en su fuero interno se reía de esto, luego tendría que golpearlo…por si acaso.

—Maka —Black se solto de mi agarre y puso ambas manos en mis hombros, me miro, como se mira a un niño que se le quiere explicar algo; algo asi como que el conejo de pascua no existe —Se que Soul te tiene loca desde que usamos pañales, pero no es necesario que inventes estas cosas…encontraras a alguien uno de estos días.

Ahora si.

Soul exploto en carcajadas, haciendo que mi cuerpo diera un sobresalto y me sonrojara por la vergüenza. Por el arcangel, ¿No puede ser mas obvio?

—Idiota —sisee, levante mi puño y le di un golpe en plena cara. Creo que rompí su nariz, ojala sea así, se lo merece.

Black Star se balanceo hacia atrás, con sorpresa y sujetandose la zona golpeada con la mano. Con la otra se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina, mientras me miraba con incredulidad.

—Que…

—Agradece que no te golpee mas fuerte —apreté mi puño, ahora me palpitaba con fuerza, me dolia.

Black Star es de cara dura, como siempre he sospechado.

—Tienes suerte que no me sangrara la nariz —se quejo, mientras quitaba la mano de su rostro. Bueno, la tiene morada, o por lo menos quedara con una linda nariz de Rodolfo, el reno.

—Era mi misión, he fallado.

—No puedo creer que ese —volvió a apuntar a Soul —Sea tu novio.

—Creí que te caía bien —me encogí de hombros, estaba segura que era así.

Soul dio una risilla.

—Si ya, pero todo es muy diferente cuando mi casi hermana esta saliendo con él —volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada — y es un vampiro.

—Lo sé —suspire, mientras tomaba mis manos.

—Y tú eres una caza vampiros.

—Lo sé también, no tienes que recordarmelo —hice un puchero, mientras desviaba la mirada.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevabamos ahí? Me parecen siglos.

—No me fio de él.

—Sigo aquí, no hablen de mi como si no estuviera —se quejo Soul.

Black miro sobre mi hombro, hacia él. Dio una sonrisa sadica.

—Oh, lo lamento. —rodo los ojos —Viejo, todavía no confió en ti. Podrías lastimar a Maka en cualquier momento…

—No lastimaria a Maka —dijo Soul tajante. Mi corazón se acelero con fuerza al oir eso y la sangre se acumulo en mis mejillas —. Nunca la lastimaria, ni romperia su confianza…si fuera así, ya toda mi familia sabría cosas de más.

Black entrecerro los ojos. Dios, ¿Por qué esto es tan complicado?

—Es mas, eres un caza vampiros —volvi a sobresaltarme. Voltee hacia Soul, tenía un semblante tranquilo —, no me molesta, tampoco diré nada…de todas formas Maka también es una de ellos.

—Que considerado —bufó Black, pero sentía tensión en su voz.

—Así soy yo —Soul dio una sonrisa arrogante.

Suspire, las cosas por fin se estaban calmando. Un poco al menos.

—Entonces…Maka —mire por el rabillo del ojo a Black, quien seguía apoyado en la mesa — ¿Qué has decidido? ¿Entraras o no?

Me mordí el labio inferior, se me había olvidado por completo eso.

—Yo…—murmure nerviosa, voltee a ver a Soul, quien simplemente me observaba con cautela.

Black esperaba una respuesta.

—Yo…no sé. —suspire.

No podía entrar a La Orden sin dejar en mayor peligro a Chrona, y también a Soul. Si yo fuera una caza vampiros oficial lo que hemos mantenido sera mucho, mucho más difícil. Pero aun asi, si entrara, tal vez, podría cuidar a Soul desde adentro, podría preocuparme de que no le hicieran nada, ni a él, ni a su familia.

Lo mismo con Chrona.

Podría vigilar lo que los demás hacen y si es necesario prevenir a Soul.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Maka —bufa Black Star.

Rode los ojos.

—Genial, ahora tengo otro Hero por aquí —él siempre me dice eso.

—Es que es verdad —Black me da una mirada, se le estaba acabando la paciencia conmigo —. Las brujas son peores que los vampiros, por mucho. Sin ofender, viejo.

Soul rueda los ojos y suspira.

—No me ofende.

—¿De que tendrías que ofenderte? —murmuro entre dientes.

Black paso de nuestra pequeña conversación y siguió hablando:

—Las brujas querran acabar con nosotros y es nuestro deber terminar con ellas antes de que se den cuenta —dio una sonrisa, parecía emocionado porque hubiera una gran batalla —. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podammos.

—Aun así…

—Maka, completaste todo el entrenamiento sin problemas. Lo único que necesitamos es que hagas el ritual de iniciacion.

—Pero…—mire a Soul, quien no decía, ni hacia nada. ¿Qué estara pensando en este momento?

¿Se sentira traicionado? No, no puedo dejar que eso pase. Si entro tengo que explicarle mis razones, trabajaremos juntos.

—Piensa en eso.

Baje la mirada y aprete los puños, con frustración.

—Ah, si —Black dio golpeo su frente con su mano —. Recuerda que mañana es el eclipse de sangre…así que, no salgas…creo.

—¿El eclipse? —hice una cuenta en mi mente, no se me pudo haber olvidado algo tan importante como eso. Volví a sacar cuentas, dos veces. No, Black estaba bien.

Mañana si era el eclipse de sangre.

—Se me había olvidado —suspire, mientras me volvía a sentar en el taburete.

Escuche los pasos de Soul en la cocina, se paro a mi lado y puso una mano en mi hombro, de manera cariñosa.

Mire a Black, tenía los labios apretados e intentaba no dar una mueca de asco. No era porque Soul fuera un vampiro, simplemente era porque odiaba a los "tortolitos enamorados".

—Estaremos de guardia ese día —Black le dio una mirada a Soul —supongo que también es un aviso para ti, no tengo muchas ganas de tener que cortarte el cuello.

Soul dio una sonrisa de medio lado, divertido por la actitud de Black Star.

—No importa, yo no salgo de caza esos días.

Black dio una sonrisa, como si no se creyera lo que dice.

—Pero hay peores que yo —Soul me palmeo la espalda —Asi que, tengan cuidado.

—¡Soy un profesional, hombre! —grito Black Star, molesto —¡No subestimes a un Dios como yo!

Y se echo a reír, nuevamente.

Me lleve mis manos a mis sienes, maseajeando. Necesitaba un descanso de todo esto, unas vacaciones o algo asi.

De pronto Black se detuvo, volteo a ver el reloj que colgaba en la pared y yo también lo hice. Ahora eran las cinco y media.

—Bueno, me iré —sonrió.

—Adiós —hice un ademan con la mano, señalandole la puerta. Por fin, un poco de tranquilidad.

Black me dio una sonrisa burlona.

—Te vendré a visitar otro día, espero mis chocolates.

Hice una mueca de asco.

—Puedes meterte tus chocolates por donde te quepan —bufe y no pude sonreír al escuchar la risa de Soul.

—Recuerda que tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo —me recordo.

—Ya, ya.

—¡Adiós, mortales! —Black comenzo a reír, mientras se llevaba unas cuantas galletas que había en un tarro sobre la encimera.

De manera escandalosa salió de la cocina y camino hacia la puerta de entrada, todavía fuera, podía escuchar como cantaba sobre lo genial que era y como crujian las galletas en su boca. Me tape los oídos, asqueada.

Luego de unos minutos, quite las manos de mis oídos. Ahora había mas calma.

Tomé aire y luego lo solte, quería tranquilizarme.

—Es muy escandaloso —susurra Soul.

—Hmp…—murmure, mientras hacia circulos invisibles en la mesa.

—Black Star.

Suspire.

—Bueno si, pero es un buen amigo —di una pequeña sonrisa, recordando gratos momentos vividos con él —. Solo hay que acostumbrarse.

—Es divertido.

—Lo sé.

—Parece querer cuidarte mucho —termino de murmurar.

Enarqué una ceja y voltee a mirarlo, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Esta conversación esta dirigida hacia algun lado, Soul?

—No —sonrie Soul.

Es un mentiroso malisimo, a menos que no este intentando mentirme.

—Mentiroso —pique su estomago.

Soul apoyo un mano en mi rostro, estaba fría pero era agradable, de manera extraña. Me había costumbrado tanto a su toque que ya no me importaba.

—Tal vez…celos —sonreí, mientras Soul recorría mi rostro con sus dedos.

—Mierda, no se como adivinas —se mofó.

—Intuición feminina.

Alargué mis brazos y los cruce por el cuello de Soul, obligandolo a agacharse para quedar a mi altura. Nuestros rostros estaban frente al otro, me gustaba la cercanía de Soul, me hacía sentir segura.

Me hacía sentir que todo podría salír bien.

Tenerlo cerca podía ser una fortaleza y una debilidad.

—…Claro —sonrió, acercos sus labios a los miós y los rozo.

Me movi impaciente.

—Eres un tonto —sonreí.

Soul no dijo nada, simplemente me beso, como si estuviera desesperado. Eso era algo que teniamos en común.

Sus labios se movían sobre los miós con familiaridad, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho.

Soul acarició mi espalda y me estremecí placenteramente ante ello. Agarre su cabello con mis manos, y acaricie su cuello. Podía escuchar mi propio corazón, acelerado y estaba segura que Soul podía escucharlo también.

¿Cómo soportar amar tanto a alguien sin dañarte a ti mismo?

Lo quería tanto que dolía, dolía pensar las posibilidades que teniamos de estar juntos. Las cuales eran remotas.

Soul hizo que me levantara y me apreto mas contra él.

Se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos, era extrañamente agradable, como si pudiera saber mas de mi de lo que yo nunca sabría en la vida. Me conocía mejor que nadie y yo todavía no conocía mucho de él.

Beso mi rostro; mis mejillas, mi nariz, mi frente, mis ojos y dio unos toques a mi cuello. Suspire y lo abrace, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, olía a lluvia…

—Eres una maldita droga —volvió a besar mi cuello, deteniendose para saborearlo.

Volví a suspirar y lo abrace con mas fuerza.

—Muy extraña, realmente —sonreí.

—Mi droga personal, con eso me basta —dio otro beso, en mi hombro.

Acaricie su espalda.

Yo confiaba en Soul, pero no podía evitar estremecerme y que un pequeño temor se apoderara de mi cada vez que se dirigía a mi cuello.

—Te quiero —escondí mi rostro en su pecho cuando dije eso.

Podía escuchar el leve latido de su corazón, mas débil que el de un humano de su edad pero existente, señalandome que todavía no era un vampiro por completo.

Soul acaricio mi cabello, con cariño.

—Yo también, Maka —suspiro.

Levanto mi rostro y me volvió a besar.

Un ruido hizo que me separara alarmada, era la reja de mi casa. Mire a Soul, presa del pánico cuando escuche como unos pasos se dirigían a la puerta de entrada.

—Oh…—jadee.

Mire a Soul y me separe.

—Tienes que irte —dije a mi pesar, ahora escuchaba como intentaban abrir la puerta. Pude reconocer la voz de Kami y Marie. Tome a Soul de la mano y lo empuje a la puerta de la cocina, daba al patio trasero —. Ahora.

Soul bufo.

—Vale, vale. Calmaté —parecía divertido.

—Si te ven, nos matan.

Abrí la puerta y lo empuje por ella. Podía escuchar como giraban el pomo de la puerta.

Iba a darme la vuelta, para cerrar de una vez pero Soul me tomo de la mano y me empujo contra él. Me dio un último beso.

—Hasta luego —sonrió, cuando se separo de mí. En un parpadeo desapareció de mi vista.

Me quede de pie, roja como un tomate.

Los pasos de Kami y Marie por el pasillo me alertaron.

—¿Maka? —llamo Kami.

Cerré rápidamente la puerta y camine fuera de la cocina. Me sobresalte al encontrarme a ambas en el pasillo, frente a mi.

—Kami, Marie —dije, con nerviosimo y el corazón a mil —. Hola.

—Hola, ¿Cómo fue la escuela? —pregunto Marie con amabilidad.

¿La escuela? No había ido.

—Bien —menti.

—Vamos a hacer la cena —sonrió Kami —.Marie quería comprar ropa…

—Tengo un hermoso chaleco nuevo —sonrió, mostrando su colorida bolsa de compra.

Di una sonrisa fingida.

—Que bien —reí. Fingí un bostezo —. Estoy muy cansada…creo que ire a dormir.

Kami me miro, de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Hiciste tus tareas?

—Todas —volvi a mentir, con una encantadora sonrisa. Me estaba volviendo una maestra de las mentiras.

Kami asintió, dando una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, descansa —paso a mi lado, llendo a la cocina —. Te llamaré para la cena.

—Vale.

—Descansa, pequeña —sonrió Marie, dejando las bolsas en el salón para luego dirigirse a ayudar a mi mamá.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, Marie —dije mientras retrocedía hacia mi habitación —. Luego tendrás que enseñarme lo que compraste.

Marie sonrió antes de desaparecer por la cocina.

Rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando me encontre segura en ella, cerre la puerta. Me sente en el suelo, apoyada en la puerta y escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

Tenía que elegir, tenía hasta mañana para hacerlo y realmente ya estaba decidida.

Mi desición era proteger tanto a Soul como a Chrona, tenía que hacerlo. No dejaría que nada malo les ocurriera a ninguno de los dos. Entraría a La Orden para poder protegerlos desde dentro, aunque tuviera que yo estar en peligro, mientras ellos estuvieran bien todo lo vale.

No podía dejarlos solos en esto.

No podía esperar a que me dijeran que uno de ellos falleció.

Los quería a ambos, Chrona es mi mejor amiga y Soul…bueno, mi novio, no podía imaginar mi vida sin él.

Entraría a La Orden.

Me levante con cuidado y camine hacia la esquina de mi habitación, la que no tenía nada salvo aquella sucia alfombra beich. Me arrodille en el suelo y levante la alfombra, levante un poco de polvo y me recorde que tenía que limpiar.

Sin la alfombra podía ver la pequeña linea que se camuflaba en el suelo. La seguí con los dedos, hasta encontrar una manilla. Sonreí, un tanto nerviosa mientras tiraba de ella hacia arriba.

Se escucho un leve crujido, mientras levantaba la madera del pequeño cuadrado que había. Era una pequeña puerta.

Tosí al levantarse mas polvo que había.

Mire dentro del agujero que quedo, estaba oscuro pero podía distinguir lo que había guardado ahí. Estire la mano y tomé el mango de _eso. _Tire de el con fuerza, intentando no golpear nada. Era increible que Spirit haya podido guardarla ahí, era muy grande. Era difícil pero no imposible.

Una vez que lo saque cerre nuevamente la puerta y acomode la alfombra, disimulando que no había nada.

Observe el objeto no sin cierta facinacion en mi mirada; una gran guadaña roja con plata, mi guadaña roja.

Mi guadaña de cazadora.

Era grande, casi de mi porte y un poco pesada pero no imposible de llevar. Había entrenado para usarla, así que tenía familiriadad con ella.

La sujete con fuerza y sentí el tacto frió del metal en mi mano.

Camine rápidamente hacia la ventana de mi habitación y la abrí, de par en par. Hacía frió pero no importaba, si me quedaba mas tiempo en mi habitación pensaría que no tengo que hacer esto, me arrepentiría al instante y ahora es la única opción que tengo.

Sujetando con fuerza la guadaña, salte fuera y comencé a correr hacia la reja. Me escabulli, sin que me vieran.

Una vez en la calle comence a correr lejos de mi casa, sin mirar atrás. Era mejor que no lo pensara tanto y simplemente lo hiciera, si no me arrepentiría.

Hoy mismo me uniria a La Orden.

Sería oficialmente una caza vampiros.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado. Lo hice con mucho amor, y esfuerzo. Uf, fue un descanso que tengo que estudiar física y química (los odio). Bueno, gracias por leer c: me hace muy muy feliz. ¡Wii! No se cuando vuelva a actualizar, es que tengo muchas cosas u-u perdón.

¡Dejen reviews! Que se agradece y ahora esta muy fácil, el motor para que un escritor siga escribiendo es que dejen reviews. Recuerden, recuerden. Fufufufuu~ bueno, los veré en la próxima actualización que haga. Supongo que ya muchos saben que tengo un nuevo fic por ahí, ¡Obvio que continuare! Espero que sea el siguiente que actualice.

¡Y gracias por todo! ¡Llegamos a los 100 reviews! Felicidad extrema c: Gracias por comentar.

Cuidaos, pequeñines.

**Nitta** se despide.


End file.
